


Reflect

by funhanie



Series: superpowers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 (EXO), idols with superpowers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Baekhyunin voima on ollut aina aktiivinen. Ryhmäänpääsyn edellyksenä ollut voiman sammuttaminen ei ollut Hyunien sisäisen intuition mukaan hyvä asia. Hän taisteli läpi kokeista ilman, että jäi kiinni voimansa aktiivisuudesta.Kuitenkin jokin muuttuu. Vuosia kestänyt työ tuntuu valuvan hukkaan, kun Chanyeolin voima vaikuttaa aktivoituneen. Baekhyun on onnessaan, kun hänen telepaattiset viestinsä löytävät viimein perille, salainen suhde tiimitoveriin on kukoistuksessaan. Silti, jokin leviää jäsenten keskuudessa kuin kulovalkea. Toiset aktivoituvat, toiset sairastuvat. Ja Hyun, joka on pitänyt voimansa hallinnassa koko ajan, tuntee olevansa siitä vastuussa. Hän haluaa pystyä parantamaan tuntemattoman voiman kourissa olevat ystävänsä, ja siihen on vain yksi looginen ratkaisu, parantajan, vastaparin voiman herättäminen ennen kuin ryhmän sisällä vallitseva voima ehtii tarttua häneen.Happy ending on happy ending vai onko sittenkään, kun kaikki kaksitoista seisovat kahden taivaan alla, yhdellä maalla, aktiivisina ja koko maailman huomion keskipisteenä.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: superpowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123706





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeolin rintaa korvensi. Hän oli juonut jo liian monta kupillista kahvia. Yleensä hän ei ollut mikään kahvin ystävä, mutta se virkisti häntä paremmin kuin mikään muu kofeiiniä sisältävä tuote. Päivä oli ollut pitkä ja raskas, eikä ruskeatukkaisen silmät meinanneet pysyä auki ilman vippaskonsteja. Kuitenkin hän kärvisteli väkisin treenisalissa kahden kitaransa kanssa. Yeolia ei huvittanut soittaa. Viereisellä pikkupöydällä makaava puhelin oli kiinnostavampi. Hörökorva nosti ison laitteen käteensä ja avasi lukituksen oikealla koodilla, jonka hän oli joutunut asettamaan suojatakseen viestinsä uteliaiden silmien alta. Vaikka kyllä hän luotti jäseniinsä, oli hänen silti suojeltava itseään keinoin millä hyvänsä – varsinkin nykyään, kun hänen tilanteensa oli vaikeampi kuin treeniaikoina koskaan.

Chanyeol antoi puhelimensa lipua pois otteestaan tämän tuntiessa rinnassaan kasvavan lämmön tunteen. Hän oli luullut sitä närästykseksi jo viikkoja, mutta jostain nousevan savun haistaessaan hän hätkähti järkyttyneenä ja katsoi peilikuvaansa silmät suurina. Chanyeol nosti tyhjän kätensä ilmaan ja tuijotti hämärässä huoneessa kämmentään. Ei mennyt kuin hetki, kun savun haju vahvistui ja pienen pieni liekin poikanen, aivan kuin sytkärin liekki, ilmestyi tämän hikoavan kämmenensä päälle.

Ruskeatukkaisen silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan tämän älähtäessä näylleen. Yeol hengitti raskaasti ja sulki nyrkkinsä epäuskoisena. Hän oli juonut niin paljon kahvia, että hänen täytyi nähdä jo harhoja. Silti savun haju hänen nenässään ei kaikonnut.

Chanyeol nosti puhelimensa tärisevin käsin ylös ja koitti näppäillä pääsykoodia, mutta se ei oikein ottanut tuulta alleen. Hermostuessaan kapistukselle, hän mietti jo hetken polttavansa sen ajatuksen voimalla, mutta perui ajatuksensa ennen kuin ehti edes ajatella niitä loppuun. Puhelin pärähti soimaan kesken koodin kirjoittamisen, mikä sai ruskeatukkaisen vielä enemmän jännittyneeksi. Hän vastasi saapuvaan puheluun, joka oli henkilöltä, jolle hän juuri aikoi viestiä laittaa.Baekhyun.

”Se tapahtuu mullekin”, Yeol henkäisi puhelimeen shokissa. Linjan toinen pää täyttyi empivällä mutinalla.

”Oletko varma?”

”Olen”, ruskeatukkainen kuiskasi ja avasi tiukasti nyrkkiin puristetun kämmenensä varovasti, toivoen parasta ja peläten pahinta samaan aikaan. ”Tai en…”, mies jatkoi huomatessaan kätensä pysyvän täysin normaalina. ”Meneekö sulla vielä kauan?”

”Olin juuri soittamassa, että pääsen puolen tunnin päästä. Missä olet?” huolestunut ääni kysyi. Yeol mutristi huuliaan.

”Treenaamassa. Täällä meidän salissa”, hän sanoi ja hieroi silmiään. Paniikissa liikkuessaan mustalla nahkasohvalla hän melkein pudotti kitaransakin.

”Selvä, nähdään sitten”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki puhelun. Yeol mietti, pitäiskö hänen avata lähetys suoraan radio-ohjelmaan, mutta hän ei halunnut kuluttaa puhelimensa akkua turhan takia, varsinkin, kun hän oli unohtanut laturinsa asunnolle Hongdaeen.

Chanyeol nosti kitaransa syliinsä ja soitti muutaman soinnun verran. Kovaääninen huokaisu täytti suuren huoneen, jossa kaikki 12 olisivat pystyneet harjoittelemaan isoillakin turvaväleillä. Mutta hän oli yksin huoneessa, istui himmeän lampun valossa ja koitti säveltää jotain uutta, mutta kaikki, mitä hän oli saanut tänään aikaiseksi, kuulosti aivan samalta. Miehen ajatukset eivät pysyneet puolta minuuttia kauemmin soittimessa, vaan ne lipuivat aina ja uudelleen hänen kykyynsä, jonka piti olla unohdettu, aivan kuten muidenkin voimien.

Ruskeatukkainen pitkä mies kävi henkistä kamppailua ajatuksiensa kanssa. Hän mietti, mitä kannattaisi tehdä. Olisiko viisasta kokeilla, oliko hänen voimansa todella aktivoitumassa, vai oliko yliannostuksella kofeiinia osuutta asiaan. Uteliaisuus melkein vei voiton Yeolin avatessa nyrkkinsä varovasti. Kuitenkin nuori mies tuli siihen tulokseen, ettei hänen kannattanut muistella vanhoja kykynsä hallitsemistaitojaan, ettei hän aiheuttaisi mitään suurempaa vahinkoa.

Ruskeatukkainen kohotti asentoaan paremmaksi ja keskittyi kitaraansa väkisin. Pitkät sormet kulkivat kitaran kauniisti koristellulla kaulalla. Tutut sävelet kaikuivat isossa huoneessa ja mies yritti laulaa soittamaansa kappaletta, mutta lämmön tunne hänen sismmässään pelästytti tämän uudelleen ja uudelleen. Turhautuneena Yeol siirsi kitaransa syrjään ja nousi sohvalta alkaen ravata hermostuneena edes takaisin salia, koittaen kuluttaa energiansa vaikka harjoittelemalla Let out the beastin koreografiaa, mutta sekään ei oikein tuntunut onnistuvan. Hänen rytmitajunsa ilman taustamusiikkia oli niin huono, eikä hänestä tuntunut hyvältä tehdä niin vaativia liikkeitä siinä tilassa.

Chanyeol haistoi taas savun nenässään. Hän paiskasi päässään roikkuvan Supremen lippiksen maahan ja karjaisi saaden koko treenisalin raikumaan. Mies puristi käsiään tiukasti nyrkkiin ja koitti hillitä sisällään kasvavaa raivoa hengittämällä rauhallisesti sisään ja ulos, mutta kuumuus hänen sisällään ajoi miehen ulos huoneesta. Chanyeol etsi paloportaat ja rynnisti vauhdilla kohti alimman kerroksen pukuhuoneita. Raskaasti hengittäen pari askelta kerrallaan ruskeatukkainen juoksi kohti oikeaa palo-ovea, B1. Ovi avautui ilman lukon kanssa sähläämistä, joten mies pääsi jatkamaan matkaansa nopeasti ensimmäiseen vapaaseen pukuhuoneeseen. Chanyeol lukitsi oven ja painautui sitä vasten sulkien silmänsä ja koittaen tasata hengitystään. Lämpö hänen sisimmässään ei hellittänyt ja se lisäsi miehen paniikinomaista pelkotilaa. Yksi epävarma vilkaisu avokämmeneen sai Chanyeolin painumaan kylmän suihkun alle, vaatteineen päivineen. Tuli sammuisi vedellä, lopulta.

Ruskeatukkainen hörökorva astui empimättä suihkun puolelle ja lukitsi itsensä vielä kaiken varalta pesuhuoneeseen, jos joku sattuisi omistamaan avaimen isoon oveen. Chanyeol väänsi tärisevin käsin vesihanan kylmälle ja odotti jännittyneenä, milloin ensimmäiset pisarat osuisivat hänen lippiksellä peitetyn kuontalonsa päälle. Vesi alkoi valua kovimmalla mahdollisella paineella, eikä sen kylmyys tuntunut miltään. Chanyeol oli paniikissa. Kofeiinin takia keho kävi jo ylikerroksilla, ja pelon lisäämä reaktio kohotti hänen pulssiaan vielä lisää. Pitkä mies rojahti istumaan valuvan suihkun alle ja kätki kuumat kyyneleensä suihkun taakse.

_Missä sä oikein olet, Yeol-ah…_

Chanyeol nosti painoksissa olleen päänsä hämmentyneenä ylös. Hän oli varma, että oli kuullut Baekhyunin äänen aivan vieressään. Mutta pesuhuoneessa ei ollut muita.

_Park Chanyeol!_

Ruskeatukkainen nousi ylös ja kuikisti pesuhuoneen ovensuusta pukuhuoneeseen. Ei mitään, kaikkialla oli aivan tyhjää ja hiljaista. Chanyeol tajusi jättäneensä puhelimensa ja kitaransa treenisaliin, ja aikaakin oli kulunut varmasti niin paljon, että Baekhyun oli palannut MBC:ltä. Ruskeatukkainen ei kuitenkaan voinut liikkua pesuhuoneesta mihinkään, sillä hän oli aivan litimärkä. Mies kirosi itsensä ja havahtui uudelleen kuulemaansa hätäiseen huudahdukseen, joka sisälsi hänen nimensä.

”Oletko kuollut vai miksi kummittelet? Olen kellarissa!” Yeol huudahti tuohtuneena ja palasi kylmän vesisuihkun alle tuntiessaan liekin leimahtavan sisällään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hänenkin voimansa oli aktivoitumassa. Oliko jotain pahaa tapahtumassa, ja jokin suurempi voima valmisti heitä jokaista valmistautumaan taistoon. Ja miksi sen täytyi tapahtua juuri tällä hetkellä, kun uusi levy oli valmistumassa ja comeback tulossa.

Baekhyunin voima ei ollut koskaan sammunut. Hän oli hallinnut kykyään alusta asti täydellisesti, eikä hän ollut saanut sitä sammumaan lukuisista harjoittelukerroista huolimatta. Hän oli salaa harjoitellut voimansa hallintaa ja läpäissyt heille pidetyn testin täydellisesti huijaten jokaista, joka tiesi hänen edes hallitsevan valoa. Ryhmä pääsi debytoimaan vain sillä ehdolla, että jokaisen voimat olivat sammuneet ja poissa ihmisten silmien alta. Baekhyun oli tunnustanut aktivoituneesta voimastaan vuoden 2012 Gayo Daejunin backstagen vessassa kaksikon harrastaessa intiimitoimintaa välkkyvien valojen kera.

Chanyeol kuuli veden lorinan takaa, miten pukuhuoneen ovi kolahti kiinni.

”Yeol-ah…” Baekhyun lausui heikosti. Ruskeatukkainen heitti läpimärän lippiksensä pesuhuoneen lattialle ja käveli ovelle avatakseen sen ja paljastaakseensa itsensä kumppanilleen. Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti tarttuessaan lukkoon ja empi hetken ennen kuin käänsi sitä ja avasi oven. Punatukkainen Baekhyun henkäisi kauhistuneesti nähdessään vettä valuvan Yeolin pesuhuoneen puolella. Baekhyun peitti avonaisen suunsa vapaalla kädellään ja katsoi silmät suurina hätääntynyttä pitkää miestä.

”Baek…” Chanyeol kuiskasi tärisevällä äänellä ja veti tiukasti puhelintaan kädessä puristavan Baekhyunin tiukkaan rutistukseen. Ruskeatukkainen painoi päänsä lyhyemmän miehen olkapäätä vasten ja koitti etsiä tältä turvaa. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti mutta koitti suojella kumppaniaan kaikin mahdollisin keinoin.

”Miksi mäkin?” Chanyeol kysyi lähes äänettömästi. Baekhyun vaati miestä katsomaan itseensä ja punatukkainen laski kätensä pidemmän märille kasvoille.

”Olet aivan kuuma”, hän huokaisi ja työnsi Yeolin takaisin edelleen päällä olevan suihkun alle. ”Kerro nyt, mitä oikein tapahtui.”

Chanyeol istui alas suihkutilan liukkaalle lattialle välittämättä siitä, oliko lattialla miten paljon vettä. Baekhyun kävi viemänsä puhelimensa pukuhuoneen puolelle ja laittoi sen äänettömälle, ettei kukaan häiritsisi heidän kahdenkeskistä hetkeään. Nopeasti punatukkainen palasi takaisin pesuhuoneen puolelle, veti oven kiinni ja napsautti sen lukkoon, jonka jälkeen hän veti hupun hiuksensa päälle ja istui alas Chanyeolin viereen vetäen tämän suojelevaan halaukseen Yeolin alkaessa selittämään, mitä aikaisemmin hänen treenatessaan oli oikein tapahtunut. Baekhyun tarttui Chanyeolin kuumuutta hehkuvaan käteen ja pyysi tätä avaamaan kämmenensä.

”Miksi meidän voimat aktivoituvat?” Chanyeol kysyi ja melkein säikähti nähdessään, miten lieskat syttyivät hänen kämmenensä päällä ennen kuin suihku sammutti liekit tehokkaalla paineellaan. Baekhyun tarttui kämmeneen ja kiersi sormensa miehen käteen. Punatukkainen mietti vastausta kysymykseen pitkän aikaa.

”Ehkä… ehkä meidän voimat eivät koskaan ole kokonaan sammuneetkaan…” punatukkainen mietti. ”Ne ovat olleet jossain syvällä tallessa valmiina nousemaan pintaan oikealla hetkellä…”

”Neljä vuotta mä olen yrittänyt… ja tässä on kiitos”, Yeol huokaisi ja heitti vieressään olevan lippiksen vastapäiseen seinään, josta se kimposi lattilalle läsähtäen vetisenä.

”Yeol-ah… raivostuminen on pahinta, mitä voit tehdä tässä tilanteessa”, Baekhyun sanoi rauhallisena ja silitti miehen poskea. Hän tiesi sen varsin hyvin, sillä hän oli ollut muutama vuosi sitten samassa tilanteessa. Hän ja Jongdae olivat viimeiset, jotka oli lisätty kahdentoista joukkoon. He olivat osa yhtä suurta kokonaisuutta ja heidän voimansa olivat hyvä markkinointikeino. Yhtiöstä osa vain tiesi heidän oikeista kyvyistään, ja niiden hillitseminen ja unohtaminen oli ollut työn takana. Baekhyun ja Chanyeol olivat tulleet yhdessä siihen tulokseen, ettei heidän saanut kertoa kenellekään Baekin aktiivisesta voimasta.

”Sun täytyy nyt pysyä rauhallisena”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ehkä tämä on vain tilapäistä. Olet niin stressaantunut tällä hetkellä.” Chanyeol tuhahti epäuskoisesti. Totta kai hän oli stressaantunut, promokiertue oli kesken ja ohjelman kuvauksetkin olivat vielä vaiheessa. Ja hänen pitäisi pystyä pitämään happy viruksen imagonsa pystyssä vielä… ikuisuuden. Lomasta ei ollut tietoakaan ja uutta levyä pukattiin koko ajan.

”Muistatko kaiken sen mitä kerroit mulle silloin, kun mä sytyin… Mä en voi sanoa sulle kuin samat viisaat sanat”, Baekhyun hymyili ja sammutti kylmän veden tulon kokonaan. Punatukkainen tärisi kylmästä, sillä hänen voimansa ei suojannut häntä kylmyydeltä tarpeeksi kauaa.

”Miten sä tiesit tulla tänne?” Chanyeol kysyi tajutessaan, etteivät he missään vaiheessa olleet keskustelleet. Baekhyun hymyili viekkaasti.

”Sähän kerroit mulle.”

”Säkö kuulit?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kavahti kylmiä väreitä selkäpiissään. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

”Sä kuulit mun huhuilun, ja vastasit mulle”, hän sanoi ja painoi päänsä Chanyeolin rintakehää vasten. Pitempi veti litimärän punatukan kiinni itseensä ja antoi sisäisen liekkinsä lämmittää palelevaa Baekhyuniä, joka mutisi hyväntuulisena tämän sylissä.

”Mä olen joka ilta yrittänyt puhua sulle, mutta et ole kuullut. Ehkä mä saan tänä iltana viestini perille”, punatukkainen hymyili ja painoi silmät kiinni nauttiessaan Chanyeolin lämmöstä.

”Oletko varma, etteivät muut ole kuulleet sua?” Chanyeol kysyi huolestuneena. Hän oli aina se, joka varoi paljastamasta mitään, sillä huoleton Baekhyun oli joskus hieman löysä suustaan ja varomaton siitä, mitä sanoi tai teki julkisesti.

”Olen… eiväthän he käytä voimiaan”, Baekhyun mutisi onnellisena, mutta epäluulon herätessä hän räväytti silmänsä auki. ”Ainakin luulen niin.”

”Olisivat he meille kertoneet”, Chanyeol huokaisi. ”He eivät ole kuin me.”

”Niin kai”, Baek hymyili ja tarrautui paremmin pitempään mieheen. Punatukka napsautti sormiaan ja kikatti onnellisena tuntiessaan tutun huuliparin ohimollaan.

”Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi tämän korvaan.

”Niin mäkin sua”, Baekhyun ajatteli tietäen, että Yeol kuuli sen.

* * *

Chanyeol voi paljon paremmin kofeiinin poistuttua hänen kehostaan kunnon yöunien aikana. Kaksikko oli nukahtanut pesuhuoneeseen reiluksi viideksi tunniksi, jonka jälkeen Baekhyun oli herännyt ensimmäisenä ja ravistellut Yeolin hereille. Seitsemän aikaan kaksikko oli poistunut pukuhuoneesta etsimään Chanyeolin kitaraa ja puhelinta treenisalista, jossa ne kiltisti olivat odottaneet omistajaansa hylkäämisestä saakka. Nopeasti he olivat yhteistuumin siivonneet pitkän miehen sotkut ja livahtaneet Cheodamdongiin aamiaiselle. Sitä ennen he olivat käyneet vaihtamassa vaatteet, etteivät muut jäseneet epäilleet heidän harrastavan mitään hämärähommia. Lisäksi Yeolin housut olivat edelleen hieman märät, eikä hän uskaltanut käyttää voimaansa, ettei se voimistuisi ja muuttuisi hallitsemattomaksi. Siitä ei ainakaan seuraisi mitään hyvää.

Tiimipalaveriin ajallaan saapuessaan Chanyeol ja Baekhyun saivat osakseen kummastuneita katseita. ”Hyung, miksi et tullut kotiin illalla, vaikka aioit?” puolinukuksissa tuolillaan nuokkuva Kai kysyi ja haukotteli katsahtaessaan kelloon. Muutkin huoneeseen lipuvat jäsenet kiinnostuivat kysymyksestä.

”Noona soitti ja pyysi käymään, joten menin ja akku loppui – en voinut ilmoittaa, anteeksi”, Chanyeol valehteli sujuvasti ja istui alas valitsemalleen paikalle leaderin ja Luhanin väliin. Baekhyun irvisti väsyneenä ja kieltäytyi vastaamasta uteliaisiin kysymyksiin, mutta kuitenkin jäsenet lypsivät hänestä vastauksen. Punatukkainen valehteli olleensa kämpillä yötä, mutta lähteneensä salille ennen kuin muut olivat ehtineet herätä. Kumma kyllä kaikki uskoivat kaksikon sepitykset ja kivi sydämeltä putosi saman tien.

Koko tiimipalaverin ajan Chanyeol oli jännittynyt, toistuisiko mikään hänen eilisistä kokemuksistaan. Vaikka kuinka hän tuijotti avattua kämmentään, ei hän pystynyt tuntemaan sisällään huokuvaa paloa. Kaikki alkoi kallistua hänen mielikuvituksensa ja kofeiinin yliannostuksen temppujen syyksi. Mutta mikään ei selittänyt sitä, että hän oli kuullut Baekhyunin äänen päänsä sisällä. Paitsi skitsofrenia.

_Älä tuijota käsiäsi!_

Chanyeol hätkähti paikallaan kuin sydänkohtauksen saanut. Suho mulkaisi nuorempaa hämmentyneenä, mutta keskittyi kuuntelemaan huoneen edustalla puhuvaa koordinaattoria, joka kertasi managerin kanssa tulevaa aikataulua. Chanyeol katsoi suurin silmin Baekia ja sulki kätensä nyrkkiin. Äänten kuuleminen ei ollutkaan mikään skitsofrenian oire vaan totisinta totta. Baekhyun hymyili pöydän toisesta päästä salaa ja koitti keskittyä läpikäytäviin asiohin, mutta Yeolin kanssa keskusteleminen kuulosti paljon mielenkiintoisemmalta.

Presentaatio oli pian ohitse ja treenit odottivat. Kuitenkin heillä olisi reilu puolen tunnin tauko, jolloin Chanyeol sai mahdollisuuden etsiä käsiinsä laturin ja ladata luurinsa, jos vaikka jollakin olisi hänelle asiaa.

”Muistakaa vielä, että showtimen kuvaukset on siirretty tiistailta torstaille!” manageri hyung huusi kokoushuoneesta poistuvalle tusinalle, jotka vaihtoivat keskenään mitä kummallisimpia puheenaiheita.

Chanyeol kääntyi muista poiketen vasemman sijaan oikealle ja lähti kävelemään käytävää kohti viimeistä huonetta, josta varmasti löytyisi sopiva laturi. Nopeasti hänen askeleensa tuplaantuivat ja vainoharhaisuus heräsi miehessä. Lippispäinen hörökorva kääntyi salamannopealla liikkeellä ympäri ja huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään Jongdaen seuraavan häntä.

”Mihin olet menossa?” iloinen Jongdae kysyi ja tarrasi pitemmästä ikätoveristaan kiinni saavuttaessaan tämän käytävällä.

”Hakemaan laturia. Tuo paska sippasi eilen”, Yeol huokaisi ja kaivoi puhelimensa hupparinsa taskusta. Jongdae katsoi ystäväänsä hämmentyneenä.

”Tuo paska?”

”Niin…. Pitkä juttu”, ruskeatukkainen huokaisi ja oli avaamassa määränpäänsä ovea, mutta hän ei ehtinyt kuin laskea kätensä oven kahvalle, kun Jongdae pyöräytti hänet ympäri ja loi hämmentyneen ilmeen kasvoilleen.

”Chanyeol-ah, oletko ihan kunnossa?”

Chanyeol veti miehen mukanaan tyhjään taukohuoneeseen ja etsi sivupöydän vetolaatikosta laturin. Puhelinta räplätessään hän kertoi kaiken, mitä hänen sydämellään sillä hetkellä oli. Promoaminen, tv-ohjelma, uusi albumi.

”Musta tuntuu, etten jaksa tätä enää kauaa, jos tämä jatkuu samalla tahdilla”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja raapi hupparin peittämää niskaansa. Jongdae istui rennosti pienen pöydän ääressä ja nyökkäili ymmärtäväisenä kuunnellessaan paria kuukautta nuoremman tuntemuksia.

”Oletko puhunut managerille?” hän kysyi ja nosti miettivän katseensa sivutasoon nojaavaan Chanyeoliin, joka puristi nyrkkiään tiukasti kiinni. Hänen jäykkä olemuksensa huokui Jongdaeen asti ja mies huomasi nopeasti, ettei kaikki ollut niin kuin piti.

”Onko kätesi kipeä, kun olet pitänyt sitä nyrkissä koko aamun?” mies kysyi ja vaihtoi päässään keikkuvan lippiksen asentoa kolmatta kertaa lyhyen ajan sisään. Chanyeol liikkui levottomana ja yritti peittää hermostuneisuuttaan ja nyrkkiin suljettua oikeaa kättään.

”Tuota… kaaduin eilen, ja se saattoi vähän venähtää”, Yeol valehteli ja tunsi heti omatunnon pistävän rinnassaan. Hän oli valehdellut viimeisen kahden päivän aikana jäsenilleen enemmän kuin koskaan ennen.

”Kaaduit?” Jongdae huudahti kauhistuneena. Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti.

”Niin, kun yritin harjoitella yhtä koreografiaa… Se oli tyhmää”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili leveästi ja sai Jongdaen repeämään raikuvaan nauruun tämän kuvitellessa mielessään, miltä tilanne oli näyttänyt. Chanyeol päätti jättää puhelimensa taukohuoneeseen treenien ajaksi. Hän varmisti vielä, ettei kukaan pääsisi käsiksi hänen puhelimensa sisältöön ennen kuin hän uskalsi ottaa askeleen kohti uloskäyntiä. Jongdae nousi paikaltaan ja tarttui vielä Yeolin käteen, joka oli verhottu mustalla, paksulla hupparilla.

”Chanyeol-ah, tiedäthän, että jos sua painaa jokin, voit aina puhua siitä meille”, vakava Jongdae sanoi ja käänsi suupielensä hymyyn lauseensa lopuksi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi hymyillen.

”Keskuestelin eilen jo Baekhyunin kanssa”, hän paljasti. ”Kiitos kuitenkin.”

”Anytime”, Jongdae hymyili ja pukkasi itseään pidemmän miehen ulos huoneesta hyväntuulisen naurun kera. ”Mennään treeneihin.”

”Let’s go~” Chanyeol naurahti ja päätti unohtaa jokaisen päässään hurrikaanin lailla pyörivän ajatuksen.

* * *

Ilta oli laskeutunut Hongdaen ylle muutama tunti sitten. Suuri asuntokompleksi oli melkein tyhjillään, sillä viekas kaksikko oli ajanut muut jäsenet joko hakemaan ruokaa tai lenkkeilemään. Osa oli vielä kiinni aikatauluissaan ja he palaisivat parin tunnin kuluttua. Chanyeol nauroi kovaäänisesti olohuoneessa ja painautui punatukkaisen selkää vasten. Mies oli muutenkin taas oma itsensä, sillä hänen kykynsä oli pysynyt piilossa lähes viikon ajan. Baekhyun mutisi onnellisena ja kääntyi ympäri kasvoikkain Yeolin kanssa. Kuitenkaan kauaa heidän välinsä ei turvallisena pysynyt ja nopeasti heidän välissään olleet sentit kuroutuivat umpeen Baekhyunin tehdessä aloitteen. Chanyeol kiersi kätensä punatukkaisen hoikan miehen lanteille ja puristi itseään häntä vasten. Kaksikon kauan odotetut suudelmat syventyivät nopeasti intiimimmiksi ja yhteistuumin he siirtyivät huoneensa puolelle tiputellen päällysvaatteitaan lyhyellä matkallaan kuin eksyneet, jotka yrittivät merkitä reittiään löytääkseen takaisin lähtöpaikkaansa.

Baekhyun peruutti sängylle ja nauroi heleästi seuratessaan, miten Yeol kömpi hänen päälleen virnistellen tapansa mukaan, kun hän oli leikkisällä tuulella. Punatukkainen taivutti päätään taaksepäin tuntiessaan hamuavan huuliparin herkällä kaulallaan ja puristi päiväpeitettä nyrkkinsä sisään muristen tyytyväisenä pitemmän miehen alla. Chanyeol ei turhaa aikaillut sillä hän tiesi, että aika oli kortilla, oli toimittava nopeasti, jotta he ehtisivät siivota jälkensä. He olivat odottaneet ensimmäistä kahdenkeskistä hetkeä kauan ja miettineet jopa karkaamista kesken päivän, että he voisivat osoittaa tunteensa toisilleen. Toki pelkkä punatukkaisen sylissä pitäminen olisi rittänyt Yeolille, mutta ei tilanteen kehittymisessäkään mitään väärää ollut.

Baekhyun vingahti tuntiessaan hampaat korvalehdellään ja käänsi hymynsä viekkaaseen virnistykseen ja kuiskasi pari kannustavaa ja tarkoin valittua sanaa ruskeatukkaisen korvaan, joka innostui vielä enemmän. Chanyeol veti valkoisen t-paitansa pois ja tiputti sen lattialle virnistäen samalla nähdessään punatukkaisen lipovan kieltään. Hämärään huoneeseen lukkiutunut kaksikko oli pääsemässä itse asiaan, mutta Yeol pysähtyi haistaessaan savun nenässään. Ruskeatukkainen vetäytyi irti Baekhyunin huulista ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi.

”Haistatko sä ton?” hän kysyi jännittyneenä, melkein vihaisena. Baekhyun nuuhkaisi ilmaa pari kertaa ja havaitsi tilassasamankaltaisen hajun, mikä lähti iloisesti palavasta nuotiosta. Hän käänsi katseensa ruskeatukkaiseen ja nyökkäsi pienesti.

”Ehkä se oli tulee ulkoa”, hän sanoi ja palautti kosteat huulensa ruskeatukkaisen huulille, mutta haju voimistui.

”Ei, kun se tulee musta”, Yeol tiuskasi ja vetäytyi kauemmas Baekhyunista, joka roikkui viimeiseen asti kumppanissaan. Ruskeatukkainen veti puoliksi avatut housut takaisin jalkaansa ja poimi t-paitansa ylös lattialta. ”Ehkä meidän ei kannata tehdä tätä nyt.”

”Yeol…” Baekhyun mutisi pettyneenä ja kaatui sängylle makaamaan huokaisten kovaäänisesti. Hän seurasi kostunein silmin, miten hämmentynyt Chanyeol poistui huoneesta jättäen pienemmän yksin. Miksi hänen voimansa halusi nousta pinnalle?

_Tulisit takaisin, eihän mitään tapahtunut…_

”Ole kiltti äläkä sano mitään!” Chanyeol jyrähti olohuoneesta hermostuneen kuuloisena. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon, veti syvään henkeä ja nosti paitansa lattialta.

Chanyeol oli lukinnut itsensä vessaan ja istui pöntön päällä hieroen järkyttyneenä hiuksiaan, haluamatta tajuta, ettähänelle oli tapahtumassa jotain. Ruskeatukkainen oli muutenkin erittäin herkässä mielentilassa kaikkea voimiin liittyvää kohden, joten pelkkä savun haistaminen sai hänet säikähtämään ja pelkäämään, että jotain suurta oli tapahtumassa. Chanyeolilla ei ollut aikaa eikä voimia ryhtyä taistoon jotain pahaa vastaan. Ei varsinkaan tässä elämäntilanteessa.

Ruskeatukkainen hörökorva huomasi omien silmiensä kostuneen aivan yllättäen. Hän ei olisi halunnut keskeyttää heidän välistä hetkeään, mutta pelko siitä, mitä olisi voinut tapahtua, jos he olisivat jatkaneet, kasvoi liian suureksi. Chanyeol kyllä tiesi, että hän oli aiheuttanut mielipahaa Baekhyunille, mutta hän ei halunnut mennä lähellekään häntä ennen kuin hän oli saanut kykynsä taas kuriin.

”Kotona ollaan!” leader hyungin kovaääninen ilmoitus kiri Chanyeolin korviin. Mies pyyhki silmänsä ja pesi kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä ennen kuin suostui tulemaan ulos vessasta. Ruskeatukkainen skannasi yhteiset tilat nopeasti laajalla katseellaan, eikä nähnyt Baekhyunia missään. Oli tyhmää jättää asiat selvittämättä, mutta Yeol tunsi itsensä niin tuohtuneeksi, että hänen oli parempi pitää välimatkaa punatukkaiseen ja kontata seuraavana päivänä tämän jalkoihin pyytämään anteeksi leikin kesken jättämistä.

”Ompa täällä jäätävä tunnelma…” Kai tuumi nostaessaan kauppakassin keittiön pöydälle. Chanyeol tuhahti ja kertoi menevänsä nukkumaan. Kai katsoi vanhempaa ystäväänsä hämmentyneenä.

”Hyung, etkö syö meidän kanssa?”

”Ei ole nälkä”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja siirtyi huoneeseensa. Mies avasi varovasti oven ja hämmentyi, kun huone olikin tyhjä. Hän oli kuvitellut näkevänsä punatukkaisen nukkumassa sängyllä tulinen irvistys naamallaan, mutta ei. Baekhyun oli lähtenyt jonnekin. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja siirtyi vällyjen väliin koittaen saada unen päästä kiinni keinolla millä hyvänsä. Kuitenkin hänen ajatuksensa karkasivat joka kerta Baekhyunin kykyyn hallita valoa ja siihen, mitä oli tapahtunut parisen tuntia sitten.

* * *

Iso Samsung pärähti soimaan Yeolin tyynyn alla. Ruskeatukkainen käänsi kylkeä ja peitti korvansa voimistuvalta soittoääneltä. Kuitenkin kapistuksen hätäinen laulu oli liikaa miehelle, ja hän kiskaisi puhelimensa esiin huomaten ensimmäisenä, että kello oli livunnut jo yli keskiyön.

”Mitä asiaa?” ruskeatukkainen parahti väsyneesti matalalla äänellä ja kuunteli linjan toisesta päästä kuuluvaa nopeaa ja panikoitunutta hengitystä. Yeol tajusi jonkin olevan pielessä ja nousi vaistomaisesti istuma-asentoon. Kaksi muuta jäsentä huoneessa eivät onneksi reagoineet mitenkään ruskeatukkaisen äänekkääseen liikehdintään.

”Mikset sä vastannut mulle?” Baekhyunin ääni särkyi ja Yeolin sydän särkyi tämän kuullessa, miten punatukkainen itki puhelimeen.

”Olin nukkumassa…” ruskeatukkainen sanoi empien. ”Onko sulla jokin hätänä?”

”Tule tänne ja auta mua, ole kiltti”, Baekhyun itki kovaan ääneen ja oli sulkemassa puhelua.

”Baekhyun-ah… Missä olet?” Chanyeol kysyi järkyttyneenä ja tunsi pulssinsa nousevan kertaheitolla suuriin lukemiin. Mies pomppasi ylös sängystä ja kiskaisi lattialla olevan hupparin mukaansa ennen kuin poistui huoneesta rauhoitellen samalla itkevää miestä puhelun välityksellä.

”Lähipuiston leikkikentällä. Tule nopeasti.” Baekhyun ei lopettanut itkemistä. ”Yeol. Mä tarvitsen sua.”

”Mä tulen”, ruskeatukkainen lupasi ja sulki puhelun. Nopeasti hän liikkui vaatehuoneeseen ja veti lenkkihousunsa jalkaan. Mahdollisimman hiljaa, muita herättämättä hän hiipi sohvalle nukahtaneen Kain ohitse käytävälle ja nappasi avaimen ja ulkotakin mukaansa. Ovi rämähti kovaäänisesti kiinni Yeolin livahtaessa pimeälle käytävälle. Kello oli paljon eikä kerrostalossa tavattu liikkua keskiyön jälkeen kovinkaan kovaäänisesti. Kuitenkin ympärillä oleva hiljasuus korosti jokaista pientäkin ääntä. Tieto siitä rauhoitti Yeolin mieltä ja hän uskalsi juosta reippaasti hissille ja siitä ulos Hongdaen kaduille.

Chanyeol hölkkäsi puiston suuntaan ja katsoi ympärilleen katuvalojen valaisemalle polulle ja sen ympäristöön.

_Mä tarvitsen sua._

Ruskeatukkainen kuuli hätäiset sanat mielessään ja pysähtyi kuuntelemaan, mihin suuntaan ne voisivat häntä johdattaa. Pitkän matkan hölkättyään hänen hengityksensä oli muuttunut raskaaksi ja pysähtyminen vain pahensi hänen tilaansa. Jostain kaukaa häämötti valoa ja se herätti pitkän miehen huomion. Tuulitakkiin pukeutunut Yeol otti rivakan spurtin kohti valaistua puiston kohtaa ja henkäisi pian tajutessaan, että valo hehkui lasten leikkitelineen päällä istuvasta Baekhyunista eikä ympärillä olevista katulampuista. Tarkemmin kun Chanyeol ajatteli, hän ei ollut nähnyt yhtään lähivaloa edes päällä.

”Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol huudahti ja näki, miten punatukkainen nosti painoksissa olleen päänsä ylös ja purskahti vielä isompaan itkuun. Ruskeatukkainen juoksi leikkitelineelle ja kipusi sen katolle, vetäen valoa hehkuvan miehen tiukkaan halaukseen. Chanyeol puuskutti miehen korvaan ja koitti rauhoittaa itsensä lisäksi myös paniikissa olevaa Baekhyunia.

”Mulle ei ole koskaan käynyt tällä tavalla”, punatukkainen mutisi sydäntä särkevällä äänellä ja käänsi vetisen katseensa hänet pelastamaan tulleen Yeolin puoleen. Ruskeatukkainen henkäisi hämmentyneenä ja tarttui Baekhyunin poskiin pyyhkien tämän kyynelet pois ja kiskaisten tämän takaisin turvalliseen halaukseen.

”Me selvitään tästä kyllä”, Chanyeol tyytyi sanomaan, muuta hänen mieleensä ei sillä hetkellä pälkähtänyt. Baekhyunin voima oli ollut aktiivinen aina, mutta mitään tällaista ei ollut tapahtunut koskaan.

”Yeol, mua pelottaa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi tärisevin äänin ja pyysi anteeksi, ettei hän ollut uskonut aluksi viikko sitten ruskeatukkaiselle tapahtunutta kyvyn esiinnousua.

”Mun tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi”, ruskeatukkainen huokaisi ja tarttui molemmin käsin punatukkaisen poskista pakottaen tämän katsomaan miestä silmiin. Baekhyun nielaisi jännittyneenä ja seurasi, miten Chanyeolin silmät liikkuivat hermostuneina etsien paikkaa, mihin laskeutua. Ruskeatukkainen kasasi itsensä ja katsoi suoraan Baekhyuniin.

”Anteeksi, kun mä jätin sut sillä tavalla aikaisemmin”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa, häveten tekoaan.

”Kyllä mä tajuan, että säikähdit”, punatukkainen sanoi ja pyyhki edelleen kyyneleitä pudottavia silmiään rauhoittuakseen.

”Ei se silti oikeuta mua jättämään sua yksin, varsinkaan sellaisessa tilanteessa”, ruskeatukkainen huokaisi ja nojasi pienemmän otsaan. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä uudelleen turvansa ympärille ja rutisti itsensä häntä vasten ja päätti lopettaa itkemisen.

”Saat anteeksi, jos mäkin saan”, hän mutisi Yeolin rintakehää vasten ja tunsi, miten tämän kädet kiertyivät hänen päänsä ympärille.

”Shh… hengitä syvään ja hillitse itsesi”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja hyräili päässään soivaa kappaletta punatukkaisen korvaan seuraten, miten hänestä lähtevä hehku himmeni asteittain hitaasti, mutta varmasti.

”Mua pelottaa, että Lay hyunginkin voima herää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi varovasti kämmeneensä, joka ei hohkanut enää ollenkaan. Chanyeol tarttui käteen ja pyysi miestä katsomaan kätensä sijasta hänen.

”Ei herää. Lay hyung on vahva ja hallitsee itsensä täydellisesti. Voin lyödä vaikka vetoa, että hän on unohtanut kykynsä olemassa olon”, Yeol sanoi vakavana, pokalla naamalla. Baekhyun naurahti ensimmäistä kertaa koko illan aikana.

”Voi olla hyvinkin mahdollista”, hän hekotti

”Anna olla”, hän sanoi nopeasti ja tarttui miestä uudelleen kädestä. ”Lähdetään kotiin.”

”Lähdetään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hyppäsi ensimmäisenä alas katolta. Chanyeol seurasi koko matkan punatukkaista miestä metrin perässä ja mietti päänsä puhki, mikä kumma oli saanut Baekhyunin voiman käyttäytymään kyseisellä, ennen näkemättömällä tavalla. Jotain kummaa täytyi olla tekeillä. Ei Chanyeolkaan muuten olisi pystynyt muodostamaan liekkiä vahingossa. Jonkin täytyi olla herättänyt heidän itsesuojeluvaistonsa.

* * *

Seuraavina päivinä Baekhyun piti Chanyeolia silmällä lähes tauotta. Jopa muut jäsenet ihmettelivät, miksi punatukkainenei kiinnittänyt heihin mitään huomoita. Yeol tiesi myös, että Baek katsoi hänen peräänsä, mikä aiheutti hänelle kamalasti paineita. Hänen ei kärsinyt hermostua yhtään, tai muuten hän saisi hätääntyneen tai jopa hieman äkäisen miehen peräänsä.

Baekhyun kaipasi kumppaninsa kosketusta aina hänet nähdessään, eikä hän voinut alkaa harjoittaa normaalia intiimimpää aktia muiden silmien edessä. Monesti Baekhyun oli miettinyt, miten helpompaa heidän elämänsä olisi, jos he saisivat kertoa jo vuoden kestäneestä parisuhteestaan.

”Älä edes ajattele sitä”, Chanyeol murahti olohuoneen sohvalta keittiöön päin, missä Baekhyun valmisti pientä iltapalaa yhdessä Kyungsoon ja Suhon kanssa. Punatukkainen nosti hämmentyneen katseensa Yeoliin, joka piteli kättään rentona sohvan selkänojan päällä. Hänen vieressään oleva Kai naurahti pienesti.

”Hyung, mistä sä puhut?” hän kysyi ja kallistui vanhempaa vasten haukotellen kovaäänisesti. Oli ensimmäinen vapaailta, ja kaikki olivat hieman hämillään siitä, ettei heidän tarvinnut kulkea paikasta toiseen tai treenata itseään puhki yömyöhäiselle asti.

”Aikuisten juttuja”, Chnayeol virnisti ja kohautti kulmiaan Baekhyunille varmistettuaan ensin, ettei kukaan muu katsonut.

”Yeol-ah… tulisitko tänne?” punatukkainen kysyi pehmeällä äänellä ja pesi kätensä nopeasti ja kuivasi ne keittiön kaapin ovessa roikkuvaan pyyhkeeseen. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja löntysti keittiöön muiden seuratessa kiinnostuneina kaksikon ilmeitä ja eleitä. Heti Yeolin saapuessa Baekhyunin eteen punatukkainen läpsäytti miestä voimakkaasti käteen ja sai tämän älähtämään järkytyksestä ja kivusta.

_Siitäs sait, mokoma hölösuu._

Chanyeol loi punatukkaiseen hämmentyneen katseen, mutta muutti sen ilkeäksi virnistykseksi. Baekhyun tuhahti muka vihaisena ja oli lyödä pitempää miestä uudelleen, mutta tilanne keskeytyi Layn huudellessa käytävältä muille jäsenille.

”Lähteekö kukaan muu pelaamaan koripalloa?” hän kysyi ja heitteli kädessään olevaa oranssinruskeaa palloa kädessään.

”Minä!” jostain päin asuntoa kuului. Baekhyun siirtyi takaisin hellan eteen ja jatkoi iltapalan valmistusta hymyillen.

”Ettekö söisi ensin?” hän kysyi ja nosti katseensa tiskipöytään nojaavaan Yeoliin, joka hyräili päässään soivaa kappaletta XOXO. _Kiss me more~_  
  
”Mielummin sitten, kun tullaan takaisin, hyung mennään!” Sehun huudahti ja pian puolet jäsenistä olivat liuenneet omiin ulos asunnosta. Kyungsoo rikkoi keittiöön laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden kertomalla Suholle uudesta elokuvasta, joka pyöri tällä hetkellä teattereista.

”Miksette mene katsomaan, kun olisi aikaakin?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nappasi vieressään olevasta kulhosta palasen tofua. Suho nosti katseensa ensin ruskeatukkaiseen ja sen jälkeen omaan rannekelloonsa. Kyungsoo kääntyi katsomaan vanhempaa ystäväänsä ja hymyili viekkaasti.

”Hyung, pitäisikö meidän?” hän kysyi ja Suho mietti hetken. Hän nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseen beaglelinjaan, jotka pitivät henkistä yhteyttä ajatuksissaan.

”Lähdettekö te?” leader kysyi ja ojensi vihannessuikaleet paistinpannua etsivälle Baekhyunille. Punatukka pudisti päätään ja kertoi aikovansa harjoitella laulamista huoneessaan. Suho käänsi katseen Yeoliin, joka valitti pääkipua ja aikoi mennä nokosille.

”Kai?” Suho virnisti ja sai toiseksi nuoremmaisen hyppäämään sohvalta innokkaana.

”Lähdetään”, hän huudahti ja siisti kuontaloaan.

”No syödään nyt ensin”, Kyungsoo naurahti ja alkoi siivota paikkaansa saatuaan kaikki sivuannokset valmisteltua. Chanyeol teki palveluksen ja siirsi kulhot valmiiksi pöytään. Baekhyun valmisti wokin hieman epävarmasti, sillä hän ei pahemmin ruokaa laittanut. Jostain syystä ruoanlaittokärpänen oli puraissut häntä – ehkä mies oli tulossa vanhaksi.

* * *

Chanyeol rojahti sohvalle kylläisenä ja tyytyväisenä. Kämppä oli tyhjentynyt nopeasti muista jäsenistä, jäljellä oli vain 92-linjan kaksi edustajaa. Baekhyun käveli rennosti olohuoneen puolelle ja hymyili nähdessään huonossa asennossa löhöävän Yeolin. Punatukkainen käveli hitaasti miehen luokse ja istui hajareisin tämän syliin. Chanyeolin ilme kirkastui ja hän nousi parempaan, ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. Hän mutisi onnellisena ja sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan, miten Baekhyun kuljetti hentoja, siroja sormiaan miehen meikittömillä kasvoilla.

”Vai että pää kipeä?” punatukkainen kysyi ja pysäytti peukalonsa Yeolin kuivien huulien kohdalle. Ruskeatukkainen käytti tilanteen hyväksi ja suukotti peukaloa.

”En uskonutkaan, että uskoisit”, Yeol naurahti ja avasi silmänsä. Hän sai melkein shokin, kun ensimmäinen asia, minkä hän näki oli Baekhyunin tuikkivat silmät. Chanyeol tarttui punatukkaisen siroihin sormiin ja siirsi ne pois kasvoiltaan. Baekhyunin sormien sijasta hänen huuliansa koskettivat punatukkaisen huulet Yeolin suudellessa tätä tihkuen rakkautta.

Baekhyun murisi suudelman loputtua ja ilmoitti hyvin selvästi haluavansa lisää. Chanyeol käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja kallisti punatukkaisen sohvalle makaamaan asettuessaan tämän päälle innostuen hyvin herkästi ja painaessaan huulensa Baekhyunin solisluulle.

Baekhyun nauroi kovaaäänisesti ja sai Chanyeolin jatkamaan pienemmän miehen ihon joka solukon läpi käymistä. Punatukkaisen nauru oli musiikkia Yeolin korville ja hän tunsi elävänsä sataprosenttisesti aina, kun kuuli tutun, iloisen naurun korvassaan. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja nautti poikaystävänsä huomiosta, pian unohtaen, että he todellakin olivat keskellä asunnon olohuonetta, johon jokaisella jäsenellä olisi mahdollisuus rynnätä. Onneksi rakennuksen seinät olivat niin heikkoa tekoa, että käytävän äänet kuuluivat sisälle asti, ellei niitä peitetty kovaäänisellä puheella tai naurulla.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä hämmentyneenä huomatessaan, että Chanyeol oli vetäytynyt kauemmas hänestä. ”Miksi sä lopetit?”

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan tutkaillessaan sisimpiä tuntemuksiaan. Tai pikemminkin, se korventava tunne ei ollut hänessä sillä hetkellä. Baekhyun huomasi tämän vajonneen mietteisiisä.

”Miltä susta tuntuu?”

”Normaalilta”, Yeol vastasi ja vei kätensä punatukkaisen löysän t-paidan alle.

”Sitä mä vain, että jos poltat tämän sängyn…” Baekhyun naurahti vaikka tiesi, miten typerältä se kuulosti. Silti se saattoi olla mahdollista.

”En kai nyt sentään”, Yeol naurahti ja pukkasi punatukkaisen vasten patjaa. ”Tai sehän nähdään kohta.”

”Sepä hyvä, sillä mä haluan sut”, Baekhyun sanoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Kolme viikkoa oli kulunut ohitse hujauksessa. He olivat keskittyneet ainoastaan treenaamiseen ja uuden albumin tekemiseen. Jopa vierailut televisio-ohjelmissa tai radiossa olivat jääneet vähemmälle. Chanyeol tunsi olonsa jälleen hyvin rasittuneeksi ja hänen kehonsa kävi ylikierroksilla. Useana iltana Baekhyuniä odottaessaan hän oli turvautunut kahviin tai johonkin muuhun kofeiinipitoiseen juomaan, mikä sai hänen kehonsa ja mielensä käymään ylikierroksilla. Pitkät treeni-illat olivat venähtäneet vielä pidemmiksi hänen ja Baekin pitäessä useiden kymmenien minuuttien pituisia suihkuja kellarin pukuhuoneessa, jonka he olivat käytännössä varanneet pelkästään heille kahdelle. Heidän välinen suhteensa oli saanut rankkojen viikkojen aikana paljon enemmän fyysistä muotoa, vaikka se ei mikään yllätys ollut. Viime aikoina he kaksi vain olivat osoittaneet tunteensa paljon intiimimmin, kuin mitä koskaan aikaisemmin. Se oli heidän pakokeinonsa karata todellisuudesta ja lievittää stressiä.

Chanyeol soitti kitaraa hämärässä treenisalissa jälleen kerran. Kello lähestyi yhtätoista, eikä Baekhyun ollut vieläkään lopettanut illan lauluharjoituksiaan. Chanyeol oli varma, että punatukkainen oli jälleen valunut erilaisten laulujen maailmaan ja unohtanut ajankulun, se ei ollut omistautuneelle Baekille mitenkään harvinaista. Yeol oli ylpeä siitä, miten tosissaan Baek otti päävokalistina olemisen, vaikka ensin hän oli ollut hieman varautunut lyhyimmän treenikauden suorittaneesta miehestä. Mutta kävi ilmi, että kaikkein vähinten aikaa treenanneet olivat kaikista taitavimpia – luonnonlahjakkuuksia.

Lippispäinen hörökorva ähkäisi tuntiessaan rinnassaan polttavan tunteen. Hiivatin närästys ilmeni aina kofeiinin kanssa. Ihme kyllä, Chanyeol ei ollut nauttinut illan aikana kuin pullollisen kolaa. Jotain täytyi olla tekeillä. Niin kuin jokin olisi pielessä.

_Baehyun-ah… Mitä sä teet?_

Chanyeol kuulosteli hetken aikaa vastausta, mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Mies hämmentyi ja laski kitaransa alas nahkasohvalle. Hän oli melkein varma, että joku heistä käytti voimaansa. Chanyeol nousi paikaltaan ja käveli ikkunan luokse. Hän katsoi ylös pilviselle taivaalle ja huokaisi syvään. Hän ei nähnyt kaupungin valoilta mitään. Mies nojasi isoon ikkunaan ja valui alas lattialle istumaan. Hän hieroi päätään hämmentyneenä ja mietti, mistä kummasta hänen tunteensa voisi johtua.

Ei mennyt edes puolta minuuttia, kun treenisalin ovi avautui ja Kris rynni sisään. ”Yeol-ah… Oletko kunnossa?”

”Miksen olisi”, lippispäinen tuhahti ja katsoi vanhemman kauhistunutta ilmettä. Ruskeatukkainen tajusi, ettei voinut olla sattumaa, että hänen vastaparinsa seisoi treenisalin ovella kysymässä kyseistä kysymystä. Chanyeol nousi lattialta seisomaan ja viittoi kiinalaismiehelle merkiksi tulla sisään. ”Laita ovi kiinni.”

”Onko kaikki okei?” Kris kysyi hämmentyneenä ja lisäsi yhdet valot hämärään saliin. Chanyeol käveli edestakaisin ja mietti, olisiko aivan viisasta kertoa vai jopa edesvastuutonta olla kertomatta, mitä hänen sisimmässään tapahtui.

”Hyung, miksi edes tulit tänne?” Chanyeol kysyi ja loi tiukan katseen vanhempaan. Kris näytti hieman hämmentyneeltä ja hieroi korvaansa.

”Musta vain tuntui siltä, ettei kaikki ole hyvin”, hän huokaisi ja istui mustan nahkasohvan käsinojan päälle näyttäen typertyneeltä. ”Mutta hyvä, että olet kunnossa.”

”Ei mulla ole mitään hätää”, Chanyeol valehteli ja kääntyi takaisin ikkunan ääreen katsoakseen taivaalle. Kris nousi sohvalta ja käveli hitaasti, hieman empien paria vuotta nuoremman viereen ja laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle.

”Tänään on täysikuu”, vanhempi sanoi ja nosti katseensa pilviselle taipaalle. Yeol puolestaan käänsi katseensa vieressään olevaan mieheen ja loi tähän hämmentyneen katseen. Sattuneista syistä Chanyeol ei pystynyt näkemään kuuta samassa muodossa kuin Kris. Hänelle täysikuu oli uusi ja päin vastoin.

”Mitä sä oikein vihjailet?”

”En mitään, kunhan sanoin”, Kris sanoi kirkkaammalla äänensävyllä ja kääntyi selkä ikkunaan päin, nojaten sen karmiin rennosti. ”Haluaisitko lähteä kohta kanssani syömään jonnekin? Olen huomannut, miten allapäin olet ollut viimeaikoina.”

”Allapäin? Mä? En kai nyt sentään…” Yeol mutisi lähinnä itsekseen. Kris käänsi kysyvät silmänsä lippispäiseen ja odotti rennosti vastausta.

”No, miten on?”

”Joo, voin mä lähteä”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen leveästi ja palasi nahkasohvalle istumaan. Mies nosti kitaran syliinsä ja soitti pari sointua innostunut ilme kasvoillaan. Kris innostui myös positiivisen Yeolin soitosta ja käski heittää biittiä lisäksi, jotta tämä voisi räpäyttää muutaman rivin freestyleä tunnelman keventämiseksi.

”Milloin olet valmis lähtemään?” Kris kysyi nähdessään lippispäisen ilmeen valahtavan jälleen väsyneeksi. Chanyeol nousi ylös, pakkasi kitaransa laukkuun ja nosti sen olalleen.

”Vaikka heti.”

* * *

Baekhyun makasi treenisalin lattialla selällään. Hän oli joutunut lopettamaan illan treenit hänen puhelimensa sipattua kuolleen akun vuoksi, hän kun oli lähtenyt asunnolta liian kiireisenä ja unohtanut laturin. Sama tapahtumasarja sattui joka päivä jollekin jäsenistä – tänään se oli punatukkaisen vuoro. Kyllä jossain rakennuksen uumenissa varmasti sopiva laturi olisi, mutta oli oikeastaan aika rentouttavaa, kun kapistus oli kerrankin hiljaa kaiken kiireen keskellä.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja mietti, miksi kummassa Chanyeol ei ollut ilmoittanut itsestään pitkään aikaan mitään. Punatukkainen nousi istuma-asentoon ja katsoi väsynyttä heijastusta peilistä. Hän huomasi, miten silmäpussit olivat päivä päivältä tummemmat ja kovasti laskeutumassa poskien korkeudelle. Hän ei ollut jaksanut edes laittaa hiuksiaan, pelkkä pipo piti kuontalon suunnilleen järjestyksessä. Baekhyun tiesi, että hän oli Yeolin lisäksi ainut heistä, joka treenasi vielä siihen aikaan. Muut olivat varmasti jo lähteneet takaisin asunnolle – olivathan he heränneetkin aikaisemmin. Baekista oli mukavaa, kun he saivat rakentaa päivänsä oman mielensä mukaan, kunhan he huolehtivat yhteisistä harjoituksista ja siitä, että viikottainen treeniaika tuli täyteen. Muuten tilanteella saattoi olla pahoja seurauksia.

Uuden levyn nauhoitukset alkaisivat ensi viikolla. Baekhyun oli hieman huolissaan, sillä hänen äänensä ei ollut siinä kunnossa, missä se oli tavannut olla. Ensimmäisen albumin julkaisun jälkeen meininki oli ollut niin hetkistä, että hänellä tai kellään muullakaan ei ollut niin paljon aikaa huolehtia omasta hyvinvoinnistaan. Onneksi hän pystyi pitämään henkisen puolen tasapainossa viettäessään aikaa Chanyeolin kanssa. Se oli parasta lääkettä aivan kaikkeen.

Baekhyunin tuli yhtäkkiä ikävä Chanyeolia. Mies nousi ylös lattialta, loihti kasvoilleen iloisen, tuikkivan hymyn ja poimi pimeän puhelimensa lattialta ennen kuin poistui treenisalista ja etsi paloportaat. Yeol yleensä treenasi kerrosta alempana, joten punatukkainen kiirehti sinne ensimmäisenä. Keveästi, uutta energiaa puhkuen mies asteli portaat alas ja työnsi kuudennen kerroksen palo-oven auki, astuen hämärälle käytävälle. Onneksi hänen ei tarvinnut kuin ajatella valojen menemistä päälle, kun kaikki käytävän loistevalot hohkivat keinovaloa täydellä teholla. Baekhyun muisti sen kuin eilisen, miten hän oli halunnut kaikki valot päälle liian äkillsesti ja aiheuttanut asunnolla oikosulun. Se oli ollut puhdas vahinko, mutta onneksi kukaan ei ollut todistamassa tapahtumaa. Siitä lähtien mies oli ollut varovainen käskyjensä kanssa.Onneksi hänen voimansa oli pysynyt täydellisesti hallinnassa muutaman viikon takaisen tapahtumasarjan jälkeen. Punatukka oli varma, että hänen hallitsematon syttymisensä johtui hänen järkkyneestä mielentilastaan.

Baekhyun astui iloisesti huoneeseen 608 ja lauloi pätkän the staria. Hänen hymynsä kuitenkin hyytyi, kun treenisalissa oli täysin pimeää ja hiljaista. Punatukkainen siirtyi sisemmäs ja sulki oven kokonaan, lukkoon asti.

_Yeolie… missä sä olet?_

Punatukkainen huokaisi ja vaelsi pimeässä mustalle nahkasohvalle. Hän laski kätensä istuinosalle ja tunsi, miten nahka oli vielä lämmin. Ei ollut kulunut kauaa, kun siinä oli istuttu viimeksi, mutta hän ei voinut olla varma, oliko istuja ollut varmasti Yeol. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli, miten jokainen huoneen lamppu heräsi henkiin räpsähtäen niille ominaisella tavalla. Hän avasi silmänsä ja totutteli yhtäkkiseen kirkkauteen nopeasti. Hän huomasi, miten nahkasohva oli sulanut yhdestä kohtaa, läheltä lattiaa. Kukaan muu ei varmaan olisi edes huomannut jälkeä. Baek kuljetti siroja sormiaan selkeästi sulaneen kankaan päällä ja kuiskasi hiljaa: ”Se on sittenkin totta.”

Chanyeolin voima oli aktivoitunut. Baekhyun halusi itsekin tietää syyn siihen. Hän päätti ottaa asiasta selvää – salaa. Kukaan muu ei saisi tietää, että hän ja Chanyeol pystyivät hallitsemaan elementtejään uudelleen.

Baekhyun nousi sohvalta ja käveli ikkunan eteen. Hän siirsi verhoa syrjään ja nosti katseensa taivaalle. Uusikuu, hän ajatteli mielessään. Punatukkainen nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja katsoi pilviselle taivaalle ainakin viiden minuutin ajan. Eihän hän pystynyt näkemään taivasta kirkkaiden valojen takaa, mutta hän tiesi, ettei kuu ollut siellä, vaikka hän kuinka tuijottaisi.

Treenisalin ovi avautui. Baekhyun hypähti säikähdyksissään pienesti ja käänsi tulisen katseensa kohti saliin astuvaa ruskeatukkaista kiharapäätä.

”Hyung”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa pois päin vastaparistaan. ”Kamala, kun säikähdin.”

”Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus”, Lay sanoi perusrento ilme kasvoillaan ja mietti, miksi nuorempi oli yksin huoneessa. ”Missä muut ovat?”

”Mitä sä vielä täällä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti katseensa takaisin pilviseen taivaaseen. ”Tai siis… Luulin, että kaikki ovat jo lähteneet.”

”Olin uimassa”, Lay vastasi ja käveli Baekhyunin viereen. ”On täysikuu, arvaa nukuttaako.”

”On”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nyökkäsi vielä päälle. Lay käänsi katseen mietiskelevään punatukkaiseen.

”Uusikuu, vai miten se menee…”

”Täysikuu sulle, uusi mulle”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Lay laski kätensä punatukkaisen olkapäälle ja hymyili.

”Kuule, vaivaako sua? Jos vaivaa, niin kerro pois.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. ”Ei mua mikään vaivaa. Luulin vain, että Yeollie on täällä, mutta ilmeisesti hän on ehtinyt lähteä jo”, punatukkainen huokaisi pettyneenä ja kääntyi pois päin ikkunasta. Hän ei halunnut enää tuijottaa pilviselle, masentavalle ja ennen kaikkea tyhjälle taivaalle.

”Hyvä on”, Lay sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin ikkunalta. ”Lähdetäänkö kotiin?” Baekhyun pudisti päätään uudelleen.

”Mä haluaisin olla täällä vielä hetken, jos se käy”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja istui lattialle. Hän sulki silmänsä ja lauloi hiljaa Miracles in decemberiä, tuntien, miten hänen sydämensä särkyi, kun hän ei pystynyt pitämään yhteyttä Chanyeoliin.

”Minulla on vaikeuksia löytää sinut, jota en voi nähdä, minulla on vaikeuksia löytää sinut, jota en voi kuulla”, Baekhyun lauloi ja hämmentyi, miksi hän oli alkanut yhtäkkiä itkeä. Tottakai hänellä oli ikävä omaa rakastaan, mutta että hänen tunteensa olivat näin vahvoja. Hän ei muistanut edes, milloin viimeksi hän oli tunnustanut rakkauttaan tarpeeksi tosissaan. Viime viikkoina oli ollut enemmänkin selvää, että miehet rakastivat toisiaan, mutta silti. Sanat oli vaihdettu tekoihin.

* * *

Asunto oli äänekäs. Iltapäivä oli vaihtunut alkuiltaan maittavan ja monipuolisen aterian merkeissä, kaikki olivat hyvällä tuulella, vaikka he olivatkin poikki aamun promokuvauksista ja päivän treeneistä. Koko konkkaronkka oli siirtynyt olohuoneeseen ja jokainen oli löytänyt itsellen sopivan, mukavan paikan istua. Chanyeol nojasi päätään Baekhyunin olkaa vasten ja puhalsi kuumaa ilmaa tämän niskaan, osoittaen kiinnostustaan enempi punatukkaiseen kuin meneillä olevaan keskusteluun uuden tanssin tekniikallisista virheistä ja leaderin nolosta käyttäytymisestä julkisilla paikoilla. Baekhyunkaan ei välittänyt kiinnittää huomiota keskusteluun vaan jutteli hörökorvan kanssa privaatisti.

Jongin alkoi tuntea olonsa raskaaksi. Olohuone oli täyttynyt yhtäkkiä raskaalla energialla, vaikka tunnelma oli katossa. Chanyeol tunsi, miten Baekhyun taputti häntä hoikilla sormillaan reiteen hellästi, mutta nopealla temmolla. Hän heräsi ajatuksistaan nopeasti ja katsoi hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Hän huomasi, miten Jongin piteli kättään rintakehällään ja näytti pahoinvointiselta. Chanyeol kääntyi vieressään olevan nuoremman puoleen ja tarttui tätä olkapäästä.

”Jongin-ah, mikä sulla on?” hän kysyi kauhistuneena ja alkoi hössöttää kuin pahainenkin huoltaja. Muutkin jäsenet huomasivat Kain vaikean olon ja hyökkäsivät hänen ympärilleen.

”Rintaa korventaa”, hän sai vaivoin vastattua ja puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Chanyeol oli ottamassa nuorukaisen paremmin sylinsä suojaan, mutta Baekhyun nousi sohvalta ja vetäisi hänet kauemmas tuskaisesti ilmehtivän miehenalun läheisyydestä.

Chanyeol käänsi hämmentyneen katseensa punatukkaiseen, jonka ilme oli vakavempi kuin koskaan. Huulet olivat vain tiukka viiva ja iloiset silmät vaihtuneet surulliseen, lähes aneemiseen ilmeeseen. Baekhyun raahasi ruskeatukkaisen kauemmas sohvasta, lähemmäs peräseinää, josta kaksikko seurasi Jonginin ympärillä pyörivää mieslaumaa.

”Tänään on täysikuu”, Luhan mietti puoliääneen.

”Uusikuu, hyung! Uusikuu!” Jongin huusi silmät auki räväytettyään ja osoitti harvoin nähdyn puolen itsestään. Tanssilahjakkuus ei koskaan räjähtänyt tuolla tavoin vanhemmille miehille, eikä kyllä edes Sehunille.

”N-niin, tietenkin”, säikähtänyt Luhan mutisi ja painautui paremmin läheisintä ystäväänsä Minseokia vasten.

”Nyt kun tuli puheeksi, niin mullakin on ollut saman tapaisia tuntemuksia pari päivää sitten”, Lay sanoi yhtäkkiä ja muut käänsivät katseensa häneen.

Baekhyun otti askeleen lähemmäs Chanyeolia ja tarttui vaistomisesti tämän sormiin hakien niistä turvaa. Yeol kiersi toisen kätensä miehen ympärille ja piteli tätä lähellään kommentoimatta eleeseen mitenkään.

”Jos se on jotain liikkeellä olevaa tautia…” Kiharatukkainen kiinalaismies mietti. Kuulosti ihan mahdolliselta. Chanyeol tiesi ettei kyse ollut mistään kulkutaudista vain jostain suuremmasta. Hörökorva ei meinannut pysyä ajatuksiensa mukana siinä hälinässä, mikä olohuoneessa vallitsi. Baekhyun kuitenkin huomasi, miten Yeol oli alkanut miettiä jotain heidän voimiensa aktivoitumisen paljastamisesta. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa takanaan olevaan pitkään mieheen ja katsoi tätä hämmentyneellä koiranpennun katseella.

”Se ei ole viisasta, Yeol…” Baekhyun kuiskasi, mutta sai vastauseksi vain ignooraavan eleen. Baekhyun tuhahti ja poistui tilasta. Chanyeol hämmentyi punatukkaisen vahvasta reaktiosta ja empi hetken, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Kuitenkin hän oli tuntenut Baekhyunin jo melkein neljä vuotta ja hän tiesi, että oli viisainta lähteä perään ja selvittää asiat heti.

”Hyung, anna hänelle närästyslääkettä, jos se vaikka helpottaisi”, Chanyeol sanoi parin metrin päässä olevalle Suholle, joka pinkaisi heti käytävällä olevan lääkekaapin suuntaan. Hörökorva uskoi, että tilanne oli hallinassa, joten hän pystyi siirtymään makuuhuoneitten suuntaan. Mies etsi oikean huoneen oven ja koputti siihen kevyesti muutaman kerran. Mitään vastausta ei tullut, mutta ei sitä tapahtunut yleensäkään. Ruskeatukkainen avasi oven ja astui varoen sisään hämärään huoneeseen, jonka ainoa valonlähde oli Baekhyunin ja Kyungsoon sänkyjen välissä olevalla pöydällä oleva lamppu. Hän näki, miten Baekhyun istui sängyllään selkä ovelle päin.

”Sä aina sanot, ettemme saa paljastua ja nyt olet kertomassa siitä vapaaehtoisesti muille”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieroi päälakeaan hermostuneena, mies ei oikein ymmärtänyt kumppaninsa mielen liikkeitä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Chanyeolia, joka näytti yhtä vaivaantuneelta kuin Baek itsekin.

”Mä tiedän, että se kuulostaa vähän tyhmältä… Mutta mä epäilen, että Jongin… Että hän –”

”Mäkin pelkään sitä”, Baekhyun sanoi keskeyttäen pidemmän miehen lauseen ja nousi ylös sängyltä. Hän käveli Chanyeolin luokse lyhyin askelin ja tarttui tätä paksun collegepaidan peittämästä hihasta hymyillen vienosti. ”Jongin on vahva. Ehkä huolemme on turhaa.”

”Toivottavasti”, hörökorva huokaisi toivekkaana ja veti Baekhyunin hellään halaukseen. Baekhyun laski päänsä Yeolin rintakehälle ja pyysi anteeksi käytöstään. Tilanne stressasi heitä molempia. Ennen kaikki oli ollut helppoa, kun heidän ei ollut tarvinnut ajatella heidän voimiaan – he olivat ja elivät kuin niitä ei olisi olemassakaan, mutta nyt heidän piti pitää entistä parempaa huolta siitä, etteivät he kärähtäneet suhteestaan tai voimistaan.

”Kuule, mä olen miettinyt…” Chanyeol aloitti rikkoen heidän välille kehkeytyneen hiljaisuuden ja hymyili kuullessaan Baekhyunin keveän naurahduksen. Punatukkainen nosti katseensa Yeoliin ja kehotti tätä jatkamaan kesken jäänyttä lausettaan, mutta Yeol puolestaan miehen katseen nähdessään unohti, mitä hän oli sanomassa. Hän nosti kätensä punatukkaisen hiuksille ja kuljetti sormensa tämän niskalle. Baekhyun nosti etusormensa Yeolin huulille ja virnisti pienesti. Aika ei ollut mitenkään sopiva hellyydenosoituksille, mutta houkutus oli liian suuri. Yeol näykkäsi Baekin siroa sormea leikkisästi ja kaappasi tämän syliinsä, jonka jälkeen hän istui sängylle antaen Baekin kömpiä hänen päällensä ja laskea huulensa herkälle kaulan iholleen. Baekhyun ei koskaan ollut mitenkään pidättyväinen, eikä tämäkään kerta ollut poikkeus sääntöön.

Chanyeol nauroi sydämensä pohjasta hänen tyhjentäessä mielensä täysin ja keskittyen kokonaan Baekhyuniin, joka ei raskinut irroittaa huuliaan ruskeatukkaisen iholta. Tilanne olisi jatkunut varmasti vielä useita kymmeniä minuutteja, ellei Chanyeol olisi vetänyt innostuvaa Baekia pois päältään ja muistuttanut että kaikki olivat kotona ja pystyivät kävelemään sisään huoneeseen millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Baekhyun pettyi hieman, mutta toteutti kumppaninsa toiveen kuitenkin. Punatukkainen kellahti Chanyeolin viereen kyljelleen. Hän painoi päänsä Yeolin kaulakuoppaan ja kiusasi ruskeatukkaista keinolla millä hyvänsä. Oikea jalka nousi pitkän miehen raajan päälle ja kädet vaeltelivat collegepaidan alla kutittaen miehen herkkää ihoa alati. Yeol puri huultaan ja tirskahteli aika ajoin toisen käytökselle.

Baekhyun kyllästyi loputtomasta energiastaan huolimatta ruskeatukkaisen yksipuoliseen kiusaamiseen, joten hän päätti lopettaa ja kellahtaa toiselle kyljelleen. Yeol huomasi miehen huomionkerjäyksen ja kääntyi saman tien miehen päälle tuijottaen tätä viekkaasti hymyillen.

”Haluatko sä leikkiä mun kanssa?” hän kysyi ja kohautti kulmakarvojaan.

”Oi kyllä, Park Chanyeol, haluan”, Baekhyun naurahti ja kierähti sängyltä alas lattialle. Chanyeolilta meni hetki huomata, että punatukkainen oli lattialla.

”Sä”, ruskeatukkainen henkäisi ylidramaattisen loukkaantuneesti ja hyppäsi lattialle alta aikayksikön. Hän tarttui pois alta yrittävän Baekin käsivarteen ja lukitsi tämän alleen istumalla miehen jalkojen päälle.

Baekhyun hymyili tuntiessaan vahvan otteen ranteittensa ympärillä ja ei voinut vastutaa kiusausta vetää itseään istuma-asentoon ja laskea huuliaan ruskeatukkaisen huulille. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan ja pukkasi miehen takaisin lattialle nauttien alistamisesta, eikä punatukkaisellakaan ollut siihen mitään vastaan sanomista.

”Hyung!”

Chanyeol vetäytyi pois intiimiksi kehkeytyneestä pikkupususta ja nousi istuma-asentoon katsellen hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Hän huomasi Jonginin kurkistavan ovensuusta. Chanyeol jähmettyi niille sijoilleen ja viittoi käsillään Baekille, ettei tämä saisi tehdä minkäänlaista ääntä. Onneksi Kai ei nähnyt mitä huoneen perällä tapahtui, kolme siistihkössä rivissä olevaa sänkyä suojasivat heidät täydellisesti.

”Mitä sä teet siellä?” Jongin kysyi typertyneenä ja nauroi vanhemman käytökselle. Kyykkiä nyt lattialla tuohon tapaan. Chanyeol hymyili hämmentyneesti ja hieman pakonomaisesti Jonginille, joka nojasi enemmän sisään päin samalla vetäen ovea enemmän auki. Baekhyun vingahti pienesti ja Chanyeol painoi kätensä miehen suun päälle. Baekhyun oli edelleen kiusaavalla päällä ja käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen tökkimällä Chanyeolin kämmentä kielensä kärjellä.

”Tipahti kolikko taskusta. Etsin sitä”, Chanyeol mutisi ja pudisti päätään nopeasti. ”Kuitenkin… Voitko jo paremmin?”

”Joo, mutta Suho hyung haluaa jutella sun kanssa”, Jongin sanoi ja nauroi hyunginsa tyhmyydelle etsiä nyt jotain muutaman wonin kolikkoa. ”Mahtaa olla melkoinen aarre.”

Baekhyun oli revetä nauruun kuullessaan Jonginin sanat ja hänen oli vaikea pidätellä kuplivaa nauruaan. Chanyeol mulkaisi punatukkaiseen päin salaa ja käänsi katseensa salamannopeasti ovella edelleen keikkuvaan Jonginiin, joka hymyili leveästi kivuistaan huolimatta. Ehkä hänen outo tilansa oli todellakin ollut vain närästystä.

”Mitä tarkoitat?” Chanyeol tiuskahti. Jongin hämmästyi vanhemman reaktiosta.

”Sitä lanttiasi.”

”Ai niin”, Yeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. Baekhyunin teki mieli nousta myös istuma-asentoon, mutta Chanyeol painoi häntä tiukasti maata vasten kädellään eikä antanut tälle mahdollisuutta liikkua.

Jongin osoitti olohuoneen suuntaan ja Yeol nyökkäsi. ”Tulen kohta.”

”Okei”, Jongin sanoi ja hävisi oven suusta jättäen oven avoimeksi. Chanyeol nousi pois Baekhyunin päältä, joka repesi viimein raikuvaan nauruun.

”Vai että aarre”, hän tirskui ja pyyhki vaatteitaan mahdollisesta pölystä. Hän ei ollut muistanut siivota huonetta vuorollaan ja villakoiria alkoi kertyä nurkkiin.

”Niinhän sä olet”, Chanyeol virnisti ja veti lattialta nousevan Baekhyunin syliinsä istumaan ja suuteli tätä vielä kerran riskillä. Baekhyun hymyili onnellisena kostunein silmin ja kuiskasi varoen: ”Mä rakastan sua.”

”Niin mäkin sua”, Yeol hymyili eikä raaskinut päästää irti punatukkaisesta, joka joutui lopulta nousemaan väkisin ylös miehen sylistä.

”Suho hyung odottaa sua”, hän sanoi ja veti laiskistuneen Chanyeolin ylös sängyltään. ”Ala mennä tai Jonginie tulee uudelleen hätyyttämään sua.”

”Joo joo”, ruskeatukkainen hörökorva hymyili ja otti askeleen jos toisenkin kohti uloskäyntiä. Baekhyun kellahti sängylleen ja veti puhelimen taskustaan avaten jonkun massapelin kuluttaakseen aikaansa. Sivusilmällä hän huomasi, miten Chanyeol lipui hitaasti kohti käytävää.

”Mene, mene. En mä häviä täältä minnekään”, punatukkainen nauroi ja paransi tyynynsä asentoa. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja käveli olohuoneeseen nypläten hermostuneena lyhyiä, riutuneen näköisiä kynsiään.

Tilanne olohuoneessa oli rauhoittunut. Jongin istui sohvalla yhdessä Luhanin ja Kyungsoon kanssa keskustellen niitä näitä, leaderit vääsivät leikkimielistä riitaa jostain turhaakin turhemmasta ja muut olivat ties missä.

”Hyung, sulla oli asiaa”, Chanyeol murahti ja istui nojatuolin selkänojalle Krisin viereen. Suho käänsi katseensa hörökorvaan ja kysyi, oliko tämä tuntenut sisimmässään mitään outoa viime aikoina. Chanyeolin kasvot valahtivat värittömäksi, vaikka mies kuinka yritti olla reagoimatta mitenkään. Suho kurtisti kulmiaan ja kehotti miestä kertomaan totuuden. Chanyeolin käytös kieli, että jotain oli selkeästi pielessä.

”Tämä ei ole mitään pilaa. Mun on saatava tietää, jos jotain on tekeillä. Mä olen vastuussa teistä kaikista, joten antaa kuulua”, leader sanoi vakavana, lähes vihaisena ja Kriskin käänsi katseensa ruskeatukkaiseen.

”Kertoisit nyt”, kiinalaismies kehotti hiljaa kuin tietäen, mikä Yeolia vaivasi. Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja mietti vähän liiankin pitkään.

”En mä ole tuntenut mitään”, hän sanoi vakavana ja laski katseensa leaderin silmistä omiin harmaisiin sukkiinsa, jotka olivat nukkautuneet aikojen saatossa.

”Oletko aivan varma?” Suho kysyi tiukkana ja vaati katsekontaktia. Ruskeatukkainen nosti värisevän katseensa leaderiin ja nyökkäsi.

”Olen. Ei mitään normaalista poikkeavaa.”

”Selvä, kiitos rehellisyydestä”, Suho sanoi hetken sanattoman tuijotuksen jälkeen ja palasi kinasteluunsa toisen leaderin kanssa. Kris kuitenkaan ei saanut katsettaan irti jännittyneestä ystävästään, joka käveli kohti makuuhuoneita. Chanyeol kuuli, miten leaderit jäivät keskustelemaan hänestä ja ympärillä vallitsevasta tilanteesta.

Ruskeatukkainen hörökorva paukautti makuuhuoneen oven lujaa kiinni ja nojasi siihen tyhjentäen keuhkonsa raskaalla uloshengityksellä. Baekhyun irrotti katseen pelistään, vaikka häntä jäi harmittamaan potentiaalinen high score.

”Mitä asiaa hyungilla oli?” hän kysyi nähdessään poikaystävänsä poissaolevan ilmeen ja kummallisen käytöksen.

”Halusi tietää, onko meneillä jotain outoa”, Yeol vastasi ja käveli Baekhyunin sängylle. Hän istui pedin reunalle ja tarttui tätä jalasta kiinni. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja pyysi kertomaan yksityiskohtaisesti kaiken, mitä leader oli häneltä utenut.

”Et kai sä vain..?” hän kysyi ääni täristen ja mietti jo mielessään kaikkia mahdollisia pahimpia skenaarioita.

”Mä kielsin kaiken ja jos hän kysyy jotain sultakin, niin tee samoin”, Chanyeol sanoi päättäväisesti ja puristi Baekin reittä alentaakseen kohonnutta stressitasoaan. Baekhyun nyökkäsi jämäkästi ja tarttui Yeolia kädestä.

”Kukaan ei saa koskaan tietää, mä lupaan”, hän sanoi ja laittoi puhelimensa syrjään unohtaen mahdollisen ennätyksen.

”Mitäs kivaa me keksittäisiin?” punatukkainen kysyi ja koitti saada yhtäkkiä niin rasittuneelta näyttävän Yeolin paremmalle tuulelle. ”Lähdetäänkö vaikka kävelylle?”

”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Chanyeol hymyili ja nousi sängyltä. Baekhyun nojasi käsiinsä ja mietti, miten kummassa pitkästä hoikasta miehestä oli tullut niin stressiherkkä.

* * *

Seuraavina päivinä Baekhyun ja Chanyeol pitivät silmällä toiseksi nuorinta jäsentä. Chanyeol totisesti toivoi, että maknaelinjaan kuuluvan Jonginin rinnan korvennus oli todellakin ollut pelkkää närästystä, eikä viitteitä hänen voimansa heräämiseen ollut näkyvissä, ainakaan kaksikon silmän alla. Jongin oli hyvin keskittynyt treenaamiseen eikä hän oikein muistanut syödä kunnolla. Oli hyvin paljolti todennäköistä, että tilanteeseen ei liittynyt mitään yliluonnollista. Kuitenkin Suho oli nostanut varaustasoaan ja hänen silmänsä näyttivät olevan kaikkialla. Chanyeol ei uskaltanut tehdä minkäänlaista veljellistä elettä suurempaa Baekhyuniä kohtaan, mikä teki hänet hyvin surulliseksi. Mielellään hän olisi ollut hetken tai vaikka kaksi kahden punatukkaisen kanssa, mutta pelko leaderin ilmestymisestä kuvaan sai hänet unohtamaan moiset temput kokonaan. Ainut kerta, jolloin hän oli suudellut Baekhyunia oli eräs ilta treenisalissa Suhon puhelun jälkeen. Silloin Yeol oli sataprosenttisen varma, ettei leader ollut samassa rakennuksessa heidän kanssaan.

Kaksikolla ei ollut ollut minkäänlaisia ongelmia aktivoituneitten voimiensa kanssa viime päivinä. Chanyeol oli erittäin varma, että hän ja Baek olivat saaneet kykynsä takaisin hallintaan eikä minkäänlaista vaaraa ollut tulossa. Ehkä stressi oli sekoittanut Chanyeolin, ja siitä päästyään hän oli ollut jälleen oma huoleton ja hymyilevä itsensä. Koko levy-yhtiön happy virus – hän pystyi taas ylpeänä kantamaan hänelle annettua titteliään.

Chanyeol soitti kitaraa asunnon olohuoneessa yhdessä Yixingin kanssa. Kuu oli alkanut pienentyä täysikuusta puolikuulle ja paistoi pilvettömältä taivaalta luoden varjoja hämärään olohuoneeseen. Yixing käänsi katseensa hetkeksi kuuhun ja oli sanovinaan jotain, mutta päätti kuitenkin pitää suunsa kiinni.

”Hyung?” Chanyeol kysyi varovasti ja nyki soittonsa lopettanutta vanhempaa mieshenkilöä hihasta. ”Onko kaikki okei?”

Yixing käänsi ominaisen ilmeensä lippispäiseen ruskeatukkaan, joka katsoi miestä silmät suurina. ”Mä vain mietin yhtä asiaa.”

”Jotain vakavaako?” Yeol kysyi ja näppäili kitaraansa hitaaseen tahtiin. Yixing laski soittimen pois sylistään ja nousi ylös sohvalta.

”Mä tarvitsen vähän raitista ilmaa. Tuletko mukaan?” hän kysyi mutta Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Yixing huokaisi väsyneenä eikä saanut katsettaan irti taivaalla möllöttävästä kuusta.

”Baekhyun-ah! Lähdetkö kanssani ulos?” Yixing huusi käytävän suuntaan, mikä sai Chanyeolin huolestumaan ja pomppaamaan ylös sohvalta.

”Hyung, mä lähden sun kanssa sittenkin, jos vain enää huolit”, Yeol suostui ja sai loihdittua vuotta vanhemman kikkarapään kasvoille iloisemman, aegyolla täytetyn hymyn. ”Mennään~”

* * *

Chanyeol käveli kädet tuulitakin taskuissa hidasta tahtia kohti Hongdaen lähipuistoa. Yixing käveli vielä hitaampaa tahtia tämän vierellä ja Yeolilla oli vaikeuksia pysyä vanhemman tahdissa – etanakin olisi kulkenut nopeampaa tämän rinnalla. Kiinalaismiehen kasvot olivat naulittu taivaalle ja ruskeatukkaisen oli vaikea saada kontaktia vanhempaan pelkästään puhumalla.

”Mitä sulla on mielessä?” Yeol koitti udella vaikuttamatta liian kärsimättömältä. Yixing laski katseensa normaalille tasolle ja huomasi penkin viidenkymmenen metrin päässä. Kaksikko liikkui hitaasti kohti sitä Yixingin avatessa sisimpiä tunteitaan.

”Viime aikoina on ollut sellainen vähän kummallinen fiilis”, kiinalaismies sanoi hiljaa ja istui penkille huokaisten syvään. ”Kaikki ei ole niin kuin ennen.”

”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Yeol kysyi ja istui penkille kääntyneenä vanhempaa miestä päin. Yeol piti katseensa vakaasti lyhyemmässä miehessä ja vakuutti, että hän voisi kertoa aivan mitä halusi pelkäämättä, että tieto leviäsi yhtään minnekään.

”Kaikki on ollut niin hetktistä jo pitkään, mutta muutaman viime viikon aikana jokin on muuttunut aivan täysin”, Yixing sanoi ja katsoi Yeoliin niin, aivan kuin hän olisi sanomassa jotain väärää tai jopa kiellettyä. Hän käänsi katseensa ylös taivaalla kirkkaasti rävöttävään kuuhun ja tokaisi: ”Kaikki tuntuu olevan tuon syytä.”

”Kuun?” Chanyeol katsoi taivaalle kuun muodostamaa sirppiä ja mietti salaa, miltä kuu Yixing hyungin silmin mahtoi näyttää. Tottakai, samalta kuin täysikuusta kääntyvät kuut yleensä tekivät, mutta silti siinä oli jotain mielenkiintoista.

”Mitä kuu sulle on tehnyt?” Chanyeol tarkensi kysymystään ja laski katseensa taivaalle edelleen tuijottavaan mieheen.

”Mä olen varma, että Baekhyunilla oli kerran jokin hätänä”, Yixing sanoi ja käänsi vakavat kasvonsa Yeolin puoleen. ”Oletko huomannut mitään?”

”B-Baekhyuniella?” ruskeatukkainen änkytti ja näytti järkyttyneeltä. ”Mikä hänellä olisi hätänä?”

”Älä viitsi, Yeol-ah. Tiedät itsekin”, Yixing kivahti ja palautti katseensa kuuhun. ”Hän ainakin tietää.”

”Kuu tietää aina kaiken”, Yeol tuhahti hiljaa ja laski katseensa alas maahan, omiin ravan peittämiin kenkiinsä. Nekin täytyisi puhdistaa joskus.

Yixing huomasi nuoremman eleen ja tarttui tätä polvesta. ”Yeol-ah… Et tainnut puhua aivan totta Suholle aikaisemmin.”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja puri huultaan. Hän ei pystynyt valehtelemaan Yixingille. Kiinalaismiehellä oli sellainen vaikutus kaikkiin. Chanyeol otti kätensä taskustaan ja avasi kämmenensä antaen lieskan muodostua sen päälle. Yixing henkäisi kauhistuneena ja sulki Yeolin käden nyrkkiin salamannopeasti. Sen jälkeen he kumpikaan eivät sanoneet sanaakaan viiteen pitkään minuuttiin.

Chanyeol tunsi olonsa hyvin vaivautuneeksi. Hän siirsi kätensä takaisin tuulitakin taskuun ja alkoi miettiä, milloin kirsikkapuut alkaisivat kukkia. Kevät oli edennyt salakavalasti ja kesä oli tulossa kovaa vauhtia. Ilmakin alkoi taas lämmentyä.

”Milloin?” Yixing sai viimein kysyttyä. Chanyeol empi pitkään eikä halunnut kertoa enempää. Kiinalaismies tarttui miestä kädestä ja vaati tätä kertomaan totuuden juurta jaksaen.

”Hyung, tämä ei ole sun käsissäsi. Kerrot kuitenkin Suho hyungille”, Chanyeol tiuskahti epäolennaiseen tapaansa. Hän ravisti kätensä pois vanhemman otteesta, mutta Yixing oli vahvempi. Mies nousi seisomaan ja vetäisi pidemmän mukaansa antamatta muita vaihtoehtoja. Chanyeol yritti vastustella ensimmäiset sata metriä, mutta kiinalaismies oli yllättävän vahva ja itsepäinen. Yeolilla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin tulla lyhyemmän miehen raahaamaksi leaderin eteen.

* * *

”Suho-yah! Meillä olisi hieman asiaa!” Yixing huudahti astuessaan sisään asuntoon ja vetäen Chanyeolin sisään eteiseen. Chanyeol ähkäisi j etsi katseellaan Baekhyunia, mutta miestä ei ollut näkyvissäkään. ”Kim Joonmyeon!”

Suho käveli hämmentyneenä eteiseen, missä Chanyeol riuhtoi itseään turhautuneena pois kiinalaismiehen tiukasta otteesta.

”Hyung, anna mun riisuutua edes!” Yeol ärähti, mutta Yixing antoi hänen ottaa vain kenkänsä pois. Mies talutti nuoremman Suhon makuuhuoneeseen, jossa pari muuta jäsentä viettivät aikaansa. Suho käski nuoremmat ulos huoneesta, mutta maknaelinja ei ottanut käskyä kuuleviin korviinsa. He vain keskustelivat toistensa kanssa kiinnittämättä huomiota Yixigin käsipuolessa roikkuvaan Yeoliin, jonka kasvoilla oli lähes itkuinen ilme. Hän tiesi, että luvassa olisi paljon röykytystä.

”Menkääs pojat hetkeksi olohuoneeseen”, Kris joutui ärähtämään ja ajoi 94-linjan edustajat pois makuuhuoneestaan.

”Jää, tämä koskee suakin”, Yixing totesi kiinaksi Krisille, joka veti huoneen oven hämmentyneenä kiinni Sehunin päästyä ulos huoneesta. Kris palasi hitaasti takaisin sängylle istumaan ja Yixing istutti Chanyeolin lähimmälle sängylle. Yeol piti katseen tiukasti maassa ja valmistautui henkisesti saamaan fyysistä kontaktia avokämmenen kanssa.

”Chanyeolin voima on aktivoitunut”, Yixing totesi lyhyesti kahden leaderin edessä ja veti kätensä puuskaan. ”Tätä ei pitänyt tapahtua, eikö niin?” Yixing kuulosti todella pelottavalta. Chanyeol halusi lyödä jopa itseään, kun hän oli mennyt kertomaan totuuden. Hiljaa pysyminen olisi ollut parempi ratkaisu.

Suhon ilme mureni sekunneissa. Hän alkoi kävellä edes takaisin huoneen poikki, raapi hiuksiaan tietämättä, miten hänen pitäisi reagoida, kunnes puhdas aggressio valtasi hänet.

”Mä kysyin sulta selkeästi, että oletko huomannut itsessäsi mitään kummallista, ja sä kehtasit vastata mulle että ei!” Suho karjaisi niin kovaa kuin hänen keuhkoistaan lähti, eikä ollut epäilystäkään, että lausahdus olisi pysynyt makuuhuoneen seinien sisäpuolella. Chanyeol ei uskaltanut liikauttaa päätään milliäkään ylöspäin. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti yhteen ja kuunteli, miten leader liikkui huoneessa. Kris joutui rauhoittelemaan vastuussa olevaa miestä, joka ei meinannut pysyä housuissaan.

”Mä esitin yhden helpon kysymyksen ja sä… Mä en voi uskoa tätä. Näin vähänkö sä luotat muhun?” Suho mutisi puuskuttaen vihaisena ja potkaisi Chanyeolia sääreen saaden tämän vingahtamaan kuin satutettu eläin ja nostamaan kosteat silmänsä leaderiin, jonka katse oli täynnä puhdasta suuttumusta.

”Mä olen tehnyt kaikkeni suojellakseni teitä ja oletin, että kerrotte mulle heti, jos tilassanne tapahtuu jotain muutoksia! Etkö sä helvetti soikoon tajua, että tämä on aika iso juttu käsiteltäväksi?” Suho jatkoi huutoaan ja Chanyeol ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin purra huultaan ja asettua vapaaehtoisesti polvilleen leaderin eteen. Kris vetäisi Suhon kauemmas Yeolista juuri ja juuri ennen kuin hänen jalkansa olisi osunut uudelleen maahan polvistuneeseen Chanyeoliin. Yixingin tiukka ilme pysyi tämän kasvoilla koko tilanteen ajan.

Chanyeol pyyhki silmistään karkailevia kyyneleitään ja koitti kerätä itsensä, mutta hän oli kokenut muutamassa kymmenessä minuutissa aivan liikaa. Kris jutteli Suhon kanssa hetken aikaa syrjempänä, mutta leader palasi nopeasti Yeolin puoleen ja tarttui tätä ranteesta tiukasti kiinni. Chanyeol nosti katseensa hitaasti Suhoon, joka näytti suurelta ja pelottavalta. Se kuva olisi voinut siirtyä hänen painajaisiinsa.

”Milloin se tapahtui?” Suho kysyi tulisesti eikä päästänyt irti otettaan ennen kuin Yeol oli vastannut.

”Edellisen uuden kuun aikaan”, hörökorva vastasi lähes äänettömästi ja laski katseensa välittömästi maahan leaderin päästäessä irti hänen ranteestaan. Suho sai toisen aggressioryöpyn ja alkoi raivota keskellä huonetta huutaen itsekseen kuin hermoromahduksen saanut ihminen. Kris nousi sängyltä ja koitti rauhoittaa miestä Yixigin tiukan silmän alla.

”Mikset kertonut aikaisemmin?” Suho kysyi naama punaisena ja koitti rauhoittua itsekin. Mies tiesi, että huutaminen oli huonoin keino selvittää asia, mutta hän ei voinut mitään itselleen.

”Mä… luulin, että se menee ohitse ajan kanssa”, Chanyeol vastasi epäröiden ja nieli kyyneleitänsä parhaansa mukaan. ”Että pystyn pitämään voiman piilossa, niin kuin tähänkin asti.”

”Yeol-ah… Sun olisi pitänyt kertoa heti”, Kris sanoi pettyneen kuuloisena ja päästi Suhosta irti, joka siirtyi välittömästi huoneen ovelle suurin ja vakuuttavin liikkein.

”Mun täytyy selvittää hetki ajatuksiani. Älkää kuvitelkokaan, että pystymme jatkamaan mihinkään suuntaan ennen kuin tämä asia on selvitetty kokonaan. Kukaan ei poistu tästä asunnosta ilman lupaani”, Suho sanoi jyrkästi jättämättä varaa vastalauseille ja ryntäsi ulos huoneesta ovet paukkuen. Kris nousi paikaltaan ja pudisti päätään pettyneenä Chanyeolille. Hörökorva painautui enemmän kasaan ja tunsi sisimmässään, miten hän oli pettänyt kaikkien luottamuksen yhdellä kertaa.

”Hyung…” mies mutisi värisevin äänin nostettuaan katseensa vieressään jäykästi seisovaan Yixingiin, jonka reaktio oli tismalleen samanlainen kuin Krisinkin. Kiinalaismiehet poistuivat huoneesta ja jättivät Chanyeolin yksin huoneeseen. Ruskeatukkainen rojahti vielä ryhdittömämpään asentoon ja otti toisella kädellään tukea maasta purskahtaen vielä vuolaaseempaan itkuun, jonka mukana oli tuskaa vaikka muille jakaa. Sellaista hän ei ollut vielä koskaan tuntenut.

Baekhyun ryntäsi järkyttyneenä huoneeseen ja säntäsi lattialla itkevän Chanyeolin luokse. Punatukkainen veti pidemmän miehen tiukkaan halaukseen eikä kysynyt tai kommentoinut mitään.

”Sä et saa paljastua”, Chanyeol sano tiukkana pysyen edelleen kannassaan, vaikka oli joutunut itse nöyryytetyksi. ”Mä en halua, että sä joudut samaan tilanteeseen.”

”Shh”, Baekhyun yritti rauhoittaa tärisevää Chanyeolia, jonka keho reagoi tilanteeseen sen ollessa jo ohitse.

”Lupaa mulle, ettet kerro”, Chanyeol anoi ja nosti itkun punerruttavat silmänsä tiukasti Baekhyuniin.

”Lupaa mulle!” hän huusi, mikä sai Baekhyunin kavahtamaan. Muut jäsenet olivat tulleet seuraamaan tilannetta huoneen ovelle, mutta punatukkainen ajoi heidät vihaisena pois häiritsemästä.

”Kukaan ei saa tietää. Heidän pitää luulla mun olevan ainut”, Chanyeol sanoi tiukasti ja pyyhki kyyneleensä. Hän oli itkenyt jo tarpeeksi. ”Helvetti, että mä olen tyhmä.” Sillä hetkellä hän toivoi, että hän voisi olla ajan hallitsija ja perua tapahtuneen. Silloin he kaikki voisivat olla onnellisia.

”Mä olen pilannut kaiken”, Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Joten mun täytyy korjata tämä typerä tilanne.”

”Älä puhu tuollaisia. Mitään peruuttamantonta ei edes välttämättä ole tapahtunut”, Baekhyun muistutti ja pyyhki kumppaninsa märät silmänaluset kuiviksi. Chanyeol ei pystynyt samaistumaan Baekhyunin optimistisiin näkemyksiin asioista, vaikka hän yleensä oli se, joka toivoi aina kaiken olevan parhain päin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol istui huoneessaan sänkynsä jalkopäässä ja tuijotti avonaista kämmentään ajattelematta sen suurempia. Hän havahtui kun pieni liekki leimahti ja sai hänen kasvonsa valaistumaan hämärässä huoneessa.

”Et viitsisi tehdä tuota”, ovelta kuului matala huokaisu. Chanyeol ravisti kättään ja kellahti selälleen sängyn päälle kääntäen katseensa huoneeseen sisään astuvaan pitkään mieheen, jonka yllään oli musta huppari ja punainen tupsupipo.

”Hyung…” Yeol murahti ja hieroi kasvojaan molemmilla käsillään turhautuneena. Hän ja yksitoista muuta olivat olleet yhdeksänkymmentä prosenttia ajasta samojen neljän seinän sisällä ja mökkihöperyys alkoi kolkuttaa jokaisen mielenterveyden ovea. Kris liikkui hitaasti sisemmäs huoneeseen ja istui Chanyolin sängyn vasemmalla puolella olevalle sängylle, joka kuului Jonginille.

”Etkö sä ole muka tuntenut mitään?” ruskeatukkanen kysyi hämmentyneenä ja katsoi kihelmöiviä käsiään miettivä ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen oli ollut vaikea olla paikallaan Suhon antamasta liikkumiskiellosta asti.

Kris pudisti pienesti päätään. ”En, mutta mä melkein aavistin, ettei tämä tule onnistumaan”, hän huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Koko maailma tuijotti heitä paraikaa eikä virheisiin ollut varaa. ”Se, mitä ei pitänyt tapahtua, on tapahtunut eikä tästä voi seurata mitään hyvää.”

”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Chanyeol kysyi ja ponkaisi takaisin istuma-asentoon. ”Hyung, tiedätkö sä jotain enemmän kuin me muut?”

”Suho hoitaa asiaa ja kertoo, kunhan aika on sopiva”, Kris sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Tule syömään.”

Chanyeol laski katseensa ryttyiseen päiväpeittoon ja puristi sitä kämmenessään. Kris kohotti kyseenalaistavan katseensa paria vuotta nuorempaan mieheen ja kysyi: ”Onko sulla jotain vielä mielessä?”

”Ei”, Yeol vastasi välittömästi ja nousi ylös. Hänen ei ollut nälkä, mutta ehkä oli hyvä uskaltautua ulos huoneesta ja kohdata kaikki rehellisesti mitään peittämättä ensikertaa hänen paljastumisensa jälkeen. Kris hymyili ja veti itseään vain muutaman sentin lyhyemmän hoikan miehen keittiöön, missä kaikki olivat siirtyneet suuren pöydän ääreen. Kaikki tuijottivat Chanyeolia, jonka iloinen ilme oli tätä nykyä vain haamu hänen kasvoillaan. Miehen silmänaluset olivat tummat ja iho oli alkanut kukkia siellä täällä. Baekhyun oli ainoa, joka kasvoilla oli pieni häivähdys hymyä.

”Älkää olko noin kärkkäitä”, Kris pyysi ja istui alas paikalleen. Chanyeol etsi paikkansa Baekhyunin vierestä ja painoi jalkansa tämän reittä vasten. Baekhyun ojensi Yeolille kulhon riisiä ja kehotti tätä syömään.

”Hyvää ruokahalua nyt sitten”, hörökova huokaisi ponnettomasti ja tarrasi oikealla kädellä hopeisiin, ohuisiin syömäpuikkohin. Muut alkoivat syödä samaa tahtia. Yleensä keskustelusta täyttynyt ruokailutila pysyi tällä kertaa painostavan hiljaisena ja kaikki tuntuivat tarkkailevan omia sekä muiden tekemisiä entistä tarkemmin. Baekhyun koitti kysellä Chanyeolilta kysymyksiä liittyen hänen hyvinvointiinsa tai keventää tunnelmaa jotenkin muuten, mutta se tuntui olevan väärin muitten mielestä. Chaneyeol keskittyi syömiseen eikä uskaltanut irrottaa katsettaan hiljalti tyhjentyvästä riisikupistaan. Baekhyun pysäytti syömisensä ja karjaisi mielessään ruskeatukkaisen koko nimen. Chanyeol hätkähti kuullessaan Baekin karjaisun ja nosti väsyneet silmänsä mieheen katsoen tätä kysyvästi.

”Mitä sä oikein teet?” hän mutisi mielessään ja ilmeili Baekille. Suho köhähti pienesti pöydän toisesta päästä ja hetken aikaa kaksikko luuli jääneensä kiinni, mutta onneksi vaaraa ei ollut.

”Voisitko vastata kysymyksiini edes jollain tavalla?” Baekhyunin äänessä oli selvää ärsyyntyneisyyttä. Chanyeol huokaisi kuuluvasti ja pyysi anteeksi, ihan ääneen, niiin, että kaikki kuulivat.

”Kiitos ruoasta”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja laski aterimensa pöydälle noustessaan pöydästä. Hän siirtyi takaisin huoneeseensa tuntiessaan Krisin tuijotuksen selässään.

* * *

Baekhyun koputti pehmeästi makuuhuoneen oveen ja astui sisään enempää empimättä. Chanyeol oli ignoorata Baekhyunin saapumisen, mutta yhteisistä tiloista kantautuva karjahdus sai Chanyeolin pingahtamaan ylös sängyltä ja kääntymään katsomaan punatukkaista, joka oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen.

”Mikä se oli?” Chanyeol kysyi silmät suurina ja otti askeleita uteliaana kohti ovea, mistä hän kurkisti yhteisten tilojen puolelle. Baekhyun puolestaan käveli reippain askelin takaisin ruokailutilaan ja näki, miten suuri pöytä oli sinkoutunut toiselle puolelle huonetta. Baekhyun kauhistui nähdessään, miten Luhan makasi lattialla kyljellään hengittäen raskaasti tuskallinen ilme kasvoillaan. Nuorimmaiset olivat paniikissa ja Minseok oli peloissaan.

”Hyung, tee jotain”, Baekhyun parahti edessään olevalle Yixingille, joka käänsi hämmentyneet kasvonsa punatukkaiseen.

”Mä? En mä voi tehdä mitään”, hän sanoi pahoillaanolevasti ja hätkähti nähdessään, miten Luhan säpsähti ja avasi silmänsä mutisten jotain äidinkielellään. Yixing asettui polvilleen vanhemman miehen viereen ja laski kätensä tämän kädelle puhuen tälle rauhoittavia parhaansa mukaan.

Baekhyun juoksi peloissaan takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, jossa Chanyeol mietti, uskaltaisiko hänkin käydä katsomassa, mitä oikein oli tekeillä.

”Täällä tapahtuu jotain erittäin kummallista”, Baekhyun parahti ja painautui vaistomaisesti Yeolia vasten. ”Luhan hyung… Hän…” punatukkainen ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Chanyeol puolestaan pinkaisi ruokailutilaan tarkistamaan tilanteen. Ruskeatukkainen hengähti järkyttyneenä nähdessään, miten lyhyt vokalisti makoili maassa näyttäen yhtä tuskaiselta kuin Jongin muutama päivä sitten.

Suho nosti katseensa huoneeseen saapuneeseen Chanyeoliin. Leader ei pystynyt peittämään pettymystään.

”Hyung”, Yeol henkäisi pahoillaanolevasti. Hän tiesi, että hän oli tehnyt väärin, mutta sitä ei saanut tekemättömäksi.

”Kumpa olisit kertonut aikaisemmin”, Suho sanoi surullisena ja poistui huoneesta parvekkeelle miettimään asioita. Raikas ilma ehkä selventäisi hänen ajatuksiaan, edes vähäsen.

* * *

Baekhyun itki hiljaa makuuhuoneessa. Hän koitti piilottaa kyyneleensä, mutta tilanne yhteisien tilojen puolella oli saanut hänet miettimään asioita. Hän mietti päänsä puhki seuraavaa ratkaisuaan, ja pitkän ajatusten kierron kautta hän tuli siihen tulokseen, että hänen täytyi paljastaa itsensä leaderille. Kaikki kaksitoista olivat alkaneet aktivoitua jollain tasolla, ja sen täytyi olla merkki jostain isosta. Ei voinut olla pelkästään hänen syytään, että kaikki muutkin olivat alkaneet menettää piilossa olleiden voimiensa hallintaa.

Punatukkainen veti hupparinsa hihat käsiensä suojaksi ja piiloutui suuren Supremen vaatekappaleen taakse. Tärisevin askelin hän käveli hitaasti kohti parveketta, jossa Suho istui tuijottaen harmaalle taivaalle. Chanyeol huomasi punatukkaisen muuttuneen ilmeen ja käytöksen.

”Hei! Mitä sä aiot tehdä?!”

Baekhyun käänsi kyyneleiset silmänsä kumppaniinsa ja sulki ne hetkeksi. Chanyeol tiesi siitä heti, että mies oli tekemässä jotain peruuttamatonta. Ruskeatukkainen oli ottamassa askelta eteenpäin pysäyttääkseen Baekin aikeet, mutta hän antoi punatukkaisen kuitenkin jatkaa matkaansa. Kuitenkin hän mietti, pitäiskö hänen ottaa luoti rakkaansa puolesta ja sanoa kaiken olevan hänen syytään. Baekhyun kuuli Yeolin ajatusten kulun ja kielsi tätä liikkumasta milliäkään ennen kuin hän olisi saanut juteltua leader hyungin kanssa kaikki asiat selviksi.

Yixing huomasi myös Baekhyunin epävarman liikkumisen ja koitti pysäyttää tämän kysyäkseen, mitä oikein oli tekeillä, mutta Chanyeol kiirehti väliin. ”Hyung, anna hänen mennä.” Kiinalaismies jäi katsomaan hämmentyneenä Baekhyunin perään. Hän oli punatukkaisen vastapari ja hän tunsi olevansa vastuussa, jos hänelle sattuisi jotain.

Baekhyun tarttui parvekkeelle johtavaan oven kahvaan tärisevin käsin. Hän painoi kahvaa alaspäin ja pukkasi ovea pienesti olkavarrellaan. Mies astui ulos ja kohtasi Suhon katseen välittömästi. Baekhyunista tuntui niin kuin hän olisi kävelemässä suoraan suden suuhun. Niinhän hän tavallaan olikin.

”Baekhyun-ah, mitä asiaa?” Suho kysyi huolestuneena ja irroitti katseensa taivaasta. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja asettui polvilleen tuolilla istuvan leaderin eteen.

”Anna anteeksi”, mies sanoi hiljaa ja avasi kämmenensä leaderin eteen antaen kirkkaan valonsäteen paistaa kädestään. Suho peitti silmänsä ja karjaisi ärtyneesti. ”Mä en koskaan ole saanut voimaani kokonaan sammumaan.”

”Miten niin et? Sehän on testattu ja kaikkea?” Suho ärähti ja muisteli aikaa ennen heidän debytoinninsa päätökstä. Heidän voimiensa tilanne oli tarkistettu suljetussa ympäristössä vain tiettyjen henkilöiden valvonnassa ja lupaus salaisuuden turvassa pitämisestä oli tehty. He eivät saaneet käyttää voimiaan siitä päivästä alkaen, kun he debytoivat ja astuivat julkiseen maailmaan.

”Anna anteeksi”, Baekhyun itki ja kumartui kokonaan maan tasolle leaderin edessä, jonka verenpaine alkoi taas hipoa vaarallisen suuria lukuja.

”Miksi sä olet pimittänyt multa ja kaikilta muiltakin tuikitärkeää tietoa?” Suho kysyi pettyneenä ja pyysi Baekhyunia poistumaan parvekkeelta saadakseen laittaa mielensä töihin vielä yhden kerran. Suho ei voinut ymmärtää, miten Baekhyun oli selvinnyt testistä jäämättä kiinni. Pari vuotta mies oli pystynyt jallittamaan heitä kaikkia. Tuskin muutkaan tiesivät, että Baekin voima oli käytössä.

Suho huokaisi syvään ja pudisti päätä itsekseen. Hän astui ulos parvekkeelta varmoin askelin ja pyysi kaikki koolle.

”Chanyeol! Baekhyun!” leader karjaisi niin, että koko rakennus raikui. Pesuhuoneeseen itsensä lukinnut Baekhyun ei suostunut tulemaan ulos Yeolin pyynnöistä huolimatta ennen kuin kuuli leaderin karjaisun. Chanyeol oli oppinut läksynsä ja hän siirtyi olohuoneeseen muiden seuraan. Jongin nojasi sohvan käsinojalle istuutunutta Yeolia vasten ja loi hyungiinsa kysyvän katseen.

”Nyt jokainen teistä kertoo rehellisesti, jos olette salanneet multa jotain”, Suho huudahti ja mulkoili jokaista yhtätoista jäsentä pettyneenä. ”Joka hiivatin päivä me huudetaan samaa lausetta we are one ja kuitenkin salaatte asioita, jotka on vähän suuremmissa käsissä. En voi ymmärtää tällaista. Olenko mä niin huono leader?”

”Et, hyung”, Tao tokaisi ja mulkaisi muita, jotka nyökkäilivät yhtyen tämän mielipiteeseen. Kris katsoi Chanyeolia tavalla, joka oli tullut tutuksi muutaman päivän aikana.

”Joten olkaa hyvä ja kertokaa, että voin korjata asiat mahdollisimman tehokkaasti ja nopeasti”, Suho karjaisi ja skannasi katsettaan ympäri huonetta. Hän pysähtyi aina jokaisen empivän tai hermostuneen jäsenen kohdalle ja tuijotti heitä minuutin ajan hyvin intensiivisesti.

”Tao-ya, miksi silmäsi tärisevät?” leader parahti ja huokaisi syvään Taon kertoessa, että mies käyttäytyi hyvin pelottavasti. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata, sellainen pelkuri kun mies oli aina olosuhteiden pakosta.

”H-hyung… mä söin sun suklaat”, Tao vastasi ja aiheutti pientä hilpeyttä porukassa. Keveä nauru loppui kuin seinään leaderin mulkaistessa laumaansa tulisella katseellaan.

”Etkö ole hieman liian kärkäs?” Kris kysyi nojaten seinään kädet puuskassa. Yixing nyökkäsi kiinlaismiehen kommentille.

”Ehkä, mutta eivät nämä tunnu muuten uskovan”, Suho parahti ja toisti vielä kerran haluamansa.

Chanyeol paini ajatuksissaan, muttei saanut minkäänlaista lopputulosta. Mies kuuli, miten vessan ovi paiskattiin kiinni ja yksitoista silmäparia seurasivat jännittyneinä, miten Baekhyun juoksi ulos asunnosta ottamatta mukaan mitään irtaimistoa. Hän ei laittanut edes kenkiä jalkaan. Suho yritti pysäyttä vuotta nuorempaa miestä mutta turhaan. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja ilmoitti hoitavansa asian.

”Mä tulen kohta takaisin”, hörökorva sanoi ja pinkaisi punatukkaisen perään paloportaisiin.

”Byun Baekhyun, odota mua!” Yeol huusi liukastellessaan hämärässä portaikossa. Baekhyun sammutti valoja perässään ja itki vuolaasti. Chanyeol onneksi pystyi käyttämään kykynsä mukana tuomia hyötyjä ja kulkemaan pimeydessä vailla ongelmia.

Chanyeolin huudon kuullessaan punatukkainen pysähtyi niille sijoille keskelle kellarikerroksen hämärää käytävää. Käytävän päässä olevat keinovalot loistivat kirkkaina, mutta ei mennyt kauaa, kun ne alkoivat välkkyä Baekhyunin itkun yltyessä ulisevaksi valitukseksi. Chanyeol ryntäsi punatukkaisen luokse nähdessään tämän romahtavan.

”Älä itke, rakas”, Yeol huokaisi surullisena kaapatessaan kumppaninsa kirjaimellisesti lämpimään rutistukseen. Baekhyun huomasi Yeolin hohkavan lämpöä ja käänsi kyyneleiset silmänsä hörökorvaan. Chanyeolin liekki oli syttynyt suojeluvaiston rävähtäessä päälle, se oli täysin luonnollinen reaktio. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja hengitti raskaasti.

”Anteeksi”, hän mutisi värisevällä äänellä ja otti Chanyeolin harmaasta hupparin rintamuksesta kiinni.

”Älä pyydä anteeksi. Et ole tehnyt mitään väärää”, hörökorva kuiskasi. Hänen äänensävynsä oli hiljainen, mutta silti hänen sanansa kuulostivat korviavihlovalta. Rakennuksen kellarikerros oli pelottavan hiljainen ja vähäliikkeinen paikka. Baekhyun tapasi livahtaa kellariin aina, kun hän tarvitsisi miettimisaikaa tai omaa tilaa. Yhdentoista muun kanssa ei ollut helppo asua.

”Mitähän Luhan hyungille tapahtui?” Baekhyun kysyi rauhoituttuaan maailman turvallisimmissa paikassa. Chanyeol käänsi miettivän katseensa käytävän perällä räpsyviin lamppuihin.

”Toivottavasti ei mitään vaarallista”, ruskeatukkainen huokaisi ja palautti katseensa ruskeasilmäiseen mieheen. Chanyeol vei kätensä toisen poskelle ja pyyhkäisi viimeiset kyyneleet pois miehen kasvoilta. Hän hymyili leveästi ja tunsi sydämensä tykyttävän samalla tavalla kuin silloin, kun Baekhyun oli luonut häneen hajamielisen hymyn ensimmäisen showcasen backstagella. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä hitaasti ja palautti itsensä siihen hetkeen, jolloin hän oli tajunnut rakastuneensa tajuttoman lahjakkaaseen punatukkaiseen. Yeol avasi silmänsä uudelleen ja nauroi keveästi nähdessään Baekin hämmentyneen ilmeen. Hän tutki hetken aikaa itkustaan palautuvan miehen kasvoja, jokaista kuoppaa ja sileää kohtaa.

”Menetitkö järkesi vai miksi irvistät kuin hullu?” Baekhyun kysyi tiukasti ja sai Chanyeolin tuhahtamaan epäuskoisena. Mies laski katseensa hetkeksi alas, jonka jälkeen hän laski huulensa rohkeasti Baekhyunin hämmennyksestä avonaisille huulille ja suuteli tätä antaen punatukkaisen tuntea kaiken sen rakkauden, joka Yeolin sydämessä sillä hetkellä sykki.

Baekhyun henkäisi tuntiessaan rohtuneet huulet omillaan ja vastasi suudelmaan aremmin kuin ennen. Chanyeol huomasi yleensä niin rohkean ja helposti mukaan lähtevän miehen suhtautumisen suudelmaan ja vetäytyi huolestuneena kauemmas. Hän loi kysyvän katseen edessään olevaan mieheen, joka oli laskenut katseensa alas ja sulkenut silmänsä.

”Anteeksi”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja veti punatukkaisen paremmin tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyunin ajatukset olivat niin solmussa leader hyungin käyttäytymisestä ja Jonginin ja Luhanin ihmeellisistä käytöksistä, että hän ei voinut keskittyä kumppaninsa intiimeihin hellyydenosoituksiin.

”Mä vain… tämä tilanne vain saa mut sekaisin”, Baekhyun myönsi ja peitti silmänsä kädellään. Chanyeol oli samaa mieltä. Onneksi Suho oli aikonut hoitaa asian, joten hänellä ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin vetäytyä taustalle ja odottaa seuraavia ohjeita.

”Joko palataan takaisin asunnolle?” hörökorva kysyi pehmeästi Baekhyunin näyttäessä rauhoittumisen merkkejä. Käytävän päässä räpsyvät valotkin olivat rauhoittuneet ja loistivat moitteettomasti. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja veti punatukkaisen perässään. Mies painautui toista vasten ja kiersi kätensä tämän lanteille. Baekhyun vei kätensä pidemmän selän taakse ja halasi tätä rakastavasti pyytäen vielä kerran anteeksi käytöstään ja kaikkea tapahtunutta.

”Älä nyt, ei ollut sun vika, että voimasi ei sammunut”, Yeol henkäisi ja puri huultaan. ”Eikö niin?” Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneesti.

”Ehkä mä olen vain niin heikko.”

”Et sä mikään heikko ole, pois tuollaiset puheet”, hörökorva henkäisi ja otti miestä kädestä kiinni. ”Mennään takaisin. Hyung varmasti odottaa.” Chanyeol kääntyi paloportaiden suuntaan, mutta Baek jäi niille sijoilleen. Chanyeol joutui vetämään lyhyemmän mukaansa, että tämä sai jalkansa liikkeelle. Liikkuminen oli kiinni enemmänkin henkisestä puolesta kuin fyysisestä.

”Mennään”, Chanyeol joutui toistamaan aikeensa. Mies hymyili ylpeänä kun Baekhyun kääntyi oikeaan suuntaan ja otti ensimmäisen askeleensa omasta tahdosta. ”Ei Suho hyung ole vihainen, vaan hieman hämillään.”

”Aika paljonkin, uskoisin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi lähinnä itselleen ja jatkoi matkaansa pitkän miehen rinnalla.

* * *

Toinen viikko neljän seinän sisällä oli alkamassa. Leaderit olivat ravanneet jossakin ja viihtyneet omissa oloissaan lähes koko ajan, mikä aiheutti jännitystä ja hämmennystä jäsenten välillä. Jokainen heistä piti tarkkaa kirjaa omista voimistaan ja niiden esiin nousun merkeistä. Kukaan muu ei ollut kuitenkaan aiheuttanut minkäänlaista eventtiä asunnolla. Luhan oli heikossa hapessa ja nukkui kuumettaan pois huoneessaan huolestunut Minseok koko ajan hänen rinnallaan. Jongin oli keskittynyt kehittämään tanssitaitojaan eikä hänellä ollut minkäänlaisia oireita, kuten aikaisemmin. Muut olivat kuolla tylsyyteen, mutta he eivät uskaltaneet uhmata leaderia, joka vaikutti olevan hermoromahduksen partaalla.

Suho astui sisään makuuhuoneeseen, jossa 92-linja, Yixing ja Kai keskustelivat uusista muotitrendeistä ja kaikesta nykyajan ihmisiin liittyvästä. Jokainen heistä käänsi katseensa leaderiin, jonka kasvoilla oli tiukka ilme.

”Jos joku haluaa lähteä treenaamaan, auto odottaa alhaalla”, mies tokaisi lyhyesti ja poistui huoneesta. Chanyeol oli ensimmäisten joukossa, jotka ryntäsivät ulos huoneesta. Hänelle kelpasi mainiosti tilaisuus poistua asunnosta, vaikka he pääsisivätkin vain Cheodamdongiin. Baekhyun keräsi kamppeitaan laukkuunsa ja seurasi Yeolia muuttumaton ilme kasvoillaan. Jongdae heitti läppää Yixingin kanssa ja muutenkin kaikki alkoivat olla enemmän omia itsejään, kun he saivat luvan lähteä ulos tuulettumaan. Kaikki paitsi Luhan, Minseok ja Sehun lähtivät asunnosta ja lauma ryntäsi innokkaasti hissiin.

”Ajatelkaa, jos tämä nyt jää jumiin, niin emme pääse minnekään”, Jongin naurahti ja koitti keventää tunnelmaa vitsillä. Baekhyun ja Tao loivat häneen järkyttyneen katsahduksen.

”Älä edes puhu tuollaisia”, Tao ärähti ja palasi aiheeseen, joka sinkoili kukkaruukusta moottorisahaan jäsenten välillä. Baekhyun puri huultaan astuessaan hissistä ulos ja henkäisi nähdessään ulko-oven lävitse päivän sään. Toki hän oli katsonut ikkunasta, mutta näin lähellä ulkomaailmaa hänestä tuntui, niin kuin hän olisi ollut vankina kauemmin kuin seitsemän päivää. Chanyeol tarrasi Baekia käsivarresta ja puristi hellästi. Punatukkainen käänsi hymyilevät kasvonsa kumppaniinsa ja he siirtyivät ulos samalla askeleella.

”No niin, ja vauhtia”, Suho joutui hoputtaamaan, kun jokainen jäsen pysähtyi rakennuksen portaille haistamaan ja tuntemaan kaupungin ilman ja keväisen auringonpaisteen. Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja oli tukehtua kaupunkipölyyn, vaikka sillä hetkellä se oli maailman kaunein asia. Suho viittoi jäsenille ärtyisänä ja kaikki valuivat isoon autoon, jossa manageri hyung odotti heitä jännittyneenä.

”Luhan?” hän kysyi.

”Kuumeessa”, Jongdae vastasi välittömästi ja kaikki huomasivat, miten huolestuneeksi managerin ilme muuttui.

”Toivottavasti hän paranee mahdollisimman pian”, hän sanoi ja muut nyökkäsivät. Automatka Cheodamdongiin oli pitkäkestoinen ja autossa vallitsi painostava tunnelma. Kukaan ei oikein uskaltanut sanoa mitään, eivätkä edes Chanyeol ja Baek keskustelleet keskenään muiden korvien ulottumattomissa. Chanyeol räpläsi puhelintaan koko matkan ajan ja tekstasi isosiskolleen pahoitellen, ettei ollut pystynyt käymään kylässä pitkään aikaan. Hän ei voinut kertoa miksi heidän levynsä tekeminen oli viivästynyt, ja lupasi tulla käymään kylässä heti kun kiireiltään ehti.

Suuri musta pakettiauto pysähtyi Cheodamdongin yhden vaikuttavimman rakennuksen takapihalle ja yhdeksän ihmisen lauma siirtyi rakennuksesta managerin johdatuksella ensin kokoustilaan, jossa annettiin seuraavan viikon ohjelma. Chanyeol luki puolikkaan A4-arkin kokoisesta paperiliuskasta, missä hänen piti olla ja mihin aikaan. Ohjelma näytti aika täydeltä.

”Ymmärrättehän, ettemme voi lykätä uuden levyn tekemistä loputtomiin”, manageri huokaisi ja Suho nyökkäsi tiukasti perään. ”Toivottavasti sekin Luhan paranee pian…”

Chanyeol ei voinut olla kuulematta managerin äänensävyä. Yeol itsekin toivoi, että Luhan olisi taas normaali, energinen itsensä. ”Viekää nämä muille”, manageri sanoi ja ojensi muiden aikataulut ruskeatukkaiselle leaderille. ”Voitte jatkaa.”

Baekhyun näpläsi oikeassa kädessään roikkuvaa käsikorua ja avasi ääntään yhdessä Jongdaen kanssa. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja juoksi huoneesta hetkeä aikasemmin lähteneen Yixingin perään.

”Hyung! Haluatko soittaa kanssani?” Yeol kysyi innokkaana ja osoitti treenisalia, jonka hän oli valinnut itselleen. Yixing pudisti pahoillaan olevana päätään.

”Olen luvannut harjoitella Jonginien kanssa.”

”Ah”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä. Tanssi oli Yixingin prioriteetti numero yksi. Hän voisi harjoitella Kris hyungin kanssa, jos hän ei halunnut soittaa yksin.

* * *

Iltapäivä oli kulunut yhteisissä ja pienemmissä porukoissa suoritettavissa harjoitusaktiiviteeteissä. Chanyeol oli opetellut uuden kappaleen, mutta se ei ollut tehnyt häntä niin iloiseksi kuin yleensä. Kris oli yrittänyt jutella hänelle, mutta hörökorvan suusta oli kuulunut vain epämääräistä murinaa. Kaikkien motivaatio oli tipahtanut viimeisen viikon lorvailun takia aivan minimiin.

Baekhyun astui sisään huoneeseen numero 608. Hän sulki salin oven hiirenhiljaa ja asteli varoen kohti harmaahupparista yeolia, joka tuijotti taivaalle. Puolikuun aika. Punatukkainen puri huultaan ja kielsi itseään nauramasta, ettei hän vain paljastuisi. Asunnosta muualle pääseminen oli saanut miehen voimaan paremmin kuin aikoihin ja tänään hänestä tuntui, että hän pystyi nauramaan.

Baekhyun karjaisi iloisesti tarratessaan pidemmän miehen lanteille ja painautuen tätä vasten kaikella voimallaan. Yeol puolestaan säikähti maan perusteellisesti ja melkein pullautti silmänsä ulos kuopistaan. Matala huudahdus karkasi hänen suustaan ja suojeluvaisto alkoi käydä ylikierroksilla, mikä aiheutti lieskojen ilmestymisen miehen ympärille.

”Älä tee tota enää ikinä!” hörökorva karjaisi ja kääntyi ikkunan äärestä kumppaninsa puoleen tuntien samalla nälkäiset huulet omillaan. Chanyeol mutisi tulista suudelmaa vasten ja yritti kysyä, mitä Baek teki hänen salissaan. Punatukkainen jätti mutisevan Yeolin huulet rauhaan ja perääntyi muutamaksi sekunniksi. Kuitenkin kerran suutelemisen vauhtiin päästyään hän ei malttanut olla erossa pidemmän miehen täydellisen makuisesta paratiisista. Chanyeol unohti kysymyksensä ja vastasi himokkaisiin suudelmiin parhaansa mukaan. Ruskeatukkainen älähti tuntiessaan Baekin terävät kynnet selkänsä ihollaan ja innostui siitä vielä lisää. Hän ujutti kätensä Baekhyunin farkkujen vyötärölle ja pukkasi tämän treenisalin nurkassa olevaa nahkasohvaa kohden. Baekhyun peruutti epävarmasti ja melkein kompastui askeliinsa keskittyessään liikaa edessään olevaan mieheensä.

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin päällä olevan ruudupaidan pois ja kiskaisi omankin hupparinsa pois. Vaatekappale toisensa perään löysi tiensä treenisalin lattialle ja Chanyeolin laskiessa yläkroppansa paljastaneen Baekhyunin nahkaiselle sohvalle, kaikki valot sammuivat. Chanyeol nosti toista kulmaansa ja laski huulensa punatukkaisen korvan alapuolelle. Baekhyun kiherteli onnellisena ja henkäisi Chanyeolin palauttaessa katseensa tähän.

”Mä rakastan sua.”

”Mäkin rakastan sua. Anteeksi, kun en ole näyttänyt sitä viime aikoina”, hörökorva lausui pehmeällä äänellä ja katsoi Baekhyunia silmiin, jotka tuikkivat ikkunoiden kautta heijastuvien kaupungin valojen loisteessa.

”Ei se mitään”, Baekhyun hymyili ja kurkottautui suutelemaan Yeolia nopeasti. ”Nyt, mä haluun sua.”

Chanyeol virnisti viekkaasti ja hyökkäsi punatukkaisen paljaan vartalon kimppuun saaden Baekhyunin välillä kiljahtamaan, humisemaan tai ärähtämään vihaisesti. Yeol löysi tiensä alemmas ja seurasi, miten punatukkaisen selkä kaartui tämän nauttiessa ruskeatukkaisen kosketuksesta.

Baekhyun jäykistyi kuullessaan valtavan pamahduksen ja suhahduksen välimuotoisen äännähdyksen salin perältä. Chanyeol säikähti myös kuullessaan ääneen ja kääntyi katsomaan suurin silmin, mistä pauke olisi voinut kuulua. Ruskeatukkaisen silmät olivat taas herkässä pullistua ulos kuopistaan, kun hän huomasi savupilven hälventyvän huoneessa vallitsevan ilman sekaan ja Jonginin, joka katsoi sohvalla makaavaa kaksikkoa kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan.

”Mitä helvettiä te teette?” Jongin ähkäisi epäuskoisena. Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja nousi nopeasti ylös Baekhyunin kimpusta, joka myös nousi istuma-asentoon. Punatukkainen veti polvensa sohvalle ja koitti piiloutua niiden taakse.

”Mitä helvettiä sä teet täällä?” Chanyeol ärähti ja poimi lattialle sinkoutuneet vaatekappaleet käsiinsä. Hän ei edes viitsinyt sulkea puoliksi avattua vyötään, sillä hänen ei ollut mitään järkeä keksiä jotain aivotonta selitystä sille, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Kai huoneeseen tupsahtanut miehenalku osasi laskea yksi plus yksi.

Jongin avasi suunsa ja koitti keksiä selitystä, miksi hän oli siirtänyt itsensä huoneesta 705 huoneeseen 608. Chanyeol ojensi Baekhyunille tämän vaatteet ja seurasi, miten punatukkainen piiloutui niiden alle vältellen toiseksi nuorimmaisen katsetta. Hörökorva käänsi kysyvän katseensa Jonginiin, joka mutristeli huuliaan.

”Mä olin kyllä tanssimassa…. Yixing hyungin kanssa”, Jongin sanoi ja raapi hämmentyneenä päätään. Siinä samassa lukittua treenisalin ovea alettiin hakkaamaan. Chanyeol kirosi hiljaa ja veti vyönsä kiinni.

”Yeol-ah! Oletko nähnyt Jonginia?!” Yixingin hätäinen huudahdus kantautui huoneessa olevien korviin. Baekhyun hymähti pienesti ja antoi valojen räpsähtää päälle yksi kerrallaan. Jongin siirtyi avaamaan ovea kiharapäiselle kiinalaismiehelle, joka kuulosti olevan hengenhädässä.

”Hyung”, Jongin huokaisi ja pyysi anteeksi. ”En uskonut, että tässä käy tällä tavalla.”

”Ei kukaan olisi”, hän virkkoi ja astui sisään kirkkaasti valaistuun saliin. Hän huomasi nahkasohvalla puolialastoman Baekhyunin, joka piti huppariaan peittona. Chanyeol veti hiatonta paitaansa päälle ja kielsi Yixingiä kysymästä yhtään mitään. Jongin puolestaan kertoi yksityiskohtaisesti, mitä oli tapahtunut.

”Mä vain tanssin sitä koreografiaa ja laitoin käden samalla tavalla kuin ennenkin, katso näin –”

Suuri suhahdus kaikui taas huoneessa ja Jonginista oli jälellä vain pelkkä savujälki. Chanyeol huokaisi pyöritellen silmiään. Yixing sulki avonaiseksi jääneen suunsa ja mutisi, mihin kummaaan poika oli tällä kertaa kadonnut.

”Tavataan kokoushuoneessa viiden minuutin päästä”, Yixing ilmoitti tiukasti ja kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan. ”Pue päällesi. On vielä kevät.”

Baekhyun nojasi päätään taaksepäin sohvan selkänojaan huokaisten helpotuksesta kiinalaismiehen poistuessa huoneesta. Chanyeol veti hupparin päälleen ja istui Baekin viereen tarttuen tätä lempeästi polvesta.

”Saitko traumoja?” hän kysyi. Punatukkainen nosti päänsä ylös ja pudisti sitä.

”Turkasen Jongin…” hän huokaisi. Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti. ”Olisin mielelläni jäänyt loppuun asti.” Chanyeol silitti kevyellä farkkukankaalla peitettyä polvea hymyillen leveästi.

”No, ehkä me vielä joku kerta päästään sinnekin asti. Ainakin yritetään”, hän sanoi pehmeällä äänellään ja vinkkasi silmää kumppanilleen. ”Jos Jongin häiritsee vielä kerran niin ainahan voit sokaista hänet.”

”Haha, erittäin hauskaa”, Baekhyun parahti ja veti vaatteet päällensä. Chanyeol veti hänet reppuselkään ja otti suunnan kohti kokoustilaa, jossa he olivat aikaisemmin päivällä olleet. Chanyeol kantoi punatukkaisen itsevarmasti käytävän päähän ja avasi oven työntäen sitä voimakkaasti sisään päin.

”Oh”, Baekhyun henkäisi huomatessaan heidän olleen ensimmäisiä. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun Kris ja Tao hölkkäsivät kohti huonetta ihmeissään Yixingin hätäviestistä.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Kris kysyi ja ihmetteli mielessään, miksi kummassa Baekhyun ei voinut kävellä itse.

”Jonginin voima on aktivoitunut”, Chanyeol kuiskasi, vaikka tilassa ei ollut ketään ulkopuolisia, jotka eivät tienneet heidän kyvyistään. Krisin ilme valahti valkoiseksi ja hän hoputti kaikki sisään huoneeseen. Hän jäi itse ovelle ja viittoi käytävälle ilmestyville jäsenille, jotta nämä ymmärtäisivät pistää jalkaa toisen eteen. Jongdaen kova ääni kantautui käytävältä. Chanyeol kiristi ilmettään nähdessään, miten Suho astui sisään huoneeseen ja odotti, että kaikki olivat keräytyneet tilaan.

”Anteeksi, hyung”, Jongin huokaisi pahoillaan olevasti ja kuulosti itkuiselta. Suho kuitenkin oli alkanut ymmärtää tilannetta paremmin eikä räjähtänyt hänelle niin kuin aikaisempien tapausten kohdalla.

”Sä et ole tehnyt mitään väärää”, leader vakuutti ja puristi toiseksi nuorinta olkapäästä huolehtivasti. ”Koska tilanne on nyt jälleen muuttunut, meidän täytyy tehdä uusi suunnitelma. Onko ideoita?”

Chanyeol hengitti jännittyneenä. Hän pelkäsi, että Jongin paljastaisi hänet ja Baekin, mutta käsittelyssä oli tärkeämpiäkin asioita.

Kris lukitsi kokoustilan oven ja istui alas pöydän ääreen pyöritellen peukaloitaan mietteliäänä.

”Meidän täytyy pysyä mahdollisimman paljon pois julkisuudesta”, hän sanoi ja nosti katseensa Suhoon. ”Se ei ole mitenkään mahdollista.”

”Jos uusia sattumia tapahtuu, olemme kusessa”, Suho sanoi suoraan. ”Puhun managerille, koitan saada vähän lomaa.”

”Mutta hyung. Kuulit hänen aamuiset sanansa; emme voi viivästyttää levyn tekoa yhtään”, Jongdae muistutti ja veti kätensä puuskaan.

”Pahoin pelkään, että hän on oikeassa”, Yixing nyökkäsi ja raapi käsivarttaan hermostuneena. Suho ravasi huoneen tilavassa päädyssä edes takaisin ja mietti ääneen.

”Baekhyun ei ole koskaan saanut voimaansa sammumaan… Chanyeol aktivoitui kuukausi sitten… Jongin oireili pari viikkoa sitten…. Luhan on sairas….”

”Tuo ei johda mihinkään”, Kris kommentoi leaderin ravaamista joka raivostui vuotta vanhemmalle.

”Mutta se auttaa mua keskittymään! Jumalauta, mä yritän miettiä, onko tässä mitään logiikkaa vai miksi tätä tapahtuu!”

”Okei… anteeksi”, Kris huokaisi ja nosti kätensä ilmaan luovuttamisen merkiksi.

”Oletteko tehneet jotain kiellettyä?” Suho käänsi tiukan katseensa kaksikkoon, jotka istuivat tiiviisti vierekkäin. Jongin alkoi yskiä kovaan ääneen muistaessaan, että oli pamahtanut keskelle alkavaa intiimiaktia.

Baekhyun ärähti ja nousi ylös seisomaan kuullessaan Jonginin reaktion. ”Ollaan! Mä ja Yeollie seurustellaan!” hän huusi kaikkien edessä ja veti kätensä puuskaan. ”Mä en usko, miten kukaan teistä ei ole muka huomannut…”

”Baekhyun…” hörökorva yritti saada miestä istuutumaan, mutta punatukka piti pintansa ja pysyi paikallaan. Suho ja kaikki muutkin katsoivat miehiä järkyttyneinä. Yeol pystyi melkein kuulemaan, kuinka miesten aivot alkoivat raksuttaa. Kaikki ne tilanteet, jolloin he olivat meinanneet jäädä kiinni. Jokainen ensin oudolta kuulostanut tilanne ja siihen kuuluva tekosyy tai outo selitys alkoivat kuulostaa järkeviltä. Leader ei meinannut saada leukaansa nostettua lattiasta.

”Mä olen löytänyt rinnalleni maailman parhaimman ihmisen, ettekä te ota sitä multa pois!” Baekhyun ilmoitti ja istui viimein alas. Chanyeol vältteli pelottavaksi muodostautuneen leaderin katsetta, mutta sisimmässään hän oli helpottunut, että kaikki muut tiesivät, kun yksi oli saanut salaisuuden jo selville.

”Mistä lähtien?” Suho kysyi epäuskoisena ja hieroi silmiään. Hän oli joko erittäin sinisilmäinen tai sitten punatukkainen oli hyvä peittelemään asioita. Ties mitä uusia puolia hän paljaistaisi itsestään aikojen saatossa.

”Kauan sitten”, Baek lausui ja käänsi katseensa kumppaniinsa, joka oli alkanut käyttäytyä hermostuneesti.

”Tämä keskustelu ei liity mitenkään aiheeseen”, Yixing muistutti ja katsahti seinällä roikkuvaan kelloon. Puoli yksitoista. Heidän kyytinsä saapuisi kohta.

”Jokin ulkopuolisen uhka on selvitettävä”, Suho sanoi ja istui alas. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän kestänyt enää yhtään uutta pommia. Jos heidän täytyi alkaa sotia jotain tuntematonta vastaan, hän ei jaksaisi. Tällaisessa tilanteessa hän mietti, miksi juuri hän oli vastuussa kaikesta ja kaikista.

”Mä voin ottaa sen huolekseni”, Kris sanoi hiljaa, vakavempana kuin koskaan. Suho nyökkäsi ja hieroi hetken aikaa hiuksiaan.

”Te muut ilmoitatte mulle heti, jos voimanne aktivoituvat tai käytöksenne muuttuu. Ja te kaksi. Puhutaan teistä myöhemmin”, leader huokaisi väsyneenä.

”Hyung, oletko sä kunnossa?” Baekhyun kysyi huolestuneena. Suho pudisti päätään ja ilmoitti tarvitsevansa unta.Viime aikaiset tapahtumat olivat tehneet hänet kuoleman väsyneeksi.

”Mennään odottamaan, että hyung saapuu”, Yixing sanoi ja kaappasi leaderin kainaloonsa. Kaksikko vetäytyi käytävälle ja muut seurasivat heitä. Ainoastaan 92-linja jäi kokoushuoneeseen. Jongdae kääntyi hämmentyneenä vierekkäin istuvan kaapista tulleen pariskunnan puoleen.

”Te kaksi? Oikeasti?” Jongdae kysyi ja näytti siltä niin kuin olisi tapahtunut suurikin juonenkäänne. ”Tai… onhan teidän välit olleet aika lämpimät, mutta silti. Mistä saakka?”

”Kiinnostaako sua oikeasti?” Chanyeol kysyi epäilevänä. Jongdae naurahti ja nyökkäsi iloisena. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja käänsi katseensa Yeoliin, joka kohotteli kulmiaan ja mutristeli huuliaan palatessaan siihen päivään, jolloin hän ja Baekhyun olivat sopineet aloittavansa seurustelusuhteen. Se oli ollut kaunis päivä, vaikka silloin ulkona olikin riehunut pysäyttävä ukkosmyrsky. Kesä oli alussa ja mama-era oli käynnistynyt. Chanyeol muisti, miten hän oli suunnitellut sanansakin valmiiksi, mutta kaikki suunnitelmat olivat olleet turhaa, kun BAekhyun oli raahannut hänet kerrostalon kellariin ja antanut miehelle ehkä hänen elämänsä unohtumattomimmalla tavalla. Chanyeol yskäisi livuttuaan muistelonsa likaisimpiin yksityiskohtiin ja koitti kerätä itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen. Baekhyun huomasi Yeolin ilmeen ja virnisti tyytyväisenä.

”Kaksi viikkoa debytoinnin jälkeen”, hän sanoi onnellisena ja hymyili pitkästä aikaa.

”Mutta anna mä vielä kertaan… Sun voima ei koskaan ole sammunut?” Jongdae kysyi ja nojautui hieman eteenpäin. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

”Ei ole sammunut, mutta hallinnassa se on pysynyt viimeiseen kuuhun asti”, hän huokaisi.

Chanyeol hätkähti kuullessaan sanan kuu. Kaksi muuta 92-linjaan kuuluvaa ihmettelivät Yeolin yhtäkkistä liikettä ja loivat tähän hämmentyneen katseen.

”Lähdetään mekin, mulla on asiaa Suho hyungille”, hörökorva sanoi lasittuinein katsein ja nousi ylös tuolistaan. Baekhyun ja Jongdae seurasivat nopeasti hissille astelevaa Yeolia jännittyneinä.

”Hyung!” Chanyeol huudahti ja hymyili leveästi, kun leader käänsi itsensä miehen suuntaan. ”Mä keksin jotain!”

”Mitä?” Suho kysyi jännittyneenä ja kirosi nähdessään, miten musta auto kaartoi takapihalle. Manageri saapui myös ulos, missä kaikki odottivat auton peruuttamista oven eteen. Chanyeol kertoi ajatuksensa leaderille välittämättä kuulisiko manageri vaiko ei.

”Tämä on täyttä spekulaatiota, mutta Baek sanoi jotain kuusta. Yixing hyung ei saanut katsettaan irti kuusta. Mä paloin sisältä. Baekhyun syttyi… Hyung, tajuatko sä! Kuulla on jotain tekemistä tämän kanssa!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja käänsi hymynsä kattoon nähtyään, kun Suho viimein tajusi, mitä hörökorva ajoi takaa.

”Kuu tietää aina kaiken, mutta ei kerro meille viisauksiaan”, Yeol kuiskasi ja nosti katseensa pilviseen taivaaseen. Kris nosti myös katseensa taivaalle ja pilvet alkovat heti väistyä. Koko lauma henkäisi järkyttyneenä ilmiölle. Chanyeol irrotti katseensa taivaalta ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Pilvien liike loppui välittömästi ja Kris ei uskonut silmiään.

”Hyvä huomio, Yeol”, Suho hymyili ja taputti miestä olkapäälle. Chanyeol puri huultaan ja astui sisään autoon, jonka ovet avautuivat hetki Suhon kehun jälkeen. Manageri huusi jotain seuraavan päivän aikataulusta, mutta kukaan ei kuunnellut. Aivoriihi vallitsi autossa. Jokainen mietti, mitä helvettiä äsken oli tapahtunut, miksi kuu liittyi voimien aktivoitumiseen, Tao pelkäsi avaruusolioiden hyökkäämistä, Yixing puri peukalonsa kynttä tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun haaveili jatkavansa kesken jääneen seksin harrastamista ja Jongin ei saanut verkkokalvoiltaan aikaisemmin näkemäänsä.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol koputti varovasti yhden makuuhuoneen oveen. Vaimea murahdus oli merkki luvasta astua sisään. Ruskeatukkaisen ilme muuttui heti surullisemmaksi, kun hän näki vanhemman ystävänsä makoilevan peittojen alla täristen kylmästä hikikarpalot otsaltaan. ”Hyung, miten sä voit?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja asettui Luhanin sängyn vierelle asetetulle puiselle jakkaralle.

”En mitenkään hyvin”, Luhan sanoi ja hymyili väkinäisesti. ”On ollut parempiakin päiviä.”

”Jonginien voima aktivoitui tänään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi mukanaan tuomansa puurolautasen istuma-asentoon nousevalle Luhanille. Kiinalaismies otti lautasen vastaan ja haistoi puuroa, vaikka hän ei edes haistanut mitään.

”Niinkö?” mies hämmästyi ja maistoi puuroa varovasti. Hänen ilmeensä kertoi, ettei se maistunut millekään. Syöminen näytti melkein vastentahtoiselta, mutta rohkeasti Luhan alkoi tyhjentää puurolautastaan.

”Syö, että jaksat parantua”, Yeol huokaisi nosti jalkansa syliinsä. ”Oletko huomannut kuussa mitään outoa?”

Chanyeolin yhtäkkinen kysymys meinasi tukehduttaa kuumeen kourissa kielivän Luhanin. Chanyeol tarjosi vettä ja Luhanin tarttuessa kuppiin hörökorva tunsi, kuinka kuuma mies oli. Hänen kävi sääliksi miestä. Harmi, kun Yixing ei voinut tehdä tilanteelle mitään. Kiharapäinen ei missään nimessä halunnut herättää voimaansa, varsinkin, kun tilanne oli karkaamassa käsistään.

”Kuussa? En ole nähnyt kuuta pitkään aikaan”, Luhan sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi.

”Et ole katsonut, vai?”

”Olen, mutta en ole nähnyt”, Luhan sanoi ja totesi ajatelleensa että oli uuden kuun aika. Ei hän ollut jaksanut tarkistaa almanakasta. Chanyeol jäi miettimään asiaa, mutta sen ymmärtäminen tuntui sillä hetkellä liian vaikealta. Hän keskittyi olemaan huolehtiva dongsaeng ja pitämään seuraa Luhanille. Minseok ja Sehun olivat valvoneet kiinalaismiehen rinnalla lähes taukoamatta ja Yeol halusi antaa heille mahdollisuuden levätä.

”Hyung”, Chanyeol aloitti. Luhan pysäytti syömisensä hetkeksi ja käänsi kysyvät silmänsä hörökorvaa kohden.

”Niin?” hän kysyi ja puristi heikoilla voimillaan lusikkaa kädessään.

”Mä ja Baek seurustellaan”, Yeol paljasti ja tutkaili vanhemman miehen reaktiota varovasti. ”Asia paljastui tänään ja halusin kertoa sullekin ennen kuin muut kertovat.”

”Sehän on hienoa”, Luhan hymyili väsyneenä ja alkoi syödä puuroa. ”Toivotan teille kaikkea hyvää. Jos eroatte, elämänne tulee olemaan vaikeaa.”

Chanyeol tiesi sen. He olivat keskustelleet riskeistä heti alkuunsa, mutta ainakaan vielä mitään suurempaa kriisiä ei ollut syntynyt. Hän rakasti Baekia eikä hänellä ollut aikomustakaan ottaa eroa täydellisestä puoliskostaan.

Baekhyun nojasi rennosti päätänsä Jongdaen olkapäähän. 92-linjan kaksi edustajaa olivat jääneet kotiin kahdestaan sairastavan Luhanin kanssa muiden ollessa radio-ohjelman vieraana. Kaksikko oli mielellään jäänyt asunnolle, sillä Baekhyun ei uskaltanut liikkua julkisuudessa oikuttelevan voimansa takia ja Jongdae halusi vuorostaan olla Luhanin seurana.

”Mulla on tylsää”, beaglelinjan punapää huokaisi ylidramaattisesti ja nousi ylös istumaan kunnolla kääntyen kohti ruskeatukkaista, joka nuokkui sohvalla tylsyyskuoleman partaalla.

”Mullakin”, Jongdae murahti. ”Ei kärsi edes laulaa, ettei hyung herää.” Luhan veteli sikeitä huoneessaan, hänen kuumeensa ei tehnyt elettäkään laskeutumisen eteen.

Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Pitäisikö meidän tehdä jotain ruokaa… Muut varmasti ilahtuisivat.”

”Niin, ja mä joutuisin loppupeleissä tekemään kaikki työt itse, ei kiitos”, Jongdae tuhahti ja hymyili leveästi lausahduksensa perään punatukkaisen suunnitelmille. Ei ollut ensimmäinen eikä varmasti viimeinenkään kerta, kun mies sysäsi hommansa muille.

”No, ei sitten”, Baek hymähti ja palasi nojaamaan sohvaa vasten kädet puuskassa. Hänen oli vaikea olla tekemättä yhtään mitään, mutta hän yritti kovasti olla hiljaa hyunginsa vuoksi.

Punatukkainen muisti yhtäkkiä Chanyeolin kuuteorian. Hän käänsi katseensa Jongdaeen, joka alkoi toistaa ei-sanaa miehen kokkausehdotukselle.

”En mä sitä enää…” Baekhyun mutisi ja empi hetken, pitäisikö hänen olla kysymättä päähänsä pulkahtanutta kysymystä.

”No kakaise ulos, kun kerta aloititkin”, Jongdae parahti kärsimättömänä ja liikahti eteenpäin kiinnostuneena.

”Oletko nähnyt kuuta?”

”Olen”, mies nyökkäsi itsevarmasti. Baekhyunin ilme valahti pettyneeksi.Se siitä teoriasta sitten.

”Ei sitten mitään”, hän huokaisi ja laski päänsä uudelleen ruskeatukkaisen olalle. ”Unohda, että edes kysyin.”

Baekhyun haukotteli kuunnellessaan ympärillä olevaa hiljaisuutta, jonka rikkoi ainoastaan kevyt sähkölaitteiden hurina ja Luhanin katkonainen kuorsaus. Mies painoi raskaat silmäluomensa kiinni ja nukahti siihen paikkaan.

* * *

Chanyeol ei pystynyt keskittymään meneillä olevaan radio-ohjelmaan. Kyungsoon tai Suhon täytyi palauttaa mies aina aika ajoin takaisin maan pinnalle, jotta tämä vastaisi esitettyihin kysymyksiin. Tuli mainostauon aika ja tilaisuus rynnätä ulos lähetyshuoneesta. Ruskeatukkainen hörökorva käveli nopein askelin kohti käytävän päässä olevaa wc-tilaa. Jongin hölkkäsi miehen perään ja koitti pyytää tätä pysähtymään, mutta vanhempi ei kuunnellut dongsaengiaan.

”Hyung! Mikä sua vaivaa?” Jongin parahti saatuaan kiinni hörökorvaisen miehen. ”Et ole yhtään oma itsesi, oikeastaan tätä on jatkunut jo muutaman viikon.”

Chanyeol vältteli nuoremman katsetta ja livahti tilaisuuden tullen pesuhuoneeseen. Hän ei voinut hyvin – miehen rintaa korvensi ja liekki sisällä halusi ulos häkistään. Jongin katsoi peilin kautta raskaasti hengittävää miestä ja loihti kasvoilleen huolestuneen ilmeen.

”Hyung…”

”Anna mun olla rauhassa!” Chanyeol ärähti ja potkaisi allaskaapin puista ovea antaen kipinöiden lentää ympäriinsä. Jongin kauhistui ja vei kätensä suunsa eteen.

”Hyung… anna mä autan sua”, nuorempi sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs, mutta Yeolin itsesuojeluvaisto heräsi ja tämä vuorasi itsensä ohuella liekkimerellä.

”Sulle on tapahtunut jotain”, Jongin henkäisi suurin silmin eikä ollut tunnistaa edessään liekkien keskellä olevaa miestä. ”Sä et ole Chanyeol hyung. Kuka sä olet?”

Chanyeol käänsi itsensä Jonginin suuntaan ja laski varaustasoaan. ”Mä olen mä, mutta helvetin stressaantunut.”

”Haluatko sä kotiin?” Jongin kysyi, mutta Yeol pudisti päätään.

”Mä jatkan shown loppuun saakka”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja pesi kasvonsa kylmimmällä mahdollisella vedellä, mitä kraanasta sillä hetkellä sattui tulemaan. ”Tule, mennään takaisin.”

Jongin seurasi hiljaa edessä kävelevää miestä, joka ei sanonut sanaakaan koko lyhyen matkan aikana. Yleensä mies oli täyttä hymyä, mutta tänään ero entiseen oli huomattava. Hän ei uskonut, että kyse oli pelkästä stressistä.

Chanyeol palasi lähetyshuoneeseen ja veti kuulokkeet saman tien päähänsä. Hän kiitti luojaa siitä, ettei tämän päivän radio näkynyt verkossa vaan oli pelkästään audiomuodossa. Muuten he eivät varmaan olisikaan lähteneet paikan päälle ensitilassakaan. Hän hengitti syvään ja päätti sivuuttaa ajatuksensa ja keskittyä sataprosenttisesti meneillä olevaan eventtiin. Tilaisuus oli nopeasti ohitse ja automatka Hongdaeen kesti ikuisuuden. Chanyeol viestitteli koko matkan ajan Baekhyunin kanssa, joka oli herännyt päiväuniltaan puhelimensa kilkatukseen.

_Olen viiden minsan päästä siellä. Tule kellariin, mä tarvin sua._

Auto kaarsi tutun kerrostalon parkkipaikalle ja ovet avautuivat jo ennen kuin kaara oli pysähtynyt kokonaan. Chanyeol hyppäsi kyydistä ensimmäisenä ja lähti kävelemään kohti kerrostalon takaovea kiittämättä kuskia tai hyvästelemättä manageria. Hän liikkui ripeästi sisään nuoleskellen huuliaan ja tuntien jomotusta jäsenessään. Hän oli kovettua jo pelkästä ajatuksesta, että Baekhyun odottaisi häntä kellarin varastotiloissa.

Chanyeol huusi rakkaansa nimeä ja vihelteli odottavaisena astellessaan kellarin tuttua käytävää kohti huonetta, jonka he olivat omineet itselleen. Se oli pieni varastotila, jossa oli ihmeellisen vähän tavaraa. Chanyeol oli ottanut Baekhyunin useamman kerran pelkän suuren muuttolaatikon päällä, eikä paikassa ollut mitään vikaa.

Ruskeatukkainen avasi etsimänsä huoneen oven avaimellaan ja paiskasi oven voimakkaasti kiinni. Hän nauroi kovaan ääneen Baekhyunin ottaessa tämän vastaan kietoutumalla miehen selkää vasten ja suukottamalla tämän niskaa. Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja painoi Baekhyunin kovaa seinää vasten. Hän hymyili tuikkivin silmin ja seurasi jännittynyttä punatukkaista puolen minuutin ajan, jonka jälkeen hän painoi etumuksensa miestä vasten ilmoittaen, että hän oli puutteessa. Chanyeol painoi nälkäiset huulensa Baekhyunin huulille ja suuteli tätä nopeasti ja intohimoisesti. Baekhyunin kädet löysivät tiensä miehen hiuksiin ja ruskeatukkainen ei puolestaan aikaillut. Hän oli jo kova eikä hänellä kestänyt kauaa, että hän sai Baekhyunin samaan tilaan. Punatukkainen veti ensin oman paitansa pois ja sitten paljasti Yeolin yläkropan.

Chanyeol laski housunsa alas ja vingahti Baekhyunin tarttuessa tiukasti tämän seisokkiin. Punatukkainen kuiski tuhmia sanoja ruskeatukkaisen korvaan liu’uttaessaan kättään tämän elimellä.

”Sano, että sä haluat mua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja puristi tiukemmin. Chanyeol potki housut jalastaan kokonaan ja tarrasi kätensä Baekhyunin farkkujen lanteille. Yhdessä hujauksessa molemmat seisoivat alasti toistensa kimpuissa.

”Mä haluan sua”, Chanyeol henkäisi punatukkaisen otteen alla ja pyöräytti miehen Baekille kovaa ja turhia säästelemättä. Pienen varastotilan ilma muuttui paksuksi ja kuumaksi. Baekhyunin huudot kaikuivat kellarikerroksessa symbioosissa ruskeatukkaisten nopeiden työntöjen tahdissa. Kaikki oli ohitse viidessä minuutissa. Chanyeol lysähti hengästyneenä Baekhyunin päälle, joka haukkoi ilmaa kuin kala kuivalla maalla. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan, vaan kuuntelivat toistensa katkonaista hengitystä ja tutkivat tekemäänsä jälkeä. Chanyeol oli liian väsynyt liikkumaan, mutta Baekhyun patisti hänet liikkeelle. Yeol nosti vaatteensa lattialta ja puki päälleen tasatessaan hengitystään. Hän jäykistyi tuntiessaan punatukkaisen sirot sormet niskassaan.

”Vaivaako sua jokin?” Baek kysyi hämmentyneenä ja siisti nopeasti ruskeatukkaisen villiksi heittäytynyttä hiuskuontaloa. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja kertoi olevansa väsynyt. Punatukkainen kohautti olkiaan ja päätti asian antaa olla. Kyllä hän kertoisi, jos tahtoisi, mies ajatteli ja keskittyi vetämään vaatteensa päälle. Baek haistoi itseään ja naurahti keveästi tunkkaiselle hajulle ihollaan. Hänen täytyisi livahtaa suihkuun muiden jäsenten huomaamatta – tai ainakaan haistamatta.

Baekhyun säikähti kuullessaan varastotilan oven paukahtavan kiinni hänen selkänsä takana. Punatukkainen kääntyi äänen suuntaan ja huomasi olevansa huoneessa yksin. Hän pudisti päätään pettyneenä ja huokaisi huolestuneena. Ei hän uskonut, että Yeol jättäisi hänet yksin näin pian. Punatukkainen jäi siivoamaan aiheuttamansa sotkun miettien samalla kuumeisesti, miten kummassa Chanyeol oli niin oudon etäinen.

Chanyeol nousi hitaasti paloportaita ylöspäin askel kerrallaan. Hänen vauhtinsa oli hidasta, hänellä ei ollut mikään kiire. Hänestä tuntui pahalta jättää Baekhyun yksin kellariin, mutta hänestä tuntui, että hän tarvitsi aikaa olla yksin. Jonginin aikaisemmat sanat pyörivät hänen päässään loputtomalla repeatilla, mikä sai ruskeatukkaisen tuntemaan itsensä hulluksi. _Sulle on tapahtunut jotain. Et ole oma itsesi._

Hörökorva karjaisi turhautuessaan ja potkaisi edessään olevaa porrasaskelmaa. Kirkkaat kipinät lentelivät ympäriinsä ja portaikkoon levisi savunhajua. Chanyeol istui portaalle ja painoi päänsä polviinsa, hengittäen syvään rauhoittuakseen. Ruskeatukkainen ei halunnut sytyttää paikkaa tuleen, vaikka turhautunut hän olikin. Hän halusi vain lievittää sisällään tuntemaansa hämmennystä jollakin tapaa.

* * *

Asunnolla kiinalinjan kanssa keskusteleva Kris katseensa ylös lehtiartikkelista, joka käsitteli vanhoja myyttejä. Yixing huomasi miehen hämmentyneen ilmeen ja kysyi, oliko mies aivan kunnossa.

”Joo”, Kris hymyili poissaolevasti ja koitti keskittyä mielenkiintoiseen artikkeliin, mutta jokin tuntui olevan hullusti. Hän oli varma, että kaikki ei ollut niin kuin piti. ”Joko Chanyeolie on tullut takaisin?”

”Ei kai”, Yixing tuumasi ja ojensi juomalasin sängyllä istuvalle Luhanille, jonka kuume oli laskenut muutamalla asteella. Silti hänen tilansa ei ollut mikään hyvä. Kris nousi ylös paikaltaan ja ojensi kädessään olleen lehden Taolle. ”Mä palaan pian.”

Pitkä mies ryntäsi ulos huoneesta, kulki hätääntyneenä läpi olohuoneen eteiseen ja veti kenkänsä jalkaan. Hän nappasi avaimet kaapista ja poistui asunnosta ilmoittamatta menoistaan kellekään. Hän pyöritti päätänsä jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan ja mietti, mihin hänen pitäisi mennä. Jokin johdatti häntä paloportaisiin. Mies ryntäsi portaikkoon ja alkoi juosta alas askelma kerrallaan. Hän tunsi, miten adrenaliini virtasi hänen suonissaan ja vaikka mies hengästyi helposti, hän jatkoi alaspäin. Kris henkäisi nähdessään kerrosta alempana portaalla istuvan Chanyeolin ja hätääntyneen punatukkaisen, joka yritti rauhoitella keräksi käpertynyttä kuumuutta hohtavaa miestä. Kris oli perääntymässä tilanteesta, mutta punatukkainen sattui nostamaan päänsä juuri sillä hetkellä ja huomasi vanhemman miehen portaiden yläpäässä.

”Hyung!” Baekhyun huudahti ja viittoi hämmentynyttä miestä luokseen. Chanyeol nosti katseensa ylös ja korotti varaustasoaan nähtyään Krisin laskeutuvan alas portaita. Liekkimeri ympäröi hänet ja Baekhyun joutui syöksymään kauemmas, ettei hän palaisi. Kris ryntäsi suojelemaan Baekhyunia ja piti tiukan katseensa suurisilmäisessä Chanyeolissa, joka näytti siltä, kuin hänet olisi saarrettu.

”Chanyeol…” Kris yritti ja suojasi Baekhyunia selkänsä takana. Hän yritti ottaa askeleen lähemmäs, mutta kuumuus oli liian mahdoton. Baekhyun katsoi suojanaan olevaa miestä hämmentyneenä.

”Hyung, etkö pysty…” hän mutisi kauhistuneena.

”En”, Kris pudisti päätään ja rauhoitteli Yeolia vakuuttamalla, että kaikki oli hyvin. Punatukkainen tarrasi peloissaan pidemmän miehen hupparista kiinni ja koitti pysyä lieskojen ulottumattomissa.

Chanyeol rauhottui kolmen minuutin ”kaikki on hyvin” -mantran jälkeen ja rojahti maahan hengittäen raskaasti. Baekhyun älähti kauhistuneesti ja hyökkäsi maassa makaavan miehen luokse, jonka suojamuuri oli laskeutunut.

”Hyung, miten sä tiesit tulla tänne?” Baekhyun kysyi ja veti väsyneen ruskeatukkaisen pään syliinsä. Kris näytti hölmistyneenä eikä oikein osannut vastata esitettyyn kysymykseen.

”Ehkä se oli vähän tyhmä kysymys”, punatukkainen jatkoi ja suukotti Chanyeolin ohimoa huolesta jäykkänä. Hän maistoi suolaisen hien huulillaan ja oli purskahtaa itkuun pelkoreaktion väistyessä. Kris raapi hermostuneena niskaansa ja istui portaalle miettimään, miksi hänen vastaparinsa käyttäytyi niin kuin käyttäytyi.

”On parempi, ettei Yeol liiku mihinkään asunnolta”, vanhin huokaisi ja nousi viimein ylös paikaltaan. ”Viedään hänet ylös.”

Kaksikko raahasi henkisesti ja fyysisesti poikki olevan miehen kerroksen hissiin ja kulkivat ylös helpointa reittiä. Asunnon oven avattuaan muiden jäsenien järkyttyneet huudahdukset saivat Chanyeolin palaamaan takaisin todellisuuteen. Hän koitti pyristellä irti häntä pitelevien miesten otteista, mutta Baekhyun ja Kris pitelivät häntä lujasti kiinni.Chanyeolilla ei ollut voimaa huutaa vastaan, joten nopeasti hän päätti suostua hänet taluttaneitten tahtoon.

”Mitä tapahtui?” Jongin kysyi hämmentyneenä kulkiessaan kolmikon rinnalla. Kris talutti kuumuutta hohkavan Yeolin samaan huoneeseen, jossa Luhan poti kuumettaan. Chanyeol istutettiin sängylle ja häntä kiellettiin liikkumasta. Kris poistui huoneesta ja sulkeutui Suhon kanssa yhteen makuuhuoneeseen aiheuttaen leaderille taas yhden hermoromahduksen lisää.

Baekhyun katsoi kumppaniaan pelokkaasti muutaman metrin päästä. Hän piti käsiään suunsa edessä eikä uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Häntä vain itketti, mutta hän ei uskaltanut romahtaa muiden edessä. Luhan seurasi tilannetta hämmentyneenä ja koitti kysyä, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei vastannut.

”Sun on parempi pysyä täällä tästä eteenpäin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi murtuneella äänellä ja pelkäsi, että Yeol suuttuisi. Sen sijasta ruskeatukkaisen kasvoille nousi surullinen ilme.

”Mutta mä en ole tehnyt mitään väärin…” Yeol hymähti ja liikehti sängyllä levottomana.

”Sä et hallitse enää itseäsi”, Baekhyun sanoi kylmästi ja poistui huoneesta. Chanyeol kellahti sängylle makoilemaan ja hieroi kasvojaan. hän huokaisi jännittyneenä ja pyysi anteeksi.

”Sytytin melkein portaikon palamaan”, Chanyeol tunnusti ja käänsi katseensa kauhistuneeseen Luhaniin, joka pyyhki hikikarpaloita otsaltaan. Hänen kuumeensa oli taas laskussa.

”Enkä edes tiedä miksi. Alkoi vain niin ottamaan päähän.”

”Mikä?” Luhan kysyi varovasti.

”Kaikki. Jongin ja Baekhyun ja…” Chanyeol mutisi ja hautasi kasvonsa uudelleen kämmeniinsä. ”Miksi musta on tullut tällainen?”

”Kuule, Yeol. Mä luulen, että tämä ei johdu susta”, Luhan sanoi ja yski kovaäänisesti. Hänen tautinsa oli päivä päivältä pahempi. ”Eikä yhtään auta, että leaderit pitävät kaiken omana tietonaan.”

”Sanopa muuta”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja asettui paremmin sängylle makuulle. Hän ei kauaa asennossa pysynyt, kun hän muisti, että hänen täytyisi selvittää asiat Baekin kanssa. Luhan seurasi, miten ruskeatukkainen pinkaisi ylös sängyltä ja liikkui rivakasti kohti ovea.

”Kuule… pysyisit hetken täällä”, Luhan toivoi.

”Ei pysty. Pakko käydä suihkussa ensin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja haistoi itseään irvistäen. Hän haisi seksiltä ja ennen kaikkea savulta. Kiinalaismiehen nenä oli vain niin tukossa, ettei hän haistanut sitä hemaisevaa comboa.

”Hyvä on.”

Chanyeol poistui huoneesta, etsi itselleen pyyhkeen ja livahti suihkutilaan muiden tiukkojen katseiden alla. Hän törmäsi heti ovella punatukkaiseen Baekiin, joka käänsi katseensa heti miehestä pois päin.

”Sä meinasit polttaa mutkin”, lyhyempi niiskautti ja käänsi selkänsä miehelle, joka oli astunut pesuhuoneeseen. Chanyeol tunsi piston rinnassaan ja pyysi vilpittömästi anteeksi.

”Ehkä on parempi, että pidämme vähän välimatkaa”, punatukkainen lausahti kylmästi. Chanyeolin suu aukesi ihmetyksestä eikä hän pystynyt liikkumaan milliäkään. Ruskeatukkainen pysyi sanomatta sanaakaan kaksi minuuttia, jonka aikana Bakehyun oli ehtinyt riisuutua ja mennä suihkun alle.

Chanyeol istui takanaan olevan tuolin päälle ja mietti, mitä hänen täytyisi sanoa saadakseen Baekhyun vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että hän ei oikeasti ollut tarkoittanut.

_Älä sano mitään, ole kiltti._

Ruskeatukkainen nosti katseensa Baekhyunin suuntaan. Hän puri huultaan ja riisui vaatteensa. Nopeasti hän siirtyi suihkukoppiin varoittamatta hiuksiaan pesevää Baekhyunia millään tavalla. Yeol liu’utti kätensä punatukkaisen lanteille ja sai tämän kiljumaan kuin palosireeni. Baekhyun ei voinut avata silmiään, joten hän alkoi huitoa ympärilleen paniikissa, mutta Chanyeol sai rauhoitettua hänet nopeasti. Hän painoi itsensä Baekhyunin selkää vasten ja pyysi anteeksi.

”Mä en olisi saanut jättää sua yksin aikaisemmin”, ruskeatukkainen kuiskasi ja auttoi Baekia huuhtelemaan hiuksensa. ”Mulle tuli vain tarve päästä ulos.”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja pyyhki veden pois kasvoiltaan ennen kuin avasi silmänsä. Hän henkäisi nähdessään alastoma Yeolin edessään pahoitteleva ilme kasvoillaan. Punatukkaiselle tuli syyllinen olo. ”Mä en olisi saanut päästää sua lähtemään.”

”Mä lupaan hillitä itseni”, Yeol sanoi ja tarttui Baekia kädestä. ”Mä en halua menettää sua.”

”Mäkään en halua ajaa sua pois luotani, mutta mua pelottaa olla sun lähellä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, varoen sanojaan.

”Mä en ikinä, en ikinä, halua satuttaa sua”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja piti katsekontaktin tiukasti lyhyemmässä miehessä, joka nypläsi hermostuneena märkiä hiuksiaan.

”Mitä se aikaisempi sitten oli?” punatukkainen kivahti. Chanyeol ei vähästä hätkähtänyt.

”Vahinko.”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja alkoi saippuoida ihoaan ignooraten takanaan kiehnäävän miehen, jonka huulet laskeutuivat punatukkaisen olkapäälle.

”Tiedäthän sä, että rakastan sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja tarttui Baekhyunin kädessä olevaan saippuaan. Hän kuljetti palaa miehen iholla ja virnisti osuessaan herkkään paikkaan. Baekhyun kalllisti päätään taaksepäin ja otti tukea edessään olevasta seinästä.

”Mä annan sulle anteeksi, jos sä lupaat käsi sydämellä, ettet aja mua tai ketään muutakaan pois luotasi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vingahti uudelleen ruskeatukkaisen härnätessä häntä.

”Mä lupaan”, Chanyeol vannoi ja laski saippuan telineeseen. Baekhyun käänsi hämmentyneen katseensa ruskeatukkaiseen, jonka kasvoille oli noussut ilkikurinen virnistys.

”Voidaanko me sopia nyt?” hän kuiskasi ja kuljetti huuliaan ympäri lyhyemmän miehen kaulaa. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja painautui paremmin takanaan olevaa miestä vasten.

”Anteeksi, kun mä sillä tavalla räyhäsin”, Baek kuiskasi katuvana.

”Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol hymyili. ”Ehkä mä ansaitsin sen.”

”Ehkä”, punatukkainen naurahti.

* * *

Chanyeol tuijotti makuuhuoneen valkoista kattoa hyräillen päässään soivaa kappaletta. Luhan oli syvässä unessa, eikä hänestä ollut hereilläkään mitään iloa. Minseok oli nukahtanut parhaan ystävänsä viereen ja näky aiheutti kaipuuta Yeolin sydämmessä. Hörökorva nousi istuma-asentoon ja kirosi itsensä. Miten hän oli päästänytkään itsensä siihen tilanteeseen, että hänet oli lukittu makuuhuoneeseen. Kyllä hänellä oli vapaus liikkua asunnossa, mutta se ei lohduttanut yhtään. Baekhyunkin oli vältellyt häntä muutaman päivän ajan, ja sitä Yeol ei voinut käsittää. Ruskeatukkainen ei kuitenkaan halunnut tuputtaa itseään Baekin seuraan. Hän antoi kumppaninsa olla rauhassa, jos tämä omaa aikaa tarvitsi.

Luhan käänsi kylkeä ja mutisi jotain kiinaksi. Chanyeol toisti absurdilta kuulostavan lauseen hiljaa ja koitti etsiä katosta uusia maalirappeumia tai tummia läikkiä. Hänestä kuitenkin tuntui, että hän oli nähnyt jo ne kaikki. Mies koitti pelastaa itsensä tylsyydeltä pelaamalla sen kauden kuumimpia kännykkäpelejä, mutta niissäkään ei tuntunut olevan mitään järkeä. Luhan alkoi näyttää heräämisen merkkejä, eikä mennyt aikaakaan, kun tummatukka hieroi hiuksiaan ja henkäisi nähdessään puoliksi päällään nukkuvan Minseokin.

”Hyung!” Chanyeol henkäisi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. ”Onko sulla nälkä?”

Luhan katsoi ympärilleen hieman ihmeissään ja mietti, paljonko kello mahtoi olla. Hän nyökkäsi kuullessaan Yeolin kysymyksen ja koitti venytellä lihaksiaan. Chanyeol oli huolissaan vanhemman taudista, joka oli riehunut hänen kehossaan jo viikon. Hän ei voinut edes kuvitella, miten raskasta miehen elämä sillä hetkellä oli.

”Mitä sä haluat?” Yeol kysyi ja nousi jaloilleen. Luhan sulki silmänsä ja mietti hetken ääneen mutristellen huuliaan.

”Jjajangmyunia”, hän hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa pariin päivään. Chanyeol hymyili automaattisesti Luhanin leveän hammashymyn nähdessään ja nosti puhelimen sängyltä takaisin käsiinsä.

”Minseokie hyung”, Chanyeol ravisteli nukkuvaa hyungiaan. Ruskeahiuksinen Minseok hätkähti hereille kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan ja mietti, missä kummassa hän oikein oli.

”Oh”, hän huokaisi nähdessään Yeolin puhelin kädessään.

”Haluatko sä jotain ruokaa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja etsi yhteystietoluettelosta lähimmäisen kiinalaisen ravintolan numeron.

”Joo, tilaa mitä haluat”, Minseok sanoi ja painoi päänsä takaisin Luhanin sängylle. Luhan nosti puhelimen käteensä ja katsoi kelloa. Vähän yli kuusi illalla.

Chanyeol poistui huoneesta ja koputti jokasen makuuhuoneen oveen. Jokainen makuuhuone oli tyhjä, mikä merkitsi sitä, että muut olivat todennäköisesti harjoituksissa. Chanyeol tilasi kunnon lastin ruokaa, jotta siitä riittäisi muillekin illalliseksi.

Mies palasi makuuhuoneeseen ja ilmoitti ruoan tulevan tunnin kuluttua. Luhan huokaisi tylsistyneenä ja luki uutisia luuristaan.

Chanyeol alkoi miettiä kuun kiertoa. Pian oli täysikuun aika. Hän oli huomannut, miten K oli alkanut käyttäytyä hermostuneemmin ja kireämmin; joka täysikuu oli samanlainen. Jokainen heistä ei pystynyt nukkumaan ja he ajattelivat levottomia ajatuksia. M:n täysikuu sai kaikki voimaan pahoin.

Chanyeol oli edelleen vahvasti sitä mieltä, että hänen kuuteoriassaan täytyi olla jotain järkeä. Muut olivat tyrmänneet ajatuksen täysin, mikä aiheutti hänessä surua. Mies oli pitänyt kirjaa kuun käyttäytymisestä, mutta toistaiseksi siinä ei ollut mitään hämärää.

Jongin ilmestyi huoneeseen kovan suhauksen kera. Luhan säikähti ja alkoi yskiä keuhkojaan pihalle. Chanyeolin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn Jonginin kiroillessa kykynsä heittelehtimisestä.

”Jongin-ah”, Yeol pysäytti miehen, joka oli ilmestynyt keskelle makuuhuonetta jäätyen tanssiliikkeeseen. ”Onko sulla nälkä? Tilasin juuri ruokaa.”

”Hyung, mulla on treenit kesken, etkö näe”, Jongin huokaisi ja vapautti itsensä liikkeestään. Hän jatkoi koreografiaa vähän ennen kohtaa, joka oli siirtänyt hänet asunnon makuuhuoneeseen. Jongin siirsi kätensä puhtaalla liikkeellä asentoon ja valmistautui palaamaan takaisin treenisaliin Yixingin luokse, mutta teleportti oli sulkeutunut.

”Mitä helvettiä?” Jongin ärähti ja koitti saada itsensä siirtymään, mutta hän ei pystynyt lähtemään huoneesta. Chanyeolin kasvot kääntyivät hymyyn, vaikka oli hieman epäkohteliasta olla onnellinen siitä, ettei hänen lempidongsaenginsa pystynyt hallitsemaan voimaansa.

”Ilmeisesti sä joudut jäämään tänne”, Yeol hymyili.

”Hienoa, mun kaikki kamat on Cheodamdongissa”, Jongin tuhahti ja istui Yeolin sängyn jalkopäähän. Luhan naurahti ja soitti Yixingille. Hän selitti äidinkielellään, ettei Jonginilla ollut mitään hätää ja ettei hän pystynyt siirtämään itseään takaisin.

”Oletko kiltti ja tuot Jonginin kamat mukanasi”, Luhan nauroi ja näpläsi toisella kädellä Minseokin ruskeita hiussuortuvia. Huoneessa hereillä oleva kaksikko seurasi iloiselta kuulostavaa puhelua kiinnostuneet ilmeet kasvoillaan.

”Xie xie”, Jongin huusi Yixingille ennen puhelun loppua ja kellahti sängylle makaamaan turhautuneena. Hän olisi niin kovasti halunnut tanssia.

* * *

Baekhyun istui alas studion penkille ja koitti avata ääntänsä. Hänen vuoronsa astua levytyskoppiin oli aivan nurkan takana. Punatukkainen hengitti syvään ja koitti laulaa osaansa, mutta epämääräinen vingahdus kajahti ilmoille saaden muiden vokalistien päät kääntymään ihmetyksestä mieheen.

”Ei tästä tule yhtään mitään”, Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneenä itseensä ja nojasi nahkaisen sohvan selkänojaan kyyneleiden partaalla. Jongdae laski kätensä rohkaisevasti ikätoverinsa olalle ja hymyili.

”Rentoudu ja laula täältä”, nappisilmäinen mies sanoi hiljaa ja taputti rintaansa sydämen kohdalta. Baekhyun hymyili vienosti ja keskittyi hengitykseensä. Leader astui samassa ulos levytyskopista ja jätti oven seuraavaa varten auki.

”Kyungsoo-ah, mene sä ensin”, Baekhyun murahti ja heilautti kättään voimattomasti. Kyungsoo nousi sohvalta lausuen fighting itselleen ja myös yhtäkkiä väsähtäneelle Baekille. Jongdae naurahti kevyesti ja laski katseensa kädessään oleviin sanoituksiin. Yixing astui huoneeseen ja ojensi jokaiselle virkistävät americanot.

Baekhyun kallistui nojaamaan sohvalle istuvaa Yixingiä vasten ja huokaisi ylidramaattisesti.

”No, mikäs sulla on?” kiharapäinen kiinalaismies kysyi hämmentyneenä ja kaappasi vieressään olevan kainaloonsa.

”Ei oikein pelitä tänään”, punatukkainen huokaisi ja otti kulauksen kuumasta kofeiinijuomastaan. Jongdae naurahti ja muistutti neuvostaan saada homma toimimaan. Ei se oikein tekniikallisiin ongelmiin auttanut, vaikka hyvä neuvo olikin.

Ulkona välähti. Kaikki hämärässä huoneessa olleet säikähtivät yhtäkkistä räpsähdystä, ja ennen kuin he ehtivät kommentoida ilmiötä sanallakaan, julma, kovaääninen jyrähdys tärisytti huonetta. Jongdae nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja hänen kasvonsa valahtivat valkoisiksi. Baekhyun nousi Yixingin kainalosta ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja henkäisi hämmentyneenä. Kyungsoo poistui samassa rytäkässä levytyskopista järkyttynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

”Mikä hiivatti se oli?” hän henkäisi ja puristi sanoituspaperia käsissään.

”Ukkonen”, Jongdae sanoi tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan ja kääntyi katsomaan rauhoittunutta taivasta.

”Ehkä se oli vain sattumaa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa ja painautui paremmin Yixingiä vasten. Kiinalaismies näytti miettivän asiaa kiireisesti mielessään.

”Ei se ollut”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa. ”Ei se noin yhtäkkiä päälle tule.”

”Totta”, Yixing sanoi ja käänsi katseensa takanaan olevaan leaderiin, joka mutristeli huuliaan.

Jongdae pyörtyi ikkunan ääreen ja romahti alas lattialle säikäyttäen kaikki pahanpäiväisesti. Ukkonen jyrisi ja salamat läiskyivät. Baekhyun ryntäsi tarkistamaan, että Jongdae oli kunnossa. Onneksi hän ei ollut lyönyt päätänsä minnekään.

”Chen! Chen-ah!” Baekhyun huusi ja koitti saada miestä tajuihinsa. Suho teki ratkaisevan liikkeen ja tyhjensi vieressään olleen vesipullon suoraan miehen kasvoille. Jongdae palasi tajuihinsa näyttäen pahoinvoivalta.

”Mitä mulle tapahtuu?” Jongdae mutisi ja tarttui vieressään polvillaan olevaa Baekyhunia kädestä. ”Ole kiltti ja kerro mulle…”

”Mä en tiedä”, Baekhyun sanoi hätäisesti ja laski vapaan kätensä miehen otsalle, joka oli kuuma – aivan kuten Luhaninkin viikkoa aikaisemmin.

”Mitä tahansa täällä tapahtuukin, niin se leviää koko ajan”, Yixing huokaisi ja avusti Jongdaen ylös. Huoneeseen rynnäännyt tuottaja säikähti huonovointista Jongdaeta ja huusi managerin paikalle viereisestä huoneesta.

Manageri juoksi huoneeseen ja vaati selitystä. Suho kertoi Jongdaen saaneen tartunnan Luhanilta ja pyysi, että nauhoitukset lopetettaisiin tältä päivältä. Tuottaja oli samaa mieltä, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei johtoporras innostuisi faktasta. Jongdae oli kuitenkin sairas ja hänet oli saatava lepäämään.

”Tarvitsetko lääkäriä?” manageri kysyi huolestuneena. Jongdae heilautti kättään kieltäytymisen merkiksi ja pyysi päästä vain asunnolle. Yixing talutti miehen ulos huoneesta muun seurueen mukana. Suho soitti muille jäsenille ja ilmoitti jyrkästi, että heidän oli aika palata asunnolle.

Baekhyun lähetti viestin Chanyeolille ja käski häntä laittamaan yhden sairasvuoteen valmiiksi Jongdaeta varten.

* * *

Asunnolla jjajangmyunia innokkaina syövät miehet olivat hämmästyneet yhtäkkisestä ukkosmyrskystä. Chanyeol nosti puhelimensa käteensä kuullessaan sen ilmoittavan uudesta viestistä. Miehen ilme valahti värittömäksi hänen lukiessa kirjoitetun pyynnön.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä ja laski syömäpuikkonsa alas hetkeksi.

”Jongdae… on sairastunut”, Yeol huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään epäuskoisena tekstiviestille. Hän kuitenkin nousi ylös ja valmisteli pedin Luhanin sänkyä vastapäätä. Jongin haki vadillisen kylmähköä vettä ja pyyhkeitä, vesipulloja ja muutaman lehden, jotka hyvällä tuurilla saattaisi kiinnostaa Jongdaeta.

Ukkosmyrsky tuntui pahenevan joka salamoinnilla. Ikkunat helisivät ja osaa alkoi jopa pelottaa. Chanyeol palasi jajangmyuninsa ääreen ruokahaluttomana.

Ei mennyt kuin reilu kaksikymmentä minuuttia kun jäsenet olivat palanneeet Cheodamdongista. Isoimman makuuhuoneen ovi rävähti auki ja Yixing talutti väsyneen näköisen Jongdaen sängylle. Jongdae rojahti välittömästi pedille ja sulki silmänsä hengittäen raskaasti.

”Hyung… sun täytyy löytää keino parantaa meidät”, Jongdae mutisi tarttuessaan hänet avustaneen kiinalaismiehen käteen. ”Hyung, ole niin kiltti.”

Chanyeol jännittyi kuunnellessaan ikätoverinsa pyyntöä. Oli totta, että Yixing pystyisi parantamaan heidät, mutta hänen voimansa oli sammunut.

”Hyung. Sun täytyy elvyttää voimasi!” Chanyeol huudahti. Yixing laski katseensa maahan.

”Ei se ole niin helppoa”, mies huokaisi. Sääntöjen rikkominen oli hänelle erittäin vaikeaa, mutta hän ei halunnut muiden kärsivänkään.

”Pitäkää huolta hänestä”, kiinalaismies sanoi ja poistui huoneesta nopeasti. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja koitti keskittyä syömiseen, mutta vastapäisellä sängyllä huokaileva Jongdae varasti hänen jokaisen ajatuksensa.

Ukkonen jyrisi kovempaa kuin koskaan. Jongdae hengitti raskaasti ja kaivautui peiton alle täristen kylmästä. Chanyeol oli nousta paikaltaan, mutta Jongin esti hänen liikkeensä.

”Hyung, syö ensin”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja käänsi katseensa omaan annokseensa.

* * *

Baekhyun puri hermostuneena peukalonsa kynttä olohuoneessa istuessaan. Yixing oli lähtenyt ulos selvittämään ajatuksiaan, leaderit olivat taas pitämässä palaveria ja kaikki muut olivat peloissaan, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Punatukkainen rojahti sohvalle makaamaan älähtäen turhautuneena. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mikä tai kuka sai heidät käyttäytymään tällä tavalla. Ja miksi Baekhyun ollut altistunut sille, vaikka hänen voimansa oli ollut aktiivisin. Tai ehkä se johtui juuri siitä, ettei miehen voima ollut koskaan edes sammunut.

”Mun täytyy saada tämä jotenkin loppumaan”, Baekhyun mietti ääneen. Hänen vieressään istuva Sehun käänsi katseensa mieheen ja kysyi, miten hän aikoi tilanteeseen vaikuttaa.

”Mikä tahansa täällä riehuukin, se ei vaikuta muhun millään tavalla”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ryntäsi leadereiden valtaamaan huoneeseen Sehun kannoillaan.

”Mä urhaudun!” Baekhyun huudahti nostaen oikean kätensä ylös. Sehun tarttui tätä ylhäällä olevasta kädestä ja koitti laskea sitä alas.

”Hyung, mitä sä oikein yrität?” maknae oli kauhuissaan. Kris loi punatukkaiseen pahoillaan olevan katseen.

Suho mutristi huuliaan ihaillen sisimmässään Baekhyunin rohkeutta. ”Mulla olisi yksi idea.”

Kris kääntyi katsomaan vastapäätä istuvaa miestä arvioivasti.

”Kerro lisää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pukkasi maknaen kauemmas itsestään. Sehun pysyi punatukkaisen takana kuunnellen jokaista huoneessa vaihdettavaa sanaa. Hän oli myös väsynyt leadereiden tapaan pitää asiat omana tietoinaan.

”Koska sä olet Yixingin vastapari, sun täytyy saada hänen voimansa aktivoitumaan”, Suho sanoi. ”Lay on parantaja. Se olisi ratkaisu kaikkeen.”

Kris oli samaa mieltä, mutta tilanne vaikutti erittäin hankalalta.

”Olisin voinut mennä Yeollien lähelle, jos voimani olisi aktiivinen, mutta koska se ei ole, meinasin palaa hänen suojautuessa liekeillä”, Kris sanoi surullisena. ”Pelkään, että Yixingin voimaa ei saada hereille niin helposti.”

”Baekhyun-ah… Mä luotan suhun”, Suho sanoi vakavana. Punatukkainen nyökkäsi ja alkoi miettiä, miten hän korjaisi tilanteen. Sehun puolestaan oli hyvin epäileväinen suunnitelman toimivuudesta.

”Hyung”, maknae aloitti varoen ja käänsi huolestuneet kasvonsa punatukkaiseen. Baekhyun katsoi takanaan olevaa miehenalkua suurin silmin ja kehotti tätä jatkamaan.

”Kuinka pitkälle sä olet valmis menemään?” Sehun kysyi ääni väristen.

”Niin pitkälle kuin tarvitsee”, Baekhyun vastasi sataprosenttisen tosissaan. Sitä Sehun oli pelännytkin. Hän tiesi, ettei Yixingin kyky noussut pintaan helposti. Mies olisi voinut parantaa muuttaman vääntyneen lantion tai revähtäneen lihaksen, mutta tuskissaan olevat jäsenet eivät olleet saaneet kiinalaismiehen voimia esiin.

”Hyung, onko sun pakko tehdä tämä?” Sehun kysyi peloissaan. Baekhyun tarttui häntä kädestä ja nyökkäsi itsevarmasti. ”Hyung…”

”Älkää kertoko tästä muille, okei?” Baekhyun vannotti. Varsinkaan Yixing ei saanut tietää, se pilaisi kaiken. Oli käytettävä viekkautta ja todellisiin tunteisiin vaikuttamista. Baekhyunia pelotti, mutta hän kätki tunteensa vienon hymyn taakse.

”Eikä Yeollielle”, punatukkainen huokaisi surullisena ja poistui huoneesta. Sehun jäi leadereiden seuraan vähäksi aikaa.

Baekhyun koputti suurimman makuuhuoneen oveen ja astui sisään luvan saadessaan. Chanyeol hymyili onnellisena siitä, että juuri Baekhyun oli tullut katsomaan heitä.

”Mitä tänne kuuluu?” punatukkainen kysyi koittaen peittää hermostuneisuuttaan. Yeol kuitenkin huomasi, että jokin oli hassusti. Mies viittoi hänet luokseen ja veti tämän syliinsä.

”Mikä sulla on?” hän kysyi hiljaa ja vaati katsekontaktia. Baekhyun piti katseensa tyhjennetyssä jajangmyun-kulhossa.

”Tämä tilanne vain huolettaa”, hän vastasi. Jongin valvoi kevyesti nukkuvan Jongdaen vierellä, mikä särki punatukkaisen sydämen. Minseok oli lähtenyt käymään suihkussa ja Luhan selasi urheilu-uutisia puhelimestaan.

”Jääkaapissa on ruokaa teillekin”, Chanyeol sanoi huomatessaan, miten punatukkainen tuijotti tyhjää nuudelikulhoa. Baekhyun heräsi ajatuksistaan kuullessaan Yeolin äänen.

”Mitä?” punatukkainen kysyi ja naurahti nolona hajamielisyydelleen. Chanyeol hymyili leveästi kumppaninsa suloudelle.

”Jääkaapissa on ruokaa”, Yeol toisti ja hoputti punatukkaisen syömään. Baekhyun nousi miehen sylistä ja siirtyi keittiöön varmistettuaan, että makuuhuoneessa oli kaikki hyvin.

Sehun oli löytänyt tiensä jääkaapille. Hän huomasi, miten Baekhyun käveli kohti keittiötä hajamielinen ilme kasvoillaan.

”Hyung…” Sehun koitti edelleen saada Baekia perumaan lupauksensa. ”Mä en halua sun riskeeraavan kaikkea.”

”Mielummin mä kuin me kaikki”, Baekhyun ärähti ja otti vastaan jjajangmyun-annoksen. Sehun ei saanut epäilevää katsettaan irti punatukkaisesta. Baek keskittyi jjajangmyunin syömiseen uskaltamatta katsoa kertaakaan Sehuniin, jonka kasvoilla oli tyhjä ilme.

Chanyeol astui keittiöön ja huomasi tunnelman olevan tipahtanut masentavan alas. Mies loihti kasvoilleen iloisen hymyn, mutta se ei tarttunut hänen epäonnekseen kumpaankaan.

”No, mikä teitä vaivaa?” Yeol kysyi ja potkaisi maknaeta pienesti jalkaan. ”Sanoisit säkin jotain.”

”Jongdae hyungin tila”, Sehun valehteli sujuvasti. Baekhyun katsahti nuorimaiseen ihmetellen tämän kykyä sanoa pokalla asioita, jotka eivät olleet totta. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Tilanne oli pelottava, varsinkin, kun kukaan ei tiennyt mistä epidemia oli saanut alkunsa ja miten se liikkui.

”Tilanteeseen on saatava joku tolkku, ennen kuin me kaikki ollaan kykenemättömiä tekemään yhtään mitään”, Yeol huokaisi ja nappasi pullon vettä jääkaapista. Mies palasi huoneeseensa ja sai Sehunin kannoilleen.

Minseok nosti päänsä ylös tuntiessaan käden olkapäällään.

”Hyung, mene sä nukkumaan”, Sehun sanoi ja avusti vanhimman ylös jakkaran päältä. ”Mä olen Luhanin luona.”

”Hyvä on”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi haukotellen ja poistui omaan huoneeseensa. Chanyeol laski tuomansa vesipullon Jongdaen sängyn vieressä olevalle pöydälle ja kellahti omaan sänkyynsä. Aurinko oli laskenut ja hämärä vallannut huoneen. Ainoa valonlähde oli Yeolin yöpöydän 30 wattinen lamppu. Chanyeol kääntyi kyljelleen ja kuvitteli Baekhyunin olevan hänen takanaan, painamassa keveitä suudelmia hänen niskaansa, kutittavan hänen selkäänsä hoikilla sormillaan ja kuiskivan rohkeita ehdotuksia tämän korvaan.

_Mulla on ikävä sua._

Baekhyun laski jajangmyun-kulhonsa tiskialtaaseen huokaisten väsyneenä. Hän kuuli, mitä Yeol sanoi ja hän myönsi itsekin kaipaavansa pidempää miestä, mutta hän ei halunnut olla hänen lähellään siinä mielentilassa. Kuitenkin tunne voitti järjen ja mies kutsui Yeolin parvekkeelle.

Punatukkainen siirtyi parvekkeelle käärittyään itsensä punaiseen vilttiin. Mies istui valkoiselle tuolille ja tuijotti pilviselle taivaalle, joka oli sylkenyt aikaisemmin vaarallisen näköisiä salamoita koko Soulin päällä.

”Kutsuit”, Yeol hymyili ovelta ja siirtyi raikkaaseen ulkoilmaan sulkien liukuoven perässään. Baekhyun taputti tyhjää tuolia vieressään ja tarttui miestä kädestä tämän istuessa hänen seuraansa.

”Anteeksi, kun olen ollut niin etäinen viimeaikoina”, Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja käänsi vetiset silmänsä ruskeatukkaiseen. Chanyeol yllättyi siitä, että punatukkainen oli kyyneleiden partaalla.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyunia hermostutti. Hän oli sopinut aloittavansa Yixingin kyvyn aktivoimismission tänä kyseisenä iltana. Punatukka oli ilmoittanut haluavansa jäädä kahdestaan Yixingin kanssa asunnolle, pitämään huolta Jongdaesta ja pikku hiljaa paranemisen merkkejä näyttävästä Luhanista. Chanyeol ja Jongin olivat myös joutuneet lähtemään käymään treeneissä, sillä he eivät olleet altistuneet flunssa-aaltoon. Sitä paitsi asunnosta ulos pääseminen rauhoitti heitä varmasti. Mökkihöperyys alkoi vallita heissä kaikissa.

Baekhyun avasi parvekkeelle johtavan lasioven ja kutsui hiljaa vanhempaa ystäväänsä.

”Hyung, tule jo sisään tai joudut potemaan toisenkin viikon sängyn pohjalla”, hän naurahti keveästi. Luhan käänsi päänsä ovenkarmiin nojaavaan mieheen.

”Mä olisin halunnut olla vielä hetken”, tummatukka huokaisi mutta nousi ylös nuoremman vakavan ilmeen nähdessään.

”Sä olit jo puoli tuntia”, Baekhyun muistutti ja ojensi kätensä hitaasti luokseen hoippuvalle miehelle. Luhan oli edelleen heikossa kunnossa, mutta hänen kuumeensa oli jo toista päivää poissa. Toinen oli Jongdaen tila; miesparka nukkui 18 tuntia päivästä ja tuskin suostui syömään.

”Kuule, hyung”, Baekhyun aloitti vetäessään parvekkeen oven kiinni. Luhan jatkoi hidasta kävelyään kohti suurinta makuuhuonetta.

”Mitä mielen päällä?” tummatukka kysyi ja otti seinästä tukea kaiken varalta. Hän ei ollut kävellyt näin paljoa moneen päivään. Baekhyun siirtyi takaisin Luhanin tueksi ja kysyi tältä, oliko hän huomannut voimassaan mitään kummallista. Luhan pysähtyi ja mietti hetken aikaa. Sitten hän keskittyi oikein kovasti ja sai Baekhyunin älähtämään, kun heidän edessään oleva seinätaulu alkoi leijua ilmassa.

”Ei mitään outoa. Paitsi se, että se toimii taas”, Luhan kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi tallustamistaan kohti päämääräänsä. Baekhyun jäi niille sijoilleen ja siisti seinätaulun asentoa sen laskeuduttua hieman vinoon Luhanin voimasta. Punatukkainen mietti, olisko Luhanin voima samalla tavalla räjähdysherkkä suojelusvaiston noustessa kuten esimerkiksi Yeolin, tai tietyn liikkeen tehdessään aktivoituva kuten Jonginin voima.

Baekhyun tarkisti, että Luhan pääsi turvallisesti takaisin sänkyyn. Mies oli peitellyt itsensä kevyellä peitteellä ja luki urheilulehteä, jossa oli artikkeli valioliigasta. Luhanin sänkyä vastapäätä lepäävä Jongdae tuhisi tuskaisesti hikikarpalot otsallaan. Yixing istui miehen vieressä jo kolmatta tuntia ja näytti lähes yhtä väsyneeltä kuin Jongdae. Baekhyunin rintaa korvensi tämän todistaessa näkyä. Tilanne ei ollut ollut viikokausiin enää mitenkään inhimillinen.

”Pärjäättekö täällä?” punatukkainen kysyi makkarin ovelta ja tarjosi apuaan, mutta Yixing halusi olla dongsaenginsa vierellä vielä hetken. Baek nyökkäsi ja ilmoitti olevansa keittiössä valmistamassa jotain syötävää.

”Kutsukaa, jos tarvitsette jotain”, hän sanoi ennen vetäytymistä huoneen ovelta. Baekhyun sulki puisen oven ja puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi. Oli aika aloittaa suunnitelma A. Punatukkainen asteli keveästi keittiöön, napsautti radion päälle ja pesi kädet hyräillen soivan kappaleen tahtiin. Hän etsi leikkuulaudan ja terävimmän veitsen, joka talosta löytyi. Ensimmäiseksi tehtäväkseen hän otti kasvisten ja tofun leikkaamisen, sitten hän jatkaisi lihan kypsennyksestä ja sitä rataa. Baekhyun ei ollut mikään mestarikokki, mutta jotain Yixingille ja Luhanille oli annettava ruoaksi. Jokapäiväinen ruoan tilaaminen oli vain turhaa rahan tuhlaamista; eivät he niin rikkaita vielä olleet.

Baekhyun pesi porkkanat, paprikat, sipulin ja chilin. Hän etsi muutaman herkkusienen ja papuja. Mies asettui leikkuulaudan eteen ja hengitti pari kertaa syvään ennen kuin tarttui veitseen oikealla kädellään. Baekhyun kuuli radiosta hänelle erittäin tutun kappaleen ja alkoi laulaa sitä tarttuessaan ensimmäiseen sipuliin. Hän leikkasi keskikokoisen hopeasipulin puoliksi ja viipaloi sen ohuiksi siivuiksi. Sipulin jälkeen chilit, paprikat, herkkusienet.

Baekhyun nosti viimeisen herkkusienen leikkuulaudalle ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Hänen päässään soivat leaderin sanat ja hänelle tekemänsä lupaus saada Yixingin voima aktivoitumaan. Pari syvää hengenvetoa ja itsesuggestiota. Mies puristi veistä tiukemmin kädessään ja tunsi kämmenensä hikoavan.

Baekhyun-ah… Sä pystyt tähän… mies mietti mielessään ja leikkasi herkkusienen halki lipsauttaen veitsen omaan käteensä. Baekhyun karjaisi nähdessään leikkuulaudalle hiljallen valuvaa verta. Itse viilto ei ollut sattunut terävän veitsen ansiosta yhtään, mutta jälestä tuleva vihlaisu sai punatukkaisen tolaltaan.

Baekhyun heitti kädessään olleen veitsen kauemmas itsestään ja huusi kuin palosiireeni nähdessään siihen jääneen verivanan. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa sormiinsa, vaan hän peitti kätensä nopeasti vieressään olevalla astiapyyhkeellä. Päämäärättömät lausahdukset lentelivät ulos punatukkaisen suusta tämän yrittäessä rauhoitella itseään.

”Baekhyun-ah? Oletko sä okei?” Yixingin hämmentynyt huudahdus kantautui käytävältä. Baekhyun nosti järkyttyneen katseensa vanhempaan mieheen, joka tajusi tilanteen vakavuuden nähdessään verisen pyyhkeen miehen käden päällä.

”Herranjumala! Mitä tapahtui?!” Yixing huudahti uudelleen ja ryntäsi keittiöön tutkimaan vahingon suuruuden. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja käänsi katseensa poispäin verta vuotavista sormistaan. Yixing kurkkasi huolestuneena pyyhkeen alle ja henkäisi kauhistuneena nähdessään vahingon. Baekhyun vingahti Yixingin yrittäessä saada verenvuotoa tyrehtymään tiukalla painamisella.

”Montako meni?” punatukkainen kysyi ääni väristen ja kurkkasi vanhemman miehen reaktiota.

”Kaksi”, Yixing sanoi rauhallisena ja talutti miehen tiskialtaan eteen. ”Meidän täytyy puhdistaa haavat ja se sattuu.”

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja valmistautui henkisesti kohtaamaan valuvan veden. Yixing avasi hanan ja siirsi Baekin viilletyt sormet veden alle. Baekhyun alkoi ulvoa uudelleen kivusta ja koitti pyristellä pois miehen otteesta, mutta Yixing ei päästänyt irti. Baekhyun kirosi kovaan ääneen ja aneli armoa kylmän veden kirvellessä viiltohaavoja aivan kuin niihin olisi ripoteltu suolaa oikein kovalla kädellä.

”Ohi on”, Yixing huokaisi ja sammutti vedentulon. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja näki ensimmäisenä Luhanin, joka nojasi keittiön ovenkarmiin kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan.

”Leikkasitko sormeen?” tummatukka kysyi ja puristi pyyhettä tiukemmin kehoaan vasten.

”Kahteen”, Baekhyun niiskautti ylidramaattisesti ja nieli kyyneleensä. Yixing talutti miehen keittiön pöydän ääreen ja istutti hänet alas. Luhan etsi lääkekaapista tykotarpeita ja kiikutti ne keittiöön välittömästi.

Baekhyun huokaili tuskissaan Yixingin paikatessa miehen sormia. Viillot eivät onneksi olleet niin syviä, että paikalle olisi tarvittu lääkäriä. Huolellinen desifiointi ja sitoiminen riittäisi.

Yixing painoi sidostyynyn molempien viillettyjen sormien päälle ja sitoi ne yhteen sideharsolla.

”Ole hyvä”, Yixing sanoi ja teippasi sideharson pään kiinni kehittelemäänsä siteen päälle, ettei se pääsisi purkautumaan.

”Kiitos, hyung”, Baekhyun sanoi ja avasi viimein silmänsä. Hän veti sidotun kätensä rintakehäänsä vasten ja löi itseään henkisesti litsarilla poskelle, sillä hän oli epäonnistunut tehtävässään.

”Pystytkö jatkamaan kokkausta?” Yixing kysyi ja nousi ylös pöydän äärestä alkaen kerätä sotkujaan pois pöydältä. Punatukkainen nyökkäsi ja siirtyi takaisin leikkuulaudan ääreen. Hän nosti veitsen laudalta ja pesi sen tiskiaineen kera kahteen kertaan. Yixing auttoi häntä pesemään laudan ja leikkasi pavut sekä tofun pienemmiksi. Sen jälkeen hän jätti Baekin yksin keittiöön.

Baekhyun nojasi väsyneenä tiskiallasta vasten. Hän pyyhki silmiään sidotulla kädellä ja pyysi anteeksi puoliääneen. Hän ei ollut käyttänyt tarpeeksi kovia keinoja. Olisit edes viiltänyt kunnolla… pelkkiä pintahaavoja, ja vitut. Oli aika siirtyä kehittämään suunnitelmaa B.

* * *

Iltapäivä oli kääntynyt illaksi jo muutama tunti sitten. Baekhyun istui Jongdaen vierellä silmät puoliksi kiinni. Hän nuokkui puisella jakkaralla kuunnellessaan ikätoverinsa vaivalloista muminaa. Jongdae oli herännyt ruoka-aikaan, mutta hän ei ollut pystynyt syömään kuin pari lusikallista tofupataa, jonka tekemiseen Baekhyun oli uhrannut henkensä.

Punatukkainen älähti kovaäänisesti tuntiessaan omistavan käsiparin yläkroppansa ympärillä.

”Yah! Mitä sulle on tapahtunut?” Chanyeolin huolestunut ääni kysyi miehen selän takaa. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja näytti sideharson peittämää kättänsä poikaystävälleen.

”Tapaturma”, Baekhyun huokaisi ylidramaattisesti ja loihti kasvoilleen tulisen ilmeen. ”Laitoin henkeni peliin, eikä tämä kiddo syönyt kuin pari lusikallista.”

Chanyeol naurahti ja suukotti Baekia kevyesti niskaan. ”Mä syön mielelläni. Kamala nälkä.”

”Keittiöstä löytyy”, Baek haukotteli ja pukkasi hörökorvan pois kimpustaan. Ruskeatukkainen varmisti, että Jongdae oli varmasti unessa tökkäämällä miestä ohimolle etusormellaan. Baekhyun älähti suojelevasti ja läpsäytti miestä käsivarteen käskien tätä lopettamaan moiset pelleilyt. Chanyeol hiljensi motkottavan kumppaninsa pitkällä ja hitaalla suudelmalla. Baekhyunin suupielet kääntyivät hymyyn ja silmät painautuivat kiinni Yeolin irrottautuessa suudelmasta.

”Nukkuisit säkin, silmänaluksesi näyttävät kamalilta”, Yeol virnisti ilkikuriseen sävyyn ja poistui huoneesta salamannopeasti. Baekhyun tuhahti ja käänsi huolestuneen katseensa Jongdaeen.

”Chen-ah… parane pian. Mulla on ikävä sua”, punatukkainen kuiskasi ja tarttui miestä hikisestä kädestä. Jongdaen kuume oli nousemassa jälleen.

”Ole kiltti ja parane pian…” Baekhyun toisti ja laskeutui nojaamaan miehen jalkoja vasten. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun hän oli nukahtanut Jongdaen vierelle.

Chanyeol lämmitti itselleen kunnon annoksen tofupataa, joka näytti erinomaiselta. Vesi herahti kielelle jo pelkästä tuoksusta eikä annoksen esillelaittokaan ollut enää mikään amatöörisuoritus. Miehestä olisi ainesta vaikka Masterchefin keittiöön.

”Hyung, onko siellä ruokaa?” Sehunin iloinen kysymys kantautui olohuoneesta. Chanyeol hymyili leveästi ja nyökkäsi. Maknae nousi ripeästi sohvalta ja siirtyi hamstraamaan oikein kunnolla.

”Syöt sitten kaiken. On kuulema ihmishengen arvoista ruokaa”, Yeol virnisti ja aiheutti Sehunissa hämmennystä.

”Miten niin?”

”Baekhyunien vasen käsi on paketissa tämän takia”, Yeol naurahti poikaystävän kömpelyydelle ja lusikoi pataa riisin kera isoon suuhunsa. Sehun nosti toista kulmakarvaansa mumisten.

”Ai niinkö..?”

”Niin”, Yeol mumisi ja nautti onnistuneesta ruokalajista. ”Leikkasi käteensä.” Sehun pysyi vaiti ja keskittyi ainoastaan lämmittämään annostaan mikrossa. Chanyeol istui pöydän ääreen ja nautti jokaisesta suupalastaan niin kuin se olisi hänen viimeisensä. Oli onni, ettei hän kuullut Sehunin päässä myllertäviä ajatuksia.

Baekhyun heräsi voimakkaaseen ravisteluun. Hän huudahti ”maanjäristys” ja nosti päätään hieman ylös tyynynä toimivien Jongdaen jalkojen päältä.

”Anna mun nukkua vielä viisi minuuttia”, hän mutisi ja läsäytti lärvinsä takaisin sille pyhitetylle alueelle. Ravistelu ei jatkunut, joten punatukkainen nosti päänsä uudelleen ja kääntyi katsomaan takanaan seisovaa maknaeta.

”Mitä asiaa?” hän kysyi tylysti nuorimmaiselta ja koitti ignoorata hänet, mutta Sehunin tuijotus oli liian intensiivinen.

”Hyung”, Sehun aloitti vakavana, mutta Jongdaen yllättävä yskäkohtaus hiljensi nuorukaisen. Baekhyun ravisteli keuhkojaan ulos yskivän miehen kokonaan hereille ja tarjosi hänelle välittömästi vettä.

”Ah, Sehunnie~” Jongdae hymyili tuskaisesti. Baekhyun virnisti pienesti. ”Sua ei olekaan näkynyt vähään aikaan.”

”Hyung, miten voit?” Sehun kysyi ja istahti miehen vuoteen reunalle laskien kätensä hänen jalkansa päälle.

”No, miltä näyttää. Hengissä ollaan”, Jongdae virnisti ja yskähti vielä kerran.

”Baekhyun hyung, oletko sä kunnossa?” Sehun vaihtoi puheenaiheen kätensä viiltäneeseen mieheen.

”Äh, eivät nämä ole kuin pintahaavoja”, mies parahti. ”Yixing hyung sanoi, että siteen voi vaihtaa laastareihin jo tänään.”

”Onpa hyvä sitten”, Sehun sanoi.

”Baekhyunie vain innostui liikaa keittiössä”, Jongdae irvisti personaalliseen tapaansa. ”Olisit odottanut Kyungsoota.”

”Olisiko mun pitänyt antaa teidän nääntyä nälkään heti aamusta?” Baekhyun älähti suurieleisesti ja sai Jongdaen purskahtamaan keveään, limaiseen nauruun.

”On kiva nähdä sun nauravan taas”, Sehun hymyili pedillä makaavalle Jongdaelle. ”Mä annan sun jatkaa uniasi. Öitä hyung~”

Sehun nousi sängyltä Jongdaen nyökätessä. Maknae otti muutaman asekelen kohti ovea ja pysähtyi uudelleen.

”Baek hyung. Tulisit säkin lepäämään kunnolla.”

Jongdae hymyili edelleen kuumeestaan huolimatta. ”Mene vain”, hän sanoi punatukkaiselle, joka nousi vaivoin paikaltaan. Hän kompuroi ottaessaan ensimmäisen askeleen muutamaan tuntiin. Jongdae hörähti Baekhyunin mutinan säestämälle liikkumiselle.

Sehun tarrasi vanhemman kädestä kiinni ja vetäisi tämän mukaansa seuraavaan makuuhuoneeseen, joka oli onneksi tyhjä. Baekhyun vältteli paria vuotta nuoremman miehen katsetta.

”Teitkö sä ton tahallasi?” Sehun kysyi surullisena osoittaen miehen sideharsolla peitettyä kättä. Baekhyun pystyi erottamaan hänen äänensävyssään myös vihaa – pettymystä. Punatukkainen väitti viimeiseen asti sen olleen pelkkä vahinko.

”Hyung, älä puhu paskaa”, Sehun kivahti ja heilahti turhautuneesti. ”Kyllä mäkin hauan Yixingin voiman aktivoituvan, mutta ei sun tarvitse omaa terveyttäsi siihen uhrata”, Sehun sanoi kyyneleet silmissään.

”Mutta mun terveys on vähemmän kuin Jongdaen tai Luhan hyungin”, punatukkainen parahti. ”Tämä ei ehkä onnistunut, mutta vielä mä hänet aktiiviseksi saan”, hän uhosi.

”Hyung! Kuuntele nyt itseäsi” Mä en halua, että sä kärsit”, Sehun älähti kovempaan äänensävyyn.

”Mutta katso Jongdaeta! Hän kärsii vielä enemmän! Hyvä että mies pysyy tolpillaan!”

”Hyung…” Sehun purskahti värisevään itkuun eikä edes koittanut peittää kyyneleitään. Niin huolissaan hän vanhemmasta ystävästään oli. ”Täytyy olla jokin muu keino.”

”Mitä se voisi olla kun verinen viiltokaan ei auta?” punatukkainen huudahti tuohtuneena.

Chanyeol ryntäsi keskimmäiseen makuuhuoneeseen kuullessaan sieltä kantautuvaa kinastelua. Mies avasi oven etukäteen varoittamatta ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään Sehunin itkevän hiljaa. Baekhyun istui omalla sängyllään ja katsoi maahan mietteliäänä.

”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” Chanyeol kysyi hämmentyneenä ja sulki oven. ”Tappelitteko jostain?”

”Ei mitään, hyung, ei mitään”, Sehun huokaisi tylysti ja pyyhki silmänsä. Nopeasti nuorin kasasi itsensä ja poistui huoneesta ohittaen lähes pituisensa Yeolin luomatta tähän katsettakaan. Ovi paukahti kiinni ja Baekhyun kellahti selälleen sänkynsä päälle päästäen ilmoille katuvan kirosanan.

”Kaikki on ihan hyvin, älä huoli”, punatukkainen sanoi ennen kuin Yeol ehti edes avata suutaan kysyäkseen, mitä oli tapahtunut. ”Emme olleet vain samaa mieltä asioista.”

”Ja siksi hän itki?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja osoitti oven suuntaan viitaten tilasta poistuneeseen maknaeen.

”Hän on herkkä äänen korottamiselle, tiedäthän sen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja peitti silmänsä vasemmalla kädellään. Chanyeol istui miehen sängylle ja siirtyi nojaamaan käsiensä varaan punatukkaisen päälle. Chanyeol siirsi miehen sidotun käden pois tämän silmiltä ja hymyili leveästi.

”Mulla on ollut ikävä sua.”

Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään hörökorvan tilannetajulle, mutta repesi keveään nauruun siitä huolimatta. Yeol painoi huulensa punatukkaisen kaulalle ja osoitti ikäväänsä fyysisin keinoin. Baekhyun painoi silmänsä kiinni ja nautti saamastaan huomiosta täysin rinnoin.

”Mmm”, Baek mutisi ja sai Yeolin innostumaan vielä enemmän. Heidän puuhansa kuitenkin keskeytyivät käytävältä kantautuva kovaääninen keskustelu. Chanyeol nousi nopeasti istumaan Baekin sängylle ja tarttui tämän käteen pyyhkien toisella kädellään huuliaan.

Baekhyun naurahti ruskeatukkaisen eleelle. ”Olisit jatkanut, hehän tietävät jo meistä.”

”Vältin vain kiusallisen tilanteen”, mies sanoi ja naurahti itsekin puheilleen. Hän oli vain niin tottunut salailuun. ”Ehkä meidän on parempi jatkaakin näin. Pidetään skinship minimissä, kuten tähänkin saakka.”

”Tehdään niin”, Yeol hymyili ja puristi miehen kättä kädessään.

”Miten päiväsi on kulunut?” ruskeatukkainen vaihtoi puheenaihetta lennosta. Baekhyun nousi istumaan ja nojasi poikaystäväänsä vasten mutristellen huuliaan.

”Tuskaisesti”, hän vastasi ja nosti kätensä ilmaan. ”Olisi kiva lähteä jonnekin.”

”Valitettavasti meidän lähitulevaisuuteen mahtuu vain nämä seinät”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja veti punatukkaisen paremmin kainaloonsa. ”Olisi kyllä mukava lentää Jejuun, varata sviitti ja ottaa aurinkoa.”

”Älä edes puhu tuollaisesta”, punatukkainen huokaisi valuen unelmiinsa. ”…Syödä ruhtinaallinen aamiainen ja kylpeä ammeessa ja makoilla pehmeällä sängyllä.”

”Parhaassa seurassa ikinä”, Chanyeol hymyili kääntäen katseensa punatukkaisen silmiin. Baekhyun punastui pienesti ja nojasi ruskeatukkaisen otsaa vasten.

”Se olisi ihanaa.”

* * *

Chanyeol tunsi itsensä heikkovointiseksi. Mies oli niiskutellut nuhaisena koko päivän ja hänestä alkoi tuntua, että asunnossa kytevä flunssa-aalto ottaisi hänetkin valtaan. Kuitenkin miehelle ei kuumetta noussut, vaan hitonmoinen närästys. Viereisellä sängyllä nukkuva tummatukka heräsi kovaääniseen älähdykseen, joka raikui huonessa vielä pitkään. Yeol piteli kädellä rintaansa ja antoi liekkien leimahtaa ympärilleen. Luhan alkoi yskiä huoneeseen nopeasti muodostuneen savun vaikutuksesta ja nousi huojuen ylös sängyltään.

”Sä poltat koko talon, jos jatkat tuota!” tummatukka huusi kovaan ääneen ja sai vastapäätä nukkuvan Jongdaen heräämään helvetilliseen älämölöön. Kovan kuumeen kourissa kärsivä mies katsoi sänkyään polttavaa hörökorvaa järkyttyneenä miettien oliko näky kuumeen aiheuttamaa hallusinaatiota vai totista totta.

”Mitä vittua sä oikein teet?” hikinen mies parkaisi sängyltään ja nousi hitaasti istuma-asentoon. Yeol piteli edelleen rintaansa ja sulki silmänsä leviävältä liekkimereltä, joka oli tarttunut jo päiväpeittoon. Luhan huusi kauhistuneena ja huojui Jongdaen luokse vetäen tämän sängystä ylös ja raahaten tämän ulos isoimmasta makuuhuoneesta. Suihkusta palaava Jongin älähti kauhuissaan haistettuaan savun, joka vain voimistui ja voimistui. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun lämpö huoneessa nousi ja ensimmäiset liekit nuolivat ovensuuta. Luhan kirosi itsensä kun hän ei ollut jaksanut vetää ovea perässään kiinni.

”Chanyeol on sisällä huoneessa!” Luhan parahti ja tuki vieressään huojuvaa kuumeista nappisilmää.

”Hyung! Tule pois sieltä!” Jongin yski ja ryntäsi makuuhuoneen ovelle. Hän kauhistui vielä enemmän nähdessään, miten koko makuuhuone oli syttynyt aggresiivisiin liekkeihin. Ruskeatukkainen makasi edelleen sängyllään leikkimeren keskellä ja mutisi omiaan. Puolialaston Jongin säntäsi vaatehuoneeseen ja veti ensimmäiset vastaantulevat vaatteet ylleen, jonka jälkeen hän juoksi nopeasti takaisin olohuoneeseen tarttuen molemmista sairaista miehistä kiinni ja siirtäen heidät kummempia miettimättä Cheodamdongiin, treenisaliin numero 608. Luhan laski matkalla pyörtyneen Jongdaen nahkasohvan päälle ja mumisi peloissaan itsekseen.

”Chanyeol on vielä asunnolla!” Luhan huusi kauhuissaan ja tarttui Jonginia hupparin rinnuksista. Nuorempi säikähti ja koitti sanoa jotain hyungilleen, mutta tämä jatkoi pelonsekaista mongerrustaan. ”Mene ja pelasta hänet ennen kuin koko rakennus on ilmiliekeissä!”

Jongin palasi käskystä Hongdaen asuntokompleksiin, jossa tulipalo oli levinnyt jo viereisiin huoneisiin. Paksu savu alkoi levitä laajemmalti ja palohälyttimet olivat alkaneet huutaa. Hän peitti kasvojaan kädellään polttavalta kuumuudelta ja huusi hörökorvaisen nimeä paniikissa ja peloissaan, ettei hän löytänytkään tulenhaltijaa mistään. Asunnossa täytyi liikkua matalalla, sillä sakea savu peitti asunnon korkeudesta melkein puolet. Oli kyse sekunneista, lämpötila ja alati lisääntyvä savu sekä liekit kasvoivat taukoamatta.

Mies haki keittiöstä ensimmäisen vastaan tulevan muovikassin ja keräsi tärkeimmäin irtaimiston siihen kuten keittiössä latauksessa olleet puhelimet sekä eteisen lipaston ylälaatikossa olevat lompakot ja kaikkien passit. Ei menisi kauaa, että leiskat leviäisivät yhteisiin tiloihin.

”Hyung! Hyung! Tule tänne, pian, olet vaarassa!” Jongin huusi kurkku suorana ja yski leviävän savun vaikutuksesta. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään Yeolin kävelevän suurimmasta makuuhuoneesta tummin silmin. Mies oli vahingoittumaton ja hän pystyi hengittämään täydellisesti keskellä liekkimerta.

”Hyung!” Jongin parahti vielä kerran ja perääntyi lähestyvää liekkimerta. Chanyeol käveli nuorukaisen luokse ja veti tämän tiukkaan halaukseen.

”Vie mut pois täältä”, hörökorva kuiskasi liekkien huminoiden ylitse nuoremman korvaan, joka nyökkäsi luvaten toteuttaa miehen toiveen. Jongin ajatteli päämääräänsä ja keskittyi 110-prosenttisesti, jotta he varmasti pääsisivät treenisaliin, jossa huolestunut Luhan odotti heitä.

Jongin veti keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa heidän laskeutuessa treenisalin lattialle. Chanyeol lysähti maahan ja kellahti kyljelleen pidellen kättään päänsä suojana. Mies huusi tuskissaan ja purskahti itkuun tajutessaan, että hän oli sytyttänyt asunnon ilmiliekkeihin. Jongin ja Luhan seurasivat tilannetta ihmeissään.

_Baek-ah…_

Ruskeatukkainen peitti itsensä paremmin käsillään ja halusi vajota maan alle.

Baekhyun ryntäsi hengästyneenä kuudennen kerroksen treenisaliin. Hänen niskavillansa nousivat pystyyn savun hajun leijuessa hänen nenäänsä. Mies avasi huoneen 608 oven ja henkäisi kauhistuneena nähdessään Yeolin makaavan lattialla ja hengittäen raskaasti. Jongin ja Luhan tuijottivat oudosti käyttäytyvää miestä hieman pelokkaina, Jongdae veteli sikeitä sohvalla tietämättä mistään mitään.

”Baekhyun-ah!” Luhan huudahti nähdessän miehen singahtavan kyljellään makoilevan ruskeatukkaisen viereen huutaen järkyttyneenä tämän nimeä. Punatukkainen käänsi hämmentyneet kasvonsa vanhimman puoleen ja pyysi tätä ystävällisesti kertomaan mitä helvettiä oikein oli tapahtunut.

”Yeol sytytti koko asunnon tuleen”, Luhan huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään väsyneenä. Baekhyun löi voimakkaasti ruskeatukkaista lantiolle ja älähti vihaisesti saaden Yeolin vingahtamaan kivusta.

”Oletko aivan idiotti?”

”Olen”, Yeol mutisi ja paljasti itkevänsä. Baekhyun kaappasi istuma-asentoon nousevan miehen syliinsä ja rutisti tätä tiukasti itseään vasten haistellen miehen huppariin tarttunutta savun hajua. ”Mä en tiedä mikä muhun meni… Anteeksi.”

”Saat anteeksi”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja nosti kyseenalaistavan katseensa vanhimpaan, joka oli peruuttanut sohvalle istumaan. Luhan piteli kättään kuumeen kourissa torkkuvan Jongdaen reiden päällä ja toivoi, että joku toisi hänelle peittoa. Treenisalissa oli kuitenkin aika kylmä.

”Mä käyn etsimässä Krisin jostakin”, Luhan sanoi hetken mietittyään ja nousi paikaltaan vaivalloisesti. Jongin katsoi vanhempaa huolissaan ja lupautui etsimään leaderin hänen puolestaan.

”Hyung, lepää sä, olet vielä toipilas”, nuorin sanoi ja hävisi saman tien huoneesta jättäen pelkän savupilven jälkeensä. Chanyeol pyyhki silmiään Baekhyunin ojentamaan nenäliinaan, joka tuoksui aivan miehen parfyymilta.

Ei mennyt aikaakaan kun treenisaliin alkoi valua ihmisiä kauhistuneet ilmeet kasvoillaan. Jokainen jäsenistä kävivät ensin Baekin syleilyssä olevan Yeolin luona, joka vältteli tovereidensa katseita. Miehet istuivat lattialle kuuntelemaan leaderin hermostunutta tiedotusta.

”Manageri kertoi kerrostalon olevan ilmiliekeissä. Onneksi ihmisvahinkoja ei ole tullut, mutta meidän asunto on käyttökelvoton. Paloa sammutetaan paraikaa”, Suho parahti ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Chanyeol nosti päänsä ylös ja haki katsekontaktin leaderiin. Suhon ilme pehmeni tämän nähdessä miehen punertavat silmät ja märät posket.

”Antakaa anteeksi…” Chanyeol kuiskasi hiljaa ja painoi päänsä takaisin painoksiin.

”Hyung ei ollut oma itsensä”, Jongin sanoi ja veti kätensä puuskaan. ”Jokin sai hänet tolaltaan, mikä käynnisti pysäyttämättömän ketjureaktion.” Chanyeol nosti päänsä Kain suuntaan ja hymyili vienosti. Hänen sydäntään lämmitti Jonginin tapa suojella häntä.

”Yeollie oli todella pelottava”, Luhan huokaisi ja silitti pienesti Jongdaen hikistä ohimoa. Yixing riisui hupparinsa ja ojensi sen Luhanille. Tummatukka peitteli hikoilevan miehen parhaansa mukaan ja pyysi tätä paranemaan mahdollisimman nopeasti. Jongdae avasi silmänsä ja hymyili onnellisena.

”Kiitos, että pelastit mut, hyung”, hän mumisi väsyneenä ja räpytti kyyneleiden täyttämiä silmiään antaen yhden pisaran valua silmäkulmastaan kohti nahkasohvan karheaa pintaa. Luhan purskahti itkuun tilanteen jälkireaktion voimasta ja nojasi nuorempaan ystäväänsä hieman häveten kyyneliään. Liikuttunut Jongdae taputti tummatukkaa pienesti olalle ja kiitti vielä kerran.

”Kaikki asunnolla ollut irtaimisto on tuhoutunut”, Suho huokaisi ja raapi hiuksiaan. ”Onneksi vakuutus korvaa lähes kaiken. Kiitos Jongnille, joka ehti pelastaa passit ja kännykät.”

”Olisi hyvä laatia jokin suunnitelma, miten tästä jatketaan”, Kris sanoi ja nousi ylös ottaen puhelimen käteensä. ”Ensimmäisenä olisi hyvä tietää, missä vietämme seuraavan yön.”

Jokainen jäsenistä alkoi miettiä, minne he voisivat majoittautua. Tarpeeksi ison asunnon löytäminen muutamassa tunnissa oli mahdotonta, joten ainoa vaihtoehto oli tuppautua jonnekin kylään. Chanyeol oli selvinnyt saamastaan turhautumiskohtauksesta ja pyyhki silmiään kuiviksi Baekhyunin avustuksella. Punatukkainen silitti miehen selkämystä puhellen rauhallisia tämän korvaan.

”Mä ja Baek voidaan mennä mun isosiskon luokse”, Yeol ilmoitti itkuisella äänellä ja älähti itselleen kuulostaessaan vielä pahastikin surulliselta. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja antoi taskussaan olevan puhelimen Yeolille. Hörökorva kirjoitti nopeati viestin isosiskolleen kertoen tilanteesta, joka oli varmasti jo ehtinyt paikallisiin uutisiin.

”Mä, Luhan ja Jongdae voidaan varmasti asua managerin luona”, Kris sanoi ja soitti puhelun kiinalaiselle managerille, joka asui suuressa omakotitalossa perheensä kanssa pohjois-Soulissa.

”Mä ja Kyungsoo voidaan mennä meille”, Suho sanoi ja käänsi katseen 94-linjaan. ”Entä te?”

”Sehunnie voi tulla meille”, Jongin sanoi ja alkoi naputtaa viestiä äidilleen. Maknae nyökkäsi ja sanoi voivansa mennä kotiinsakin, jos hänestä olisi liikaa vaivaa.

”Tao-ah, tule säkin meille”, Jongin lisäsi ja kaikki olivat saaneet asuinpaikan itselleen. Seuraavana huolenaiheena olivat vaatteitten hankkiminen. Miehet päättivät yhteistuumin lähteä tyhjentämään stylistin vaatevarastoa. Jotain kuteita heidän täytyi saada, kun kaikki heidän omansa paloivat muun asunnossa olleen roinan mukana.

Jongin jakoi jokaiselle heidän passinsa ennen kuin miehet alkoivat lipua omiin suuntiinsa. Jongdae nousi istuma-asentoon näyttäen huonovointisemmalta kuin koskaan. Luhan tuki miestä parhaansa mukaan, vaikka hän itsekään ei ollut missään hyvässä fyysisessä kunnossa. Minseok jäi miesten luokse ja koitti keksiä jotain, miten miehet saataisiin turvallisesti perille managerin asunnolle.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa itseään rauhoittelevaan Chanyeoliin. Hän pyyhkäisi apean miehen poskelle valuneen kyyneleen pois ja pyysi tätä hymyilemään. ”Kyllä mä tiedän, ettet sä sitä tahallasi tehnyt.”

Hörökorva nosti tiukan katseensa punatukkaiseen ja tarttui tätä molemmista käsistä vaativasti.

”Baekhyun-ah… Lupaa mulle, ettet päästä mua tekemään sitä uudestaan”, mies henkäisi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja veti poikaystävänsä suojelevaan halaukseen.

”Mä lupaan”, hän kuiskasi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Tusinan joukossa liikkuva epidemia sai tartunnan saaneet käyttäytymään epäloogisesti, eikä sitä pitänyt ottaa liian henkilökohtaisesti. Jokainen jäsen alkoi ymmärtää sen pikkuhiljaa tavalla tai toisella.

Baekhyun ja Chanyeol palasivat todellisuuteen heidän kuullessa kovan suhahduksen salin toisesta päästä. Punatukkainen virnisti pienesti hänen tajutessaan, että he olivat jääneet huoneeseen kahdestaan. ”Pitäisikö meidänkin lähteä?”

”Anna mä kerään itseäni vielä hetken”, Yeol huokaisi ja kellistyi kylmän salin lattialle makoilemaan selälleen. Hän oli vihainen itselleen, ja se näkyi myös ulospäin. Ruskeatukkaisen teki mieli repiä hiukset päästään ja huutaa kovaa. Koska hän ei hallinnut voimaansa eikä tunteitaan, hän aiheutti vaaratilanteen sekä omille ystävilleen että kaikille muille kerrostalon asukkaille. Onneksi palo oli saatu hallintaan nopeiden pelastustyöntekijöiden ammattitaidon avulla.

”Luojan kiitos kukaan ei kuollut”, Chanyeol huokaisi surullisena. Hän ei oikein muistanut, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän oli tullut järkiinsä vasta Jonginin tullessa hakemaan hänet pois asunnolta. Ruskeatukkainen nousi ylös lattialta ollessaan valmis kohtaamaan ulkomaailman. Baekhyun auttoi hänet seisomaan ja piti kiinni miehen kädestä kiinni haluamatta päästää irti laisinkaan. Kaksikko siirtyi hidasta vauhtia kerrosta ylemmäs ja löysivät tiensä huoneeseen, jossa K säilytti tavaroitaan. Chanyeol istui pienehkön huoneen seinustalla olevalle kolmen istuttavalle sohvalle ja seurasi sanomatta sanaakaan Baekhyunin liikkeitä. Punatukkainen avasi kaappinsa numerokoodilla, jonka Yeolkin tiesi. Numerosarja oli päivämäärä, jolloin Chanyeol oli tunnustanut punatukkaiselle rakkautensa.

Baekhyun pakkasi laukkuunsa pari tärkeää paperia sisältävän kirjekuoren sekä tykötarpeita kuten deodoranttia ja käsirasvaa. Mies sulki kaappinsa nopeasti ja etsi vielä tiskipöydän yläpuolella olevasta kaapista puhelimeensa sopivan laturin ja survoi sen laukkuunsa.

”Meidän täytyy varmaan käydä kaupassa…” punatukkainen mietti ja nosti etusormensa alahuulensa päälle. ”Eihän me voida tyhjin käsin siskosi luokse mennä.” Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös sohvalta Baekhyunin elehtiessä olleensa valmis lähtemään. Ruskeatukkainen tarttui uudelleen punatukkaisen käteen ja he poistuivat huoneesta onnellisena hymyillen. Chanyeol yritti olla positiivinen oma itsensä, mutta hänen aiheuttamansa kaaos ei antanut miehelle mielenrauhaa.

* * *

Baekhyun ihasteli supermarketin hedelmävalikoimaa. Hän ei muistanut, millon viimeksi hän oli päässyt käymään julkisella paikalla. Treenivaatteet ja meikittömät kasvot antoivat hänelle suojaa jonkin verran. Hän oli peittänyt päänsä myös hupulla ja capilla. Kello oli vasta hieman yli keskipäivän eikä marketissa liikkunut paljoakaan sen ikäluokan ihmisiä, jotka olisivat tunnistaneet kaksikon todennäköisimmin.

”No, joko päätit, mitä haluat?” Chanyeol kysyi matalalla äänellään ja tarrasi edessään olevaan punaiseen omenaan. Hän katsoi hedelmän kiiltävää pintaa hetken ja etsi siitä kypsymisen merkkejä. Omena sujahti nopeasti Baekhyunin ojentamaan pussiin ja sai seurakseen vielä kolme lisää. Baekhyun sulki omenapussin ja kävi punnitsemassa sen vaa’alla. Chanyeol oli kiinnittänyt huomionsa täydellisen kokoiseen vesimeloniin, joka siinsi kahden metrin päässä seuraavassa hedelmärivissä.

”Yeol-ah! Otetaanko banaaniakin?” Baekhyun kysyi eikä jäänyt kuuntelemaan vastausta sen enempää, kun hänen kätensä jo valikoivat täydellistä terttua.

Chanyeol seurasi innokasta punatukkaa kauempaa ja päätti jättää hedelmien valitsemisen tämän huoleksi. Hän puolestaan keskittyi miettimään, mitä hänen noonansa haluaisi syödä illalla töistä palatessaan. Oli onni, että Yeolin avaimet olivat hänen taskussaan hänen sytyttäessä tulipalon, etteivät ne jääneet liekkimeren keskelle.

”Maa kutsuu Park Chanyeolia”, Baekhyun tirskahti heiluttaessaan kättä pidemmän miehen silmien edessä. Hörökorva säpsähti todellisuuteen ja hymyili hajamielisesti. Hän tunnusteli taskuaan ja huokaisi helpotuksesta tuntiessaan avainnipun farkkujen etutaskussaan. Hänen puhelimensa oli jäänyt makuuhuoneeseen, mutta sille ei voinut mitään.

”Sori”, Chanyeol pahoitteli ajatuksiinsa lipumista. Baekhyun hymyili pehmeästi vieressään olevalle miehelle.

”Ei se mitään. Joko voit paremmin?” hän kysyi huomattuaan, miten paljon rennomaksi mies oli muuttunut päästessään pois Cheodamdongista. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja veti Baekin kädestä kohti seuraavaa osastoa. Kaksikon kori alkoi täyttyä kaikenlaisista elintarvikkeista ja tykötarpeista. Molemmat ostivat itselleen vaihtovaatetta ja perustarvikkeita, kuten shampoota ja hammastahnaa.

Kävelymatka siskon asunnolle kului rattoisasti jäätelöä syöden Soulin keväisen auringon alla. Baekhyun kiitti luojaa siitä, että suurin osa heidän lempivaatteistaan oli stylistien huomassa säästyen nälkäisiltä liekeiltä. Chanyeol puolestaan harmitteli sitä, että hänen lempikenkänsä olivat palaneet hänen oman tyhmyyden vuoksi.

* * *

Chanyeol avasi tutun asunnon avaimella ja antoi punatukkaisen astua sisään ensimmäisenä. Ruskeatukkainen nosti kauppakassit eteiseen ja veti oven kiinni perässään astuttuaan sisään asuntoon, joka tuoksui kodilta. Baekhyun oli ennenkin käynyt Yeolin isosiskon asunnolla, joten hän pystyi olemaan rennosti. Chanyeol riisui ulkovaatteensa siististi eteiseen ja laski avaimensa sekä lompakkonsa lipaston päälle. Jos hän olisi ollut asunnolla, eteinen olisi ollut aivan sekaisin – kuin pyörremyrskyn jäljiltä.

Baekhyun oli nostamassa kauppakasseja lattialta, mutta hänen puuhansa keskeytyi hänen tuntiessaan käsiparin lantiollaan. Kumartava mies nousi ylös ja painautui paremmin hänen taakseensa ilmestynyttä miestä vasten. Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin tuoksua sisäänsä ja suukotti häntä niskalle pyytäen vielä kerran anteeksi typeryyttään.

”Usko jo, ei se ollut sun vika”, Baekhyun parahti pyörähtäessään ympäri ja koitti takoa järkeä rakkaansa päähän. Punatukkainen haistoi miehen hupparista lähtevän savun hajun ja patisti miehen suihkuun. ”Kukaan ei saa tietää, että olit asunnolla kun palo alkoi.”

”Totta”, Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja lupasi käydä suihkussa heti alkuunsa. Onneksi hän oli jättänyt hieman vaatteitaan vierashuoneeseen, juuri tällaisten tilanteiden varalle. Baekhyun irrotti miehen kädet lanteiltaan ja oli siirtymässä takaisin kauppakassien puoleen, mutta ruskeatukkainen keskeytti tämän aikeet uudemman kerran. Baek tirskahti pienesti ja koitti kiemurrella pois miehen otteesta. Chanyeol otti haasteen vastaan ja yritti laskea huulensa ninjaliikkein väistelevän Baekhyunin huulille. Baekhyun nauroi väistellessään ylidramaattisesti käyttäytyvää Yeolia, joka mumisi jotain punatukkaisen röyhkeästä käytöksestä. Ruskeatukkainen sai tarpeekseen Baekin lapsellisista leikeistä, joten hän päästi yhtäkkiä irti. Punatukkainen hämmentyi hörökorvan stopista ja jäi pöljänä katsomaan, kun mies otti askeleita pois päin hänestä. Baek kohautti olkiaan ja nosti kauppakassit käsiinsä.

Chanyeol virnisteli ilkikurisesti poissa Baekin katseen alta. Hän käveli muina miehinä keittiöön ja huomasi pöydän päälle jätetyn viestin.

Olkaa kuin kotonanne

-noona.

Baekhyun kantoi kauppakassit keittiöön ja laski ne ovelle huomatessaan Yeolin kädessä olleen lehtiön. Kiinnostuneena punatukkainen käveli pidemmän miehen taakse ja luki tekstin hymyhuulin mielessään. Chanyeol huomasi hänen takanaan kuikkivan Baekin ja kääntyi salamannopeasti ympäri. Hän ei turhaa aikaillut vaan suuteli poikaystäväänsä rohkeasti ja antaumuksellisesti keskellä keittiötä. Baekhyun tirskahti miehen käytökselle tämä vetäydyttyä kauemmas hänestä.

”Menes nyt sinne suihkuun”, punatukka nauroi ja läpsäisi Yeolia takamukselle. Ruskeatukkainen nauroi ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivänä ja alkoi helpottaa oloaan. Vahinko oli jo tapahtunut eikä tilanteelle voinut tehdä enää mitään.

* * *

Baekhyun istui pehmeällä kangassohvalla mietteliäänä ja mutristeli huuliaan ajatuksiensa pörrätessä hänen päässään tuhatta ja sataa. Vähän väliä hän mietti, kuika hän saisi jatkettua Yixingin voiman aktivoimisprojektia, välillä sitä, milloin hän joutaisi puhdistamaan aikojen saatossa tummuneen käsikorunsa. Aina aika ajoin hänen mieleensä nousi ajatus siitä, olisiko ruskeatukkainen hörökorva pyörtynyt suihkuun hänen ollessa siellä jo yli puoli tuntia. Moneen kertaan Baek oli meinannut nousta ylös mukavasta asennosta ja käydä tarkistamassa, oliko hänen rakkaansa kunnossa. Kuitenkin hän oli palannut nojaamaan selkänojaan kuullessaan kovan kiekaisun pesuhuoneesta, joka osottautui Yeolin ylidramaattiseksi tulkinnaksi Baekhyunin sen hetken lempikappaleesta.

Baekhyun valui muistoihin. Aina epämääräisen kiekaisun kuullessaan hän muisti, miten paljon hän rakasti omaa hörökorvaansa. Tunne hänen sydämessään tuntui vain kasvavan ja kasvavan jokaisen hänen kanssaan viettämän hetken myötä. Vaikka he olivat riidelleetkin turhista asioista, Baekhyun tiesi, ettei hän koskaan haluaisi menettää ruskeatukkaista koskaan. Hän oli valmis uhraamaan hänen puolestaan vaikka oman henkensä, mikä motivoi häntä saamaan Yixingin kyvyn esiin millä keinolla hyvänsä. Jos edes kiinalaismies ei pystynyt parantamaan riehuvaa epidemiaa, tuskin siihen olisi ratkaisua. Fakta siitä teki Baekhyunin erittäin surulliseksi.

Punatukkainen käänsi katseensa rannekkoruun, joka muistutti häntä olemaan peloton ja kohtaamaan elämän esteet pää pystyssä. Hän sulki silmänsä, piteli kiinni hopeisesta korustaan ja antoi yksinäisen kyyneleen valua poskelleen.

_Baekhyun-ah… Sä pystyt tähän._

”Pystyt mihin?” Chanyeol kysyi ihmettelevään äänensävyyn. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja säikähti eteensä ilmestynyttä pelkkään pyyhkeeseen pukeutunutta miestä. Punatukkainen laski toisen jalkansa alas ja hengitteli syvään.

”E-en mihinkään”, hän mutisi ja päästi irti korustaan. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja muisti, miksi hän oli ylipäätänsä tullut puolialasti olohuoneeseen. ”Onko sulla pyykkiä?”

Baekhyunilta kesti aikaisempaa kauemmin kasata itsensä ja ajatuksensa toimintakuntoon. Tovin silmien räpsyttelyn jälkeen mies pudisti päätään ja hetkessä vettä valuva mies oli hävinnyt takaisin kolmion uumeniin. Baekhyun henkäisi tyhmyydelleen ja päätti olla ajattelematta Yixingiä silloin, kun Yeol olisi hänen lähellään. Punatukkainen päätti ottaa kaiken irti heille suodusta mahdollisuudesta viettää aikaa kahdestaan Yeolin kanssa. Hän nousi liian rentouttavalta sohvalta ja käveli uteliaana kohti vierashuonetta, jonka ovi oli raollaan. Baekhyun työnsi ovea hiljaa enemmän auki ja astui sisään huoneeseen. Hän tirskahti nähdessään Chanyeolin vetämässä alushousuja jalkaan. Ruskeatukkainen reagoi kuulemaansa tirskuntaan karjaisemalla kovaäänisesti.

”Älä nyt, olen mä sut ennenkin alasti nähnyt”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja asettui nojaamaan suljettua ovea vasten. Chanyeol käänsi itsensä pois päin häntä tuijottavasta miehestä ja mutisi, kun hän ei saanut rauhassa pukeutua.

”Mihin aikaan siskosi tulee kotiin?” punatukkainen kysyi ja puri huultaan katsellessaan Yeolin paljasta selkää mielikuvituksensa villiintyessä.

”Varmaan ysin pintaan”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja veti farkkujensa vetoketjun kiinni. Baekhyun ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta ja siirtyi hitain askelin miehen taakse vieden kädet Yeolin farkkujen napille.

”Sittenhän meillä on hyvin aikaa olla kahdestaan”, hän virnisti pehmeästi ja livautti kätensä sisään miehen housuihin. ”Vai mitä?”


	6. Chapter 6

Jongin ilmestyi kuudennen kerroksen suurimpaan treenisaliin säikäyttäen kaikki muut ympärillään. Chanyeol piteli rinnastaan kiinni ja huokaisi syvään. Hän ei ollut vieläkään tottunut ääneen, mikä miehen liikkeet aiheuttivat.

”Onko sun pakko säikytellä tolla tavalla?” hörökorva parahti ja puristi itseään alitajuntaisesti vieressään olevaa Baekhyunia vasten. Jongin tirskahti iloisena.

”Sori hyung.”

”Oliko sulla jotain asiaakin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katsoi peilistään tuijottavaa heijastustaan. Jonginin saapuminen oli aiheuttanut voimakkaan tuulahduksen ja saanut punatukan hiukset sekaisin. Mies ojesi kuontaloaan kuunnellessaan puolella korvalla Kain mukana tuotuja uutisia.

”Saamme muuttaa tänään uuteen asuntoon”, Jongin nauroi innostuneena ja melkein hyppi Chanyeolia vasten. Ruskeatukkainen hymyili leveästi ja lupasi olla polttamatta kämppää toista kertaa. Baekhyun oli hieman surullinen, että heidän kahden keskeinen aikansa loppuisi siihen paikkan. Hän olisi mielellään nukkunut useammankin yön samassa sängyssä hörökorvan kanssa painautuneena tähän kiinni omistavaisesti.

”Minne päin maailmaa?” Chanyeol kysyi uteliaana. Kaksitoista ihmistä veivät paljon tilaa eikä suuria asuntoja hankittu tuosta noin vain.

”Tänne aivan lähelle”, Jongin sanoi ja veti vieressään olevan hyunginsa ikkunan luokse. Nuorukainen osoitti sormellaan suuntaan, jossa kohosi useita kerrostaloja.

”Vau”, ruskeatukkainen hörökorva henkäisi. Hän oli kuullut paljon Cheodamdongin asuinalueesta.

”Ilmeisesti ratkaisu on väliaikainen”, Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja muistutti, että he tulisivat todennäköisesti palaamaan takaisin tuttuun ja turvalliseen kerrostaloon, kunhan vahingot oli saatu korjattua. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ollessaan samaa mieltä.

”Tulin vain kertomaan, jatkakaa, mitä ikinä teittekään”, Jongin sanoi yhtäkkiä ja hävisi suuren savupilven saattamana treenisalista. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja kääntyi punatukkaisen puoleen. Miehen hiusmuotoilutuotteettomat hiukset olivat pölähtäneet taas miten sattuu. Yeol naurahti ja alkoi sukia tämän kuontaloa parempaan kuosiin.

”Kuka sanoi, ettet pääse nukkumaan mun viereen enää?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi pilke silmäkulmassaan. Baekhyun punastui pienesti.

”Ai… säkö kuulit”, hän mutisi häpeissään ja koitti palauttaa kasvojensa värin normaaliksi. Chanyeol suukotti miehen ohimoa keveästi.

”Olet suloinen”, hän hymyili ja veti toisen lämpimään halaukseen. Baekhyun laski päänsä miehen olkapäälle ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille.

”Haluatko sä todella nukkua mun kanssa asunnollakin?” punatukkainen kysyi hiljaa.

”Tottakai, miksi en”, Yeol hymyili ja mietti jo tulevia öitä.

”No mitä muutkin siihen sanovat?” Baekhyun parkaisi ja käänsi jännittyneen katseensa kumppaniinsa. Yeol naurahti keveästi.

”Ei anneta heille vaihtoehtoja”, hän hymyili. Baekhyunin suupielet kääntyivät vaimeaan hymyyn.

”Ainahan sitä voi kokeilla”, hän sanoi lopulta ja palautti päänsä miehen olkapäälle. ”Mä rakastan sua.”

”Niin mäkin sua”, Yeol vastasi ja rutisti miestä tiukemmin kiinni itseensä.

* * *

Chanyeol tunsi kylmän viiman puhaltavan hänen takaansa. Mies kääntyi katsomaan, mistä se oikein voisi tulla. Mikään ikkuna tai ilmanvaihtoventtiili ei ollut auki eikä ulkona edes tuullut. Ruskeatukkainen kohautti toista kulmakarvaansa hämmentyneenä ja ignoorasi tulevan puuskan, mutta sen voimistuessa hän ei voinut pysyä reagoimatta. Mies katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi Sehunin tuijottavan puhelintaan treenisalin toisessa päässä tiukka ilme kasvoillaan. Kukaan muu huoneessa olleista ei huomannut tuulenvirettä, joka riehui Yeolin luona.

”Sehun-ah… oletko kunnossa?” hörökorva huudahti puhelintaan tuijottavalle miehelle. Sehun nosti katseensa Yeoliin ja samalla mysteerinen tuulenvire huoneessa yltyi niin kovaksi, että se kaatoi pari penkkiä. Kaikki muutkin huomasivat tilanteen ja kääntyivät järkyttyneinä katsomaan tummasilmäistä maknaeta.

Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja veti hupparia paremmin päälleen tilanteen nostettua tämän ihon kananlihalle.

”Sehun-ah… mitä sulle tapahtui?” Yixing kysyi hämmentyneenä ja pinkaisi ylös lattialta. Baekhyun juoksi nopeasti Chanyeolin luokse ja tarrautui pelokkaana kiinni häneen.

Sehun nousi seisomaan tulinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän pukkasi luokseen yrittävän ikätoverinsa kauemmas ja yllytti treenisalin sisällä pyörivän puuskan astetta rajummaksi. Chanyeol viittoi Yixingille pyytääkseen tätä rauhoittumaan, mutta Sehun väisti jokaista häneen kohdistuvaa kosketusta.

 _Onko hänestä tullut aivan hullu?_ Baekhyun kysyi mielessään ja parkaisi kauhistuneena, kun yltyvä tuuli vei hänen päässään roikkuvan Supremen lippiksen.

”Mä en ole mikään hullu!” Sehun huusi punatukkaiselle huoneen toisesta päästä. Baek nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja piiloutui paremmin Yeolin taakse.

”Säkö kuulit?” Baekhyun kysyi änkyttäen pidemmän miehen takaa. Sehunin ilme muuttui entistä aggressiivisemmaksi, mikä aiheutti levottomuutta muissa jäsenissä. Yixing ilmeili Baekhyunille, joka yritti parhaansa mukaan saada selvää, mitä mies oikein koitti sanoa. Chanyeol yritti saada Sehuniin katsekontaktia ja onnistuikin siinä lopulta. Yixing hyppäsi Sehunin päälle ja kaatoi hänet maahan tämän huomion kiinnittyessä hörökorvaiseen mieheen.

”Oh Sehun!” Yixing karjaisi maassa makaavalle miehelle, joka yritti pyristellä irti kiinalaisen otteesta. Mies painoi Sehunia maahan jalallaan ja tarttui tätä vihaisena ja pettyneenä rinnuksista. ”Kerää itsesi.”

”Hyung, älä ole liian vaativa”, Jongin parahti ja pelkäsi ystävänsä puolesta. Hän ei ollut selvästikään oma itsensä, aivan kuten Yeol sinä päivänä, kun hän poltti asunnon käyttökelvottomaksi.

”Hän on oikeassa”, Kain vieressä istuva Suho sanoi hiljaa, muttei saanut Yixingiä irroittamaan otettaan maknaen paidasta. Sehun sai jostain voimanpuuskan ja käänsi tilanteen ympäri silmänräpäyksessä. Yixing katsoi hänen yllään istuvaa nuorukaista ilmeettömin kasvoin.

”Älä koita estää mua”, Sehun sanoi kylmästi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän mulkaisi jokaista huoneessa olevaa miestä alta kulmiensa. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän postui huoneesta paukautten oven lujasti kiinni perässään. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta tilanteen ollessa ohitse mutta kaikki muut miettivät lähtemistä maknaen perään. Sehun oli arvaamattomassa tilassa eikä kukaan saanut tietää hänen voimansa aktivoituneen.

Chanyeol pinkaisi ulos huoneesta jättäen punatukkaisen kuin nallin kalliolle. Ruskeatukkainen juoksi käytävää kohti paloportaisiin. Mies seurasi kylmää viimaa ylös rakennuksen katolle. Hengästynyt Chanyeol skannasi kattotasannetta katseellaan ja huomasi vaaleatukkaisen Sehunin nojaavan parin metrin päässä olevaan laatikkorakennelmaan. Ilma ulkona oli tyyni ja rauhallinen tosin kuin sisätiloissa. Kevät tuoksui ja aurinko paistoi ohuen pilven takaa iloisesti.

”Sehun-ah”, Chanyeol lausahti kovaan ääneen ja sai miehen huomion itselleensä. Sehun katsoi ovella hengitystään tasaavaa miestä surullisena, katuvana. Chanyeol käveli rauhallisesti maknaen luokse ja pudottautui hänen tasolleen. Sehun ei aikaillut vaan etsi tiensä vanhemman ystävänsä syliin.

”Anteeksi hyung”, Sehun parahti tietäessään, että oli tehnyt väärin. Hän oli valmis vastaanottamaan vanhemman tiukat sanat. Chanyeol veti nuoremman tiukkaan suojeluunsa ja tämän yllätykseksi rauhoitteli miestä parhaansa mukaan.

”Mä tiedän miltä susta tuntuu. Poltin asunnon pelkästä turhautumisesta”, Chanyeol naurahti keveästi. ”Mikä mä olen sua tuomitsemaan.”

Chanyeol vaati miestä katsomaan tätä silmiin. ”Sä olet tainnut saada tartunnan. Tervetuloa joukkoon pieneen iloiseen.”

Sehun naurahti pienesti, vaikka hänestä tuntui, ettei hänellä ollut siihen oikeutta.

”Sun on parempi pysyä meidän seurassa tästä lähtien”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi. Sehun huokaisi huolestuneena.

”Kohta me kaikki ollaan aivan sekaisin”, maknae kuiskasi pelokkaana. Chanyeol pahoin pelkäsi miehen olevan oikeassa. Jostain kumman syytä Baekhyun oli kuitenkin ainoa, jonka voima oli aktiivinen ilman sivuvaikutuksia.

”Eiköhän Suho hyung keksi jotain”, Yeol sanoi toiveikkaana. Sehun käänsi mietteliäät kasvonsa vanhempaan ja mutristi huuliaan.

”Tiedätkö jotain, mitä mä en?” Yeol kysyi vakavana. Sehun pudotti katseensa alas maahan ja vältteli vanhemman pistävää tuijotusta. Chanyeol äänteli odottaen maknaen lausetta.

”Yixing hyung pystyisi varmasti parantamaan meidät”, Sehun sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, hän oli ajatellut asiaa hyvin paljon itsekin.

”Baekhyun hyung aikoo herättää Yixing hyungin voiman”, Sehun paljasti ja nosti päätään niin, että juuri ja juuri näki ruskeatukkaisen reaktion. Chanyeol ei näyttänyt tajuavan, mitä Sehun oikein tarkoitti.

”Hyung… Muistatko sen kerran, kun Baek hyung leikkasi veitsellään sormeensa?” Sehun kysyi ja nosti päänsä kokonaan ryhdikkääseen asentoon. Hänen ilmeesä oli muuttunut vakavaksi, mikä sai Chanyeolin huolestumaan entistä enemmän.

”Se ei ollut vahinko”, Sehun totesi hiljaa perään. Chanyeolin suu aukesi hämmennyksestä hänen tajutessa tilanteen. ”Ja pelkään, että hän on aikeissa mennä paljon pidemmälle. Hän puhui jotain itsensä uhraamisesta.”

Chanyeol nousi hätääntyneenä ylös. Sehun katsoi järkytyksen vallassa liikkuvaa vanhempaa ystäväänsä, joka ei tiennyt, mitä hänen täytyisi seuraavaksi tehdä tai sanoa. Lopulta Chanyeol kuitenkin päätyi jättämään Sehunin yksin kattotasanteelle ja juoksemaan itse Baekhyunin luokse sanomaan hänelle pari tarkoin valittua sanaa.

Ruskeatukkainen etsi tiensä hissiin ja tilasi sen ylimpään kerrokseen. Sen tulo tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden. Ripeästi Chanyeol astui sisään metalliseen häkkirakennelmaan ja painoi kuudennen kerroksen nappulaa puhallellen ilmaa keuhkoistaan hermostuneena. Hän rummutti jalkaansa ajankuluksi lattiaa vasten ja hyökkäsi heti ulos, kun hissi pysähtyi oikean kerroksen kohdalle ja ovet avautuivat.

”Byun Baekhyun!” Chanyeol huudahti treenisalin 608 avonaiselta ovelta. ”Tulisitko käymään täällä?”

Baekhyun nosti päänsä äänen suuntaan kuullessaan poikaystävänsä tiukan kysymyksen. Hän kohautti olkiaan ja käveli rennosti kohti ovella seisovaa pitkää miestä, jonka kädet likkuvat hermostuneina hänen kehonsa sivuilla.

”Onko jokin hassusti?” punatukkainen kysyi ja yllättyi Chanyeolin tarratessa kiinni hänen oikeasta ranteestaan ja raahatessa tämän käytävän päässä olevaan taukohuoneeseen.

”Mitä helvettiä sä oikein aiot?” ruskeatukkainen hörökorva kysyi melkein huutaen ja työnsi turhautuneena Baekhyunin olkapäistä seinää kohden. Punatukkainen älähti selkänsä paukahtaessa kovaan seinään kumahtavan äänen kera. Baekhyun nosti valahtaneen katseensa Chanyeoliin, jonka ilmeessä oli häivähdys pettymystä ja vihaa.

”Mitä sä oikein tarkoitat?” Baekhyun mutisi hämmentyneenä ja piteli kättään selkänsä suojana. Hän ei olisi halunnut myöntää sen sattuneen, mutta ruskeatukkainen käyttäytyi liian kovakouraisesti. Punatukkainen ajatteli miehen temppuilevan meneillä olevan epidemian vaikutuksesta. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Yeol käyttäytyi epäominaisella tavalla.

Chanyeol tuhahti ja otti Baekin vasemman käden omaansa. Hän katsoi tarkkaan laastarein peitettyjä haavoja ja pudisteli päätään aggressiivisesti.

”Sehun kertoi sun leikanneen sormeesi tahallaan”, Yeol parahti ja päästi irti miehen ranteesta. Baekhyuyn käänsi katseensa lattiaan ja kirosi maknaen hiljaa mielessään.

”Mitä sä oikein suunnittelet?” Chanyeol keräsi itsensä ja kysyi rauhallisempaan äänensävyyn. Baek vältteli miehen katsetta aikansa, mutta suostui kuitenkin luomaan tähän kontaktin, tajutessaan, ettei hän voinut paeta kysymystä lopun elämäänsä.

”En tiedä vielä”, punatukka huokaisi ja nojasi päätään takanaan olevaan kovaan seinään. ”En ole keksinyt vielä tarpeeksi tehokasta keinoa, kun avohaava tai edes pyörtyilevät ihmiset eivät saa hyungin kykyä esiin.”

Chanyeol katsoi poikaystäväänsä huolestuneena. ”Ethän sä aio loukata itseäsi enempää?”

”En”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Tämä riitti, kiitos vain”, hän jatkoi ja nosti sormiaan ylös. Chanyeol hörähti kevyesti ja kääntyi oven suuntaan.

”Hyvä sitten”, hän sanoi. ”Meidän pitää varmaan jatkaa treenejä.”

”Niin täytyy”, Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Kaksikko siirtyi takaisin vastapäiseen treenisaliin, jossa Sehun pyysi anteeksi äskeistä käytöstään. Kaikki suhtautuivat tilanteeseen ymmärtäväisesti heidän tajutessa, miten epidemia aiheutti persoonallisuushäiriöitä.

”Jatketaan Let out the beastilla ja mennään black pearlin kautta growliin”, Jongin ehdotti ja asia sai nopeasti kannatusta. Kaikki 10 paikalla olevaa jäsentä etsivät tiensä oikeille paikoilleen Jonginin laittaessa taustamusiikin pyörimään mp3-soittimestaan. Baekhyun koitti keskittyä treeneihin parhaansa mukaan. Onneksi hän oli tanssinut kyseiset kappaleet satoja kertoja saaden oikeat liikkeet ulos lihasmuistinsa avulla, vaikka hänen mielensä pyörikin Yixingissä.

Chanyeol törmäsi paikalleen jähmettyneeseen punatukkaiseen, joka oli saada shokin. Baek naurahti keveästi pahoillaan olevalle miehelle ja palasi oikealle paikalleen vaikeinta reittiä tahdikkaasti tanssivien miesten läpi. Baekhyun kompastui Yixingin käteen ja lensi lattian tasolle ottaen kiinni huonosti nilkallaan. Selkäpiissä asti tuntuva vihlaisu sai Baekhyunin huutamaan kivusta jopa musiikin yli. Yixing säikähti yhdessä muiden kanssa tapahtunutta ja ryntäsi ensimmäisten joukossa katsomaan, mitä lattialla ulvovalle punatukalle oli oikein käynyt. Suhon, Krisin, Sehunin ja Chanyeolin ilmeet jäykistyivät ja he pysyivät kauempana maassa makaavasta miehestä.

”Mitä tapahtui? Oletko kunnossa?” Yixing kysyi hätääntyneenä ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin reidelle, joka pudisteli päätään paniikissa. Itkuaan pitelevä punatukka mutisi nilkastaan ja päästi pari suolaista kyyneltä tippumaan poskilleen.

”Hyung, mua sattuu”, Baekhyun ulvoi tuskan ottaessa hänet valtaansa ja tarrasi tärisevin käsin Yixingin collegehupparin hihasta. Hän ei osannut kuvailla kipua muuten kuin kertoa sen olevan kaikista pahinta, mitä hän oli elämänsä aikanatuntenut.

Huoneen toisella puolella seisova Chanyeol ei sietänyt katsoa poikaystävänsä kärsimystä. Hän meinasi mennä rakkaansa luokse, mutta hänen vierellään seisova leader käänsi katseensa ruskeatukkaiseen ja esti tätä liikkumasta käsieleellä. Chanyeol nielaisi myötätuskansa ja seurasi maassa vääntelevää Baekia itsekin silmät kostuneina.

”Hyung…” Baekhyun itki ja puri huultaan Yixingin rauhoitellessa häntä. Kiinalaismies nosti miehen nilkan ylös ja pyysi Jonginia hankkimaan jostain jääpussin. Ensiavun taidokkaasti suorittava Yixing varoi satuttamasta maassa selällään itkevää Baekia yhtään enempää. Manageri oli myös hälytetty treenisaliin ja taksi oli tilattu sairaalakäyntiä varten.

Chanyeol ei voinut enää katsoa sivusta. Hän siirtyi rakkaansa luokse ja asettui istumaan tämän turvaksi lattialle. Baekhyun pyysi anteeksi ja tarrasi ruskeatukkaista kädestä kiinni. Chanyeol puristi miehen sormia kädessään ja hyräili tälle ensimmäistä mieleensä tulevaa kappaletta.

Yixing piteli kylmää jääpussia Baekhyunin nilkan päällä ja moitti miestä, miksi hänen oli täytynyt valita kaikista vaikein reitti.

”Teitkö sä ton tahallasi?” Chanyeol kysyi mielessään punatukkaiselta. Baek tuhahti loukkaantuneesti ja irrotti itsensä miehen otteesta.

”No en todellakaan!” hän parahti ja ulvoi uuden kipuaallon vilistäessä hänen kehonsa lävitse. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan pahoillaan olevana syytöksistään. Baekhyun tuhahti loukkaantuneena.

”Hyung, mikset helpota hänen oloaan?” Sehun kysyi Yixingiltä, joka ei voinut kuin katsoa maknaeta ja jokaista muuta huoneessa olevaa miestä pahoillaan olevana.

”Valitettavasti tämä on ainoa keino auttaa häntä”, mies sanoi surullisena ja osoitti jääpussia. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja päästi suustaan pari epämääräistä vingahdusta pussin liikkuessa hänen nilkan iholla.

”Yrittäisit edes!” Sehun karjaisi huolestuneena ja otti uhkaavan askeleen kohti Yixingiä. Muut huoneessa eivät olleet innokkaita maknaen äänen korotuksesta. Yixing sulki silmänsä ja koitti kutsua voimiaan. Ei ollut kyse siitä, etteikö hän halunnut käyttää kykyään, vaan siitä, että voima oikeasti oli sammunut eikä hän saanut sitä aktiiviseksi tuosta noin vain.

”Hyung…” Baekhyun kuulosti toivonsa menettäneeltä hänen huomatessaan, miten mies koitti keskittyä kaivamaan sisimmästään unohdettua taitoaan. Chanyeolkin jännittyi hänen huomatessa, miten kiinalaismies oli uppotunut omiin ajatuksiinsa.

Baekhyun ja Chanyeol mulkoilivat toisiaan ja alitajuntaisesti tarttuivat uudestaan kädestä kiinni. Yixing hengitti raskaasti palatessaan takaisin todellisuuteen.

”Mä olen pahoillani, etten voi auttaa enempää”, hän huokaisi pettyneenä itseensä ja viittoi Yeolia painamaan poikaystävänsä nilkkaa pussilla. Chanyeol teki työtä käskettyä. Baek nosti katseensa ylös nousevaan kiinalaiseen, jonka ilme oli yhtäkkiä muuttunut surullisemmaksi kuin koskaan.

”Hyung”, Sehun yritti saada miestä jäämään, mutta Yixing halusi poistua huoneesta.

”Mene hänen peräänsä”, Baekhyun käski Sehunia mielessään ja eleili oven suuntaan. Maknae pinkaisi ystävänsä perään ja huudot käytävästä kantautuvat saliin.

”Taksi on alhaalla”, manageri ilmoitti ovelta. Baekhyun nousi ylös muiden jäsenten avustuksella ja känkkäsi hissiin yhdessä managerin ja Yeolin kanssa. Koko matka sairaalalle oli hiljainen. Manageria ei enää yllättänyt kuulla että joku oli sairastunut, loukkaantunut tai muuten vain pimahtanut. Tilanne oli lähtenyt käsistä jo kauan sitten, eikä sille voinut tehdä mitään muuta kuin antaa aikaa. Chanyeol huomasi, miten manageri etsi sanoja kertoa mieltään painavasta asiasta, joten ruskeatukkainen päätti antaa miehelle mahdollisuuden sanoa asia suoraa. ”Hyung, kakaise ulos.”

”Teidän aktiiviteetit on peruttu sinne asti, että saatte elämänne taas järjestykseen”, manageri tokaisi ja pyysi ilmoittamaan asiasta muillekin. ”Mä en jaksa vääntää asiasta enää johtoportaan kanssa, joten me sovittiin, että teillä on nyt kunnon luova tauko, laitetaan se vaikka levyn teon piikkiin.”

Chanyeol tai Baekhyun eivät osanneet reagoida asiaan millään tavalla. Punatukkainen tunsi valtavaa syyllisyyttä ja Chanyeolin ajatukset kiersivät ympyrää sellaisella vauhdilla että suhina vain kuului.

”Pysytte asunnolla, kokoatte itsenne ja unohdatte, että omistatte voimanne. Olkaa kuin ennen vanhaan, olkaa niin kilttejä”, manageri kuulosti hermostuneelta anoessaan. Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneenä itseensä. Hänestä tuntui, että koko maailma painui hänen harteilleen. Minkälaista työtä heidän yllättäen aktivoituneet voimansa olivat asiasta tietäneille aiheuttaneet.

”Kumpa mä osaisin korjata tämän”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja vannoi, että hän saisi Yixingin voiman takaisin aktiiviseksi. Chanyeol puristi miestä kädestä ja painoi päänsä tämän olalle.

* * *

Taksi oli kymmenessä minuutissa perillä. Suurehko yksityisklinikka avautui kolmikon silmien edessä auton lipuessa etuovien eteen. Chanyeol astui ulos autosta ja ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille, joka vaivoin nousi ulos. Yeol nosti miehen reppuselkäänsä ja kantoi hänet sisään rakennukseen.

”Mä käyn ilmoittamassa, että olemme saapuneet”, manageri sanoi ja jätti kaksikon odotushuoneeseen, jossa ei ollut sillä hetkellä muita. Baekhyun laski kasvonsa välittömästi Yeolin hiuksiin ja veti tämän tuoksua sisäänsä niin kuin se olisi ollut hänen elämänsä viimeinen hetki.

”Kiitos, kun sä olet täällä mun kanssa.”

Baekhyun känkkäsi eteisestä sisemmäs uuteen asuntoon yhdessä Chanyeolin kanssa. Ruskeatukkainen piteli kättään Baekin olalla ja kulki tämän tahtiin.

”Wow”, Baek äännähti nähdessään, miten modernisti sisustettu suuri asunto avautui heidän edessään.

Baekhyun ihasteli uutta asuntoa innokkaana, melkein unohtaen jomottavan nilkkansa. Uudella kämpällä oli parempi vaikutus kuin hänen saamillaan kipulääkkeillä. Chanyeol joutui muistuttamaan jatkuvasti Baekia varomaan jalkaansa. Punatukkainen känkkäsi edemmäs asuntoon ja etsi tiensä ensimmäiseen makuuhuoneeseen, jossa oli kaksi sänkyä. Käytävän toisella puolella olevassa makuuhuoneessa oli myös pari sänkyä. Huoneet olivat identtisiä ja asumattomia. Chanyeol laski laukkunsa huoneen perimmäiselle sängylle ja testasi pedin joustavuutta virne kasvoillaan. Baekhyun tuhahti typertyneenä pitkän miehen käytökselle ja istahti toiselle sängylle.

”Oikeassa olit”, punatukka naurahti ja laski puhelimensa valkoisen peitteen päälle. Chanyeol katsoi huoneen ikkunasta ulos ja hymyili nähdessään auringon paisteen pilvien takaa. Kevät oli tullut ja kesä lähestyi nopeasti.

Baekhyunin uteliaisuus ajoi hänet pois huoneesta. Chanyeolille tuli kiire tämän huomatessa, että puoli-invalidi oli liikenteessä ja ruskeatukkainen pinkaisi miehen perään. Baekhyun kuljetti kättään karkealla seinällä ja mietti salaa, miltä tuntuisi tulla painetuksi valkoista tapettia vasten. Baekhyun älähti säikähdyksestä tuntiessaan käden olkapäällään ja ennen kuin punatukka tajusikaan, hänen selkänsä osui käytävän seinään ja hänen huulensa oli peitetty toisella huuliparilla.

”Varo, mitä ajattelet”, Chanyeol virnisti. ”Jos Sehunkin kuulee sua nykyään.”

Baekhyun punastui pienesti. Hän ei kommentoinut Chanyeolin hyökkäystä mitenkään, vaan talon kiertäminen oli paljon mielenkiintoisempaa. Kaksikko saapui olohuoneeseen, jossa oli iso televisio, suuri sohva ja pari nojatuolia. Olohuoneen toisessa päässä oli myös tietokonepöytä, jossa ei kuitenkaan ollut tietokonetta. Myöskään pleikkaria ei talossa ollut.

Keittiö oli tummalla puulla sisustettu, pienempi kuin edellinen. Ruokapöydän ääreen mahtui kuusi henkilöä, joten heidän täytyi ottaa käyttöön vanha kahden tiimin ruokailu. Ruoanlaittotilaa oli vähemmän kuin ennen, eikä jääkaappikaan näyttänyt niin tilavalta. Pakastinlokero oli mahdottoman pieni.

”Täällä ei ole astioita”, Baekhyun parahti järkyttyneenä kurkistaessaan yläkaappeihin. Chanyeol kävi alakaapit lävitse eikä niistäkään löytynyt kuin muutama hassu kattila, wokkipannu ja riisinkeitin. Baekhyun avasi kuiva-ainekaapin oven ja kauhistui sen tyhjyydelle.

”Jonkun täytyy käydä kaupassa…” hän murahti ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. Mies tekstasi nopeasti Suholle, joka oli vielä treenaamassa. Ilmeisesti manageri ei ollut ilmoittanut leaderille heidän pakkolomastaan.

”Jatketaan kierrosta”, Chanyeol keskeytti punatukkaisen tekstauspuuhat ja vetäisi tämän mukanaan pesuhuoneeseen, jossa oli kaksi suihkua ja paljon tilaa. Huoneen perällä oli paikka pyykinpesukoneelle, mutta itse masiinaa ei tilassa ollut. Chanyeol muisti, miten manageri oli puhunut koneen saapumisesta muutaman päivän sisällä.

”Wow”, Baekhyun huokaisi nähdessään vaatehuoneen, joka oli puolet isompi kuin edellinen. Kaikkien matkalaukut oli huoneessa odottamassa niiden purkamista. Oli ollut tuuri, että veskat olivat olleet Cheodamdongissa asuntopalon aikaan.

Punatukkainen sulki vaatehuoneen oven ja siirtyi käytävällä eteenpäin. Chanyeol purskahti raikuvaan nauruun nähdessään vasemmalla puolella olevan makuuhuoneen ovessa lapun, jossa luki tärisevällä ja heikolla käsialalla ”karanteeni”. Lapun alapuolella oli kaksi nimikylttiä, jotka oli merkitty nimillä Chen ja Lu-ge. Nimilapuissa oli myös epämääräisiä koukeroita ja piirustuksia. Punatukkainen virnisti persoonallisille kylteille.

Chanyeol koputti varovasti merkittyyn oveen. Baekhyun tuhahti epäuskoisena Yeolin kunnioittavalle käytökselle ja jysäytti ovea kunnolla, niin, että varmasti pää räkää täynnä olevat toipilaat kuulivat heidän aikomuksensa tulla sisään huoneeseen. Jongdaen yskän korina sai toimia lupana tulla sisään. Baekhyun rynnisti sisään makuuhuoneeseen, joka oli ristitty karanteeniksi. Luhan oli aktiivisesti puhelimensa kimpussa ja Jongdae koitti syödä puuroa, minkä yskältään ehti.

”Mitäs sulle on sattunut?” kovasti virkistymisen merkkejä osoittava Jongdae kysyi ja aivasti kuuluvasti reveten iloiseen nauruun siitä toivuttuaan. Mies suhtautui ihmeellisen hyvällä asenteella kehossaan riehuvaan mysteeriseen tautiin. Baekhyun osoitti lastoitettua jalkaansa ja vitsaili tehneensä vuosisadan stuntteja treeneissä. Chanyeol ei ollut yhtään huvittunut miehen yritykselle naurattaa muita.

”Nivelsiteet rikki”, punatukkainen sanoi ja istui alas sängylle toipilaita vastapäiselle olevalle vapaalle sängylle. ”Mistä te petivaatteet?”

Jongdae kertoi managerin taistelusta petivaatteita vastaan ja muisteli onnellisena sitä, miten Luhan oli yrittänyt auttaahäntä pedin laitossa, mutta tämä oli vain käskenyt miesten keskittyä paranemiseen ja lopulta hän olikin viettänyt lakanoiden laitossa melkein puoli tuntia. Baekhyun nauroi kovaäänisesti kuvitellessaan tilanteen.

”Miten pärjäätte täällä ilman ruokaa?” Chanyeol kysyi hämmästellen ja kauhistui Luhanin vilauttaessa yöpöytänsä ylimmäisen laatikon sisältöä, jossa oli kaikenlaisia herkkuja pahan päivän varalle.

”Hyung sanoi, että hän tuo jotain perustarvikkeita, kunhan menoiltaan ehtii”, Jongdae selitti ja keskittyi sylissään olevan puurolautasen tyhjentämiseen. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja mietiskeli asumista uudessa asunnossa yleisellä tasolla.

”Joko valitsitte huoneen?” Luhan kysyi uteliaana ja kytki puhelimensa laturiin.

”Jo”, Baekhyun nyökkäsi. ”Tuolta pienemmältä puolelta.”

”Sehunin voima aktivoitui tänään”, Chanyeol murjautti suoraan siirtyen asiasta kukkaruukkuun. Jongdaen lusikka oli tippua hänen kädestään tämän kuullessa uudesta aktivoitumisesta. Luhan huokaisi huolestuneeseen sävyyn ja kysyi hiljaa, miksei tilanne voinut olla jo ohitse.

”Häntä täytyy pitää silmällä. Maknae aiheutti aika kohtauksen aikaisemmin”, ruskeatukkainen jatkoi ja selitti tilanteen juurta jaksaen. Sen, miten treenisalissa oli alkanut yhtäkkiä tuulla ja Sehunin käytös oli muuttunut kertaheitolla.

”Tännehän mahtuu”, Jongdae naurahti keveästi tyypilliseen tapaansa. Chanyeol nousi ylös sängyltä ja käveli huoneen toisessa päässä olevan kirjoituspöydän ääreen. Hän kirjoitti kahteen nimikylttiin nimet Sehun ja Jongin sekä koristeli laput iloisin hymiöin. Hän kävi kiinnittämässä laput oveen kiherrellen vallalleen. Asiasta ei suvaitsisi valittaa.

”Munkin pitäisi varmaan nukkua täällä”, Chanyeol mietti ääneen ja oli jo ehdottaa sänkynsä raahaamista huoneeseen.

”Ei sun tarvi. Mä lupasin vahtia sua”, Baekhyun hymyili ja nosti lastoitetun nilkkansa syliinsä. Hän hieroi jalkaansa pettyneenä itseensä ja siihen, ettei hän ollut saanut Yixingin kykyä esiin, vaikka tilanne siihen oli ollut ihanteellinen.

”Joko olette purkaneet tavaranne?” Chanyeol kysyi. Jongdae nyökkäsi ja Luhan vastasi myöntävästi. ”Mäkin voisin.”

”Yeol-ah, odota mua!” Baekhyun huudahti ja nousi sängyltä salamannopeasti ylös. Hän känkkäsi karanteenin ovella seisovan miehen perään ja hyppäsi tämän reppuselkään sanomatta sanaakaan aikeistaan etukäteen. Luhan nauroi punatukkaiselle ja seurasi heitä haikeana sängyltä.

”Mitä mieltä olet, kestääkö heidän suhteensa?” Luhan kysyi vieressään olevalta Jongdaelta, joka puri muovista lusikkaansa mietteliäänä.

”Toivottavasti”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja hymyili toiselta puolelta asuntoa kuuluvalle kovaääniselle kikatukselle.

* * *

Chanyeol ei malttanut irroittaa huuliaan Baekhyunin kaulalta. Punatukkainen kiherteli onnellisena sängyllään ja älähti joskus hieman liian kovaakin hörökorvan kiusatessa tätä antaumuksella. Chanyeol nosti päänsä mietteliäänä ylös ja sai Baekin ihmettelemään tämän yhtäkkistä käytöstä.

”Mä just tajusin, että meidän _love nest_ on Hongdaessa”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ylidramatisoiden järkytystään. Baekhyun repesi raikuvaan nauruun.

”Mikä hiivatin _love nest_?”

”No se huone kellarissa!” Chanyeol parkaisi kuulostaen lähes loukkaantuneelta ja sai osakseen pöyristyneen mulkaisun.

”Kyllä mä tajusin”, punatukkainen sanoi ja tarttui molemmin käsin Yeolin kauluspaidan rinnuksista. ”Et sitten mitään romanttisempaa nimeä sille keksinyt.”

Baekhyun veti miehen intiimiin suudelmaan ja pyöräytti heidät ympäri. Chanyeol ei vastustanut vaan nautti siitä, että punatukka otti ohjat käsiinsä. Hän oli nopeasti alkanut ajatella muuta kuin lakanoiden laittamista.

”Pitäisikö meidän käydä tutkimassa tämän kerrostalon tarjontaa?” Chanyeol kysyi nuoleskellen huuliaan ja vei kätensä Baekhyunin farkkujen vyötäisille.

”Muuten kyllä, mutta olen jalkapuoli”, Baek muistutti rikkinäisestä nilkastaan ja riisui päällään olleen hupparin ilmapiirin käydessä kuumaksi. Chanyeol pyöritti sormeaan punatukkaisen kylkeä pitkin ja katsoi tätä leveästi hymyillen. Baekhyun ilmeili tyhmän ilmeen kasvoilleen jättäneelle Yeolille ja joutui nojautumaan suudelmaan saadakseen tuijotuksen pois hörökorvan kasvoilta. Baekhyun mutisi Yeolin huulia vasten ja painoi itseään tiukemmin miestä vasten. Chanyeol alkoi jälleen unohtaa paikantajunsa antoi suudelmien kehkeytyä yhä rohkeimmiksi ja vaativimmiksi. Baekhyun huomasi miehen innostuneen hieman liikaa, joten hän keskeytti pelin ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä.

”Ei me täällä voida”, punatukkainen kuiskasi ja laski huulensa uudelleen Yeolin huulille vasten äskeistä lausettaan.

”Ei niin”, Chanyeol oli samaa mieltä, mutta antoi siitä huolimatta käsiensä eksyä hänen päällään olevan miehen farkkujen napille.

”Käy laittamassa ovi lukkoon”, Chanyeol hoputti ja avusti punatukkaisen pois päältään. Hän riisui paitansa vauhdilla ja potki farkkunsakin saman tien pois säästääkseen aikaa. Baekhyun avasi huoneen oven, katsoi molempiin suuntiin käytävää, joka ammotti tyhjyyttä. Hän sulki oven ja napsautti sen lukkoon. Nopeasti hän känkkäsi ison ikkunan ääreen ja veti mustat pimennysverhot kirkkautta hohtavan ikkunan eteen. Chanyeol virnisti nähdessään, miten Baekhyun kääntyi rivakasti kohti häntä, veti valkoisen t-paitansa hitaasti pois ja hehkui kaunista, lähes sokaisevaa valoa ympäriinsä tehden huoneesta kirkkaamman kuin se koskaan voisi olla.

Ruskeatukkainen katsoi miehen kiusoittelevaa riisuutumista purren kielenkärkeään. Pelkissä boksereissa ikkunan edessä seisova Baek känkkäsi sängyn jalkopään eteen, nousi polvilleen Chanyeolin eteen ja kallisti tämän patjaa vasten suudellen miestä samalla tavalla, joka tihkui rakkautta.

* * *

Chanyeol kuuli Suhon kovaäänisen käskyn kokoontua olohuoneeseen mahdollisimman pian. Ruskeatukkainen huuhteli hiuksissaan olleen hoitoaineen pois ja sammutti valuvan veden ollessaan varma, ettei hänen hiuksissaan ollut enää hoitoainejämiä. Mies astui ulos kuuman höyryn täyttämästä pesuhuoneesta uudenkarhea kylpytakki päällään. Tummansiniseen pehmeään kylpytakkin rintamuksen oikealle puolelle oli brodeerattu valkoinen numero 61.

Chanyeol kuivasi hiuksiaan valkoisella pyyhkeellä ja käveli keittiöön. Hän etsi jääkaapista vesipullon ja jatkoi matkaansa haukotellen olohuoneeseen, jossa kaikki jäsenet olivat valmiina kuulemaan, mitä kerrottavaa leaderilla olisi. Baekhyun nojasi Yixingiä vasten ja piteli nilkkastaan kiinni tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol jäi seisomaan ovensuuhun ja kääntyi katsomaan, miten Jongdae vaappui käytävää pitkin kohti miestä. Jongdae pysähtyi ikätoverinsa viereen ja katsoi miestä virnistellen ilkikuriseen tapaansa.

”Älä sano mitään”, Chanyeol huokaisi hieman nolona kolme varttia sitten tapahtuneelle tilanteelle. Baekhyun oli pitänyt tavallista kovempaa meteliä ja kertonut äännähdyksillään koko kerrostalolle heidän puuhistaan ilman häpeän merkkejä.

Jongdae ei ehtinyt kuin virnistää Yeolin kiellosta huolimatta ja oli saada nyrkistä olkavarteensa. Suho kuitenkin vaati huomiota sillä samaisella hetkellä, joten kaksikko jätti typerän kinastelunsa ja keskittyivät kuulemaan vuoden vanhemman miehen puheita.

”Kuten osa teistä jo tietää, meidän on pysyttävä tästä lähtien näiden seinien sisäpuolella. Meidät on laitettu pakkolomalle ja aktiiviteetit jatkuvat, kunhan jokainen aktivoituneista voimista on saatu takaisin kuriin ja sairastuneet parantuneet. Julkisuus tuntee meidän tapauksen levyntekopaussina ja mitään aikatauluja ei ole. Jos joku haluaa treenata, kellarista löytyy kuntosali että treenisali. Laulaa voi missä vain ja lenkillä saa käydä. Ne, jotka ovat altistuneet epidemialle, saavat ulkoilla parvekkeella, valitettavasti ette voi poistua talosta. Hyung tuo lisää ajantappovermeitä tällä viikolla ja tilauksessa on pari pelikonsolia sekä jalkapallopöytä”, Suho ilmoitti kovaan ääneen ja mietti, oliko hän unohtanut mainita jostakin.

”Pyydän, että jokainen teistä harjoittelee voimansa unohtamista ja suhtautuu parhaansa mukaan tähän tilanteeseen. Mitä nopeammin tämä on ohitse, sitä nopeammin pääsemme takaisin normaaliin elämään.”

Chanyeol säikähti Suhon nostaessa katseensa tähän. ”Vielä pari asiaa.”

Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös tuntiessaan leaderin tuijotuksen vuorostaan itsessään.

”Kukaan teistä ei varmasti jaksa ajatella asiaa nyt, mutta jos jollakin on jotain vastaan tässä taloudessa riehuvasta romanssista, nostaa käden ylös”, Suho sanoi huokaisten ja odotti malttamattomana, että edes joku nostaisi käden ylös. Omasta mielestään jäsenten välinen parisuhde oli ehdottomasti virhe, mutta hän oli huomannut, miten tärkeltä jokainen kaksikon ele oli toiselle, joten hän ei halunnut tehdä heistä onnettomia ja saada kaksikon vihoja niskoilleen. Se pahentaisi tiimin dynamiikkaa paljon enemmän kuin heidän seurustelunsa.

”Jos paljastutte julkisuudelle, hirtän teidät molemmat omin käsin hitaasti ja tuskallisesti”, leader sanoi vakavana Baekhyunille ja irvisti sanojensa perään tehostaakseen elettään. Huoneessa olevat miehet hörähtivät keveästi Suhon uhkailulle.

”Ettehän tekään tienneet ennen kuin kerroin”, punatukka muistutti. Jokainen jäsenistä oli ollut aivan tietämätön. ”Jatkamme samaan, huomaamattomaan malliin. Ette edes muista, että olemme pari.”

Jongdae repesi limaiseen nauruun ja päätyi yskimään keuhkojaan sadatta kertaa ulos.

”Mitä mä just sanoin”, Chanyeol huokaisi väsyneenä ystävänsä huumorille ja sai Jongdaen pyytämään anteeksi pientä irvailuaan.

”Sori”, hän virnisti. ”Mä toivon teille kaikkea parasta. Sydämeni pohjasta. Ihan oikeasti.”

”Kiitti”, Chanyeol hymyili ja käänsi katseensa hajamielisesti sohvalla hymyilevään punatukkaan, joka oli uppoutunut omiin ajatuksiinsa. Yeol ei saanut kiinni Baekin ajatuksia, sillä punatukkainen oli ilmeisesti nostanut varaustasoaan.

Suhon puhe keskeytti Chanyeolin ajatusten kulun ja palautti miehen takaisin todellisuuteen.

”Vakuutus korvaa palossa menetetyn omaisuuden rahalla, joiden pitäisi tulla tileillenne viimestään perjantaina”, Suho sanoi ja luki puhelintaan mietteliäänä. ”Tässäpä kaikki. Jatkakaa.”

Chanyeol avusti vieressään olevan Jongdaen takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Sehun ja Jongin olivat asettuneet taloksi ja maknaelinja oli räjäyttänyt harmoonisen karanteenin olemuksellaan ja avonaisilla matkalaukuilla.

”Woah”, Yeol henkäisi nähdessään kaaoksen, joka vallitsi huoneen vasemmalla puolella. Huoneen ovelle ilmestynyt Luhan pukkasi pidemmän miehen pois tieltä ja sukelsi omaan sänkyynsä nopeasti palellen kylmästä.

”Hyung”, ruskeatukkainen säikähti ja siirtyi kokeilemaan vanhemman otsaa, joka hehkui kuumuutta. ”Ei ole todellista.”

”Paraneminen olisikin ollut liian hyvää ollakseen totta”, tummatukka huokaisi ja painautui syvemmälle vällyjen väliin. Jongdae mutristi huuliaan ja huolestui uudestaan nousevasta kuumeesta.

”Tarvitko sä jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi, mutta Luhan pudisti päätään. Ruskeatukkainen nyökkäsi ja kertoi tulevansa käymään myöhemmin. Olihan kaksikolla hoitajia vaikka muille jakaa.

Baekhyun känkkäsi Yeolia vastaan ja huomasi tämän huolestuneen ilmeen.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” hän kysyi ja otti tukea kumppaninsa kädestä.

”Luhanin kuume nousi taas”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja kirosi itsekseen tilanteelle. Baekhyunin ilme valahti valkoiseksi hänen kuullessaan uutisen. Sehun pinkaisi sohvalta huoneeseen tiukka ilme kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol avasi huoneensa oven ja yskäisi vastaan tulevalle parfyymipilvelle.

”Näinkö sä tuuletat?” pitkä mies kysyi epäuskoisena ja koitti olla tukehtumatta huoneessa leijuviin tuoksuihin. Baekhyun virnisti pienesti ja kertoi joutuneensa toimimaan paniikin alla Jongdaen yrittässä sisään huoneeseen.

”Eikä lakanatkaan ole paikallaan”, Yeol huokaisi ja käveli ikkunalle. Hän avasi tuuletusikkunan ja hengitti raikasta ilmaa hymyillen leveästi.

”En mä pystynyt laittamaan niitä”, Baekhyun murahti ja istui sängylle lastoittamaan jalkaansa uudelleen. Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja huomasi petivaatteiden olevan samassa paikassa, johon hän oli ne laittanutkin.

”Et edes kokeillut”, hän parahti ja osoitti pinoa yöpöydällään. Baekhyun kohotti olkiaan ja hymyili leveästi.

”Voi luoja tämä on turvonnut!” punatukka parkaisi kauhistuneena nähdessään nilkkansa, joka oli ainakin kaksi kertaa paksumpi kuin toinen. ”Sattuukin niin paljon!”

”Ymmärsin jo”, Chanyeol huokaisi ylidramaattiselle poikaystävälleen ja etsi yöasunsa matkalaukusta, joka oli levitetty sängyn viereen. ”Mä laitan.”

Baekhyun hymyili onnellisena ja nousi ylös saatuaan lastan jalkaansa. Hän könkkäsi keittiöön ja jätti Yeolin yksin huoneeseen puuhastelemaan.

Chanyeol veti puhtaat vaatteet ylleen ja ripusti kylpytakkinsa seinässä olevaan naulakkoon. Hän tarttui lakanaan ja alkoi asettaa sitä sängylleen. Oli ihan mukava jakaa huone Baekin kanssa kahdestaan.

* * *

Baekhyun istui parvekkeella silmät kiinni. Hän nautti auringon paisteesta ja lämpimästä kevättuulesta. Ajatukset harhailivat siellä täällä tarttumatta kuitenkaan mihinkään tiettyyn asiaan. Edes hänen vieressään heiluva Chanyeol saanut punatukkaista hermostumaan.

”Mä menen jo sisälle”, ruskeatukkainen huokaisi ja nousi kolistellen ylös puutarhatuolilta. Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja mulkaisi edessään rymistelevää miestä tiukasti. Chanyeolin vastaanottaessa eleen hän sulki silmänsä uudelleen ja käänsi suupielensä pieneen hymyyn. Aurinko lämmitti hänen kasvojaan ja sai miehen rentoutuneeksi.

Chanyeol jätti haaveilevan poikaystävänsä parvekkeelle ja siirtyi itse keittiöön Kyungsoon seuraksi. Hän kyseli jotain aivottomia kysymyksiä illan menusta ja meinasi saada veitsestä sormille ärsyttäessään nuorempaa liikaa.

”Okei okei. Älä hemostu”, Chanyeol parahti kauhuissaan ja siirtyi kauemmaksi. Kris hyökkäsi keittiöön ja kietoi toisen kätensä Chanyeolin selän taakse. Chanyeol mulkaisi vanhempaa miestä hämmästyneenä ja kysyi, mitä tämä oikein halusi.

”Pelataanko jotain?” vaaleanruskeatukkainen kiinalaismies kysyi ja osoitti huoneensa suuntaan. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja haukotteli.

”Hyung, mua väsyttää”, hän sanoi ja alkoi liikkua oman huoneensa suuntaan. Kris kuitenkin pysäytti hänet ja loi tähän huolestuneen katseen.

”Oletko aivan kunnossa?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi.

”Kuten sanoin, mua väsyttää”, ruskeatukkainen toisti. Kris nyökkäsi ja päästi paria vuotta nuorenman miehen irti otteestaan. Chanyeol siirtyi omaan huoneeseensa ja katsoi Baekhyunin siististi pedattua sänkyä haikeasti. Ensimmäinen käyttökerta oli jäänyt hyvin mieleen. Ruskeatukkainen ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta rojahtaa sängylle ja haistaa petivaatteisiin tarttunutta punatukkaisen ominaistuoksua. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun Yeol veteli jo sikeitä puristaen kädessään Baekhyunin tyynyä.

Baekhyun säikähti yhtäkkistä pimeyttä. Aurinko oli lipunut pilveen ja raikas kevättuuli oli muuttunut painostavaksi, seisovaksi ilmaksi. Nopeasti taivas oli tummunut eikä tunne miehen sisimmässä ollut mitenkään hyvä. Jumalattoman kirkas välähdys pysäytti melkein punatukkaisen sydämen ja sai niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn. Korvia vihlova jysäys sai Baekhyunin lähes laskemaan alleen. Mies piteli rintaansa kauhistuneena ja nousi hitaasti ylös paikaltaan. Kiireen vilkkaa hän känkkäsi sisälle asuntoon ja veti henkeä saadessaan oven kiinni.

”Jongdae”, mies henkäisi kauhistuneena tajutessan, miten ukkonen oli alkanut silmänräpäyksessä. Punatukkainen känkkäsi vauhdilla karanteenin ovelle ja kuikisti sisään. Jongdaen otsa oli hiestä märkä ja hän kiemurteli tuskissaan sängyllään Yixingin pidellessä miestä paikoillaan estäen tätä vahingoittamasta itseään.

”Tarvitsetko apua?” Baekhyun kysyi, mutta Yixing näytti hallitsevan tilanteen parhaansa mukaan.

”Olet itsekin loukkaantunut, mene lepäämään”, kiinalaismies ärähti kuulostaen joltakin muulta kuin leppoisalta itseltään.

”Hyvä on…” Baekhyun mutisi ja poistui ovensuulta. Muutkin asunnon uumenissa olleet jäsenet olivat tajunneet ukkosen johtuvan jostakin aivan muusta kuin normaalista sääilmiöstä ja he kokoontuivat karanteenin ovelle seuraamaan tilannetta. Yixing keskittyi pidättelemään sängyllä tuskissaan huutavaa Jongdaeta ja häntä auttamaan yrittävät miehet saivat saman kohtelun kuin Baekhyunkin. Yixing oli jostain syystä ihmeellisen äreällä päällä, mikä aiheutti monissa hämmennystä.

Ukkonen tuntui lähestyvän koko ajan, vaikka se oli jo melkein päällä. Baekhyun koitti olla välittämättä ulkona riehuvasta myrskystä ja siirtyi omaan huoneeseensa. Hän huomasi Chanyeolin nukahtaneen sängylleen ja halaavan hänen lempityynyään. Punatukkainen hyppi keveästi sänkynsä eteen ja istui alas katsoen nukkuvaa miestä hajamielisesti. Chanyeol hätkähti alitajuntaisesti jokaista kirkasta välähdystä. Baekhyun olisi mielellään käynyt vetämässä pimennysverhot ikkunan eteen, mutta hänen jalkansa oli kipeä ja tarvitsi lepoa.

Chanyeol säpsähti hereille keveästä unestaan ukkosen pamahtaessa sellaisella voimalla, ettei kukaan olisi uskonut. Baekhyun huokaisi huolesta ikätoveriaan kohtaan, joka kamppaili kuumeen kourissa toisella puolella asuntoa.

”Se on Jongdae”, Baek kuiskasi hiljaa ja laski kätensä silmänsä avanneen Yeolin poskelle. Mies silitti poskea hellästi ja seurasi, miten ruskeatukkainen sulki silmänsä väsyneenä.

”Miten hän voi?” Yeol kysyi matalalla äänellään. Baekhyun asettui makuulleen miehen viereen ja kääntyi kyljelleen kasvot häntä kohden.

”Pahemmin kuin aikoihin”, punatukkainen sanoi surullisena ja mietti jo rukoilevansa apua kaikilta mahdollisilta jumalilta.

”Lay hyungkin on pahalla tuulella”, Baekhyun jatkoi ja hymyili vienosti Chanyeolin kietoessa kätensä tämän ympärille.

”Mua pelottaa, että tämä ei koskaan lopu”, hän huokaisi ja tunsi itsensä jälleen tunteelliseksi. Hän oli itkenyt viimeisen parin kuukauden aikana enemmän kuin treeniaikoinaan yhteensä.

”Kyllä tähän on pakko olla jokin ratkaisu”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa ja piti positiivisen asenteensa loppuun asti vaikka väkisin. Baekhyun tarrautui paremmin vieressään olevaan mieheen ja painoi silmät kiinni. Salamointi ja jyrinä saivat luvan toimia unilauluna kaksikolle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol sulki tiskikaapin oven ja laski kädessään olevan puolen litran lasin alas tiskipöydälle.

”Hei! Eikö jonkun pitänyt tiskata jo eilen?” ruskeatukkainen ärähti nähdessään ympärillä nousevat astiapinot. Hän sai vastaukseksi vain väsyneitä haukotuksia olohuoneesta ja pienen taputuksen olkapäälle.

”Hyung, relaa vähän”, Jongin naurahti keveästi ja säikähti Yeolin kasvoilla olevaa pahantuulista ilmettä. ”Okei, mä tiskaan…” nuorukainen alistui hyunginsa tahtoon väkisin.

”Hyvä poika”, Chanyeol hymyili leveästi ja antoi tilaa Jonginille, joka alkoi laskea kuumaa vettä tiskialtaaseen vasten tahtoaan. Chanyeol nappasi lasin mukaansa jääkaapille ja kaatoi siihen kaikki litran purkista lähtevät appelsiinimehun jämät. Hän hymähti lasin jäädessä puoleksi tyhjäksi, mutta tyytyi viemään sen kuitenkin sitä pyytäneelle miehelle.

Chanyeol käveli hitaasti kohti määränpäätänsä. Karanteenin ovi häämötti parin metrin päässä. Muutama reippaampi askel ja hän oli perillä. Mies avasi oven ja oli saada shokin huomatessaan Sehunin seisovan oven toisella puolella.

”Mä voin ottaa sen”, hän sanoi vakavana ja tarttui ruskeatukkaisen kädessä olevaan lasiin. ”Tässäkö kaikki?”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja katsoi sisään makuuhuoneeseen. Jongdaen kuume oli pysynyt 39 asteessa jo kolme peräkkäistä päivää ja Luhan oli alkanut kehittää itselleen uutta kuumetta. Sehun istui Luhanin sängyn vieressä olevalle tuolille ja ravisteli hellästi tummatukkaisen miehen kättä. Luhan avasi väsyneet silmänsä ja yskäisi limaisesti.

”Tässä”, Sehun sanoi ojentaessaan appelsiinimehun miehelle, joka otti lasin vastaan molemmin käsin. Tärisevin ja hitain liikkein hän maistoi kulauksen juomasta ja murahti sen kitkerälle maulle. Sehun otti lasin vastaan ja laski sen vieressään olevalle yöpöydälle. Luhan sulki silmänsä uudelleen ja lepäsi istuma-asennossa hengittäen raskaasti.

Chanyeolin sydän särkyi hänen nähdessään vanhemman olevan niin sairas. Kukaan tai mikään ei voinut auttaa miehen oloa, mikä sai jokaisen tuntemaan itsensä huonoksi ystäväksi.

”Tule pois sieltä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa karanteenin ovella seisovalle Yeolille. Ruskeatukkainen sulki oven ja kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun ojensi kätensä miehelle ja vetäisi tämän halaukseen Yeolin tarttuessa siihen.

”Kumpa he paranisivat mahdollisimman pian”, Chanyeol sanoi synkkänä ja hautasi kasvonsa Baekin hiuksiin. Punatukkainen vei kätensä miehen kehon ympärille ja mutisi itsekseen.

Chanyeol irrottautui halauksesta nopeasti ja yllätti Baekhyunin. Punatukka yritti saada miestä takaisin luokseen, mutta ruskeatukkainen sanoi haluavansa olla hetken yksin. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja käveli käytävän päässä olevan ikkunan eteen. Hän kohotti katseensa kaupunginvalojen värittämälle taivaalle.

”Mä tiedän että sä olet siellä”, hän kuiskasi hiljaa kuulle, jota hän ei pystynyt näkemään. ”Mä tiedän!” Baekhyun kuulosti turhautuneelta huutaessaan kuulle, joka ei suostunut kuuntelemaan häntä.

”Ole kiltti ja paranna heidät”, Baekhyun anoi itku kurkussa ja nojasi päätään kylmään ikkunaan. Hän rojahti alas polvilleen ja nojasi seinään hengittäen raskaasti. Hän veti kyyneleensä takaisin sisään ja koitti rauhoittua. ”Ole kiltti…”

Baekhyun säikähti tuntiessaan jonkin liikahtavan sisällään. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja ihmetteli, miten käytävälle oli tullut niin valoisaa. Seuraavaksi hän laski katseensa kämmeniinsä ja huomasi niiden hehkuvan kirkasta valoa. Punatukkainen katsahti ikkunasta taivaalle ja hymyili leveästi.

”Hyung!” Baekhyun huudahti astuessaan karanteenia vastapäätä olevaan makuuhuoneeseen. Yixing kohotti katseensa kirjastaan ja peitti silmänsä kädellään varoen sokaistumasta.

”Mitä sä teet?” Yixing parahti ja kielsi miestä käyttämästä voimaansa. Baekhyun käveli tuskissaan väkisin miehen luokse ja istahti tämän sängylle. Hän otti vanhemman miehen käden käsiinsä ja peitti sen omilla kämmenillään. Huoneen valostus himmeni ja Yixingin ilme muuttui tuskaisemmaksi. Lopulta hän joutui kiskaisemaan kätensä nuoremman otteesta katsoen häntä kauhuissaan.

”Lopeta, toi sattuu”, hän parahti ja hieroi kuumentunutta kättäään. Baekhyun ei lopettanut vaan nappasi miehen käden uudestaan otteeseensa.

”Hyung, miltä susta tuntuu?”

Yixing parahti vastalauseeksi ja koitti saada kättään irti miehen otteesta vielä kerran, mutta Baekhyun pysyi päättäväisenä eikä antanut miehen päästää irti. Yixing huokaisi luovutuksen merkiksi ja sulki silmänsä. Baekhyun seurasi toiveikkaana, miten mies paneutui ajatuksiinsa ja keskittyi. Punatukkainen katsoi välillä ulos huoneen ikkunasta, taivaalle, jossa ei näkynyt kuuta. _Ole niin kiltti…_

”Mitä sä just sanoit?” Yixing kysyi ja avasi silmänsä viiden minuutin itseensä keskittymisen jälkeen. Baekhyun katsoi vuotta vanhempaa kiinalaismiestä hämmentyneenä.

”En mitään”, hän mutisi ja palautti katseensa taivaalle. _”Kuuletko sä mua, hyung?”_

”Kuulen”, kiharapäinen älähti ja tarttui tiukemmin Baekhyunin valoa hohtaviin käsiin. ”Miten se voi olla mahdollista?” Yixing kysyi. Baekhyun päästi irti miehen käsistä ja lastoitetun nilkkansa sängylle.

”Hyung, kokeile”, punatukka ehdotti ja veti farkkujensa lahjetta ylöspäin paljastaen nilkkansa parantamiskyvyn omaavalle miehelle. Yixing katsoi Baekhyunia hieman huolestuneena, mutta laski kuitenkin kätensä hänen nilkalleen ja otti lastan pois. Baekhyun otti tuen vastaan ja painoi silmät kiinni. Yixing hengitti syvään ja mutisi jotain kiinaksi koittaessaaan saada kykyään esille ja parantaa punatukkaisen nilkan. Baek laski oman kätensä miehen käden päälle ja koitti antaa voimaa tukien miestä vastaparinaan.

Pari, kolme minuuttia Yixing yritti parhaansa, mutta lopulta hän huokaisi ja luovutti. Baekhyun katsoi miestä järkyttyneenä ja parkaisi: ”Hyung! Sun täytyy koittaa uudelleen!”

Kiinalaismies siirsi ennakkoluulonsa sivuun ja koitti uudelleen. Baekhyun tutki tarkasti nilkassaan tuntuvia tunteita, mutta hän ei erottanut tilassaan mitään muutosta. Jalkaa jäyti niin kuin ennenkin, se tuntui ainoastaan lämpimämmältä Yixingin käden alla.

”Okei, anna olla”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja työnsi kiinalaismiehen käden kauemmas jalastaan. Turhautuneena hän lastoitti jalkansa uudelleen ja känkkäsi kipeänä pois huoneesta.

 _Anna anteeksi, Baekhyunie_ , punatukkainen kuuli mielessään suljettuaan huoneen oven.

”Hyung, älä ole vihainen itsellesi”, Baek kuiskasi hiljaa ja laski kätensä puiselle ovelle, jonka päällä oli nimilappuja, jotka ilmoittivat huoneen asukeista.

”Siinähän sä olet”, Chanyeol huokaisi nähdessään Baekin nojaavan Yixingin huoneen oveen surullinen ilme kasvoillaan. Ruskeatukkainen astui miehen viereen ja nosti käden tämän poskelle. Lyhyempi mies vältteli Yeolin katsetta parhaansa mukaan, mutta pidempi oli astetta vahvempi ja sai tämän taipumaan tahtoonsa.

”Yixing hyung kuulee mua, mutta ei pysty käyttämään kykyään”, Baek sanoi hiljaa ja sammutti valoa hohtavat kämmenensä luoden käytävän hämäräksi. ”Kuustakaan ei ole mitään apua.”

”Kuu on temppuillut meidän kanssa jo pitkään”, Chanyeol sanoi vakavana. ”Älä luota siihen liikaa.”

”Ehkä ei pitäisi”, punatukka sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol silitti hellästi miehen poskea ja nojautui hitaaseen suudelmaan lievittääkseen Baekhyunin sisällä olevaa tuskaa edes jollakin tapaa.

”Eww, älkää tehkö tuota täällä”, Jongin parahti parin metrin päästä. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan nuorempaa miestä tiukka, vihainen ilme kasvoillaan.

”Eikö sun pitänyt olla tiskaamassa?” hän muistutti ja mulkaisi tanssitaituria kyseenalaistavasti. Ei mennyt kuin muutama sekunti, kun Jongin oli teleportannut itsensä takaisin tiskialtaan eteen. Baekhyun naurahti nuorimmaiselle ja nosti katseensa Chanyeoliin, jonka silmät tuikkivat ja hymy pysyi kasvoilla.

”Miksi sä olet niin ihana?” Baekhyun kysyi ja painautui miestä vasten sulkien silmänsä ja hengittäen Chanyeolin hupparista lähtevää raikasta tuoksua. ”Sä olit ulkona…”

”Olin”, Yeol vastasi ja pyöritti peukaloaan Baekin niskan iholla. ”Mutta mun tuli ikävä sua. Pitäisikö meidän tehdä jotain yhdessä?”

”Anna anteeksi, mutta mua ei oikein huvita”, Baek huokaisi ja irrottautui halauksesta. ”Mä menen suihkuun.”

”Asia selvä”, Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja käänsi itsensä pois päin Baekista. Hän halusi peittää pettyneen ilmeensä, vaikka tiesi, että punatukkainen tiesi hänen sisimmät tunteensa.

”Jos tehdään vaikka jotain iltapalaa yhdessä myöhemmin?” Baekhyun ehdotti. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja kääntyi katsomaan valojen heijastamaa taivasta.

”Tehdään vain.”

* * *

Baekhyun istui sohvalla ja säikähti Jonginin ilmestyessä yhteisiin tiloihin kovan suhahduksen säestämänä. ”Onko sun pakko tehdä tuota koko ajan?”

”Sori, hyung”, Jongin mutristi huuliaan ja jatkoi matkaansa kävelemällä. ”Olin menossa treenaamaan.”

”Voimasi temppuilee, siis?” punatukkainen kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan sohvan selkänojan ylitse, miten nuori miehenalku käveli eteiseen ja veti kenkänsä jalkaan.

”Jep”, Jongin vastasi lyhyesti. ”Palaan parin tunnin kuluttua.”

”Selvä pyy”, Baek hymähti ja palasi takaisin alkuperäiseen asentoonsa. Hän alkoi miettiä kaikkea viime aikoina tapahtunutta. Toipilaiden uutta sairastumista, Jonginin voiman heittelemistä, Yixingin ajatusten kuulemista… Chanyeolin sanoja; ”Kuu on temppuillut meidän kanssa jo kauan.” Mistä he voisivat edes tietää, oliko kuu syyllinen kaikkeen. Mutta niin kuin Suho oli aikaisemmin sanonut, jostain oli pakko yrittää ottaa kiinni ja miettiä, mitä helvettiä heille oikein tapahtui.

Baekhyun ärähti omille ajatuksilleen ja suki hiuksiaan hermostuneesti. Neljän seinän sisällä oleminen vaikutti jo häneenkin ja mökkihöperyys ei todellakaan ollut kaukana.

Chanyeol rojahti sohvalle ja painoi päänsä Baekhyunin olkaa vasten. Punatukka katsahti miestä kysyvästi. ”Mistäs sä siihen pölähdit?”

”Tuli ikävä”, Yeol virnisti ja tarttui miehen siroon käteen. Hän tutki jokaista hentoa sormea ja lopulta yltyi suutelemaan niitä hellästi ja rakastavasti. Baekhyun ei ollut yhtään sillä tuulella ja vetäisi kätensä nopeasti pois miehen huulien alta.

”Mikä sulla on?” Chanyeol kysyi hämmentyneenä ja koitti tarttua uudestaa Baekin käteen, mutta tämä torjui eleen uudelleen.

”Mä haluaisin olla yksin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja koitti keskittyä takaisin mietteisiinsä. Hän oli alkanut miettä uudestaan Yixingin kyvyn esiin saamista, vaikka hän oli luvannut Yeolille ja muille, ettei hän laittaisi omaa henkeään likoon miehen takia. Mutta hän oli myös väsynyt tilanteeseen ja halusi muutosta. Ennen kaikkea parantaa karanteenissa kuumeen kourissa pyöriävän kaksikon.

Chanyeol älähti nähdessään, miten tyhjä juomapullo leijui suuren puolen käytävää pitkin kohti olohuonetta. Baekhyunin leuka oli tipahtaa maahan hänen rekisteröidessä asian myöskin.

”Hyung!” Chanyeol parkaisi karanteenin suuntaan ja naurahti, kun pullo oli tipahtamassa maahan. Kuitenkin tyhjä pullo singahti suoraan Baekhyunin otsaan saaden tämän ulvomaan kivusta. Chanyeolista pullon liike oli aivan liikaa ja hän nousi ylös sohvalta jättäen Baekhyunin vaikeroimaan kivuissaan sohvalle. Ruskeatukkainen käveli rivakasti makuuhuoneeseen, jossa Luhan pyöri sängyssä puolelta toiselle yhdessä Sehunin ja Minseokin otteiden alla.

”Mitä tapahtui?” Sehun kysyi hämmentyneenä nähdessään Yeolin vihaisen ilmeen.

”Vesipullo lensi Baekhyunin otsaan”, Yeol parahti ja osoitti Luhania puoli sekuntia aggressiivisesti. Kuitenkin miehen tuskan nähdessään hän tajusi, että se oli ollut pelkkää sattumaa.

”Auts”, Minseok murahti ja karjaisi ikätoverilleen julmalla äänellä. Luhan pysähtyi hetkeksi ja hengitti raskaasti. Samassa Jongdae alkoi yskiä kovaan ääneen ja näytti tukehtuvan. Chanyeol hyökkäsi ikätoverinsa sängyn viereen ja tarttui yskivää miestä kädestä.

”V-vettä…” Jongdae mutisi ja Chanyeol ojensi tälle avatun vesipullon pudottamatta järkyttynyttä ilmettään kasvoiltaan.

”Mitä helvettiä täällä tapahtuu…” Yeol huokaisi tuntiessaan, miten maa alkoi järistä.

”Chanyeol!” olohuoneesta parkaistiin. Baekhyunin korkea kiljaisu sai jokaisen huoneessa olevan pysähtymään. Kris ja Suho kantoivat pyörällä päästään olevan Kyungsoon isoimpaan makuuhuoneeseen ja istuttivat tämän Jonginin sängylle.

”Se leviää taas”, Suho kuiskasi Chanyeolille kuin puhuen asiasta, jota ei saanut mainita ääneen. Chanyeol keräsi itsensä ja alkoi miettiä kiireisesti, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.

”Sä et voi tehdä asialle mitään”, Suho sanoi ja ojensi Kyungsoolle toisen tyynyn huoneen perällä olevasta kaapista. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa hämmentyneenä Suhoon, joka oli pystynyt lukemaan hänen ajatuksensa.

”Mistä sä tiesit?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi. Suho näytti hämmentyneeltä, eikä tajunnut, mistä vuotta nuorempi puhui.

”Hyung”, Chanyeol aloitti tiukasti, mutta Jongdaen uusi yskäkohtaus sai hänet keskeyttämään lauseensa. Luhan alkoi pitää helvetinmoista meteliä ja sai huoneessa olevat miehet ymmälleen tilanteesta. Kyungsoo näytti siltä niin kuin hän olisi aikeissa pyörtyä ja Jongdae jatkoi loputonta rykimistään.

Kris rauhoitteli kiinaksi manaavaa ystäväänsä ja siirsi maknaen kauemmas. Sehun siirtyi Chanyeolin viereen, joka kietoi kätensä maknaen suojaksi huolestuen tilanteesta.

”Park vitun Chanyeol!” olohuoneesta parkaistiin uudelleen. Ruskeatukkainen sai nopeasti liikettä jalkoihinsa ja hän unohti tilanteen makuuhuoneessa aivan täysin. Hän hölkkäsi olohuoneeseen, jossa Baekhyun karjui peloissaan. Iso sohva oli noussut ilmaan eikä nilkkansa loukannut punatukka uskaltanut hypätä sieltä alas. Puolentoista metrin korkeudessa leijuva Baekhyun huusi kuin palosireeni. Kris tuli katsomaan, mitä ihmettä beaglelinjan kovaäänisin olohuoneessa harrasti.

”Mitä helvettiä?” Kris kysyi englanniksi ja katsoi vuoron perään leijuvaa sohvaa että Chanyeolia. ”Pitäisikö mun tietää, mitä täällä tapahtuu?”

”Mitä helvettiä te teette siellä? Auttakaa mut alas!” Baekhyun parahti kauhuissaan ja piteli sohvasta kiinni tiukasti. Chanyeol käveli varovasti leijuvan sohvan viereen ja ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille. Punatukka tarttui siihen empien ja liikkui lähemmäs reunaa. Hän pudotti molemmat jalkansa epätasaisesti ilmassa liikkuvan sohvan reunan ylitse ja tarrasi niillä kiinni Chanyeolin kropan ympärille. Chanyeol vei kätensä miehen lanteille ja laski hitaasti kolmeen. Baekhyun hyppäsi alas Chanyeolin syliin, joka kaatui maahan tasapainonsa pettäessä. Baek nauroi kovaäänisesti miehelle allaan. Kris veti heidät molemmat kauemmas juuri ennen hetkeä, kun Luhan karjaisi kovaa ja sohva tipahti lattialle tömähtäen metrin kauemmas alkuperäisestä paikastaan.

Chanyeol hengitti raskaasti tajutessaan, miten lähellä sohva oli murskata hänen jalkansa. Sehun ilmestyi olohuoneeseen ja kysyi hämmentyneenä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Kris kielsi kyselemästä turhia ja hoputti miehen takaisin Luhanin luokse. Kaikkien talossa olevien oli keräydyttävä yhteen huoneeseen ja tukea potilaita, jotka kävivät sisäistä kamppailua kehoissaan.

Baekhyun painoi päänsä Chanyeolin otsaa vasten ja suuteli tätä hetken mielijohteesta. ”Kiitos, että pelastit mut.”

Chanyeol ei oikein ymmärtänyt, mitä vajaassa viidessä minuutissa oli juuri tapahtunut. Häneltä meni kauan prosessoida jopa se, että Baekhyun oli suudellut häntä.

”Mennään mekin muiden luokse”, Yeol sanoi poissa tolaltaan ja nousi ylös Baekhyunin antaessa hänelle tilaa. Punatukka nousi vaivoin ylös ja hyppäsi Yeolin reppuselkään tapansa mukaan.

Paikalla olevat jäsenet olivat keräytyneet karanteenihuoneeseen. Sehun nukkui rauhoittuneen Luhanin vieressä, Kyungsoo mutisi sekavia Suhon valvovan silmän alla, Jongdae oli tovennut yskäkohtauksestaan ja koitti painua takaisin uneen. Kris pyöritteli peukaloita huoneen perällä olevassa nojatuolissa ja Chanyeol nojasi seinään. Baekhyun istui lattialla ja nojasi käteensä miettien kaiken maailman teorioita.

Yixing juoksi hengästyneenä huoneeseen ja kysyi, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut.

”Mulle tuli hirveän epävarma olo, joten päätin tulla katsomaan, onko kaikki kunnossa”, hän sanoi ja riisui takkia päältään.

”Ei todellakaan ole”, Suho parahti. ”Kyungsoo on altistunut ja kaikki alkaa olla niin sekaisin, että mäkin olen kohta vuoteen oma pelkästä stressistä.”

Sehun avasi silmänsä ja huomasi, että Yixing oli saapunut huoneeseen. ”Hyung, voisitko kokeilla tehdä jotain?”

”Voin mä yrittää”, Yixing sanoi ja asettui vaikeroivan Luhanin sängyn vierustalla olevalle tyhjälle jakkaralle. Hän laski kätensä miehen käsille ja keskittyi itseensä. Baekhyun käänsi uteliaan katseensa kiinalaismieheen, joka palasi samaan mielentilaan kuin edellisiltana. Kuitenkaan mitään kummoista ei tapahtunut, vaikka Yixing kuinka yritti. Jokainen huoneessa oleva mies tujotti häntä intensiivisesti.

”Yixing… Älä väsytä itseäsi turhaan”, Kris sanoi huoneen perältä. Yixing avasi silmänsä ja painoi päänsä alas ollen pahoillaan.

”Voimasi on liian voimakas heräämään yhtäkkiä”, Kris jatkoi. ”Mäkään en pysty herättämään omaani, eikä myöskään Tao.

”Miksi sitten Luhan sairastui, vaikka hänen voimansa on yksi voimakkaimmista?” Suho kysyi. Kris ärähti turhautuneesti ja suki hiuksiaan.

”Jostain on pakko koittaa ottaa kiinni ja kehittää teoriaa, miksi tätä tapahtuu, sillä ei mulla ole hajuakaan, keltä pitäisi pyytää apua ja miten”, kiinalaisleader huokaisi ja peitti silmänsä kämmenellään. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä miettiäkseen.

”Mä olen ainut, joka hallitsee voimansa täydellisesti”, hän sanoi. ”Joten mun on pakko olla se, joka teidät parantaa.”

”Mutta miten sä voit tehdä sen?” Suho kysyi ja muistutti, että mies hallitsi vain valoa.

”Valo antaa voimaa kasvaa ja korjautua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti katseensa Yixingiin. ”Hyung, sun on pakko saada voimasi aktivoitumaan!”

”Mä tiedän, mutta kun se ei ole mahdollista!” kiinalaismies parahti ja nousi tuolillta. Hän poistui huoneesta ovet paukkuen ja sai Krisin peräänsä. Baekhyun ei kestänyt tilannetta, jossa kaikkien päät alkoivat hajota.

”Yeol… mä haluan pois täältä”, punatukkainen sanoi. ”Nyt heti.”

Chanyeol nosti miehen ylös lattialta ja avusti hänet reppuselkäänsä. Ruskeatukkainen kantoi miehen huoneeseensa ja laski hänet sängylle. Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja purskahti väsyneeseen itkuun ilman mitään näkyvää syytä.

”Mua pelottaa, että me ei selvitä tästä”, Baekhyun ulisi viime päivinä hyvinkin tutuksi tulleeseen tapaansa ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään. Chanyeol silitti hellästi miehen farkkukankaalla peitettyä reittä ja koitti rauhoitella häntä parhaansa mukaan.

”Kyllä selvitään”, Yeol huokaisi. ”Keinolla millä hyvänsä.”

”Voitko ottaa mut syliin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Chanyeol avasi sylinsä ja nauroi onnellisena Baekin painautuessa hänen kehoaan vasten.

”Kaikki kääntyy hyväksi jossain vaiheessa.”

* * *

Baekhyun oli väsynyt meneillä olevaan tilanteeseen. Tarvittiin muutosta. Punatukkainen heräsi kukonlaulun aikaan ja käveli täysissä pukeissa toiseksi isoimpaan makuuhuoneeseen. Hän herätti Yixingin, joka parahti miehelle kiinaksi aina uudelleen punatukkaisen varastaessa hänen peittonsa.

”Mikä sulla on hätänä?!” Yixing parahti ja repäisi peittonsa Baekin otteesta.

”Jos sä et nyt lähde mun mukaan, niin raahaan sut väkisin”, punatukkainen sanoi tiukasti banmalissa säikäyttäen kiinlaismiehen totaalisesti. Väsynyt Yixing ei saanut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin vetää ensimmäiset käteen sattuvat vaatteet päälleen ja seurata Baekhyuniä heidän makuuhuoneeseen, jonne oli viritetty pitkä pöytä, jossa oli viisi ruukkukasvia ja nolon näköinen Chanyeol, jonka sormet olivat aivan mullassa.

Yixing katsoi pöydän takana olevaa miestä huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

”Hyung, mulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoja”, Yeol parahti ja haukotteli automaattisesti vilkaistessaan ranteessa olevaan kelloon. 5.50”

”Mitä sulla on mielessä?” Yixing kysyi vieressään olevalta punatukalta. Baek osoitti eri keinoin tapettuja kukkia ja käski Yixingiä parantamaan jokaisen luontokappaleen. Kaikki oli Chanyeolin käsialaa eikä mies todellakaan ollut mikään viherpeukalo.

Kiinlaismies tuijotti Baekia kuin hullua.

”Tän täytyy olla jokin vitsi”, mies naurahti ja oli lähdössä takaisin nukkumaan, mutta Baekhyun katsoi tätä tiukalla, vakavalla ilmeellä.

”Näytänkö mä siltä, että vitsailen?” hän kysyi ja pukkasi miehen huoneeseen.

”Ulos ei ole tulemista ennen kuin jokainen kukista kukkii taas kauniisti ja uljaasti!” Baekhyun sanoi ja veti oven kiinni. Hän lukitsi oven hankkimallaan munalukolla ja lähti iloisesti känkäten aamukahvin keittoon.

Yixing hakkasi ovea epätoivoisena ensimmäiset viisi minuuttia, jonka jälkeen hän kääntyi pöydän takana olevan multasormen puoleen.

”Kokeilisit edes, hyung”, Chanyeol ehdotti. ”Kuka tietää, sehän saattaisi vaikka toimia.”

Yixing huokaisi ja astui lähemmäs empien. Hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja istui pöydän ääreen asetettuun tuoliin. Chanyeol seurasi tarkasti, miten Yixing keskittyi ja koitti saada kasaan hakattua kukkaan nousemaan takaisin voimiinsa. Mitään ei tapahtunut, vaikka mies kuinka yritti.

”Miten menee?” Baekhyun kysyi puolen tunnin kuluttua. Chanyeol murisi turhautuneena ja Yixing alkoi olla henkisesti poikki.

”Tästä ei tule lasta eikä paskaa”, ruskeatukkainen parahti ja pyysi päästä ulos. Yixing halusi myös luovuttaa, mutta punatukkainen ei päästänyt häntä huoneesta.

”Hyung”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui miehen käteen aktivoiden valonsa. ”Koita vielä, edes kerran.”

Yixing huokaisi ja pudisti päätään. Hän pyysi anteeksi ja poistui huoneesta nopeasti. Baekhyun ei hyväksynyt luovuttamista ja heitti lähimmän kukkaruukuista lattialle raivon puuskassaan. Mies hengitti raskaasti ja laski katseensa kukkaan, joka oli levinnyt maahan. Jossain mullan seassa oli uusi taimi. Sen nähtyään Baekhyun alkoi huutaa Yixingin nimeä kovaan ääneen herättäen ainakin puoli asuntoa.

”Byun Baekhyun, ole hiljaa!” seinän toiselta puolelta huudettiin. Baek juoksi irvirstellen keittiöön, jossa Yixing kiskoi kimchiä naamariinsa suurella ruokahalulla.

”Hyung, tule katsomaan”, Baekhyun sanoi hengästyneenä ja viittoi jääkaapilla seisovalle miehelle nopeaan tahtiin. Vessasta poistuva Chanyeol huomasi Baekin hätääntyneet eleet ja kiinnostui. Mies sai kaksikon mukaansa pienen suostuttelun jälkeen.

”Älä rasita jalkaasi tuolla tavalla. Se menee pahemmaksi”, Yixing parahti nähdessään, miten punatukka koitti käyttää jalkaansa normaaliin tapaan.

”Hän on oikeassa”, Yeol sanoi ja henkäisi kauhuissaan nähdessään rikkoutuneen kukkaruukun huoneen lattialla. ”Byun Baek, jumalauta sun kanssas…”

”Älkää moittiko mua, vaan katsokaa”, punatukka sanoi ja känkkäsi lähemmäs hakattua kasvia, jonka juuresta lähti uusi taimen.

”Hyung, sä teit sen”, hän parahti ja nosti katseensa Yixingiin, joka ei ollut uskoa näkemäänsä. Punatukkainen nousi ylös ja hyppäsi miehen syliin innokkaasti.

”Hyung, sä todellakin teit sen!”

Yixing asettautui kyykylleen ja kosketti Chanyeolin nyrkin alla käynyttä kasvia. Hän tarttui pieneen taimeen, joka oli kasvanut mystisesti. Koko kukka heräsi henkiin ja sai Baekhyunin liikuttumaan kyyneliin. Kukan ehtyminen antoi toivoa, vaikka se olikin vielä vähäistä.

”Hyung!” Chanyeol sihisi Suhon korvan vieressä. Täydessä unessa mutiseva leader veti peittonsa paremmin korvilleen ja keskittyi pysymään unten mailla vielä ainakin seuraavat kolme tuntia.

”Hyung!” Chanyeol toisti kähisevällä äänellä ja ravisti tätä pienesti olkapäästä. Suho loi jäätävän katseen häntä häirinneeseen Yeoliin, jonka niskavillat nousivat automaatisesti pystyyn.

”Yixing hyung herätti kukan henkiin”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Suho näytti hämmentyneeltä.

”Minkä hiivatin kukan?”

”Tule katsomaan niin näet”, ruskeatukka sanoi ja raahasi leaderin puoliväkisin heidän makuuhuoneeseensa. Vuotta vanhempi mies henkäisi nähdessään pienessä makuuhuoneessa olevan sotkun ja epäjärjestyksen ja meinasi revetä itkuun jo siitä. Kuitenkin Yixingin parantaessa hänen silmiensä alla seuraavan tapetun kukan, leaderin silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos.

”Herran jumala”, hän huokaisi ja astui lähemmäs pudottaen mukana raahamansa peiton Yeolin jalkoihin. Suho katsoi pöydälle asetettua kukkaa, jonka oudosti vääntynyt ja poikki mennyt varsi oli noussut pystyyn ja kasvi kukki mitä parhaiten. Yixing hymyili pienesti ja siirtyi rivistä seuraavaan kasviin. Ruusuun, joka oli kuihtunut ruskeaksi korpuksi. Yixing heilautti kättään ja palautti kukkaan hehkuvan, eloisan punaisen värin.

”Wow”, Suho henkäisi ja halasi nopeasti Yixingiä, joka oli kääntänyt mahdottomalta tuntuvan tilanteen ylösalaisin.

”Sun ei kannattaisi iloita liian aikaisin”, Yixing muistutti. ”Baekhyun-ah… tuletko tänne?”

Punatukkainen nousi sängyltään ja käveli miehen luokse. Hän istui pöydän ääressä olevalle tuolille ja seurasi, miten mies nosti miehen lastoitetun jalan ylös ja keskittyi siihen. Baekhyun ilmeili tunnustellessaan, ilmenisikö hänen nilkassaan mitään muutosta, mutta valitettavasti sen tila säilyi samana.

Suhon ja Chanyeolin suupielet kääntyivät alaspäin. Heidän pilvilinnansa olivat romahtaneet kertaiskusta.

”Mähän sanoin”, Yixing hymähti ja laski Baekhyunin jalan alas. Kiinalaismies kääntyi takaisin kolmen jäljellä olevan kuolleen kukan kimppuun ja paransi ne kertakosketuksella.

”Jokin estää mua”, Yixing sanoi. ”Mun täytyy ottaa selvää mikä se on.” Suho nyökkäsi ja taputti miestä olalle.

”Kun tämä kaikki draama on ohitse, meidän täytyy taas unohtaa kykymme ja keskittyä olemaan omia itsejämme”, hän muistutti. ”Mä tiedän, kuinka kova paikka sulle on herättää vaivalla sammuksiin saatu voimasi, mutta mä ja sä molemmat tiedetään, että se on ainoa keino saada tämä kidutus loppumaan.”

”Mä tiedän”, Yixing sanoi ja alkoi siivota jälkiään. Suho poistui huoneesta ja Chanyeol hyökkäsi avustamaan multaa siivoavaa miestä.

”Hyung, mä tiesin, että sä onnistuisit”, Yeol hymyili leveästi. ”Ainakin tähän saakka.”

”Mulla ei ole voimia parantaa edes Baekien nilkaa, saatika sitten muita…” kiinlaismies huokaisi itseensä pettyneenä.

”Hyung, kyllä me vielä keino keksitään, eikö vain?” Chanyeol kysyi pysyen positiivisena, niin kuin hän yleensä tapasi.

”Uskon niin. Heti, kun voimasi temppuilee, kerro mulle”, hän vaati. Yeol nyökkäsi ja lupasi siivota mullat lattialta. Hänen sormensa olivat jo likaiset.

”Mene vaikka takaisin nukkumaan”, Yeol ehdotti. Yixing naurahti kevyesti ensimmäistä kertaa muutamaan päivään.

”Ei väsytä enää, mutta kiitos vain”, hän sanoi ja poistui huoneesta tuntien itsensä hieman pahaksi, sillä hän ei jäänyt auttamaan siivoamisessa.

Baekhyun oli nukahtanut sängylleen. Hän rutisti Yeolin hupparia itseään vasten ja päästeli outoja ääniä suustaan. Chanyeol nosti rikkoutuneet kukkaruukun palaset valkoiselle muovipöydälle ja pysähtyi katsomaan tasaisesti hengittävää Baekhyuniä hento hymy kasvoillaan. Näky sulatti hänen sydämensä aina uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Chanyeol siivosi lattian nopeasti ja laski sekunteja, milloin hän pääsisi käpertymään poikaystävänsä viereen. Hänen onnekseen punatukka oli pysynyt syvässä unessa koko siivousprojektin ajan. Nopeasti ruskeatukkainen kävi pesemässä kätensä ja palasi huoneeseen hyräillen päässään soivaa kappaletta Baby.

Baekhyun oli kääntänyt kylkeä ja pudottanut ruskeatukkaisen hupparin lattialle. Yeol poimi vaatekappaleensa ylös ja heitti sen omalle sängylleen. Keveästi hän rojahti miehen taakse ja veti tämän halaukseen painaen päänsä onnellisena tämän hiuksiin. Baekhyun hapuili kädellään Yeolin sormia ja tarttui niihin mumisten jotain epämääräistä. Yeol ei kuunnellut enempää vaan lipui untenmaille yhtä nopeasti kuin Baekin.

* * *

Ukkosen kova jyrinä herätti samassa sängyssä toisiinsa kietoutuneen pariskunnan. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä heti ensimmäisen salaman vaistottuaan ja tarrasi tiukasti kiinni Yeolista, joka älähti tuntiessaan miehen kynnet herkällä ihollaan. Baek pyysi anteeksi ja painautui paremmin mieheen kuullessaan, miten kaukana oleva ukkonen ilmoitti saapumisestaan.

”Onkohan se Jongdae?” punatukka vinkaisi ja huolestui miehestä, jonka vointi oli päivä päivältä huonompi.

”Luulen, että ihan oikea rajuilma. On ollut niin lämmin viimeaikoina”, Yeol sanoi realistisesti ja käänsi kylkeä. Baekhyun tarratui mieheen paremmin nähdessään uuden välähtävän salaman.

”Paljonko kello?” hän kysyi ja koitti hapuilla puhelintaan vieressään nukkuvan miehen ylitse yöpöydältään. Chanyeol ojensi Samsungin miehelle eikä vaivautunut edes avaamaan silmiään.

”Varmaan jotain kaksitoista”, Yeol sanoi rauhallisena. Baekhyun katsahti puhelimeensa ja hämmästyi.

”Kolme…”

Chanyeol ei välittänyt kellonajoista. Hän ei saanut liikkua ulkona joten oli aivan sama, nukkuisiko vai valvoisiko hän neljän seinän sisällä, kun mitään muutakaan tekemistä ei ollut. Punatukka puolestaan piti tarkasti kiinni unirytmistään ja koitti keksiä kaikkea tekemistä päivän ajaksi, koittaen välttää mökkihöperöitymisen. Asioiden muuttuessa normaaleiksi hänen olisi helppo mukautua taas hektiseen päivärytmii, ainakin teoriassa.

Baekhyun nousi sängystä, venytteli oikein kunnolla ja känkkäsi ulos laulaen mieleensä juolahtavaa kappaletta. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja näki muutaman jäsenen katsomassa televisiota, yhden tietokoneella ja pari keittiössä. Kaikki muut olivat varmaan kellarissa tai ulkona.

”Miten Luhan hyung ja Jongdae voivat?” punatukkainen kysyi Yixingiltä, joka keitti teetä keittiössä. Kiinalaismies mutristi huuliaan, mutta ei onneksi kertonut tilanteen pahentuneen eilisestä. Kris voiteli leipää itselleen ja kiinnitti huomiota kaksikon keskusteluun.

”Miten nilkkasi voi? Näytät kävelevän paremmin”, hän kysyi välistä. Baek huokaisi.

”Heitin kipulääkkeiden syömisen pari päivää sitten”, hän sanoi. ”Ei tämä kyllä sen paremmalta tunnu.”

”No, ajan kanssa”, Kris hymyili ja poistui keittiöstä leipänsä kanssa. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa takaisin Yixingiin, joka latoi teekuppeja tarjottimelle.

”Haluatko sä?” hän kysyi punatukkaiselta, joka oli uppoutunut omiin maaimoihinsa.

”En”, hän pudisti päätään nähdessään, miten Yixing heilutti kättään hänen silmiensä edessä.

”Mitä mietit?” hän kysyi uteliaana.

”Kaikenlaista”, punatukka murahti ja siirtyi jääkaapille. Hän nappasi yhden tofupalan ja palasi makuuhuoneeseen, jossa Chanyeol oli vallannut koko sängyn.

”Lähdetäänkö jonnekin?” Baekhyun kysyi untaan kutsuvalle miehelle. Chanyeol nosti päänsä ylös tyynyltä ja katsoi punatukkaa hämmentyneenä.

”Emme saa liikkua ulos rakennuksesta”, hän muistutti. Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneenä.

”Sitten meidän täytyy olla täällä”, hän sanoi ja napsautti oven lukkoon hoikilla sormillaan. Hän loihti kasvoilleen ilkikurisen virneen, kävi laittamassa verhot kiinni ja koitti unohtaa taustalla voimistuvan ukkosmyrskyn. Chanyeol ymmärsi nopeasti, mitä miehen mielessä liikkui.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon sängylle ja nojasi käsiinsä Baekhyunin asettautuessa hänen päällensä hajareisin. Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan miehen kasvoilla ja tutki kumppaninsa kasvoja häkeltyen yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen sen kauneudeusta.

”Suutele mua jo”, Yeol naurahti kärsimättömänä. Hänen hymynsä hyytyi nopeasti Baekhyunin laskiessa huulensa miehen ylähuulelle ja suudellen tätä antaumuksella. Baekhyun vei kätensä miehen hiuksiin ja painoi itseään tiukemmin häntä vasten suudelmien käydessä innokkaimmiksi. Chanyeol mutisi onnellisena miehen huulia vasten ja vei kätensä punatukkaisen hihattoman t-paidan alle kuljettaen sormiaan tämän housujen vyötäröllä.

”Sun pitää muistaa olla hiljaa”, Chanyeol muistutti irrottaessaan otteensa miehen alahuulesta. ”Ei niin kuin silloin ensimmäisenä päivänä.”

Baekhyun tuhahti tyypilliseen tapaansa. ”Niin kuin mä muka olisin äänekäs”, hän parahti. ”Mä lupaan, että tänään se olet sä, joka huutaa korkealta ja kovaa.”

Chanyeol väänsi vesihanan päälle. Hämmentynyt ilme kipusi hänen kasvoilleen veden jättäessä tulematta ulos suihkusta.

”Mitäs helkkaria?” ruskeatukkainen parahti ja koitti avata toista suihkua.

”Hyung!” Chanyeol parahti ja käveli karanteenin ovelle huonosti pukeutuneena kylpytakkiinsa.

”Mitä?” Suho kysyi hämmentyneenä ja nosti kätensä Jongdaen otsalta.

”Miksi suihkusta ei tule vettä?” Yeol kysyi. Suho kohautti olkiaan ja nousi ylös. Hän sanoi Jongdaelle palaavansa pian takaisin.

Suho käveli miehen perässä pesuhuoneeseen, jossa Baekhyun yritti väännellä hanaa mihin suuntaan tahansa. Vesi pysyi poissa, mikä sai leaderin aivan ulalle.

”Outoa”, hän murahti. ”Eihän vesilasku ole meidän vastuulla…”

Baekhyun kolautti hanaa suihkupäällä ja kauhistui sen tipauttaessa jäisen palan lattialle.

”Hyung!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja poimi jääpalan lattialta. Hän katsoi sitä hetken aikaa ja kiikutti sen olohuoneeseen Minseokille, jonka leuka loksahti lattiaan.

”Kiitos vitusti”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja ojensi jääpalan miehen käteen. Osaksi sulanut pala jäätyi välittömästi uudelleen saaden huoneessa olevien miesten ilmeet valahtamaan järkyttyneiksi alta aikayksikön.

Minseok aivasti kolme kertaa peräkkäin. Yixing kokeili miehen otsaa, joka oli alkanut hehkua hullun lailla muutamassa kymmenessä sekunnissa.

”Ei ole todellista”, Baekhyun parahti ja kutsui leaderin olohuoneeseen. Yixing kuljetti Minseokin karanteenihuoneeseen ja asetti tämän Sehunin sängylle häätäen siinä makoilevan maknaen kauemmas.

”Siirry sä Minseokin huoneeseen, ole niin kiltti”, Yixing pyysi ja Sehun keräsi tavaransa pöydältä nopeasti.

”Hyung, miten sä voit?” Yixing kysyi huolestuneena.

”Palelee”, Minseok vastasi ja kaivautui peiton alle.

Baekhyun palasi pesuhuoneeseen ja piti vesihanaa niin kauan päällä, että sieltä alkaisi tulla jotain. Chanyeol piti hänelle seuraa ja koitti sulattaa kaikki hanasta tipahtelevat jääpalat, mutta hänen voimansa eivät riittäneet siihen.

”Umin hyungille nousi kuume”, Baek sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi huolestuneena Yeoliin, joka raapi päätään.

”Mä en enää tiedä, miten reagoida tähän”, hän parahti ja hihkaisi innokkaana, kun vesi alkoi tulla paineella hanasta. Kaksikko keskittyi pesemään kehojaan. Tilanne oli vetänyt heidät molemmat hiljaisiksi, joten pesusessio oli sanaton. Molemmat koettivat miettiä keinoa saada Yixingin kykyä vahvemmaksi. Baek oli sitä mieltä, että siihen auttoi vain harjoittelu ja aika, mutta Yeol puolestaan oli varma, että siihen tarvittiin jotain muuta.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol avasi karanteenin oven varovasti, yrittäen olla tekemättä minkäänlaista ääntä liikkuessaan. Baekhyun kuikki pidemmän miehen olkapään takaa sisään huoneeseen ja tarrasi harmaahupparisen miehen lanteilta kiinni. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa punatukkaiseen, joka hymyili hennosti nähdessään, miten Sehun istui Luhanin sängyn vierellä ja piteli rauhassa nukkuvaa miestä kädestä kiinni. Yeol käänsi katseen takaisin kaksikkoon ja seurasi heitä aivan hiljaa kuunnellen samaan aikaan jännittyneen Baekhyunin pinnallista hengitystä.

”Jätetään heidät rauhaan”, Baek kuiskasi hiljaa ja veti Yeolin kauemmas ovelta. Sehun huomasi huoneeseen yrittäneet miehet ja irrotti otteensa tummatukan kädestä niin kuin hän olisi tehnyt jotain väärin.

”Jatkakaa vain”, Baekhyun virnisti kohauttaessaan toista kulmaansa ja sulki oven kiireen vilkkaa. Punatukka nosti tuikkivat silmänsä Yeoliin, joka piteli tarjotinta edelleen kädessään.

Tullaan hetken päästä takaisin”, Baek naurahti ja pukkasi pidemmän pois käytävältä. Chanyeol laski valmistelemansa tarjottimen keittiön pöydälle ja huokaisi ylidramaattisesti. Baekhyun oli uppoutunut omiin romanttisiin ajatuksiin, mikä huvitti Yeolia. Hän pystyi kuulemaan, miten mies mietti kaikenlaisia mielessään.

”Mitä virnuilet siinä?” Baekhyun tuhahti ja oli lyödä edessään olevaa miestä, joka etsi lasia tiskikaapista. Yeol ei kommentoinut asiaa sen kummemmin, vaan keskittyi laskemaan vettä lasiinsa. Mies väänsi hanan päälle ja hämmästyi, kun sieltä ei tullutkaan mitään.

”Mitä tämä on?” ruskeatukkanen parahti ja laski lasin pöydälle. Hän käänsi katseensa Baekiin, joka oli palannut pilvilinnoistaan kuullessaan Yeolin hämmentyneen kysymyksen. Punatukka mutristi huuliaan tietämättömänä asiasta.

”Mene ja käy katsomassa, onko Minseok hyung kunnossa”, Yeol käski ja kaivoi alakaapista kattilan. Hän oli alkanut himoita päivällistä, joten hän päätti valmistaa jotain uutta aikansa kuluksi.

”Mä? Eihän sinne nyt voi mennä?” Baek parahti ja hypähti tiskipöydän päälle ristien jalkansa elegantisti. Chanyeol mulkaisi pöydällä istuvaa jalkapuolta ja osoitti vesihanaa, joka oli päällä, mutta itse vesi puuttui.

Baekhyun huokaisi ylidramaattisesti ja päätti käyttää telepaattisia kykyjään kerrankin johonkin järkevään. ”Sehun-ah… Onko Minseok hyung nukkumassa vai tuskissaan? Täällä ei tule vettä..”

”Nukkuvan näyttää, hyung. Äläkä säikyttele mua tuolla tavalla!” Baekhyun tirskahti kuullessaan Sehunin vastauksen päänsä sisällä. ”Hän sanoo, että hyung on kunnossa.”

Yeol pyöräytti silmiään punatukkaisen laiskuudelle. ”Anna mulle jotain vihanneksia”, hän ohjeisti Baekhyunia, joka kurkotteli jääkaapille pöydän päältä. Kuitenkaan hän ei yltänyt katsomaan vieressään olevan laitteen sisään kunnolla, joten hän joutui hyppäämään alas. Mies otti vastaan lastoitetulla jalallaan ja alkoi ulvoa kivusta, jonka intensiivisyys yllätti hänetkin. Miehen nilkka oli kuitenkin päivä päivältä paremmassa kunnossa.

”Herran jestas”, Yeol parahti ja laski kädessään olevan kulhon puiselle leikkuulaudalle ja siirtyi samalla liikkeellä ottamaan punatukkaista kiinni. Yeol kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja tuki tätä pysymään pystyssä. baekhyun irvisti jalalleen ja tuijotti ylös kattoon kyyneleisin silmin.

”Olisit vähän varovaisempi”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili ja siirsi kätensä hoikan miehen lanteilta tämän poskelle. Yeol silitti lyhyemmän poskea hitaasti karhealla sormellaan. Baekhyun palautti katseensa Yeoliin, jonka kasvoilla oli hajamielinen hymy. ”Saatat loukata itsesi vielä pahemmin.”

”Tiedäthän sä, etten ajattele ennen kuin teen”, punatukka naurahti ja puri huultaan. Chanyeol suukotti nopeasti punatukan otsaa ja käänsi hänet jääkaapin puoleen kuullessaan ääniä eteisestä.

Asunnon ovi avautui ja ryhmä jäseniä astui sisään huoneeseen. Kiina-linja, Suho sekä Jongin pitivät meteliä palatessaan kellarin treenisaleista. Harjoitukset eivät olleet kummemmat suurimman osan puuttuessa.

”Hyung!” Jongin tervehti ensimmäisenä keittiöön astuessaan Yeolia, joka leikkasi sipulia kyyneleet silmissään. ”Mitä meinaat valmistaa?”

”Sen kun tietäisi”, Yeol tuhahti ja sai osakseen hämmentyneen katseen. Suho astui keittiöön ja sai puolestaan haukut Baekhyunilta. Leader ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän, mistä kaksikko oikein puhui. Jongin siirtyi jääkaapille ja kaivoi vesipulloja esiin. Hän ojensi yhden pulloista Suholle, ja ennen kuin hän ehti ottaa oman itselleen, pullo Suhon kädessä oli räjähtänyt. Baekhyun karjui vihaisena saadessaan suurimman osan vedestä päällensä; hänen lempifarkkunsa olivat kastuneet.

”Ohhoh”, Suho naurahti nolona ja nappasi pyyhkeen tiskikaapin ovesta. Chanyeol siirsi leaderin syrjään ja sanoi hoitavansa asian. Hän käytti liekkinsä voimaa ja pakotti veden muuttumaan vesihöyryksi kuumuuden noustessa niin korkeaksi kämmenissään. Jongin oli aivan ymmällä ja ojensi uuden vesipullon miehelle. Heti Suhon koskettaessa muovista puolen litran pulloa, vesi sen sisällä muuttui paineistetuksi ja sai pullon räjähtämään uudelleen Baekhyunin päälle.

”Hyung! Oikeasti!” hän parahti ja tarttui Yeolin hehkuvaan käteen kuivatakseen omat housunsa ensimmäisenä.

”Älä koske enää mihinkään!” Chanyeol kielsi paniikissa ympäriinsä pyörivää Suhoa, joka ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä.

”Miksi täällä ei tule vettä?!” suihkusta kuului. Jongin kiirehti selittämään tilannetta ihmettelevälle Krisille, joka keikkui puolialasti pesuhuoneen ovella.

”Me luultiin, että Minseok hyungin tila huonenee taas, mutta se taidatkin olla sä”, Baekhyun sanoi äkäisesti ja kuljetti Yeolin kuumaa kättä ympäri kehoaan saaden tilanteen näyttämään epäilyttävältä ulkopuolisen silmin.

”Mäkö…kin?” Suho ihmetteli ja nosti kätensä silmiensä eteen. Hän katsoi kämmeneensä muodostuneita vesipisaroita ja ravisti kättään nopeasti. ”Herättäkää mut tästä painajaisesta.”

”Voisitko nyt antaa sen veden vain tulla?!” Kris huusi kovaäänisesti pesuhuoneesta. Suho vapautti itsensä ja samalla kaikki talon vesihanat alkoivat vuotaa paineella jääkylmää vettä. Ei mennyt ihan putkeen.

”Joko nyt samaistut meihin?” Baekhyun kysyi mutristaen huuliaan ja työntäen Chanyeolin kauemmas itsestään. Yeol kuivatti lattian ja keittiön pinnat nopeasti ja siirtyi takaisin ruoanlaiton ääreen. Viimein hän sai mitattua tarvitsemansa määrän vettä.

Baekhyun hyppäsi alas tiskipöydältä, tällä kertaa varovaisemmin. Hän koitti sammuttaa hanan, mutta silti vesi pysyi päällä. Suho oli istuutunut keittiön pöydän ääreen ja tuijotti käsiään kuin mielensä menettänyt.

Yixing käveli keittiöön ja ihmetteli ääneen, miksi kaikki vesihanat olivat päällä.

”Hyungin voima aktivoitui”, Yeol ilmoitti, niin kuin asia olisi ollut maailman selkein vastaus. Yixing nyökkäsi ja huokaisi.

”Niinpä tietenkin.”

”Joonmyeon-ah, kerää itsesi ja hillitse voimasi!” kiinalaismies parahti ikätoverinsa korvaan ja sai Suhon säpsähtämään takaisin maan pinnalle.

”Mutta eihän mun voima voi olla aktivoitunut, kun se on jo kerran sammunut…” Suho huokaisi kiinalaismiehen taputtaessa tätä lohduttavasti olalle.

”Niinpä, niinpä.”

”Joko sä nyt ymmärrät, miltä meistä muista tuntui samassa tilanteessa?” Chanyeol kysyi alta kulmiensa. Suho kohotti katseensa vähän matkan päässä työskentelevään Yeoliin. ”Ja sen, miksi halusimme peittää kykymme aktivoitumisen.”

”Joo, kyllä mä tajuan”, Suho huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän kiirehti halaamaan Yeolia, joka melkein lipsautti veitsensä kädestään säikähtäessä leaderin yllättävää lähestymistä. ”Anna anteeksi.”

”Saat”, Chanyeol kiherteli. ”Jos sammutat turhan veden tulon; manageri hyung varmasti tykkää kyttyrää, jos vesilasku suurenee yllättäen.” Suho tirskahti pienesti ja otti veden haltuunsa. Jokainen keittiössä oleva henkilö repesi raikuvaan nauruun heidän kuullessa jäätävän karjaisun pesuhuoneesta, joka kuului toiselle leaderille.

”Jumalauta, kuka sammutti veden tulon?”

* * *

Chanyeol laski tarjottimen Jongdaen syliin. Yeol oli vaihtanut välipalan päivällistarvikkeisiin ja tarjotin pursusi kaikenlaista herkkua, vaikka mies oli varma, ettei toipilas saanut paljoa alas. Yrittäähän aina sai.

”Mä yritin tulla aikaisemmin, mutta tilanne muuttui yllättäen”, ruskeatukkainen naurahti miehelle, joka kohotti asentoaan ja otti lusikan käteensä. Jongdae näytti hämmentyneeltä, mutta Yeol pyysi häntä olemaan tarttumatta yksityiskohtiin.

”Mitä sä olet tehnyt?” nappisilmä kysyi innostuneena ruoasta, joka hänen eteensä oli tuotu. Yeol osoitti jokaista kuppia vuorotellen sormellaan ja esitteli ylpeänä, miten hän oli loihtinut jotain purtavaa kaikesta, mitä Baekhyun oli jääkapista hänelle ojentanut. Samalla hän koitti myös kuvailla ruokalajien makua, sillä Jongdae ei itse pystynyt maistamaan mitään.

”Pelkkä puurokin olisi kyllä riittänyt”, nappisilmä hymyili ja tunsi lämpöä sisimmässään liikuttuessaan jäsenten huolenpidosta häntä – ja miksei muitakin – kohtaan. Chanyeol oli juuri vähättelemässä miehen pyyntöä, kun Minseokin rajun kuuloinen yskäkohtaus keskeytti hänen puheensa. Molemmat miehiestä kääntyivät katsomaan vastapäätä yskivää miestä, jonka kasvot olivat värittömät ja hiestä märät.

”Hyungin tila on pahin meistä kolmesta”, Jongdae sanoi surullisena ja tunsi vääryyttä siitä, että hän voi paremmin kuin vanhempi ystävänsä. Yixing rauhoitteli yskivää Minseokia ja tarjosi tälle vettä.

”Suho hyungin voima aktivoitui tänään”, Chanyeol kertoi uutisen nappisilmälle, joka laski lusikkansa alas näyttäen tyytymättömältä. Hän pudisti päätään ja pysyi vaiti. ”Syöhän nyt~”

Jongdae nosti haarukallisen ruokaa suuhunsa ja söi hitaasti. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja seurasi miehen reaktiota tarkasti.

”Ei kai se ole liian kiinteää?” hän kysyi. Jongdae pudisti päätään ja otti uuden lusikallisen vaihdettuaan kättä, jolla hän söi. Mies hapusi oikealla kädellään syömäpuikkoja ja kävi eteensä katetun aterian kimppuun suurella ruokahalulla. Chanyeol hymyili leveästi ja rentoutui keskustelemaan kaikesta satunnaisesta, mieleen pulkahtavasta asiasta kasuaaliin tapaan ikätoverinsa kanssa.

* * *

Baekhyun istui sohvalla ja räpläsi oikeassa kädessä roikkuvaa rannekoruaan. Hän mietti viime päivien tapahtumia ja ennen kaikkea sitä, miksei Yixing pystynyt parantamaan hänen nilkkaansa, mutta Chanyeolin tappamat kasvit kylläkin. Jongin ilmestyi huoneeseen kuin tuulesta temmattuna ja säikäytti haaveilevan punatukkaisen pahanpäiväisesti.

”Etkö voisi käyttää ovia niin kuin kaikki muutkin?” hän parahti ja laski jalkansa alas nahkaiselta sohvalta. Jongin naurahti ja rojahti sohvalle hyunginsa viereen hymyillen leveästi.

”Mitä hauskaa siinä olisi?” hän kysyi pilke silmäkulmassaan ja sai Baekhyuninkin paremmalle tuulelle.

”Missä kävit?” punatukka kysyi silkasta mielenkiinnosta.

”Taeminin luona”, Jongin vastasi. Baekhyun kauhistui. ”Älä huoli; hän ei aavista mitään.”

”Jäät vielä kiinni”, Baekhyun huokaisi aavistaen pahaa. ”Jos rajottaisit vähän.”

Jongin liikahteli sohvalla hermostuneesti. ”Kumpa se olisikin mahdollista. Saatan siirtyä aivan tietämättäni jonnekin sattumanvaraiseen paikkaan. Arvaa säikähdinkö viime yönä.”

Baekhyun kääntyi nuoremmaisen puoleen ja nosti jalkansa takaisin sohvalle. Kiinnostunut ilme kipusi hänen kasvoilleen alitajuntaisesti.

”No?” hän henkäisi jännittyneenä.

”Olin nukkumassa ja heräsin yhtäkkiä läheisestä puistosta, keskellä yötä!” Jongin parahti ja dramatisoi tilanteen. Baekhyun nauroi hänen esitykselleen.

”Onneksi kukaan ei nähnyt”, Jongin nauroi ja nousi ylös. ”Ajattele, jos olisin ollut suihkussa.”

Baekhyun repesi mielikuvalle alastomasta Jonginista keskellä julkista paikkaa. ”Onneksi niin ei ole käynyt.”

”Eikä saakaan käydä”, nuorempi parahti ja siirtyi keittiöön. ”Hyung, onko tämä vasta tehtyä?”

”Joo”, Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja palasi takaisin omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän saanut olla rauhassa, vaikka puolet jäsenistä olivat karanteenissa. Jos hän yritti olla huoneessaan, Chanyeol etsi hänet aina käsiinsä ja jäi pitämään seuraa; jos hän istui sohvalla, joku käveli aina ohitse ja keskeytti hänet täysin; jos hän oli parvekkeella, joku tuli käskemään hänet sisälle, jottei tämä vilustuisi; loogisesti hän ei voinut lukittautua vessaan tai pesuhuoneeseenkaan. Kellarissa ei ollut hänelle sopivaa paikkaa ja ulos ei saanut mennä. Baekhyun pystyi samaistumaan vankeihin tai sisätiloissa eläviin lemmikkeihin. Tosin lemmikit olivat sopeutuneet asiaan ja vangitkin saivat enemmän aikaa olla ulkona kuin hän.

”Mikäs sua mietityttää?” Jongin kysyi huomatessaan Baekhyunin tyhjän ilmeen. Punatukka nosti vihaisen katseensa Jonginiin ja piti kontaktin pari sekuntia. Hän nousi nopeasti ylös ja käveli huoneeseensa välittämättä kipeästä jalastaan. Hän paukautti oven kiinni, etsi katseellaan paikkaa, jonne piiloutua ja päätyi nojaamaan huoneen perällä olevaa kaappia vasten. Baekhyun tasasi hengitystään, jatkoi käsikorunsa näpläämistä ja kirosi oman jalkansa, joka säteili kipua hänen sääriluuhunsa.

”Hyung, mikä sulle tuli?” Jongin kysyi ovelta hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

”Anna mun olla hetki rauhassa, okei?” Baekhyun karjaisi säikäyttäen nuoremman äänenvoimakkuudellaan. Jongin sulki oven hitaasti ja vetäytyi sen mukana pois huoneesta. Baekhyun huokaisi itselleen ja hieroi kasvojaan stressaantuneena. Hän tunsi, miten hänen hermonsa alkoivat kiristyä jokapäiväiseen seinien tuijotteluun. Punatukan teki mieli huutaa, mutta hän ei saanut pihaustakaan ulos sisimmästään. Häntä ahdisti ja vitutti; sitä harvoin tapahtui ja jokaisella kerralla tunteen voimakkuus yllätti hänet.

Aivan huomaamattaan Baek oli alkanut itkeä. Hän pyyhki kasvoilleen valuneet kyyneleet punaiseen hupparinsa hihaan ja koitti hengittää syvään. Mies painoi silmät kiinni ja nojasi paremmin valkoiseen kaappiin takanaan. Hän purskahti kovempaan itkuun ja muisteli sitä, kuinka onnellinen hän oli ollut käydessään Yeolin kanssa supermarketissa ostamassa ruokaa hänen noonalleen.

* * *

”Hyung”, Jongin yritti uudelleen ja sai kuin saikin ruskeatukkaisen hereille.

”Mitä?” hän parkaisi turhan kovalla äänellä ja melkein herätti jokaisen huoneessa nukkuvan henkilön. Jongin viittoi ulospäin huoneesta ja kertoi Baekhyunin itkevän huoneessaan. Chanyeol nousi ylös välittömästi paikaltaan ja oli ryntäämässä katsomaan, mikä punatukkaisella oli hätänä.

”Hyung!” Jongin pysäytti panikoituneen miehen tarttumalla tätä hupparin hihasta. ”Hän pyysi olemaan rauhassa. Halusin kuitenkin vain kertoa.” Chanyeol pysähtyi paikalleen ja katsoi surullisena maahan.

”Kiitos, kun ilmoitit”, hän sanoi ja poistui huoneesta. Jongin jäi seisomaan keskelle karanteenia kaikkien rauhallisen tuhinan keskelle.

Chanyeol käveli keittiössä hermostuneena edes takaisin, miettien, miten hän voisi helpottaa ahdistuneen Baekhyunin mieltä rajoitetuissa olosuhteissa. Tehtävä ei ollut helppo.

”Chanyeol-ah… voisitko lopettaa”, Suho parahti sohvalta ja laski lukemansa elämänparannuskirjan alas syliinsä. Chanyeol nosti katseensa leaderiin, joka näytti erittäin happamalta.

”Hyung… saanko viedä Baekhyunin ulos tänä iltana?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen polvilleen parin metrin päähän leaderista. Hän risti kätensä ja anoi parhaansa mukaan. ”Hyung, pliis? Olemme kiltisti.”

Suho huokaisi ja nosti oikean jalkansa vasemman päälle mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan.

”Tajuat kai itsekin, että sisällä kyyhöttäminen käy jokaisen mielenterveyden päälle”, Chanyeol muistutti ja vei kätensä puuskaan hetkeksi. Nopeasti hän kuitenkin muisti, että hän oli anomassa armahdusta ja palautti käntensä ristiin.

”Ette sitten ole koko yötä! Ja jos joku saa tietää, niin olette molemmat niin kuolleita”, Suho sanoi tiukasti, mutta hymyili kuitenkin lauseensa perään. ”Pitäkää hauskaa~”

”Kiitos, hyung!” Chanyeol parahti innostuneena ja hyppäsi sohvalla istuvan leaderin kaulaan. Suho nauroi heleästi ja vaati kaksikkoa tuomaan mukanaan jotain hyvää syötävää. Chanyeol hymyili leveästi ja alkoi selata uudesta puhelimestaan inspiraatiota, mitä hän voisi tehdä Baekhyunin kanssa.

”Tulette kotiin viimeistään yhdeltä”, leader sanoi haudanvakavana keittiöön kävelevän Yeolin perään.

”Joo, joo, äiti”, Chanyeol naurahti ja istui pöydän ääreen.

* * *

Chanyeol koputti hellästi makuuhuoneen oveen. Oli kulunut jo kaksi tuntia Baekhyunin aiheuttamasta hämmennyksestä. Ruskeatukkainen avasi oven hipihiljaa, vaikka hän ei saanut lupaa tulla sisään huoneeseen. Mies skannasi huonetta katseellaan ja huomasi, miten Baekhyun nukkui lattialla kyljellään, puristaen kädessään hopeista rannekorua, joka oli hänelle koko elämä. Chanyeol astui sisään huoneeseen ja sulki oven yhtä hiljaa kuin hän oli sen avannutkin. Mies hiippaili lattialla täysissä pukeissa nukkuvan punatukkaisen luokse ja kyykistyi tämän viereen. Ruskeatukkainen seurasi rauhallisesti nukkuvan Baekhyunin tasaista hengitystä, kasvoilla olevaa ilmettä ja silmien alle kuivuneita kyyneliä. Chanyeol istui paremmin lattialle, risti jalkansa ja silitti miehen poskea hymyillen sydämestään.

Baekhyun aivasti säikäyttäen Chanyeolin, jonka käsi oli tämän poskella. Yeol veti kätensä kauemmas ja seurasi unissaan liikehtivää punatukkaa, joka siirtyi vaistomaisesti lähemmäs poikaystäväänsä. Baekhyun nojasi päätänsä miehen jalkaan ja sai tämän sydämen melkein sulamaan kokonaan.

”Mitä mä olen tehnyt ansaitakseni sut”, Chanyeol kuiskasi itselleen ja upotti kätensä Baekin puhtaisiin hiuksiin. Hän istui lattialla paijaamassa nukkuvaa miestä seuraavat viisitoista minuuttia, ihaillen pienemmän olemusta koko sydämestään. Hän olisi voinut jatkaa sitä vaikka maailman ääriin.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja huomasi nojaavansa jotain vasten. Hän nousi salamannopeasti ylös ja pyyhki suupieliään hämmentyneenä.

”Miksi sä olet siinä?” hän kysyi Chanyeolilta, jonka silmät olivat puoliksi ummessa ja hymynkare kasvoilla. Baekhyun palasi takaisin nojaamaan kaappia vasten ja esti jokaisen Chanyeolin lähentymisyrityksen. Mies puski ruskeatukkaisen lähestyviä käsiä kauemmas ja huusi haluavansa olla yksin. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja pudisti housunsa lattiasta lähteneestä pölystä. Byun Baekhyun, joka oli unohtanut taas imuroida vuorollaan, nosti hämmentyneen katseensa mieheen, joka todella lähti ensimmäisestä kerrasta. Yleensä mies viipyi niin kauan, että käskyt pystyi laskemaan kahdella kädellä.

”Hyvä on. Ole sitten, mä lähden sitten yksin”, Chanyeol sanoi selkä punatukkaiseen päin. Baekhyunin kasvot kääntyivät järkyttyneeseen ilmeeseen. Silmät suurenivat ja suu aukesi hämmennyksestä.

”M-mihin sä olet menossa?” punatukkainen mutisi ja sai kuin saikin Yeolin pysähtymään. Chanyeol virnisteli onnistuneelle käänteispsykologialleen ja koitti neutralisoida kasvonsa kääntyessään kohti maassa istuvaa Baekia.

”Pyöräilemään”, hän sanoi vakavalla naamalla. Baekhyun tuhahti.

”Niin varmaan, et saa poistua rakennuksesta”, punatukka ärähti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan hymyillen ja otti askeleen kohti ovea. Baekin leuka loksahti uudelleen auki.

”Oletko sä oikeasti lähdössä ulos?” hän kysyi pienellä äänellä ja nousi ylös. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja ojensi kätensä kohti poikaystäväänsä.

”Ai, niin, sähän halusit olla yksin”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi laskiessaan kätensä alas ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti ottaa askeleen lähemmäs tätä ja tarttua hänelle tarjottuun lapaseen. Chanyeol huomasi miehen murtuneen ilmeen ja ojensi kätensä hänelle uudelleen.

”Tuletko mukaan?” hän kysyi pehmeällä äänellä ja viittoi itseensä päin. Baekhyun känkkäsi lähemmäs varautuneesti ja tarttui käteen. Chanyeol veti miehen kiinni itseensä ja kietoi toisen kätensä lyhyemmän miehen kropan ympärille. Toisella kädellä hän pyyhki punatukkaisen silmiin kuivuneen rähmän pois ja suukotti tätä keveästi ohimolle. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja painui kasaan pidemmän miehen osoittaessa hellyyttä hänelle.

”Mä kuulin, että sulla on vähän huono päivä”, Yeol kuiskasi ja piti itsensä muutaman sentin päässä lyhemmästä miehestä. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä miehen niskan taakse ja tarttui tämän hiuksiin automaattisesti. Hän huokaisi ja laski katseensa alaspäin. ”Jos sä tulet mun mukaan, niin ehkä sun olo vähän paranee.”

”Ai sä olet oikeasti lähdössä jonnekin?” Baekhyun kysyi edelleen hieman epäilevänä.

”Tule, niin näet”, Yeol sanoi ja suukotti keveästi miehen nenänpäätä. Baekhyun koitti väistää, mutta hän oli liian hidas. Chanyeol irrotti otteensa miehestä ja kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun kipusi miehen reppuselkään ja mietti, mitä kummaa hän oli missannut nukkuessaan.

Chanyeol kantoi punatukkaisen selässään olohuoneeseen ja vinkkasi kirjansa takaa vilkuilevalle Suholle hymyillen leveästi.

”Muista; viimeistään yhdeltä”, leader muistutti ja hymyili nähdessään Yeolin nyökkäävän onnellisena. Chanyeol laski Baekin alas selästään eteiseen ja käski tätä pukemaan rennot vaatteet päälleen. Chanyeol kiskoi kenkiä jalkaansa ja tarkisti, että hänen laukussaan oli kaikki, mitä hän tarvitsi; lompakko, puhelin, avaimet. Baekhyun veti ulkovaatteet päällensä hämmentyneenä ja katsoi ruskeatukkaista, joka avasi asunnon oven. Baekhyunia pelotti astua ulos kämpästä ensimmäiseen kertaan muutamaan päivään. Aivan kuin hän olisi unohtanut, miltä tuntuisi olla ulkona.

* * *

Chanyeol painoi hissin painiketta, joka vei heidät katutasolle. Baekhyun seurasi hitaasti liikkuvaa Yeolia parhaansa mukaan heidän astuessa ulos hissistä. Yeol ei kestänyt katsoa vieressään känkkäävää miestä, joten hän nosti hänet ilmaan ja käveli seitsemän metriä pyörätelineille.

Baekhyun ei saanut sanotuksi sanaakaan. Hän keskittyi haistamaan raikasta, tosin kaupungin saasteiden täyttämää ilmaa, katsomaan ylös pilviselle taivaalle, kuulemaan ohi ajavien autojen hurinan ja liikenteen melun. Chanyeol kiroili hiljaa koittaessaan avata pyörän lukkoa avaimellaan, jonka hän oli saanut leaderilta aikaisemmin päivällä. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa vähän matkan päässä lentävään lintuun ja oli herkistyä pelkästään siitä.

”Onko kaikki hyvin?” Chanyeol kysyi huomatessaan itkua tihrustavan punatukkaisen vieressään. Baekhyun nyökkytteli ja peitti suunsa kädellään. ”Hyppää sitten kyytiin”, mies hymyili ja osoitti tarakkaa. Chanyeol hyppäsi pyörän kyytiin ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun otti haparoivia askelia lähemmäs pyörää ja lopulta istui kyytiin epävarma ilme kasvoillaan.

”Oletko valmis?” Yeol kysyi ja asettui itse pyörän kyytiin. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja älähti Chanyeolin polkaistessa sykkelin liikenteeseen. Baekhyunin kädet löysivät tiensä nopeasti pyörää tahdikkaasti eteenpäin polkevan miehen lanteille ja pää painautui tämän selkää vasten. Chanyeol hymyili tuntiessaan Baekhyunin vasten itseään ja kiihdytti vauhtia entisestään. Hän käänsi pyörän pois asuinalueen pyöräteiltä ja liikkui vauhdilla kohti puistoa, jossa he olivat monta kertaa tavanneet salaa ja vaihtaneet kiihkeitä suudelmia.

Baekhyun alkoi nopeasti ymmärtää, että hän oli päässyt ylös. Hämmennys ja epävarmuus alkoivat väistyä ja hänen sisimpänsä täyttyi nopeasti ilolla ja innostuksella. Baekhyun tarrautui paremmin reipasta vauhtia polkevaa miestä vasten ja huusi onnellisena kaksikon laskiessa alas pientä mäkeä. Chanyeol nauroi yhdessä punatukkaisen kanssa ja melkein herkistyi siitä, miten suurta iloa hän oli pystynyt tuottamaan näinkin pienellä vaivalla.

”Mihin me ollaan menossa?” Baekhyun kysyi kovaan ääneen huomatessaan, että he olivat ajaneet monen hyvän pysähtymispaikan ohitse.

”Mä ajan vaikka Kangwondoon asti, jos sä haluat~” Chanyeol vastasi ja sai Baekin hymyilemään leveästi. Punatukka pysyi loppumatkan vaiti ja keskittyi tuntemaan ilmavirran kasvoillaan. Chanyeol ajoi vielä puolisen kilometriä niin lujaa kuin hän jaksoi, jonka jälkeen hän antoi pyörän vauhdin hidastua omaa tahtia. Baekhyun huomasi temmon hidastuneen ja hän avasi silmänsä hämmentyneenä. Läheinen tori avautui heidän edessään. Chanyeol pysäytti pyörän polkaisemalla jarrua hellästi ja hyppäsi alas sykkelin pysähtyessä sille sopivaan paikkaan.

”Mitä sä haluat syödä?” Chanyeol kysyi hölmistyneeltä punatukkaiselta ja veti tämän hupun hänen kasvojensa suojaksi, jottei hän paljastaisi olevansa julkisuuden henkilö. Tori oli menossa muutaman tunnin päästä kiinni, ja siellä oli suhteellisen vähän porukkaa.

”I-ihan sama…” Baek mutisi ja suki hiuksiaan parempaan asentoon. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja häipyi torin uumeniin. Meni vajaa vartti, ja ruskeatukkainen käveli takaisin kaikenmoisten kassien kanssa. Hän ojensi mustat muovipussit Baekhyunille, joka ei ehtinyt sanoa sanaakaan.

”Hyppääs kyytiin”, Yeol parkaisi ja polkaisi liikkeelle välittömästi, kun Baek oli istahtanut takaisin tarakalle. Kaksikko liikkui rennon hitaalla vauhdilla kohti samaista puistoa, jonka läpi he olivat kulkeneet. Chanyeol lauloi hiljaa ja kyseli aina välillä, oliko kaikki pussit varmasti kyydissä.

Baekhyun ähkäisi pyörän pysähdyttyä yhtäkkiä keskelle hämärää puistoa. Chanyeol hyppäsi alas pyörän selästä ja odotti, että Baekhyun pääsisi myös alas tarakalta. Yeol jätti pyöränsä nojaamaan tukea vasten hiekkatielle ja kaksikko liikkui parin metrin päässä olevalle pöytäpaikalle, yksinäisen katulampun alle. Puiston kohta oli kaikista hiljaisin eikä mistään ympäriltä kuulunut ihmisten ääniä. Baek känkkäsi pöydän ääreen ja istui puiselle penkille huokaisten kovaan ääneen. Hän veti raikasta ilmaa sisäänsä ja nautti jokaisesta hetkestä, vaikka he olivatkin käytännössä keskellä Soulia.

”Syödään”, Chanyeol hymyili ja otti esille jokaisen ostamansa tuotteen. Ei hän ollut kehdannut ottaa kuin kolmea eri vaihtoehtoa; he olivat kuitenkin syöneet muutama tunti sitten myöhäisen päivällisen.

”Mm”, punatukka mutisi ja veti paremmin hupparia päähänsä. Chanyeol nautti ttoppokin tulisesta mausta ja mutusteli ääneen oikein antaumuksella. Hän yritti vitsailla siinä sivussa, mutta Baekhyun oli tavallista hiljaisempi.

”Vaivaako sua jokin?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi huolestuneena, kun ilta ei ollutkaan mennyt siihen malliin kuin hän oli ajatellut. Punatukka nosti suuret silmänsä vastapäätä istuvaan mieheen, empi hetken ja pudisti kuitenkin päätään.

”Älä valehtele, mä näen, että sun mieltä painaa joku”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja laski kädessään olleen riisikakun takaisin kulhoon. Hänen ruokahalunsa oli kadonnut.

”Ärsyttää vain”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja raapi hiusrajaansa hermostuneena. ”Ymmärrät varmaan…”

”Totta kai”, Yeol hymyili ja tarjosi miehelle tulista riisikakkua. Baekhyun söi palan ja toisenkin. Nopeasti hänen ärsytyksensä väistyi ja keskustelu mitä oudommista aiheista käynnistyi.

* * *

Chanyeol siivosi kaksikon jälkiä ja kävi heittämässä pussit läheiseen roskikseen. Hän kääntyi pöydän suuntaan ja huomasi Baekin istuvan penkillä katse taivaassa ja kädet taskuissaan. Yeol otti varovaisia askeleita kohti miestä ja istui tämän viereen turvallisen välimatkan päähän. Baek huomasi lähestyneen miehen ja käänsi pahoillaan olevan katseensa häneen.

”Anteeksi”, hän huokaisi. ”Teet tämän kaiken mun vuoksi, ja mä vain masistelen.” Chanyeol naurahti ja siirtyi lähemmäs miestä tämän kääntäessä katseen takaisin taivaalle. Kuun sirppi oli tullut esiin, mutta se ei ollut nähtävissä paksujen pilvien vuoksi.

”Jos sua masentaa, niin sitten sua masentaa”, Yeol huokaisi ja kietoi kätensä punatukkaisen olkapäälle. Baek nojasi mustaan takkiin sonnistautuneeseen miehen rintakehään ja huokaisi syvään.

”Mä niin haluaisin nauraa, mutta ei vain naurata”, hän sanoi surullisena ja alkoi taas muodostaa kyyneleitä silmiinsä. Chanyeol huomasi, miten miehen mieliala oli vajonnut alas; se särki Yeolin sydämen.

”Itke jos itkettää”, hän kuiskasi ja yllättyi, kun Baekhyun tarrasi hänen kehoonsa molemmilla käsillä ja purskahti itkuun.

”Miksi musta tuntuu, että kaikki tapahtunut on mun vika?” Baekhyun itki. ”Mä en koskaan halunnut aiheuttaa muille heidän voimiensa aktivoitumista enkä varsinkaan mitään kärsimystä Jongdaelle ja hyungeille, jotka makaavat asunnolla oudon taudin kourissa.”

”Shh”, Yeol hyssytteli punatukkaista parhaimman mukaan. ”Sä et ole tehnyt mitään väärää.”

”Mistä sä tiedät? Jos mäkin olisin sammunut, niin tätä kaikkea ei olisi tapahtunut!” Baekhyun ulvoi.

”Et sä voi tietää sitä varmaksi”, Yeol muistutti ja rutisti itkevää punatukkaa paremmin itseänsä vasten. ”Se olisi ihan hyvin voinut alkaa jostakin muusta kuin musta.”

”Jos se alkoi täysikuun aikaan… levisi siitä ihmeellisesti…” Baekhyun mietti puoliääneen.

”Ehkä tätä tapahtuu aina joskus”, Chanyeol heitti. ”Niin kuin normaalit ihmiset sairastuvat, me aktivoidutaan.” Baekhyun lopetti niiskuttamisensa ja nosti katseensa toiveikkaana Yeoliin.

”Toivottavasti se on niin.”

”Olemme vielä niin nuoria ja kaikki tämä on meille uutta. Ei me voida tietää”, ruskeatukkainen muistutti.

”Onneksi sä olet niin viisas”, punatukka huokaisi ja painoi päänsä takaisin miehen rintakehää vasten. ”Ja kiitos, että sä toit mut ulos.”

”Ole hyvä vain”, Yeol hymyili ja silitti hellästi miehen paljasta niskaa. ”Ole hyvä vain.”

* * *

Chanyeol käveli hiekkatiellä rauhallista tahtia kädet taskuissaan. Hänen vieressään pyörällä ajava Baekhyun kikatti hiljaa ja polki välissä Yeolilta karkuun. Ilta oli kääntynyt alkuyöksi ja ilma viilennyt. Yeol veti hupun päähänsä tuntiessaan viiman yltyvän. Baekhyun löi jarrut pohjaan ja pysähtyi kuuntelemaan mielessään soivaa karjumista. Väri hänen kasvoiltaan valahti pois ja Chanyeol oli saada shokin. Mies hölkkäsi paikoilleen pysähtyneen punatukan luokse ja kysyi, oliko tämä satuttanut nilkkansa, vai miksi hän oli pysähtynyt.

”Sehun-ah…” Baekhyun huokaisi ja piti hupustaan tiukasti kiinni tuntiessaan tuulen yltyvän. ”Hänellä on jokin hätänä.” Baekhyun oli polkaisemassa liikkeelle, mutta Yeol esti häntä.

”Älä mene, häntä ei voi auttaa”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja piteli miehen takista lujasti kiinni. ”Muut pitävät hänestä kyllä huolta.” Baek huokaisi syvään ja luopui aikeistaan. Kaksikko jatkoi matkaansa rauhalliseen tahtiin kohti asuinaluettaan, missä heidän väliaikainen asuntonsa sijaitsi.

Oikea kerrostalo häämötti horisontissa. Baekhyun hiljensi pyörän vauhtia ja odotti, että jälkeen tipahtanut pitkä mies saisi hänet kiinni.

”Mulla oli todella kivaa, vaikka ei ihan uskoisi”, punatukkainen aloitti hymyillen ja käänsi päänsä vierellään kävelevän miehen suuntaan. Chanyeol hymyili leveästi. ”Kiitos vielä kerran.”

”Ilo on mun puolellani”, Chanyeol hymyili onnistuneelle illalle, vaikka siitä meinasikin tulla katastrofi tunnelman lässähtäessä alkupuoliskolla. Baekhyun oli sanomassa jotain, mutta hän ajoi kuoppaan ja kompuroi pyörällä vauhdin hiljentyessä lähes nollaan. Tasapainon pettämä Baek kallistui pyörän kera Chanyeolin suuntaan, joka sai otettua juuri ja juuri punatukkaisen vastaan. Baek repesi raikuvaan nauruun huomatessaan olevan Chanyeolin sylissä keskellä hiljaista kävelykatua. Chanyeol hengitti säikähdysestä pinnalisesti ja kauhuissaan. Baekhyun nosti tuikkivat silmänsä häntä pitelevään mieheen ja painoi huulensa tämän huulille miettimättä sekuntiaan kuka hän oli, missä hän oli ja kuka mahdollisesti voisi nähdä heidät. Chanyeol vastasi intohimoiseen suudelmaan hieman varauksella, mutta nopeasti hänenkin rohkeutensa kasvoi.

Baekhyun irtautui suudelmasta yhtäkkiä ja muistutti, että he olivat vielä ulkona. Chanyeol avusti miehen seisomaan, otti pyörän ja käsi miehen istua kyytiin. Nopeasti hän pyöräili viimeiset 150 metriä kerrostalon edustalle, käski punatukkan nousta kyytistä ja parkkasi pyörän samaan paikkaan, mistä hän sen oli ottanutkin. Baekhyun seurasi huultaan purren, miten pitkä, kömpelöltä vaikuttava mies häsläsi lukon kanssa pimeässä illassa. Baekhyun antoi hieman valoa ja sai homman pelittämään kerrasta. Chanyeol nousi pystyyn ja otti nopeita askeleita kohti punatukkaista, joka sammutti loistavan kämmenensä. Mitään sanomatta mies vei molemmat kätensä miehen poskille ja veti tämän suudelmaan, joka olisi voinut sulattaa Baekhyunin jalat muodottomiksi.

”Mä… haluun sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi syventyneiden suudelmien välistä ja vei kätensä automaattisesti miehen vyötäisille. Chanyeol virnisteli ja nosti miehen reppuselkäänsä. Nopeasti hän käveli ulko-ovelle, asetti ovikoodin ja kuunteli, miten ovi loksahti aukeamisen merkiksi. Yeol veti kahvasta ja astui sisään lämpimään rakennukseen Baek selässään. Punatukka kiusasi allaan olevaa miestä suutelemalla tämän niskaa kiusoittelevasti ja saaden kihertelevään Yeoliin lisää vauhtia. Mies siirtyi paloportaisiin ja hölkkäsi varovasti portaat alas kellarikerrokseen. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja sai kaikki valot sammumaan kerroksesta. Hän toivoi, ettei kukaan ollut treenaamassa siihen aikaan; puoli kahdeltatoista yöllä.

Chanyeol päästi miehen alas selästään ja virnisteli, miten tämä aukoi takkiaan täydessä pimeydessä. Valon ja tulen kantajille hämärässä kulkeminen ei ollut mikään ongelma, se hyvä puoli heidän kyvyissään oli. Baekhyun painoi ruskeatukkaisen vasten seinää ja kohottautui suutelemaan tätä himokkaasti.

”Mennään pukkariin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja johdatti ruskeatukkaisen eteenpäin käytävällä. Yeol nosti miehen syliinsä ja sanoi, ettei heidän tarvinnut mennä niin kauas. Hän etsi avainnippunsa ja avasi takana olevan oven, paljastaen huoneen, joka oli pieni taukotila.

”Ooh”, Baekhyun virnisti ja heitti punaisen takkinsa lattialle välittömästi. Chanyeol napsautti oven lukkoon ja loihti kasvoilleen viekkaan virnistyksen. Baekhyun silmäili edessään riisuutuvaa miestään alta kulmiensa ja alkoi hohtaa valoa jo pelkästä ajatuksesta nähdä mies alasti. Chanyeol ojensi kätensä huppariin pukeutuneelle miehelle, joka tarttui siihen empimättä. Chanyeol veti miehen kiinni itseensä ja riisui tämän hupparin hitaasti pois. Vaatekappale lensi samaan läjään ulkotakin kanssa ja nopeasti muutkin vaatteet löysivät tiensä lattialle.

Baekhyun laskettiin kolmen istuttavalle sohvalle. Hän ei voinut kuin nauraa Chanyeol asettuessa hänen ylleen ja painaen huulensa tämän kaulalle. Mies ei koskaan saanut tarpeekseen punatukkaisen kaulasta. Chanyeol oli itsevarmalla päällä ja hän merkkasi allaan olevan mielen useampaan otteeseen illan aikana. Baekhyun vei kätensä miehen hiuksiin ja kiskoi niitä mielensä mukaan saaden päällään olevan ruskeatukkaisen taipumaan tahtoonsa. Heidän välinen kommunikointinsa oli sanatonta, mutta täysin selkeää. Esileikki oli pitkä ja kiusoitteleva. Chanyeolilla ei ollut aikomus pitää mitään kiirettä, vaan antaa punatukkaiselle niin hyvän kyydin, että hän unohtaisi jopa oman nimensä. Pieni yhdeksän neliömetrin kokoinen huone täyttyi raskaasta, hikisestä ilmasta, kovista huudahduksista ja värisevistä rakkaudentunnustuksista.

* * *

Suurin osa asuntokompleksin asukkaista oli painunut yöpuulle muutama tunti sitten. Yixing istui liesituulettimen lampun valaisemassa keittiössä teekupin äärellä ja naputti sormiaan pöytää vasten. Sehun oli raivostunut aikaisemmin illalla ja saanut kunnon pyörremyrskyn aikaan karanteenihuoneessa. Jokainen huonekalu oli paikoiltaan, vaatteet siellä täällä ja kaappien sisukset lattialla. Jokainen lamppu oli särkynyt ja muutenkin tila oli kuin katastrofin jäljiltä. Maknae ei voinut itse edes siivota, kun hän oli ollut kohtauksen jälkeen niin väsynyt, että hän oli nukahtanut Luhanin syliin saman tien rauhoituttuaan.

Minseok istui mietteliästä Yixingiä vastapäätä. ”Mikäs sua mietityttää?” mies kysyi iloisella tyylillään ja sekoitti omaa teetänsä pienellä lusikalla. Yixing kohotti katseensa vanhempaan ja murahti tyytymättömästi

”Vähän kaikki”, hän tokaisi ja joi kulauksen rauhoittavaa vihreää teetä.

”Miten sä voit?” Yixing kysyi ja katsoi miehen normaalinvärisiä kasvoja ja hyvinvoivaa olemusta.

”Paremmin kuin vähään aikaan”, mies naurahti ja uskalsi itsekin juoda teetä. Hän kävi nopeasti edessään olevan ruoan kimppuun ja söi niin kuin hän ei olisi ruokaa ennen nähnytkään.

”Joko ne kaksi ovat saapuneet?” Keittiön ohitse kävelevä Suho kysyi kaksikolta. Molemmat pudistivat päätään.

”Mä tässä mietin, että mitä he ovat jääneet tekemään”, Yixing hymähti. Minseok tirskahti pienesti.

”Mitäköhän?”

”Hyung!” Yixing parahti mielikuvien noustessa hänen mieleensä. Mies pudisti päätään mielikuvitukselleen ja matki oksennusreflektiä. ”Mutta ei, hyvä vain, että he ovat löytäneet toisensa.”

”Niinpä”, Minseok hymyili. ”Vaikka en olisi kyllä ikinä uskonut.”

”Meissä on paljon outoja piirteitä, kaikissa”, Yixing huokaisi ja otti vastaan Minseokin tarjoaman riisikakun. ”Hyung, syö itse kaikki; olet kärvistellyt nälässä viimeiset kolme päivää!”

”Joo, joo”, vanhin naurahti ja nosti katseensa uudelleen keittiön ohittavaan boksereissa hilluvaan mieheen.

”Sanokaa sitten niille kahdelle, että heidän piti olla kotona jo pari tuntia sitten”, Suho haukotteli ja palasi takaisin makuuhuoneeseen.

”Eikö sua väsytä yhtään?” Minseok kysyi mieheltä, jonka silmät olivat puoliummessa.

”En mä pysty nukkumaan”, Yixing huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään. ”Sehun ja muut huolettavat liikaa.”

”Sun pitäisi ajatella välissä myös itseäsi”, Minseok muistutti. ”Nukkuisit edes muutaman tunnin.”

”Niin kai, hyung”, Yixing sanoi. ”Ärsyttää vain, kun en pysty parantamaan muita.”

”Et ole vielä löytänyt oikeaa keinoa siihen”, hän vastasi. Yixing nyökkäsi vähän ajan kuluttua.

”Käyttöohjeet olisivat ihan kivat”, kiinalaismies naurahti ja sai Minseokinkin hymyilemään huvittuneena. Oli aivan totta, ettei kukaan heistä oikein tiennyt, kuinka voimakkaita heidän kykynsä olivat. Heti, kun he olivat oppineet tunnistamaan voimansa, heidät oli koottu yhteen ja käsketty opetella sammuttamaan kykynsä. Jokainen jäsenistä tiesi, että heidän voimansa eivät voineet olla sattumaa, ja että niille tulisi oikeaa käyttöä jossain vaiheessa; se aika ei vain vielä ollut tullut vastaan. Ehkä 10 tai 20 vuoden päästä; kuka tiesi. Siihen asti he saisivat toimia yhtyeenä SM:lle, se oli heidän taustatarinansa. SM:n sisällä toimiva osa tiesi oikeasti heitä enemmän ja aikoivat antaa lisää ohjeita kun tämä ”punainen voima” ottaisi taas vallan. Kuitenkaan tämä epidemia ei liittynyt siihen ainakaan johtoportaan mukaan. Muuten he eivät olisi menettäneet voimiensa hallintaa, vaan päin vastoin he olisivat vahvistuneet. Kyse oli pakko olla jostakin epidemiasta. Kuu-epidemiasta.

* * *

Chanyeol ja Baekhyun hiipivät kerrostalon viidennen kerroksen käytävää pitkin kohti oikeaa ovea. Baekhyun piteli takkiaan käsissään ja koitti olla nauramatta. Hän oli niin onnellinen, että hän olisi voinut vaikka huutaa. Chanyeol oli avaamassa ovea avaimella, mutta Baekhyun esti tämän. ”Odota!” hän kähähti ja virnisti, kun Yeol käänsi hämmentyneet kasvonsa mieheen, joka esti hänen toimensa.

”Unohdettiinko me jotain alas?” hän kuiskasi, ja ääni tuntui kaikuvan käytävällä kuin pahaisessakin kuilussa. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja veti miehen yllätyssuudelmaan vielä kerran sille illalle.

”Unohdin varmaan sanoa, että mä rakastan sua.”

”Olet sanonut sen tämän illan aikana melko monta kertaa”, Yeol muistutti ja ravisteli kosteita hiuksiaan. Kaksikko oli päätynyt ratkaisuun käydä kellarin treenisalin pukuhuoneessa suihkussa ennen kuin he palaisivat asunnolle.

”No, kerran vielä; mä rakastan sua~”

”Niin mäkin sua”, Yeol hymyili ja kääntyi takaisin oven puoleen. Hän käänsi avainta lukossa ja päästi Baekin känkkäämään sisään.

”Mun lasta jäi sinne pukuhuoneelle!” punatukkainen parahti ja oli lähdössä takaisin alas. Chanyeol katsoi miestä kyseenalaisesti.

”Mä just kysyin sulta, jäikö meillä jotain ja sä vastasit, että ei”, hän huokaisi ja veti oven suussa roikkuvan punatukan sisälle eteiseen. ”Mä käyn hakemassa sen huomenna.”

”Missäs sitä ollaan oltu?” keittiöstä huudettiin. Chanyeolin ja Baekhyunin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn matalan äänen kantautuessa heidän korviinsa. Molempien ilmeet muuttuivat häpeäviksi ja maan alle painuminen kuulosti erittäin hyvältä ratkaisulta.

”Teidän piti tulla jo pari tuntia sitten!” Minseok huudahti ja sai eteisessä kyhjöttävän kaksikon katsomaan toisiaan hämmentyneinä.

”Hyung?” Baekhyun kysyi tunnistaessaan miehen äänen. Punatukka känkkäsi eteenpäin laskettuaan takin naulakkoon ja hämmästyi nähdessään Minseokin istuvan keittiön pöydän ääressä näyttäen terveemmältä kuin kukaan talossa asuvista henkilöistä.

”Miten sä… Mitä… Pystyikö… Ahh”, Baekhyun mutisi sanattomana ja vei käden otsalleen. Chanyeol asteli keittiöön ja pysähtyi punatukkaisen taakse vieden kätensä automaattisesti tämän farkkujen vyönlenkille.

”Ah, hyung, kiva nähdä, että olet kunnossa”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili. Minseok hymyili viekkaasti.

”Jos olisitte tulleet sovittuun aikaan, niin tietäisitte, mitä tapahtui”, hän virnisti ja siivosi paikkansa. ”Mä menen nukkumaan. Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi ja poistui pesuhuoneeseen.

”Öitä…” Baekhyun mutisi ja hyökkäsi vanhimman hyungin paikalle tuijottaen Yixingiä ihmeissään. ”No, miten se onnistui?!”

”Baekhyunie… Hyung on väsynyt, et viitsisi kiusata häntä”, Yeol huokaisi ja päätti jättää miehet keittöön. Häntä väsytti ja hän halusi jo omaan sänkyyn nukkumaan. Ilta oli ollut antoisa, mutta voimat vievä.

Yixing mutristi huuliaan punatukkaisen intensiivisen tuijotuksen alla. ”Meinaatko sä hypnotisoida mut?” kiinalaismies ärähti.

”Joo, jos se on ainut keino, että suostut kertomaan, miten onnistuit”, punatukka sanoi ja nojasi eteenpäin vielä enemmän kiinnostuneena.

Yixing paransi asentoaan ja haukotteli leukansa melkein sijoiltaan. ”No… mä istuin hyungin vieressä katsomassa hänen peräänsä ja sitten Joonmyunnie tuli siihen ja sitten me keskusteltiin jostain ja yhtäkkiä Minseok hyung olikin kunnossa…”

”Ääh, tylsää”, Baekhyun tuhahti miehen tarinalle.

”Mutta niin siinä tapahtui!” kiinalaismies parahti loukkaantuneena. Punatukka huokaisi ja nousi ylös.

”Anyways. Hyung, mä menen nukkumaan. Sunkin pitäisi”, hän jatkoi ja loi huolestuneen katseen pöydän ääressä nuokkuvaan mieheen.

”En saa unta”, hän sanoi.

”Saatpas. Laitat silmät kiinni ja nukut”, Baekhyun nauroi ja hoputti vuotta vanhemman omaan huoneeseensa. ”Mene edes sänkyyn.”

”Hyvä on”, Yixing sanoi ja nousi ylös paikaltaan. Hän kippasi teemukinsa pohjat altaaseen ja sammutti liesituulettimen valon. ”Hyvää yötä, Hyunnie.”

”Öitä, hyung”, punatukka lausui ja siirtyi känkäten makuuhuoneeseen, jossa Chanyeol nukkui sängyllään leväesti täysissä pukeissa.

”Yeollie…” punatukka ravisteli sammahtaneen miehen hereille. ”Sulla on vielä vaatteet päällä.”

”Mm”, ruskeatukkainen mutisi ja kaappasi häntä häirinneen miehen tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyun ulvahti ja säikähti tajutessaan, että kello oli melkein neljä aamuyöstä. ”Tule nukkumaan mun kanssa.”

”Mä tulen, kunhan olen saanut vaihtaa vaatteet…” Baek nauroi ja potki Yeolin hereille. ”Sunkin täytyy.”

”Joo, joo”, mies parahti ja napsautti yöpöydällään olevan lampun päälle. Nopeasti kaksikko vaihtoi vaatteensa yöasuihin ja lipuivat saman peiton alle. Baekhyun hymyili tuntiessaan ruskeatukkaisen kuuman hengityksen niskassaan ja käden hänen kehonsa ympärillä.

”Mä en koskaan halua menettää sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa, lähes äänettömästi. Chanyeol oli nukahtanut saman tien, mutta hänen tasainen tuhinansa riitti Baekhyunille vastaukseksi. ”Mulla ei ole varaa menettää sua.”

Punatukka sulki silmänsä ja antoi itsensä lipua syvään uneen. Hän tiesi olevansa turvassa Chanyeolin suojelussa, joten hän uskalsi laskea varaustasonsa lähes olemattomiin. Hymynkare pysyi miehen kasvoilla koko yön.


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun heräsi hiestä märkänä. Huoneen ilma oli muuttunut hiostavaksi ja tila alkoi muistuttaa saunaa. Hän avasi silmänsä vastahakoisesti ja katseli ympärilleen, oliko hän todella omassa makuuhuoneessaan. Mies tunsi kuuman hehkun itseään vasten ja käänsi katseensa vieressä nukkuvaan Chanyeoliin, joka hengitti raskaasti ja hehkui kuumuutta. Pienet kipinät lensivät hänen kehostaan ympäriinsä säikäyttäen punatukkaisen pahanpäiväisesti.

”Yeol! Herää!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja ravisteli liekkeihin leimahtavan miehen hereille.

”Suho hyung!” Baekhyun huusi koko keuhkojensa kapasiteetillä. Punatukka pysyi sängyllä huomatessaan, ettei Chanyeolin ympärillä loimuavat liekit pystyneet satuttamaan häntä. Baekhyun tarttui molemmin käsin päästään pyörällä olevan miehen poskista ja vaati tätä pitämään katsekontaktin.

”Sattuuko sua johonkin?” paniikin valtaama punatukka sai tuskin kysyttyä. Chanyeol hikotteli ja näytti siltä, kuin hän pyörtyisi aivan niillä minuuteilla.

”Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyunnnng!” Baekhyun huusi uudelleen ja huokaisi helpotuksesta kuullessaan Suhon vastaavan hänelle. Leader avasi huoneen oven unenpöpperössä eikä oikein tajunnut näkemäänsä.

”Onko pakko herättää koko taloa, kellon on vasta yhdeksän…” Suho haukotteli ja huomasi Baekin panikoivan. Häneltä meni hetki reagoida sänkyllä istuvaan, liekihtevään mieheen. Suho henkäisi kauhistuneena ja sai jostain suuren vesiaallon ilmestymään ilmaan ja hän pakotti sen heittäytymään sängyllä istuvan kaksikon päälle.

Chanyeol veti henkeä kuin kala kuivalla maalla hänen liekkiensä sammuessa hyökyaallon voimasta. Baekhyun henkäisi helpotuksesta ja nojasi mieheen rutistaen tätä kaikin voimin itseään vasten.

”Luojan kiitos sä olet hengissä”, hän mutisi ja suukotti miehen märkää ohimoa kymmenen kertaa, vähintään.

”Mitä tapahtui…” Yeol mutisi ja ravisteli vettä valuvia hiuksia. Suho ei pystynyt liikkuman ovelta mihinkään suuntaan; hän vain tuijotti kaksikkoa suu avoimena.

”Voimasi temppuilee”, Baekhyun henkäisi edelleen paniikissa. Adrenaliini ei lopettanut virtaamista hänen suonissaan. Chanyeol katsoi miestä hämmentyneenä.

”En kai satuttanut sua?” hän kysyi pelokkaana. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja hymyili.

”Kaikki on hyvin nyt”, hän sanoi ja kiitti luojaa siitä, ettei mitään pahempaa ollut sattunut.

”Yeol-ah… Oletko kunnossa?” Suho kysyi varovasti. Ruskeatukka nosti katseensa ovella seisovaan järkyttyneeseen leaderiin.

”Joo, olen”, hän hymyili. ”Kai…”

”Kai?” Suho kysyi. Chanyeol nyökytteli päätään ja vakuutti olevansa kunnossa.

”Baekhyun pitää musta huolta.”

”Hyvä sitten…” Suho sanoi. ”Anteeksi sotku”, hän pahoitteli ja poistui näkyvistä. Baekhyun naurahti märälle ympäristölle ja heille itselleen.

”Jestas, että mä säikähdin…” punatukkainen huokaisi tilanteen ollessa ohitse. Chanyeol kuivasi veden kädestään lähtevän lämmön avulla ja nopeasti kaikki oli niin kuin ennenkin. ”Näitkö jotain pahaa unta?”

”En muista”, Yeol huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Aurinko oli noussut muutama tunti sitten ja ihmiset lähteneet liikkeelle. Ehkä heidänkin oli aika herätä. Ruskeatukkainen käveli ikkunalle, avasi verhot ja päästi auringon valon sisään huoneeseen. Hän siirtyi vaatekaapilleen ja etsi sieltä jotain rentoa päälle pantavaa. Hän heitti Baekhyunille mustan t-paidan ja harmaat collegehousut.

”Farkut”, punatukka tuhahti ja sai haluamansa vaaleat housut naamalleen. ”Oikeasti!”

Chanyeol kiherteli itsekseen ja vaihtoi yöasuaan päivävaatteisiin kaikessa rauhassa. Yhtäkkiä hän joutui kumartumaan kippuraan hänen rintaansa alkaessa korventaa. Chanyeol oli ehtinyt jo unohtaa, miltä se oli tuntunut. Baekhyun kauhistui uudelleen ja hyökkäsi jäytävästä nilkastaan huolimatta pidemmän miehen luokse panikoimaan uudelleen.

”Mikä sulle tuli?”

”Närästää”, Yeol huokaisi ja karjaisi puristavan voiman kasvaessa sietämättömäksi. Liekit leimahtivat uudelleen miehen ympärille, ja tällä kertaa ne olivat todella kuumat ja vahingoittavat. Savu alkoi haista huoneessa eikä menisi kauaa, että palohälyttimet alkaisivat huutaa.

Baekhyun heräsi hiestä märkänä. Huoneen ilma oli muuttunut hiostavaksi ja tila alkoi muistuttaa saunaa. Hän avasi silmänsä vastahakoisesti ja katseli ympärilleen, oliko hän todella omassa makuuhuoneessaan. Mies tunsi kuuman hehkun itseään vasten ja käänsi katseensa vieressä nukkuvaan Chanyeoliin, joka hengitti raskaasti ja hehkui kuumuutta. Pienet kipinät lensivät hänen kehostaan ympäriinsä säikäyttäen punatukkaisen pahanpäiväisesti.

”Yeol! Herää!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja ravisteli liekkeihin leimahtavan miehen hereille. ”Suho hyung!” Baekhyun huusi koko keuhkojensa kapasiteetillä. Punatukka pysyi sängyllä huomatessaan, ettei Chanyeolin ympärillä loimuavat liekit pystyneet satuttamaan häntä. Baekhyun tarttui molemmin käsin päästään pyörällä olevan miehen poskista ja vaati tätä pitämään katsekontaktin.

”Sattuuko sua johonkin?” paniikin valtaama punatukka sai tuskin kysyttyä. Chanyeol hikotteli ja näytti siltä, kuin hän pyörtyisi aivan niillä minuuteilla.

”Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyunnnng!” Baekhyun huusi uudelleen ja huokaisi helpotuksesta kuullessaan Suhon vastaavan hänelle. Leader avasi huoneen oven unenpöpperössä eikä oikein tajunnut näkemäänsä. Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen tilanteen tuntuvan kummalliselta.

”Hyung”, Baekhyun mutisi Suholle, joka näytti yhtä hämmentyneeltä kuin hänkin.

”Oliko sun pakko herättää koko talo? Kello ei ole vielä edes yhdeksää”, hän murahti ja kauhistui nähdessään liekihtevän Yeolin. Unensa hetkessä kadottanut mies sai jostain suuren vesiaallon ilmestymään ilmaan ja hän pakotti sen heittäytymään sängyllä istuvan kaksikon päälle.

Chanyeol veti henkeä kuin kala kuivalla maalla hänen liekkiensä sammuessa hyökyaallon voimasta. Baekhyun henkäisi helpotuksesta ja nojasi mieheen rutistaen tätä kaikin voimin itseään vasten.

”Miksi mä… taas.. samassa tilanteessa?” Chanyeol mutisi sekavana ja tarrasi veden kastuttaman punatukkaisen käteen.

”Niinpä”, Baekhyun ihmetteli. ”Olen varma, että tämä tapahtui jo.” Punatukka käänsi katseen ovella järkyttyneeseen mieheen. ”Eikö niin, hyung?”

”Niin mustakin tuntuu”, hän sanoi raapien päätänsä. ”Yeol-ah… Oletko kunnossa?”

”Joo, ei tässä mitään”, Yeol henkäisi ja oli sanomassa jotain, mutta hänen sanansa leikattiin poikki.

Baekhyun heräsi hiestä märkänä. Huoneen ilma oli muuttunut hiostavaksi ja tila alkoi muistuttaa saunaa. Hän avasi silmänsä vastahakoisesti ja katseli ympärilleen, oliko hän todella omassa makuuhuoneessaan. Mies tunsi kuuman hehkun itseään vasten ja käänsi katseensa vieressä nukkuvaan Chanyeoliin, joka hengitti raskaasti ja hehkui kuumuutta. Pienet kipinät lensivät hänen kehostaan ympäriinsä säikäyttäen punatukkaisen pahanpäiväisesti.

”Yeol! Herää!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja ravisteli liekkeihin leimahtavan miehen hereille. ”Suho hyung!” Baekhyun huusi koko keuhkojensa kapasiteetillä. Punatukka joutui hyppäämään pois sängyltä liekkien ollessa niin kuumat, ettei mieheen pystynyt olemaan hänen vieressään.

”Sattuuko sua johonkin?” paniikin valtaama punatukka sai tuskin kysyttyä. Chanyeol hikotteli ja näytti siltä, kuin hän pyörtyisi aivan niillä minuuteilla.

”Hyyyyyyy–” Baekhyun tajusi huutavansa Suhoa huoneeseen jo kolmatta kertaa.

”Hei!” hän huudahti liekihtelevälle Chanyeolille, joka alkoi sätkiä kuin viimeistä päivää. ”Tulkaa apuun!”

”Oliko sun pakko herättää koko talo? Kello ei ole vielä edes yhdeksää”, Suho parahti avatessaan ovea paljon virkeämmän näköisenä kuin edellisellä kerralla. Tällä kertaa hänkin tajusi, että tilanne oli toistunut useamman kerran.

”Tao-yah!” Suho parahti ja katseli hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Hänen oli ensin autettava rauhoittamaan seonnut Yeol, ja sen jälkeen vasta kiidettävä aikaa säätelevän kiinalaismiehen luokse. Suho juoksi sängyllä tuskaisesti liikehtivän miehen luokse ja laski kätensä tämän rintakehälle. Vesi alkoi virrata ympäri Yeolin kehoa, valuen sängylle ja siitä lattialle. Suho antoi veden tulla niin kauan, että liekit ruskeatukkaisen ympärillä olivat varmasti sammuneet.

”Zhang Yixing!” Suho huusi kovaa ja nopeasti kiinalaismies juoksi ovelle hätäisen huudon kuultuaan. Yixing parahti järkyttyneenä ja asettautui Yeolin toiselle puolelle laskien kätensä miehen märälle otsalle.

Baekhyun seurasi tilannetta kauempaa. Hän istui Chanyeolin omalle sängylle ja puristi valkoista peitettä tiukasti nyrkkiinsä. Hän hengitti pinnallisesti ja koitti selvitä paniikista, joka lietsoi häntä edelleen.

”Oh”, Minseok parahti nähdessään tilanteen pienessä makuuhuoneessa. Mies juoksi nopeasti sängyn jalkopäähän ja kysyi lisätietoja tilanteesta. Minseok laski kätensä huolestuneena Yeolin säärelle. Baekhyun hämmästyi nähdessään, miten Chanyeolin kasvot muuttuivat kuiviksi ja iholle palasi normaali väri. Hän ei näyttänyt enää sekavalta, vaan täysin normaalilta itseltään. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja käveli Suhon selän taakse.

”Mitä hittoa te käpälöitte?!” Chanyeol parahti ärsyntyneesti ja ravisteli itsensä irti miesten otteista. Yixing hörähti itsevarmana ja taputti tervettä miestä olalle. Suho ei ollut uskoa, että ruskeatukkainen oli parantunut tuosta noin vain. Minseok taputti käsiään innokkaasti yhteen ja pyysi makuuhuoneessa olleen kaksikon aamiaiselle.

Yixing siirtyi Baekhyunin eteen ja nosti tämän jalan ylös. ”Missä sun lasta on?” Punatukka yskäisi nolona.

”Et halua tietää”, hän sanoi hiljaa pyöritellen päätään häpeissään. Yixing kokeili parantaa miehen edelleen turvoksissa olevan nilkan tarttumalla siitä hellästi kiinni ja sulkemalla silmät ja keskittymällä. Baekhyun sulki myös omat silmänsä ja tunnusteli nilkassaan tuntuvia tuntemuksia. Hän irvisti tuntiessaan jalassaan samaa lämmön tunnetta kuin aikaisemmallakin yrityksellä, mutta mikään ei muuttunut.

”Hyung, ei se onnistu”, punatukka huokaisi ja veti jalan irti vuotta vanhemman otteesta. Chanyeol oli noussut sängyltä ja käynyt avaamassa verhot.

”Mä olen varma, että tämä tapahtui jo…” ruskeatukkainen mutisi heittäessään farkut Baekhyunille.

”Niin tapahtuikin, kaksikin kertaa”, Baekhyun murahti ja kysyi vanhemmilta jäseniltä, tiesivätkö he Taon tilan muuttuneen.

”Keitä on jäljellä? Kris hyung? Hyung…” Chanyeol mietti saastuneitten määrää ja osoitti kiinalaismiestä, joka ei suostunut päästämään irti Baekhyunin jalasta.

”Oletko varma, että olet kunnossa?” Yixing kysyi ruskeatukkaiselta, jonka sekava olotila oli vain kuin muisto eilisestä.

”Aivan täydellisessä. Voisin juosta vaikka maratonin”, Yeol virnisti hyppelleen paikallaan ja katsoi ulos aurinkoiseen päivään.

”Tulkaa syömään~” Yixing hymyili ja poistui huoneesta. Chanyeolin niskavillat nousivat pystyyn ja Baekhyunin kasvot valahtivat värittömiksi heidän kuullessa Taon kovaäänisen, tuskaisen itkun.

”Hän taitaa olla todella kipeä”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja nousi ylös sängyltä vetääkseen Chanyeolin hänelle antamat farkut jalkaansa. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja peitti yläkroppansa mustalla topilla ja Supremen avonaisella ruutupaidalla. Baekhyun vaati puhdasta paitaa ja sai mustan t-paidan kasvoilleen. Punatukka naurahti ja vaihtoi paitansa yhdellä sujakalla liikkeellä.

”Mennään”, hän sanoi ja alkoi känkätä kohti ovea. Chanyeol harppoi hänen peräänsä ja pysäytti miehen liikkeen ottamalla tämän paidan helmasta kiinni. Baek kääntyi salamannopeasti ympäri ja oli huitaista miehen kauemmas itsestään, mutta Chanyeol oli ehtinyt viedä kätensä hänen selän taakse ja nojautua suutelemaan lyhyemmän miehen täydellisiä huulia.

”Hyvää huomenta~” hän sanoi matalalla äänellä ja sai Baekin tirskahtamaan posket punaisina.

”Huomenta”, hän hymyili miehen huulia vasten ja suuteli tätä vielä kerran.

”Ewww!” huoneen ohitse kävelevä Jongin parkaisi nähdessään kaksikon intiimihetken. Baekhyun tuhahti nuoremmalle tylysti ja löi tähän kylmän katseen ennen kuin palasi Yeolin huulien kimppuun.

”No, niin lapset! Aamiaselle!” Suhon ääni keittiöstä raikui kera kattilan kansien paukkeen. Baekhyun roikkui Chanyeolin huulissa viimeiseen asti, kunnes miehen täytyi pukata lyhyempi kauemmas.

”Mennään, ettei äiti suutu”, Yeol naurahti ja pukkasi punatukkaisen rennosti ulos makuuhuoneesta.

”Jongin-ah!” Baekhyun huudahti törmätessään pitkään 94-linjan edustajaan. Nuorempi kääntyi katsomaan hyungiaan hämmentyneenä. ”Voisitko käydä hakemassa kellarista mun nilkkalastan?” Punatukkainen kysyi aegyontäyteisesti. Jongin nyökkäsi ja kysyi lisätietoja, missä kyseinen objekti voisi sijaita.

”Treenisalin pukuhuoneessa, luulisin”, mies mietti edellisen illan tapahtumia. Jongin nyökkäsi, napsautti sormiaan ja hävisi suuren savupilven jäädessä leijumaan keskelle käytävää. Chanyeol huokaisi koittaen rentoutua.

”En koskaan totu tuohon.” Baekhyun ei ehtinyt kuin naurahtaa, ottaa pari askelta eteenpäin, kun Jongin ilmestyi uudelleen käytävälle Baekhyunin lasta vasemmassa ja croisantti toisessa kädessä.

Chanyeol katsoi käytävälle ilmestynyttä miestä hämmentyneenä.

”Kävitkö Ranskassa asti?” hän parkaisi ja nappasi tuoreen croisantin miehen kädestä. Ruskeatukkainen purasi palasen tuoreesta leivästä ja mumisi onnellisena sen täydelliselle maulle.

”En, kun läheisessä hotellin aamupalabuffetissa… Teleportti temppuilee”, Jongin naurahti ja maistoi itsekin haalimaansa leipää.

”Ei kai kukaan nähnyt?” Baekhyun kysyi kauhuissaan ja nappasi omaisuutensa miehen kädestä.

”Ainakin kaksikymmentä ihmistä”, pitkä nuorukainen nauroi ja käveli rennosti keittiöön. Baekhyun pudisteli päätään huvittuneena ja kääntyi takanaan seisovan Yeolin puoleen. Ruskeatukkainen keskittyi syömään puolikasta croisanttia niin antaumuksella, että punatukkaisen oli kopautettava tätä lastalla päähän, jotta tämä heräisi takaisin nykytodellisuuteen.

”Auta mua”, Baekhyun parkaisi ja nosti loukatun jalkansa ylös. Chanyeol polvistui lattialle ja ojensi croisanttinsa Baekille, joka nojasi jalkaansa pidemmän polveen. Ruskeatukkainen lastoitti jalan nopeasti ja nousi ylös. Hän nappasi croisantinpuolikkaan punatukan kädestä ja tallusteli onnellisena keittiöön, jossa pöydän ääressä istui viisi jäsentä. Chanyeol etsi tiensä paikalleen ja sai pian peräänsä känkkäävän Baekin.

”Olisit antanut mullekin”, punatukkainen inahti ja läpsäytti ruskeatukkaista takaraivoon. Jongin ojensi croisantin jämänsä punatukkaiselle, jonka silmät alkoivat kiiltää onnellisesti. Mies istui paikoilleen ja alkoi mutustaa voitaikinasta leivottua ranskalaisherkkua tyytyväisenä.

Jokainen pöydän ääreen istunut mies lausui hyvän ruokahalun toivotukset ja he kävivät innokkaina tarjolla olevan aamiaisen kimppuun. Keskustelu oli hyvin kasuaalia, jokainen puhui siitä, mikä mieleen sattui ensimmäisenä nousemaan. Jotenkin ruokapöytäkeskustelu kääntyi Yixingin valikoivaan kykyyn parantaa jäseniä.

”Ensin Minseok hyung, sitten mä”, Chanyeol mietti… ”Mikä logiikka siinä on?” Suho mietti tarkkaan ja jokainen heistä huomasi, miten idealamppu syttyi hänen päänsä päälle. Leader mietti sanojaan uudemman kerran, ja ravisti mieleensä tulleet ajatukset pois.

”Ei sittenkään mitään”, hän huokaisi ja siirtyi odottamaan, josko jollakin muulla olisi välähtänyt.

”Mitä silloin, kuin Minseok hyung parantui, tapahtui?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oli edellisiltana koittanut kysyä, mutta Yixing ei ollut antanut mitään selkeää vastausta.

”Kerroin jo!” kiinalaismies parahti ja toisti sanomansa. ”Kun oli hyungin vierellä, Suho hyung tuli siihen ja –” Yixing hiljeni yhtäkkiä ja kaikkien katseet kiinnittyivät häneen.

”Jatka toki loppuun”, mielenkiintonsa heräämään saanut Kris parkaisi uneliaisuudestaan huolimatta. Yixing laski syömäpuikkonsa alas ja alkoi viuhtoa käsillään kuin väkkärä.

”No, ensin, mä istuin hyungin vierellä ja hoidin häntä… taka-ajatuksena toive parantaa hänet”, mies selitti ja jauhoi suunsa tyhjäksi. Kaikkien jännityksen ylläpitämiseksi hän joi vielä vettä ennen kuin jatkoi. ”Ja sitten Suho tuli siihen viereen ja sanoi mulle tapansa mukaan jotain.”

”Niin sitten?” Baekhyun henkäisi jännittyneempänä kuin koelauluissa konsanaan. Hän oli odottanut ratkaisua heidän tilanteeseensa jo monta viikkoa, ja nyt se oli viimein käsillä.

”Sitten hän laski kätensä mun olkapäälle ja sitten tapahtui sama kuin tänä aamuna Yeolin kanssa…. Minseok hyungin kasvot palautuivat terveeseen hehkuun ja muutenkin koko mies oli kuin vettä vain”, Yixing jatkoi tarinansa loppuun. Chanyeolilla alkoi raksuttaa.

”Ja tänä aamuna te kaikki kolme olitte mun kimpussa!” hän huudahti ja osoitti kiinalaismiehen lisäksi myös leaderia ja Minseokia.

”Mä tarvitsen teidän apua parantaakseni muut”, Yixing totesi ja nosti syömäpuikot takaisin käteensä. Baekhyun rääkäisi keskeyttäen miehen aikomuksen jatkaa syömistään.

”Hyung! Kokeilkaa mua!” hän parahti ja nosti jalkansa näkyville. Chanyeol, Minseok, Suho ja Yixing ottivat toisiaan kädestä kiinni tiukasti ja sulkivat silmänsä. Yixing laski kätensä Baekhyunin nilkalle ja käski kykynsä toimi. Baekhyun henkäisi tuntiessaan sähköisen aallon kulkevan hänen lävitseen ja repesi kikattavaan nauruun. Chanyeol avasi toisen silmänsä nähdäkseen miehen reaktion. Yixing nosti kätensä pois miehen jalalta ja katsoi tätä jännittyneenä. Baekhyun irrotti lastan nilkkansa päältä ja nousi seisomaan ottaen vastaan rikkinäisellä nilkallaan. Leveä hymy ilmestyi miehen kasvoille tämän tajutessa, ettei käveleminen enää sattunut.

”Hyung! Sä teit sen!” Baekhyun huudahti ja kapsahti vieressä seisovan miehen kaulaan rutistaen tätä innokkaasti kaikilla voimillaan, mitä hänestä lähti. Yixing naurahti keveästi ja tunsi lämpöä sisimmässään.

”Koittakaa muakin!” Jongin parahti ja nousi seisomaan. ”Teleportti kettuilee.”

Yixing mutristi huuliaan. ”Sulla ei ole mitään hätää. Parempi hoitaa ensin karanteenissa olevat”, hän sanoi ja otti askeleita kohti isoja makuuhuoneita.

”Ei kai ole liian epäkohteliasta syödä ensin?” Chanyeol kysyi ja survoi luskallisen riisiä suuhunsa tyytyväisenä. Yixing mulkaisi nuorempaa alta kulmiensa ja sai ruskeatukkaisen pyytämään muodollisesti anteeksi. Hän oli vain niin nälkäinen.

Keittiössä oleva konkkaronkka siirtyi siistissä laumassa karanteenin ovelle. Yixing koputti oveen ja meni sisään ensimmäisenä tervehtien huonovointisen näköisiä potilaita. Kris, Sehun ja Jongin jäivät ovelle nojailemaan toisiinsa ja seuraamaan jännittyneinä, mitä seuraavaksi tulisi tapahtumaan.

”Mistä mä nyt tiedän kenestä aloittaa?” Yixing parahti ja sai kaikkien sängyillä makoilevien miesten katseet itseensä.

”Aloita vaikka Luhan hyungista. Hän on kärsinyt eniten”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tönäisi edessään seisovaa kiinalaismiestä eteenpäin kohti toiseksi vanhimman hyungin sänkyä. Luhan avasi silmänsä ja säikähti laumaa hänen sänkynsä edessä.

”Hetkinen!” Jongdae parahti viereiseltä sängyltä kovan yskän kera. ”Oletteko löytäneet parannuskeinon?” Baekhyun katsoi ikätoveriaan onnellisesti hymyillen ja nyökkäsi. Nappisilmän valkoiset kasvot kääntyivät hymyyn ja hänen toivonsa oli herännyt.

”Hyung… Sä voit kohta paremmin”, Baekhyun kääntyi tummatukkaisen kiinalaismiehen puoleen ja laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle. Hämmentynyt Luhan muuttui jännittyneeksi ja sulki silmänsä vastahakoisesti Yixingin pyytäessä häntä tekemään niin. Kiinaa rauhoittavasti puhuen Yixing laski kätensä miehen rintakehälle ja odotti, että Suho, Chanyeol ja Minseok saivat kätensä miehen päälle. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja seurasi silmä kovana vieressään keskittyvää miestä, jännittyen itsekin.

Chanyeol nosti hämmentyneen katseensa punatukkaiseen, jonka ilme muuttui koko ajan hermostuneemmaksi.

”Hyung, sä pystyt tähän!” Baek yritti kannustaa parhaansa mukaan, vaikka hän alkoi tuntea turhautumista, kun Luhan ei alkanut näyttää yhtään paremmalta. Päin vastoin Yixing alkoi menettää väriä kasvoiltaan. Kylmä hiki nousi hänen otsalle ja hengitys alkoi muuttua raskaammaksi.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Minseok kysyi huomatessaan miehen muutoksen. Baekhyun kiljaisi kauhistuneena nähdessään, miten Yixing pyörtyi ja kaatui hänen jalkoihinsa. Punatukkainen henkäisi shokissa ja auttoi tajuntansa menettäneen miehen kunnon asentoon yhdessä leader hyungin kanssa. Luhan oli noussut istuma-asentoon ja katsoi maassa makaavaa miestä kauhuissaan.

”Anteeksi, Yixing”, Luhan kuiskasi hiljaa kiinaksi. Baekhyun nosti pettyneen katseensa heitä tuijottavaan Luhaniin.

”Anteeksi, hyung, mä luulin, että sä olisit parantunut”, punatukka sanoi kyyneeleet silmissä.

”Älä pyydä anteeksi”, tummatukka sanoi ja asettautui takaisin makuulle. ”Ei se sun vikasi ollut.”

Chanyeol poistui huoneesta ahdistuessaan tapahtuneesta. Pitkä mies löysi tiensä parvekkeelle ja asettautui valkoiselle jakkaralle istumaan. Hän hautasi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. Hän säikähti kuullessaan kolinaa parvekkeen ovelta ja nosti suurenneet silmänsä kohti ääniä. Kris seisoi ovella huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

”Oletko kunnossa?” pitkä mies kysyi englanniksi. Chanyeol huokaisi ja kysyi, miten Yixing voi.

”Baekhyunie heitti vettä hänen päällensä ja sai hänet virkoamaan”, Kris naurahti. Chanyeol hymyili punatukkaisen paniikkiratkaisulle. Olisihan hänen se pitänyt arvata.

”Hän on aika heikossa hapessa. Yixing siis”, Kris selitti ja istahti rennosti ystävänsä viereen. Hän veti hörökorvan kainaloonsa ja käänsi katseen siniseen taivaaseen. Aurinko paistoi ja päivästä oli tulossa lämmin. Pilviä ei ollut näkyvissä, mutta eihän sitä koskaan siinä seurassa tiennyt, milloin säätila muuttui.

”Tämä on ollut aika raskasta aikaa kaikille”, Kris myönsi. ”Ei ole oikein tehnyt mieli olla sosiaalinen.”

”Sanopa muuta”, Chanyeol murahti ja suki hiuksiaan. ”Onneksi Baekhyunie on ollut mun tukena.”

”Me muutkin ollaan”, Kris muistutti. Ruskeatukkainen käänsi hymyilevät kasvonsa vilpittömästi häntä katsovaan mieheen. ”Muista se, aina.”

”Muistan, hyung. Kiitos”, Chanyeol naurahti ja halasi vieressään olevaa miestä nopeasti. ”Jos sullakin on vaikeaa, niin aina voit puhua mulle.” Yeol piti käsiään rintansa päällä ja hymyili leveästi, niin, että hampaat välkkyivät. Kris naurahti tyytyväisenä.

”Se on diili sitten.” Kaksikko löi leikkisästi kättä päälle ja jäivät katselemaan kaupungin horisonttia vielä muutamaksi minuutiksi.

* * *

Chanyeol avasi makuuhuoneen oven ja hämmästyi nähdessään Baekhyunin omalla sängyllään. Mies piteli kättään takaraivonsa alla ja tuijotti kattoon tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän kuuli, että Yeol astui huoneeseen, mutta ei jaksanut reagoida siihen kummemmin.

”Ei se ollut sun vikasi”, Chanyeol aloitti varovasti ja sai murhaavan katseen nauliintumaan itseensä.

”En mä ole turhaa hänen vastaparinsa!” punatukka parkaisi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Hän löi turhautuneena sängyn pintaa ja ärisi purkaakseen kiukkuaan. Chanyeol istui miehen sängylle ja tunsi nyrkin reidessään. Baekhyun halusi heitellä astioita tai hajoittaa hotellihuoneen saadakseen edes jotain aikaan.

”Miten jalkasi voi?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja nosti miehen paljaan nilkan syliinsä ignooraten punatukan turhautuneet eleet. Yeol katsoi nilkkaa, jonka turvotus oli laskenut kokonaan. Myöskään jalka ei ollut enää jäykkä vaan se liikkui täydellisesti ilman kipua.

”Se on ihan kunnossa”, Baek tuhahti ja rojahti uudelleen makuulleen. Hän heitti päänsä alla olevat tyynyt Chanyeolin sängylle ja liikehti muutenkin levottomasti.

”Rauhoitu vähän”, Yeol huokaisi ja piteli itseään riuhtovaa miestä tiukasti jalasta kiinni.

”En halua! Mä haluan auttaa heitä!” Baekhyun huusi kovaa ja osoitti karanteenin suuntaan, vaikka se oli toisella puolella taloa. ”Jos valo on energiaa, niin ehkä voin siirtää sitä hyungille…”

Chanyeol huokaisi kuunnellessaan punatukkaisen mietteitä. Hän päästi hyväksyvästi miehen jalasta irti ja samassa punatukka oli jo hölkkäämässä toiselle puolelle asuntoa. Chanyeol ihaili Baekin intohimoa auttaa muita, mutta hän ei halunnut miehen pettyvän yhä uudestaan, jos hänen keinonsa eivät tepsineetkään.

”Hyung! Herää!” Baekhyun huudahti ja ravisteli sikeästi nukkuvaa Yixingiä olkapäästä. Jongdae oli luovuttanut sänkynsä romahtaneelle miehelle, sillä hän oli nelikosta ainoa, joka pystyi seisomaan jaloillaan. Silti hänellä oli vielä lämpöä ja hirveä yskä.

Baekhyun koitti saada kiinalaismiestä hereille keinolla millä hyvänsä. Hän tarttui miehen käsiin ja keskittyi siirtämään valosta tuotettua energiaa vastapariinsa, mutta se ei tuottanut tulosta, vaikka hän kuinka yritti.

”Hyung!” Baekhyun anoi kyyneleet silmissä. ”Täällä on sairaita ihmisiä! Hyung! He tarvitsevat apuasi!”

Jongdae tarttui punatukkaisen olkapäähän ja huokaisi pahoillaan olevana. ”Ehkä sun kannattaisi hänen antaa kerätä voimiaan.” Baekhyun kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen ja katsoi tätä itsepäisesti.

”Mä en aio antaa tilaisuuden livetä käsistä”, punatukka sanoi tiukasti ja jatkoi onnellisesti nukkuvan Yixingin ravistelua. ”Hyung!”

”Lopeta nyt, jumalauta!” Jongdae parkaisi ja sai samalla koko karanteenin hereille kiinalaismiestä lukuunottamatta. Hän vetaisi punatukkaisen pois miehen kimpusta ja ähkäisi kaatuessaan lattialle Baek päällään. Punatukka repesi hiljaiseen itkuun ja hakkasi lattiaa nyrkillään.

”Sä olet menettänyt järkesi”, Jongdae kuiskasi ja veti puolisen vuotta vanhemman miehen tiukkaan, kömpelöön halaukseen. Baekhyun itki ja hakkasi turhautuneena nyrkkiä maahan niin kauan, kunnes hänen itkunsa voimistui niin kovaksi, ettei hän yksinkertaisesti jaksanut enää tapella turhautumistaan vastaan.

”Jongdae-ah… anna mulle anteeksi”, punatukka mutisi itkunsa välistä ja tarrautui paremmin kiinni ikätoveriinsa. Jongdae ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin suojella häneen liimautunutta miestä. Luhan heräsi ja huomasi kaksikon puuhat lattialla.

”Oletteko kunnossa?” heikkö ääni kysyi. Jongdae kohotti katseensa kalpeaan mieheen, jonka silmissä oli vielä unta.

”Hän ottaa vain liikaa itseensä”, nappisilmä kuiskasi. Hänen puheensa meinasi peittyä punatukan ulvomisen alle, mutta onneksi Luhan kuuli tämän vastauksen.

”Baekhyun-ah…” Luhan aloitti ja hapuili kädellään punatukkaisen olkapäätä. Baek käänsi märät kasvonsa vanhemman suuntaan. ”Anna Yixingin levätä. Ei ole enää väliä, odotammeko päivän vai viikon.”

”Mutta te kärsitte aivan turhaan”, Baekhyun parahti. Luhan vilkaisi viereisellä sängyllä nukkuvaa Yixingiä.

”Niin tekee hänkin”, tummatukka muistutti. Baekhyun hiljeni hetkeksi miettimään miehen sanoja ja purskahti uudelleen itkuun tajutessaan, miten väsynyt miehen täytyi olla. Hän oli käyttänyt kykyään parantamaan kolme ihmistä ja neljäs oli liikaa.

”Hyung, anna anteeksi”, Baekhyun mutisi ja keräsi itsensä. Hän oli toiminut itsekkäästi, mikä sai hänet uudelleen turhautuneeksi.

”Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?” Chanyeol kysyi järkyttyneenä astuessaan karanteeniin. Jongdae käänsi hätääntyneen katseensa äänen suuntaan. Baekhyun puolestaan peitti itsensä miehen collegepaidan taakse.

”Byun Baekhyun!” hörökorva parkaisi loukkaantuneena kaikenlaisten skenaarioiden noustessa hänen mieleensä.

”Älkää nyt tekin alkako riidellä!” Luhan parkaisi väsyneenä ja käski Baekhyunin miehistyä. Punatukka lopetti ulvomisen kuin seinään ja pyyhki silmänsä Jongdaen pehmeään, mutta pahalta haisevaan collegepaitaan. ”Itkeminen tai tappeleminen ei auta kenenkään tilaa yhtään!”

”Hän on oikeassa”, Jongdae sanoi ja katsoi silmiään kuivaavaan Baekhyuniin. Punatukka nousi ylös ja pyysi anteeksi. Mies poistui huoneesta ohittaen Chanyeolin luomatta edes pientä katsetta häneneen.

Ruskeatukkainen mietti hetken, lähtisikö hän tämän perään, mutta Jongdae keskeytti hänen aikeensa.

”Anna hänen olla hetki rauhassa”, nappisilmä sanoi ja nousi ylös lattialta. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja tarkisti, että kaikki huoneessa olevat toipilaat olivat vielä elävien kirjoissa. Viimeisimpänä sairastunut Tao nukkui kuin tukki, Yixing kuorsasi hiljaa ja Kyungsoo oli hereillä, mutta niin voimaton, että hän ei jaksanut edes liikuttaa päätään. Luhan istui sängyllään turhautuneen näköisenä ja raapi hiuksiaan.

”Hyung, onko sulla vielä kuumetta?” Chanyeol kysyi tummatukalta, joka nyökkäsi. ”Mä käsken jonkun tänne sun seuraksi”, hän sanoi, mutta Luhan vaati olla yksin. Hörökorva nyökkäsi ja odotti, että Jongdae hoippui käytävän puolelle. Chanyeol veti oven kiiinni ikätoverinsa ylittäessä kynnyksen ja jatkaen matkaansa kohti keittiötä. Mies oli tuskin syönyt kiinteää ruokaa muutamaan päivään, joten hänellä täytyi olla nälkä.

Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen. Hän näki olohuoneessa pelaavan maknaelinjan, kirjaansa uppoutuneen leaderin ja peukaloitaan pyörittävän Krisin. Minseok oli lähtenyt lenkille ja Baekhyun oli hukassa.

”Mä käyn vähän tuolla…” Chanyeol sanoi leaderille ja viittoi eteisen suuntaan. Suho ei ehtinyt sanoa edes kissaa, kun ruskeatukkainen oli hävinnyt käytävään. Chanyeolilla oli aavistus, missä punatukkainen saattoi olla. Hän käveli rennosti hissiin, painoi kellarikerroksen näppäintä ja odotti, että tasainen kyyti veisi hänet perille määränpäähän. Chanyeol nielasi hissin ovien avautuessa ja astui hämärään kellariin varovasti. Hän käveli kapeaa käytävää pitkin haluamansa oven taakse ja avasi sen voimakkaalla liikkeellä. Kellariin rakennettu treenisali avautui hänen silmiensä edessä.

Chanyeolin sydän heitti volttia hänen nähdessään, miten Baekhyun istui sinisen juomalaatikon päällä jalat ristissä, silmät suljettuina antaen kauniiden lauseiden lipua laulun muodossa hänen suustaan. Jokainen hänen laulamansa sana oli niin täynnä tunnetta, että se liikutti pakostakin ovea vasten nojaavan Chanyeolin. Mies huomasi silmiensä kostuvan, mutta hän ei antanut kyyneleiden tipahtaa. Luhanin sanat kaikuivat hänen päässään repeatilla.

Ruskeatukkainen otti rohkeasti askeleita kohti Baekhyunia, joka istui lähellä peiliä. Mies kävi hakemassa nurkasta telineessä olevan akustisen kitaran ja käveli miehen luokse itsevarmoin askelin. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja käänsi päätänsä takaansa kuuluvien äänien suuntaan. Chanyeol istui lattialle mitään sanomatta ja nosti kitaran syliinsä. Hän laski vasemman kätensä kitaran kaulalle ja soitti pari sointua tarkistaakseen, olisiko kapistus vireessä. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja alkoi kuunnella sävelmää, jota Chanyeol soitti. Ei mennyt kuin kymmenen sekuntia, kun punatukka oli saanut jo Yeolin ajatuksesta kiinni. Hän avasi suunsa ja antoi laulunsa yhtyä hörökorvan kitaran sointuun täydellisesti.

* * *

Yixing astui karanteeniin itsevarma ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun piteli vesipulloa Jongdaen edessä, joka hapuili vettä yskäkohtauksen päällä ollessa.

”Nyt”, kiinalaismies sanoi ja johdatti jo parannetut miehet sisään huoneeseen. Jongdae selvisi yskäkohtauksestaan ja oli juuri nostamassa avonaista pullonkaulaa huulilleen, kun lauma miehiä ympäröi hänen sänkynsä. Jokainen heistä laski kätensä miehen keholle, Baekhyun mukaanlukien. Yixing sulki silmänsä ja laski hitaasti kolmeen kiinaksi. Vesipullo tärisi miehen kädessä hänen tuntiessaan kehonsa läpi juoksevat sähköiskumaiset energiat. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja piti katseen tiukasti Yixingissä, joka mutisi äänettömästi jotain, mistä punatukka ei saanut selvää. Jokainen sängyn ympärillä oleva mies henkäisi ihmeissään heidän todistaessa ihmettä. Jongdaen iholla karpaloinut hiki haihtui pois, kasvoille palasi terve hehku ja hänen yskänsä loppui kuin seinään. Mies pystyi hengittämään taas kunnolla, eikä hänellä ollut minkäänlaisia kipuja. Myöskin hänen lihaksensa olivat täynnä voimaa ja hänestä tuntui, että hän voisi vetää vaikka kolmen tunnin keikan täydeksi myydylle stadionille.

Baekhyun naurahti helpottuneena ja kapsahti hänen vieressään seisovan Yixingin yläkroppaan.

”Hyung! Mä tiesin, että sä pystyt tähän!” hän huudahti muiden jäsenten innostuessa onnistuneesta parantamisesta. Jokainen toivotti Jongdaen tervetulleeksi takaisin elävien kirjoihin. Yixing hymyili katse punatukassa.

”Mitä olisikaan tapahtunut, jos sä et olisi pakottanut mua tähän”, hän henkäisi ja rutisti vasten painautunutta miestä täydestä sydämestään. Nopeasti hän kääntyi takaisin sängyllä istuvan miehen puoleen, joka näytti siltä, että hän oli lähdössä jonnekin.

”Oletko kunnossa? Vai tarvitseeko korjata vielä jotakin?” Yixing kysyi hymyillen ja halasi polvilleen kohottautunutta Jongdaeta nauraen iloisesti ystävänsä takaisin saamisesta.

”Eiköhän tämä ollut tässä”, Jongdae nauroi persoonalliseen tapaansa ja taputti hänet pelastanutta miestä olalle. Baekhyun siirtyi sivusta tilannetta seuraavan Luhanin puoleen ja tarttui tätä tulikuumasta kädestä.

”Hyung, nyt on sun vuoro”, Baekhyun hymyili ja jokainen Jongdaen ympärillä ollut siirtyi kaikista pisimään kärsineen miehen ympärille. Jongdae seisoi Baekhyunin takana ja laski kätensä tämän olalle itsevarma ilme kasvoillaan.

Jokaisen miehen keskittyminen kiinnittyi Yixingiin, joka laski kätensä pienen miehen rinnalle. Luhan sulki silmänsä ja pudotti kyyneleen oikeasta silmäkulmastaan. Jongdae pyyhkäsi sen hellästi pois ja hymyili.

”Hyung, sä pääset kohta taas pelaamaan jalkapalloa”, hän lausui ja kohotti katseensa Yixingiin, joka alkoi keskittyä. Nopeasti hänen ilmeensä mureni ja se teki kaikkien olosta jännittyneen. Baekhyun siirsi hänen olallaan olleen nappisilmän käden Luhanin olkapäälle ja nyökkäsi tälle. Yixing henkäisi syvään ja irrotti kätensä miehen keholta näyttäen pahoinvoivalta.

”Ei, ei tämä…” Yixing mutisi ja astui kauemmas Luhanista. Baekhyunin lisäksi myös Luhan käänsi kasvonsa mieheen, joka rojahti istumaan Jongdaen tyhjälle sängylle.

”Mikä sulle tuli?” Baekhyun kysyi huolissaan ja puristi tiukasti tummatukan kättä kädessään.

”Tarvitsen lisää apua…” Yixing mutisi ja nousi ylös. ”Kokeillaan Taoa.” Konkkaronkka siirtyi tuskissaan nukkuvan pitkän kiinalaismiehen sängyn äärelle ja säikäyttivät tämän pahanpäiväisesti. Taon selviytyessä shokista jokainen etsi paikkansa ja laski kätensä mitään selittelemättä irvistelevän Taon päälle. Yixing kokosi itsensä uudelleen, mutta väri hänen kasvoiltaan katosi kokonaan.

”Hyung… Mene lepäämään hetkeksi”, Baekhyun sanoi nähdessään, ettei hänen yrityksensä auttaneet Taoon ollenkaan. ”Kokeillaan Kyungsoota vaikka tunnin päästä”, punatukka ehdotti. Yixing nyökkäsi ja siirtyi taka-alalle kellahtaen Jongdaen sänkyyn. Ihmiset Taon sängyn edustalta alkoivat liueta omiin oloihinsa. Minseok siirtyi Luhanin viereen pitämään tälle seuraa ja koittaen viilentää hänen ihoaan kykynsä avulla, mutta miehen kuume oli erittäin tiukkaa sorttia.

”Kyllä me sut vielä terveeksi saadaan”, Baekhyun vakuutti hätäiseltä näyttävälle Taolle, jonka käskettiin alkaa uudestaan nukkumaan.

”Sut myös”, Baek hymyili Taon vieressä sikeästi nukkuvalle Kyungsoolle, joka oli tuskin hereillä pari tuntia päivän aikana. Jongdae oli siirtynyt voittajana olohuoneeseen, jossa terve linja ihmisiä ottivat hänet vastaan iloiten kovaäänisesti tavalla tai toisella. Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin mukaansa ja vei hänet käytävän perälle, pois katseilta. Hän veti punatukkaisen itseään vasten ja haisteli hänen hiuslakalta tuoksuvia kutrejaan.

”Ihanaa, että sä voit jo paremmin”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja hymyili Baekhyunin laskiessa päänsä tämän rintakehää vasten. Lyhempi nosti kätensä miehen hupparin vetoketjulle ja leikki sillä tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei pystynyt olemaan ajattelematta Luhania, joka oli sairastanut jo melkein kuukauden.

”Kuinkahan paljon voimaa hyung tarvitsee parantaakseen Lu-gen?” punatukka kysyi hiljaa. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa alas Baekiin, joka huokaisi surullisesti.

”Kyllä me saadaan hänet kuntoon”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili. ”Aivan varmasti.”

”Lupaatko sen?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti myöskin anovan katseensa mieheen. Chanyeol nyökkäsi itsevarmasti ja sai Baekhyunin hymyilemään pienesti.

”Muistat sitten myös, että lupasit”, punatukka naurahti laskematta katsettaan pois Yeolista. Mies nyökkäsi uudelleen ja sinetöi lupauksen hitaalla, kuumalla suudelmalla. Baekhyun palasi nojaamaan miehen rintakehää vasten suudelmasta irtauduttuaan ja sulki silmänsä.

”Mitä mä olen tehnytkään ansaitakseni sut”, hän kuiskasi. Chanyeol ei voinut lopettaa hymyilemistä.

”Sä olet vienyt mun sydämeni”, hän sanoi ja rutisti miestä paremmin itseään vasten. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja koitti olla nauramatta miehen ylisiirappiselle vastaukselle.

”Ewww!” Jongin naurahti vitsillä kävellessään karanteeniin ja huomatessaan käytävän päässä halailevat miehet. Chanyeol mulkaisi nuorempaa miestä tiukasti.

”Joo, joo”, Jongin naurahti ja nyökkäsi kaksikolle. Chanyeol hymyili leveästi saadessaan vahvistuksen Jonginin tuesta heidän suhteessaan. Baekhyun virnuili onnellisena ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Oli täysikuu ja hänestä tuntui, että kuu kuunteli häntä ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan. Kaikki kaupungin valot sammuivat Baekhyunin ajatellessa asiaa ja tähtitaivas tuli näkyviin. Punatukkainen käski Chanyeolin nostaa katseensa taivaalle hätääntyneiden jäsenten huutaessa taustalla valojen sammumisesta.

Chanyeol katsoi ulos ikkunasta ja tarttui Baekia kädestä. Nopea tähdenlento ohitti kuun ja molempien toiveet kaikuvat heidän päätten sisällä yhteiseen sointuun.

_Toivon, että pysymme aina yhdessä._

”Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja puristi punatukan kättä itsevarmasti.”Niin mäkin sua”, Baekhyun hymyili ja pyyhki kostuneita silmiään hoikilla, siroilla sormillaan. ”Typerä roska…”

Chanyeol katsoi vieressään tunteilevaa miestä huvittuneena. ”Tules tänne”, hän murahti matalalla äänellään ja melkein säikähti Baekhyunin suudellessa häntä aivan puskista. Chanyeol nauroi vastatessaan suudelmaan ja veti tilanteen nopeasti leikiksi. Baekhyun ei välittänyt, sillä hän tiesi tunteiden silti olevan aitoja. Chanyeol oli alkanut viimein olla oma itsensä ja se sopi hänelle paremmin kuin hyvin.

* * *

Baekhyun istui sohvalla ja tuijotti kädessään roikkuvaa käsikorua. Hän oli miettinyt sen antamista Chanyeolille, mutta siitä luopuminen oli väärin sitä kohtaan, joka hänelle oli korun antanut. Koordinoona, joka oli käskenyt Baekhyunia kohtaamaan pelkonsa ja tuntemaan itsensä tärkeäksi. Miten hän oli viime aikoina unohtanut ne tärkeät sanat, jotka vanhempi nainen oli hänelle lausunut sinä myrskyisenä iltana.

Myrskyistä ilmaa miettiessään Baekhyun tunsi kylmän viiman kulkevan olohuoneen lävitse. Hän nosti päänsä ylös ja katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Sehun makasi maassa ja hakkasi nyrkkiä lattiaan kuin tikittävä aikapommi, joka oli valmiina räjähtämään.

”Sehun-ah… Mikä sulle tuli…?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laski jalkansa alas sohvalta. Hän nojautui eteenpäin ja huusi Yixingin paikalle. Kiinalaismies huomasi lattialla makoilevan maknaen ja hyökkäsi tämän luokse huolestuneena. Sehun nousi mitään sanomatta ylös, pukkasi hänen lähelleen yrittävän miehen kauemmas ja poistui asunnosta ovet paukkuen.

”Sehun-ah! Tule takaisin!” Yixing parahti hänen peräänsä, mutta liian myöhään. Mies oli poissa tuulen lailla. Baekhyun nousi sohvalta ja laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle.

”Eiköhän hän tule takaisin. Onneksi on ilta”, punatukka totesi ja taputti miehen olkaa.

”No… itsehän hän seuraukset kantaa”, Yixing huokaisi ja kääntyi takaisin keittiön puoleen. Iltapalaa toista tuntia nauttinut Jongdae alkoi viimein vaikuttaa tarpeeksi kylläiseltä ja muutkin olivat valmiita koettamaan jäsenten parantamista uudelleen.

”Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun huhuili kaksikon astuessa ensimmäisenä karanteeniin.

”Kyungsoo”, Yixing vahvisti ja herätti voimattoman miehen karjaisemalla niin kovaa kuin hänen keuhkoistaan lähti.

”Aika parantua!” kiinalaismies virkkoi ja hymyili nähdessään, miten Kyungsoon silmät avautuivat ja suupielet kääntyivät hyvin pieneen, väsyneeseen virneeseen. Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen jalan päälle ja seurasi, miten muut etsivät paikkansa miehen sängyn ympäriltä. Jokainen laski kätensä omavalintaiseen paikkaan ja painoivat silmänsä kiinni. Yixing keskittyi, laski hitaasti ääneen.

”Yksi… kaksi… kolme…”

Baekhyun raotti silmäänsä uteliaana. Hän henkäisi nähdessään, miten Kyungsoon voimattomat kasvot muuttuivat iloisiksi ja hänen väsynyt kehonsa puhkui uutta energiaa. Muutkin alkoivat availla silmiään ja heidän ilokseen Kyungsoo oli virkonnut. Mustatukkainen sängyllä makoilevaa toipilasta tervehdittiin iloisesti.

”Kiitos, hyung”, Kyungsoo hymyili ja halasi Yixingiä, jonka kasvoilla oli ylpeä hymy. Baekhyun tökkäsi voimansa takaisin saanutta Kyungsoota leikkisästi olkapäähän ja pyysi tätä valmistamaan iltapalaa. Kyungsoo naurahti ja käänsi katseensa Jonginiin, jonka kasvoilla oli ilme, joka olisi voinut kuulua tuoreelle lottovoittajalle.

Baekhyun kääntyi takanaan olevan Taon puoleen. Hänen päässään ollut punainen Supremen snapback lensi yllättävän tuulenvireen mukana lattialle. Baekhyun poimi lakkinsa ylös ja lähti tutkimaan, mistä tuulahdus oli oikein saanut alkunsa. Punatukka käveli varovasti käytävälle, mutta hän ei nähnyt ketään.

”Hyung…” Baek viittoi Yixingin mukaansa. Kaksikko liikkui varovasti olohuoneeseen, läpi kovan vastatuulen. Keskellä olohuonetta riehui kunnon tornado. Baekhyun kauhistui näylle ja vielä enemmän tornadon keskellä Sehunia otteessaan pitävälle Krisille. Kanadalaismiehen voimat olivat todella koetuksilla.

”Pysy nyt helvetti soikoon paikallasi!” Kris parahti englanniksi suoraan sydämestä. Sehun päristeli itseään irti pidemmän miehen otteesta, mutta yllättäen leaderin voimat olivat vahvemmat.

”Mistä löysit hänet?” Yixing kysyi hämmentyneenä ja pysyi piilossa Baekhyunin selän takana. Punatukka säikähti heitä kohden kimpoavaa kaukosäädintä ja sujahti Yixingin taakse terävän kiljahduksen kera. Yixing käveli rauhassa keskelle suden suuta.

”Olin tulossa ylös, niin tämä sälli tuli vastaan”, Kris murahti ja kertoi napanneensa tuulta hallitsevan miehen mukaansa väkisin heidän törmätessä hississä.

”Pojat tulkaas tänne!” Baekhyun huusi karanteenin suuntaan ja lauma miehiä alkoi kasautua olohuoneeseen. Sehun karjui ja huusi ja kirosi epäominaiseen tapaansa riehuttaessaan olohuoneen kalustoa pyörteenä heidän ympärillään. Baekhyun piiloutui Chanyeolin taakse heidän selvittäessä tiensä pyöremyrskyn keskukseen.

”Älkää vittu koskeko muhun!” maknae huusi raivoissaan ja potki jokaista lähelle yrittävää. Kris piteli miestä yläkropasta tiukasti kiinni ja uhkasi hypätä päälle, jos tämä ei rauhoittunut.

”Joko kaikki on paikalla?” Yixing kysyi. ”Jongin… tule säkin!”

Toiseksi nuorin otti varovaisia askelia kohti olohuonetta. Chanyeol ojensi miehelle kätensä ja vetäsi tämän juuri tornadon sisään ennen kuin managerin tietokone oli osua tummatukkaiseen. Jongin piteli kättään rintakehänsä päällä ja koitti tasata hengitystään.

”Auta Krisiä ja pitele Sehun paikallaan”, Yixing ohjeisti ja tarttui kiinni vastaan hangoittelevan Sehunin käteen. Muut jäsenet tarttuivat toisiaan kädestä ja muodostivat ringin heidän ympärilleen. Jongin piteli Sehunia toisesta kädestä surullinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei tunnistanut omaa ikätoveriaan.

”Nyt, keskittykää 110 prosenttisesti”, Yixing sanoi ja antoi parantavan energiansa virrata. Hyvin nopeasti Sehunin yllyttämä tornado alkoi heikentyä ja siinä pyörivät tavarat tipahdella sattumanvaraisin paikkoihin. Sehunin jatkuva kiroileminen muuttui anteeksi pyyntöjä sisältäväksi itkuksi ja vastaan pyristely loppui. Lopulta Sehun rojahti voimattomana Krisin syliin ja hengitti raskaasti. Yixing irrotti otteensa Baekhyunista ja polvistui maahan lasketun maknaen tasolle. Varoituksen sanaa antamatta hän kaappasi hengitystään tasaavan maknaen tiukkaan halaukseen.

”Kaikki on hyvin”, hän rauhoitteli nuorinta. Sehun näytti olevan shokissa eikä hän ymmärtänyt, mitä juuri äsken oli tapahtunut.

Baekhyunia alkoi surettaa. Automaattisesti hän etsi tiensä Chanyeolin taakse ja vei kätensä tämän vyötärölle. Ruskeatukkainen huomasi lyhyemmän eleen ja kaappasi tämän kainaloonsa.

”Kohta tämä on ohitse”, Chanyeol hymyili ja silitti punatukan poskea keveästi. ”Sitten kaikki on normaalisti.”

Yixing siirtyi takaisin karanteeniin Sehunin kanssa. Miehet asettuivat Luhanin sängyn ympärille. Tummatukkainen katsoi jokaista surullinen ilme kasvoillaan.

”Parantakaa hänet ensin”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja osoitti Taoa, joka vaihtoi asentoa sängyllä jatkuvasti. ”Mä pärjään kyllä.”

Yixing nyökkäsi ja asettui Taon sängyn viereen. Hän rauhoitteli tuskissaan pyörivää miestä parhaansa mukaan äidinkielellään ja asetti kätensä tämän rintakehälle. Sehun teki saman ja lopulta kaikki muutkin jäsenet olivat asettuneet paikoilleen. Ainoastaan Kris ja Jongin jäivät olohuoneeseen siistimään paikkoja Sehunin tornadon jäljiltä.

Yixing nyökkäsi kaikille ja sulki silmänsä. Tao purskahti itkuun intensiivisen kehon läpi kulkeman voiman vuoksi, mutta alkoi tuntea olonsa paremmaksi hetki hetkeltä. Yixing puolestaan alkoi olla melko heikossa hapessa. Hän oli käyttänyt erittäin paljon energiaa lyhyeeseen aikaan, ja se näkyi.

”Hyung! Vielä vähän!” Baekhyun karjaisi ja tarttui toisella kädellä miehestä kiinni. Hän siirsi omaa energiaansa vastaparilleen ja sai hänet parantamaan Taon täysin. Ystävänsä palatessa takaisin terveiden piiriin Yixing heittäytyi väsyneenä takanaan olevalle sängylle.

Baekhyunkin tunsi itsensä väsyneeksi, vaikka hän ei ollut auttanut edes hirveästi.

”Ilmeisesti sä olet niin voimakas, että sua ei helposti parannetakaan”, Baek naurahti Taolle, joka pyyhki silmiään kuiviksi. ”Mua vähän pelottaa, miten Luhan hyungin kanssa käy…”

Yixing oli nukahtanut. Baekhyunkin haukotteli. Kello oli melkein kaksitoista ja hän halusi nukkumaan. Punatukka poistui huoneesta luvaten ensin Luhanille, että he parantaisivat hänet heti seuraavana aamuna.


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol nojasi käteensä ja puhalsi keuhkoistaan ilmaa ulos. Häntä ei väsyttänyt yhtään. Päivän tapahtumat pyörivät hänen päässään eivätkä ajatukset meinanneet millään rauhoittua. Baekhyun käänsi kylkeä mumisten väsyneenä. Hän painautui vasten Yeolia ja vetäisi tämän käden miehen pään alta pois pakottaen tämän makuulleen.

”Nuku”, punatukka parkaisi. ”Mä en jaksa kuunnella tuota huokailua.”

”En saa unta”, hörökorva tuhahti ja mietti, miksi ihmeessä sänky tuntui sinä päivänä niin kapealta. Baekhyun paransi asentoaan ja painoi päänsä tyynyä vasten pari kertaa. Hän liu’utti kätensä edessä olevan miehen housuihin ja kuljetti sormiaan tasan tarkkaan oikeissa paikoissa. Chanyeol nielasi kovaäänisesti ja koitti saada selvää, mitä uninen punatukka oikein yritti sanoa.

”Kyllä… mä tiedän… keinon.. millä sut saadaan… rentoutumaan”, hän mutisi ja liikutti kättään taitavasti. Chanyeol painoi silmänsä kiinni ja puristi peitettä nyrkkeihinsä. Hän koitti saada itsensä irti miehen otteesta, mutta liian nopeasti Baekin käsittely oli alkanut tuntua liian hyvältä. Silmät painuivat kiinni ja Yeol rentoutui. Hän kovettui ja koitti pitää turpansa kiinni. Baekhyunin käden liike oli vastustamaton ja lopputulos oli se, että ruskeatukkainen joutui anomaan lisää. Yeolin yllätykseksi Baekhyunin käsi pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja hänen vierestään alkoi kuulua raskasta tuhinaa.

Ruskeatukkainen avasi silmänsä ja katsoi hämmentyneenä, miten punatukka oli saattanut nukahtaa kesken hänen paijaamisensa.

”Hyvin pelattu, Byun Baekhyun”, Yeol tuhahti ja siirsi miehen käden pois privaattialueeltaan. ”Helvetin hyvin pelattu.”

Punatukka vei vapautetun käden tyynyn alle ja jatkoi tyytyväistä tuhinaansa. Chanyeol puolestaan oli tuskan partaalla. Hänen jäsentään jomotti kuin viimeistä päivää eikä hänen olonsa ollut rentoutunutta nähnytkään.

”Sä nukut tän yön niin yksin”, ruskeatukka parahti vieressään nukkuvalle miehelle noustessaan ylös sängystä ja peittäen etumuksensa käsillään. Varovasti mies hiipi huoneen ovelle, poistui käytävään ja etsi tiensä vessaan. Hän kuuli olohuoneesta muiden jäsenten ääniä ja toivoi, että kukaan heidän puolella asuvista ei sattuisi olemaan hereillä ja mahdollisesti vessassa.

Chanyeol tarttui vessan ovenkahvaan ja kirosi itsenä, kun hän ei päässytkään sisään. Hän palasi nopein askelin huoneeseensa, otti ensimmäisen hupparin käteensä ja esitti kantavansa sitä varalta. Mies käveli jännittyneenä ohi olohuoneen, siitä keittiöön ja sieltä nopeasti käytävään. Hän ehti huokaista jo helpotuksesta, kunnes hän kuuli äänen selkänsä takaa.

”Mitä sä täällä hiivit?”

Chanyeol painoi huppariaan paremmin etumustaan vasten ja henkäisi kiusallisesti. Hän osoitti vessaa ja livahti sinne ennen kuin käytävään ilmestynyt leader ehti jatkaa kyselytuntiaan. Chanyeol varmisti, että ovi oli lukossa. Hän laski hupparinsa käsiallastasolle ja nojasi vasemmalla kädellä seinään. Oikea käsi etsi nopeasti tiensä hänen pakottavalle elimelleen. Jännittyneenä hän vilkaisi aina uudelleen ja uudelleen takanaan olevaan oveen, vaikka hän tiesi, että se oli ja pysyi lukossa.

Nopeasti Yeol pääsi kuitenkin mukaan tilanteeseen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja henkäisi salaa, nopeuttaen samalla kätensä liikettä. Hän kuvitteli, miten Baekhyun olisi toiminut. Raskas huokaus karkasi miehen huulilta uudelleen, ja ruskeatukkainen päätyi puremaan huultansa. Salaa hän toivoi, että punatukka olisi herännyt tajutessaan jättäneensä Yeolin tuskaiseen tilaan ja että hän tulisi pelastamaan ruskeatukkaisen. Mutta niin ei tapahtunut. Chanyeol sai toimia yksin ja tuleminen oli kovan työn alla. Ruskeatukkainen hengitti raskaasti tuntiessaan saavuttaman huippunsa ja laukesi tuskan hien noustua otsalle. Chanyeol kirosi itsensä ja poikaystävänsä, joka oli hänet tilanteeseen ajanut.

Chanyeol palasi makuuhuoneeseen selvittyään Suhon ristikuulustelusta, joka oli jatkunut keittiössä. Leader oli jäänyt jauhamaan jotain tulevista siivousvuoroista, mikä oli saanut Yeolin erittäin uniseksi. Jos häntä ei olisi väsyttänyt jo valmiiksi, hän olisi viimestään saavuttanut nukahtamispisteen kuunnellessaan leaderin esitystä seuraavan viikon imurointivuoroista. Chanyeolin mielessä pyöri vain ja ainoastaan imurointi ja pölyhuiskan heiluttaminen hänen kaatuessaan omaan, kylmään sänkyyn.

”Missä sä olit?” Baekhyun mutisi unissaan. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan mahallaan nukkuvaa punapäätä, jonka suu kävi koko ajan.

”Runkulla”, Yeol vastasi tuhahtaen katkerana siitä, että Baek oli jättänyt hommat kesken. Yeolin yllätykseksi punapää naurahti tilannetajuisesti.

”Oh… juuri siitä”, punatukka mutisi ja sai hörökorvan melkein tukehtumaan omaan sylkeensä. Ruskeatukkainen köhi henkeään auki ja mulkaisi pulputtavaa miestä totisin kasvoin.

”Sä todellakin nukut koko seuraavan viikon yksin”, Chanyeol mutisi ja peitteli itsensä valkoisen peiton alle. Hän laittoi silmät kiinni ja nukahti saman tien. Niin voimakasta unilääkettä Suhon siivoussuunnitelman kuunteleminen oli ollut.

* * *

”Park Chanyeol herää!” joku kiekaisi ruskeatukkaisen korvan läheisyydessä. Yeol veti peiton paremmin päänsä päälle. Ei mennyt kuin pari sekuntia, kun mies makasi sängyllään ilman peiton peittoa.

”Herää!” kova ääni käski tiukasti. Chanyeol käänsi kylkeä ja peitti korvansa tyynyllä. Tyyny revittiin pois ja miehen hermo katkesi siihen paikkaan.

”Anna mun nukkua vielä vähän aikaa!” Chanyeol huusi ja repäisi tyynyn hämmästyneen Baekhyunin käsistä. Hän survoi sen päänsä alle ja koitti pitää itsensä lämpimänä ilman peittoa käpertymällä sikiöasentoon.

”Herää”, Baekhyun parkaisi ja löi Yeolia käteen turhautuneesti. Chanyeol räväytti silmänsä auki ja mulkaisi punatukkaista.

”Oletko sä vihainen jostain?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmentyneenä ja istui sängylle. Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon, väsyneenä ja kylmänä.

”En, mutta haluaisin nukkua vielä”, Yeol murahti ja onki peittonsa lattialta. Hän veti sen molempien päälle ja kaatoi Baekhyunin patjan päälle. Punatukka katsoi miestä ihmeissään ja oli kysymässä jotain, mutta hänen sanansa leikattiin laiskalla suudelmalla.

”Paljonko kello?” Yeol kysyi ja asettui hajareisin miehen päälle. Baekhyun hapuili puhelinta vasemmalla kädellään yöpöydältä, mutta Yeol lukitsi miehen käden patjaan kiinni.

”Mitä sä nyt meinaat?” Baek kysyi ääni väristen, peläten hullun kiltoa ruskeatukkaisen silmissä.

”Kostaa”, mies kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi ja kurottautui suutelemaan allaan olevan miehen kaulaa.

”Sä varmaan muistat mitä sä teit mulle eilen. Tai päin vastoin mitä sä et tehnyt…” hän mutisi ja laskeutui alemmas siirtäen punatukan valkoista t-paitaa pois hänen vartalonsa edestä. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja vei kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin estääkseen miehen eleet, mutta tämä vain jatkoi reittiään alaspäin suudelma suudelmalta. Hän koitti olla kikattamatta miehen suudellessa tätä juuri oikeista paikoista.

”Ei, sä et voi tehdä sitä!” Baekhyun karjaisi huomatessaan ruskeatukkaisen kädet hänen farkkujensa napilla. Punatukka yritti irroittaa tämän käpälät housuiltaan, mutta Yeol oli valintansa tehnyt. Hänen poikaystävänsä saisi kokea saman kuin hän edellisenä yönä.

”Opitpahan jotain”, hän tokaisi virnistäen ja veti miehen housut alas yhdellä liikkeellä. Baekhyun henkäisi tuntiessaan huulet jäsenellään.

”Sä olet julma!” punatukka parahti ja vingahti Yeolin ottaessa hänet suuhun. ”Sä olet helvetin julma!”

”Kiitos samoin”, Yeol virnisti ja teki kaikkensa saadakseen allaan olevan miehen kovaksi. Siihen ei paljoa vaadittu, punatukka oli aina ollut helposti kiihottuvaa sorttia. Oikeilla tempuilla se onnistui varmasti. Baekhyun murahteli hyvän olon tunteen kasvaessa hänen sisällään. Hän kirosi libidonsa ja katsoi, miten Chanyeol nousi ylös sängystä, jätti hänet ja seisokkinsa yksin peiton alle ja toivotti kuuluvasti hyvää huomenta huuliaan lipoen.

”Park Chanyeol mä vihaan sua!”

Chanyeol käveli hymyillen keittiöön. Osa ihmisistä oli kerääntynyt aamiaiselle, osa oli varmasti vielä nukkumassa. Suho käänsi hämmentyneen katseensa keittiöön astuvaan mieheen.

”Mikäs hänellä on?” leader hyung kysyi viitaten koko talossa raikuvaan Baekhyunin huudahdukseen.

”Käy katsomassa, jos kiinnostaa”, ruskeatukkainen naurahteli ilkikurisesti ja sai Suhon melkein nousemaan paikoiltaan. ”Hän on ihan kunnossa!”

”Vittu mä vihaan sua!” Baekhyun parahti Chanyeolin mielessä ja tämä joutui muistuttamaan häntä siitä, että myös Sehun kuuli miestä. Baekhyun kirosi ääneen huoneessaan ja sai keittiön väen repeämään nauruun.

Kyungsoo latoi aamiasta pöytään ja Jongdae jakoi riisiä. Maknaelinja oli asettunut pöydän ääreen ja he vitsailivat niistä näistä. Sehun vilkuili välissä Chanyeoliin päin ja irvisteli huvittuneena.

”Mihin kummaan se Baekhyun jäi, mä annoin hänelle tehtäväksi herättää sut ja tarttua im –”

”Nyt loppuu se siivoamisesta jauhaminen! En muuta unissani tehnytkään kun imuroin ja pyyhin pölyjä!” Chanyeol parkaisi. ”Hyung, ole niin kiltti!”

”Baekhyun-ah! Täällä on aamiaista!” Suho karjaisi ja sai vastaukseksi kamalan litanjan kirosanoja. Chanyeol nauroi iloisesti ja tarttui riisikulhoon, jonka hän sai Jongdaelta.

”Mikä hänellä on?” Jongdaen kysyi kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol virnisteli onnellisena ja keskittyi syömään tarjolla olevaa ateriaa. Kummallista kyllä, ruoka maistui sinä aamuna erittäin hyvältä.

Puolen tunnin päästä Baekhyun asteli raivostuneena keittiöön ja läpsäytti Chanyeolia poskelle avokämmenellä. ”Mä vihaan sua.”

”Olisiko mun pitänyt raivostua sulle eilen illalla?” Yeol rääkäisi ja unohti, että muutkin jäsenet olivat paikalla. Baekhyun mutisi itsekseen ja istui ensimmäiselle vapaalle paikalle.

”Mitä oikein on tapahtunut?” Suho kysyi hämmentyneenä ja vaati vastauksia. Chanyeol naurahti keveästi ja sanoi, ettei leaderin kannattanut turhaa huolestua. Oli kyse vain heidän keskinäisestä erimielisyydestä eikä se ollut mitään vakavaa.

”Ei mitään vakavaa?” Baekhyun parkaisi ja survoi suunsa täyteen tofupataa.

”No, selvisithän siitä hengissä itsekin”, ruskeatukkainen virnuili ja demonstroi kädellään huomaamattomasti.

”Jumalauta, mä vihaan sua Park Chanyeol.”

* * *

Jongin oli ollut poissa jo viisi tuntia. Chanyeol käveli huolestuneena olohuoneen päästä toiseen ja odotti nuorukaista takaisin kotiin. Yixing oli kerännyt jäsenet aikaisemmin karanteeniin parantaakseen Luhanin, mutta hän ei ollut tehnyt tulosta – ainoastaan saanut olonsa väsyneeksi. Muut olivat päätelleet sen johtuvan siitä, että Luhan oli kaikista pisimpään sairastanut ja siitä syystä kaikista haastavin parantaa.

”Toivottavasti mitään ei ole sattunut…” Chanyeol huokaisi ja raapi hiuksiaan hermostuneena ravatessaan ympyrää viidettäsadatta kertaa. Sehun pyöritti silmiään vanhemman käytökselle.

”Hyung, relaa. Hän on varmaan löytänyt itselleen paikan tanssia ja unohtanut meidät kokonaan”, maknae parahti ja sai vieressään istuvalta Krisiltä kannatusta teoriaansa.

”Koitan soittaa hänelle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin.

”Ei kannata. Hänen puhelimensa on pöydällä”, Sehun sanoi ja osoitti keittiöön. Chanyeol huokaisi ja jatkoi ravaamista automaattisesti.

”Hänen teleportissaan täytyy olla jotain häikkää”, ruskeatukkainen mietti ja säikähti kauhuskenaarion noustessa hänen mieleensä. ”Entä jos hän on siirtänyt itsensä toiselle planeetalle ja kuollut hapenpuutteeseen?”

Kris repesi nauruun kuullessaan Yeolin absurdin ehdotuksen.

”Niin kuin se olisi mahdollista”, Sehun tokaisi rentona.

”Eihän sitä koskaan tiedä”, ruskeatukkainen parkaisi ja istui viimein alas lattialle hänen jalkansa alkaessa krampata.

Baekhyun istui Luhanin sängyn vieressä ja piti tätä kädestä kiinni surullinen ilme kasvoillaan. Luhan hymyili pienesti ja koitti piristää punatukkaa puhumalla kaikesta satunnaisesta.

”Vaivaako sua jokin?” tummatukka kysyi ja silitti hoikkasormista miestä hellästi kädestä. Baekhyun nosti päänsä painoksista ja kertoi Yeolin kiusanneen häntä aikaisemmin aamulla.

”Mä haluaisin pyytää anteeksi sanojani”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja kertoi haukkuneensa miehen pystyyn, vaikka itse oli aiheuttanut tilanteen.

”Mitä sitten tapahtui?” Luhan kysyi. Baekhyun käänsi katseen alas ja kielsi kysymästä yksityiskohtia. Tummatukka naurahti hyvätuulisesti ja yski siihen perään.

”Hyung, onko sulla nälkä?” punatukka kysyi ja nousi ylös paikalta. Luhan nyökkäsi ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun lupasi hakea hänelle jotain purtavaa. Punatukkainen poistui huoneesta keittiöön ja katsoi ihmetellen olohuoneen lattialla istuvaa miestä.

”Yeol-ah… Mulla olisi asiaa”, hän huudahti ja pyysi miestä käymään luonaan. Chanyeol kuitenkin ignoorasi punatukkaisen puheet aivan täysin ja keskittyi enemmänkin hieromaan kipeäksi mennyttä jalkaansa. Baekhyun huokaisi surullisesti ja alkoi lämmittää Luhanille kanakeittoa, jonka manageri hyung oli aikaisemmin tuonut mukanaan käydessään kyselemässä kuulumisia.

Baekhyun kasasi tarjotinta parhaansa mukaan ja valitsi Luhanin lempiastiat. Hän lämmitti keittoa kattialassa yhden annoksen verran ja odotti hermostuneena, palaisiko se pohjaan vai ei.

Suuri pamaus ja savu täytti keittön. Baekhyun pudotti lasin kädestään Jonginin ilmestyessä keskelle huonetta.

”Hyung!” Jongin inahti hätäisesti ja hävisi uudelleen. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt edes nousta paikoiltaan, kun nuorukainen oli jo poissa. Baekhyun nosti ehjänä pysyneen lasin lattialta ja laittoi sen pesualtaaseen odottamaan.

”Ehkä hän tulee pian takaisin”, punatukka tokaisi olohuoneessa jännittyneelle kolmikolle ja keskittyi uudelleen lämmittämäänsä keittoon.

”Mun täytyy kertoa hyungille, että Jongin kävi täällä”, Chanyeol mutisi ja tekstasi kiinalaismiehelle, joka harjoitteli alakerrassa parantuneiden kanssa intensiivisesti pitkän tauon jälkeen.

Baekhyun kantoi Luhanin ruoan makuuhuoneeseen ja laski tarjottimen tummatukan syliin. Luhan otti ruoan innokkaana vastaan ja alkoi lusikoida keittoa onnellisena suuhunsa. Hän hymisi oloa helpottavalle sopalle ja vaikutti nälkäiseltä. Baekhyunin mielestä se oli erittäin hyvä merkki

”Joko hän tuli takaisin?” Luhan kysyi ja puri lusikkaa jännittyneenä. Baekhyun huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.

”Hän kävi keittiössä kääntymässä ja hävisi uudelleen”, punatukka sanoi ja kertoi Jonginin näyttäneen väsyneeltä. Ties kuinka kauan hän oli ollut yrittämässä kotiin.

”Toivottavasti hän ei joudu hukkaan”, Luhan kuiskasi.

”Toivottavasti ei”, Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

”Baek-ah!” olohuoneesta karjaistiin. Punatukka kohotti päätänsä äänen suuntaan ja nosti kehonsa ylös Jongdaen pediltä. Hän loi hämmentyneen katseen Luhaniin, joka kohautti olkiaan ollen yhtä pihalla kuin Baekhyunkin.

”Byun Baekhyun!” olohuoneesta karjaistiin uudelleen. Punatukka haukotteli ja kirosi päiväuniensa keskeytymistä.

”Joo, mä olen tulossa!” mies karjaisi ja käveli silmät puoliummessa olohuoneeseen, jonne kaikki olivat kerääntyneet. Jongin makasi maassa tajuttomana ja sai Baekhyuniin liikettä.

”Milloin hän palasi?” mies kysyi häntä lähemmäs viittoneelta Chanyeolilta.

”Kymmenen minuuttia sitten”, Yeol sanoi ja veti punatukan lähemmäs rinkiä, jotka jäsenet olivat muodostaneet. Kris oli ainut, joka ei osallistunut piiriin. Hänen voimansa ei ollut aktivoitunut laisinkaan, joten hänestä ei ollut mitään apua.

Yixing pyysi jokaista laskemaan kätensä Jonginin päälle ja hän alkoi parantaa voimansa kuluttanutta miestä muiden avulla. Kolmessa minuutissa Jongin alkoi näyttää elon merkkejä ja virota lattialta.

”Hyung…” hän sai sanottua vaivoin. Kyungsoo henkäisi kauhistuneena ja koitti saada tämän uudelleen hereille. Yixing lisäsi tahdonvoimaansa ja sai Jongin tolpilleen.

”Mitä tapahtui?” lattialla makaava nuorukainen kysyi normaalilla äänellä ja nousi ylös omin voimin. Yixing hymyili ja kysyi oliko mies kunnossa.

”Toimiiko voimasi oikein?” Baekhyun kysyi ja säpsähti, kun Jongin hävisi olohuoneesta keittiöön.

”Toimii”, mies sanoi ja hieroi mahaansa. ”Hirveä nälkä…”

”Syö, syö”, Kyungsoo patisteli ja hölkkäsi keittiöön ruokkimaan ystäväänsä. Yixing kuitenkin keskeytti miehen puuhat pyytämällä kaikki karanteeniin, jossa Luhan odotti jännittyneenä, että joku tulisi kertomaan, mitä olohuoneessa oikein tapahtui.

”Jos tämä ei onnistu, niin en sitten tiedä mikä siinä on”, kiinalaismies parahti ja asetti kätensä Luhanin rintakehälle jo kolmatta kertaa. Baekhyun seurasi häntä, sitten Chanyeol, Jongdae, leader, Minseok… Jongin ja Kyungsoo asettuivat jalkopäähän. Sehun otti tummatukkaa kädestä ja Tao valitsi reiden. Luhan sulki silmänsä jännittyneenä ja kuunteli, kun Baekhyun lupasi jälleen parantamisen onnistuvan. Hän halusi uskoa, mutta silti hän oli pettynyt liian monta ketaa. Kris tuli vielä seuraamaan tilannetta huoneen ovensuusta; sivusta katsominen oli kaikista raastavinta. Hän halusi auttaa, muttei tiennyt, miten.

”Yksi…” Yixing aloitti laskemisen. Jokaisen silmät painuivat kiinni. Kris nosti sormensa huulilleen ja puri sitä hermostuneena.

”Kaksi…” Miesten keskittyminen alkoi olla energian luomisessa. Jokainen varmisti, että heillä oli kontakti sängyllä makaavaan mieheen.

”Kolme!” Yixing huusi ja alkoi kanavoida parantavaa voimaa Luhaniin, joka ähkäisi tuntiessaan voimakkaan energian tamppaavan häntä syvemmälle petiin. Tunne sivutti sairaan olon, poisti liman hengityselimistä, antoi lihasten voimat takaisin ja kohotti vireystasoa huomattavasti. Hänen kasvonsa eivät olleet enää kalpeat ja hikiset, vaan hänen naamansa loisti tervettä hehkua säteillen komeasti. Luhan haukkoi henkeään hänen vetäessä ensimmäistä kertaa kuukauteen henkeä. Hän pystyi haistamaan tunkkaisen huoneilman, kanakeiton ja seksin.

”Hyi helvetti! Mitä täällä on harrastettu?” kiinalaismies parahti kauhuissaan ja tukki nenänsä. Hänen hajuaistinsa toimi paremmin kuin koskaan ja kontrasti oli aivan liian suuri entiseen verrattuna. Luhan tarrasi Baekhyunin paidasta kiinni ja haistoi sitä.

”Mene suihkuun”, hän tokaisi punatukalle. Baekhyun käänsi punertavat kasvonsa pois päin miehestä ja vitsaili, oliko Yixing varmasti parantanut Luhanin. Sehun ja Minseok olivat kaikista eniten onnessaan peurakasvoisen parantumisesta ja he halivat tätä pisimpään.

Sehun auttoi Luhanin seisomaan ja kävelemään eteenpäin. Mies oli niin kuin hän olisi ollut elämänsä kunnossa; niin hän olikin.

”Tarvitsen raitista ilmaa”, Luhan ilmoitti ja konkkaronkka seurasi häntä parvekkeelle.

”Meidän täytyy juhlistaa tätä jollain tavalla!” Suho huudahti ja alkoi suunnitella jo rahan tuhlaamista kaikkeen mahdolliseen; juomiin, herkkuihin, kunnon pöperöön, viihdelaitteisiin. Kaikki olivat nopeasti juhlien kannalla ja pukukoodistakin alettiin jo keskustella.

* * *

Baekhyun istui Jongdaen sängyllä tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hänestä tuntui kummalliselta, kun elämä oli taas hallinnassa. Mutta se oli helpottavaa. Tieto siitä, että kukaan ei enää kärsinyt tai aiheuttanut mitään hämminkiä, rauhoitti punatukkaista suunnattomasti.

Chanyeol huomasi mietteliään punatukan ja istui tämän viereen. Hän tarttui miestä kädestä eikä suostunut päästämään irti, vaikka Baek olisi halunnut.

”Sulla oli jotain asiaa”, Yeol sanoi pehmeästi ja käänsi miehen pään itseensä päin. Baek laski katseensa alas ja nielaisi.

”Niin”, hän huokaisi. Chanyeol nosti tämän pään ylös kädellään ja hymyili rohkaisevasti.

”En mä pure”, hän sanoi.

”Anna anteeksi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pysyi vakavana. ”En mä vihaa sua.”

”Kyllä mä tiedän”, Chanyeol naurahti. ”Saat anteeksi.” Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja halasi vieressään istuvaa miestä onnellisena. Silti eräs ajatus kalvoi hänen mieltään.

”Mulla on vähän hassu olo…” punatukka sanoi yllättäen. Hän ei osannut suhtautua Luhanin parantumiseen samalla tavalla kuin muut.

”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Olisiko tämä näin helposti ohitse?” hän kysyi katse tiukasti Yeolissa, joka mutristi huuliaan.

”Mikä tässä on ollut helppoa?” hän kysyi. Punatukka kohautti olkiaan.

”No, niinpä”, hän murahti. ”Mietin vain, että Kris hyungin kyky ei ole aktivoitunut lainkaan.”

”Eihän Lay hyunginkaan, jos sä et olisi pakottanut”, Chanyeol muistutti ja rauhoitteli punatukkaa. Baek nyökkäsi ja uskoi miehen olevan oikeassa.

”Enkä mäkään oireillut”, Baekhyun muisti. Hänen kykynsä oli ollut alusta asti hallinnassa.

”Meidän pitää antaa tälle epidemialle joku nimi”, Baekhyun sanoi mietteliäänä. ”Että me voidaan muistella tätä joskus.”

”Säkö haluat muistella näitä aikoja?” Chanyeol kysyi hämmentyneenä.

”No, jos tulee tylsää”, punatukka naurahti.

”Kuu-epidemia”, hörökorva tokaisi. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan miestä hymyillen.

”Kuu-epidemia on täydellinen”, hän sanoi ja painautui paremmin poikaystäväänsä vasten.

”Niin kuin säkin”, Chanyeol hymyili ja veti miehen rakastavaan suudelmaan.

”Eww!” Jongin parahti karanteenin oven suusta yllättäen. Baekhyun ojensi kätensä eteenpäin ja antoi suuren valon kimmota Jongniin kämmenestään suudellessaan Chanyeolia vielä intohimoisemmin.

* * *

Kolme viikkoa oli kulunut kuin siivillä. Uusi levy oli miksattavana ja ensimmäinen biisi oli tulossa ulos aivan lähipäivinä. Jokaisen mielessä oli vain normaali elämä, kiireinen, haastava idolius. Baekhyun puri sormeaan ja seurasi, miten Chanyeol kokeili valkoista pakkopaidan tyylistä paitaa päälleensä.

”Erittäin hyvä”, nykyään mustahiuksinen Baek virnisteli ja hymyili leveästi.

”Miten tässä pystyy liikkumaan?” Chanyeol rääkäisi ja koitti heittää muutamat muuvit ja päätyi kompastumaan pitkiin raajoihinsa. Baekhyun naurahti ja nousi ylös.

”Helposti”, hän virnisteli ja otti vietteleviä askeleita lähemmäs miestä, joka suki punaista kuontaloaan. ”Se on vielä helpompi ottaa pois”

Chanyeol katsoi häntä lähestyvää Baekia järkyttyneenä.

”Ei me täällä voida mitään showta pistää pystyyn!” mies parahti. ”Herran jestas, stylisti noona saattaa tulla millä hetkellä sisään!”

”Shh”, Baekhyun hymyili ja heilutti oikeaa kättänsä, jossa roikkui hänen onnenkalunsa. Chanyeol ei lämmennyt Baekhyunin lähentelylle vaan pukkasi tämän kauemmas itsestään.

”Mun täytyy vielä kokeilla paria asua. Lähdemme huomenna Japaniin”, hän parkaisi ja alkoi napittaa paitaansa auki.

”Niin…” Baekhyun huokaisi.

”Etkö ole yhtään innostunut?” Yeol kysyi hämmentyneenä.

”Olen, mutta mä haluaisin pitää tänään vielä matalaa profiilia”, tummatukka sanoi haikeasti ja palasi takaisin sohvalle katselemaan miehen vaatteitten sovittamista parhaimmalta paikalta.

”Mitä sulla on mielessä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja veti valkoisen hökötyksen, jota paidaksi myös sanottiin, pois päältään korvaten sen puvuntakilla. Heidän takkinsa olivat vain uudet ja ne piti testata ennen niiden pakkaamista mukaan.

”En mä tiedä… kynttilöitä, hyvää musiikkia, kylpy…” Baekhyun mietti ja lipusi mielikuviin. Chanyeol tuijotti miestä hämmentyneenä.

”Mikä matala profiili?” hän kysyi.

”No mä haluaisin käydä ostamassa sun kanssa hedelmiä, niin kuin silloin kun olimme evakossa”, Baekhyun tunnusti ja sai Chanyeolin naurahtamaan.

”Vietettäisiin jäsenten kanssa kunnon elokuvailta ennen huomista”, Baekhyun tunnusti. Chanyeol tirskahti onnellisena.

”Sopii oikein hyvin”, hän sanoi. ”Lähdetään, kunhan olen saanut nämä pois alta.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja keskittyi katsomaan poikaystävänsä striptease-esitystä huuliaan nuollen.

* * *

Ilta asunnolla oli äänekäs. Tusina miehiä sai aikaan melkoisen melun ja äänieristeiden hankkiminen todella oli käynyt kaikkien mielessä. Kolme viikkoa sitten tapahtuneesta kuu-epidemiasta ei ollut jälkeäkään. Kukaan ei käyttänyt kykyjään, vaan he olivat haudanneet taitonsa syvälle itsensä sisään. Ainoastaan Jongin tykkäsi keskeyttää kaksikon intiimipuuhat ilmestymällä keskelle huonetta ja aiheuttaen itselleen traumoja kerta toisensa jälkeen.

”Mitä sä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi innokkaana Chanyeolin selän takaa, painautuen tähän kiinni tiukasti.

”Hei, te kaksi, rajoittakaa vähän”, Suho parkaisi nähdessään rakastavaisten keskinäisen kanssakäymisen.

”Sitten, kun meidän pitää taas muuttaa, hommataan suosiolla oma kämppä”, Baekhyun sanoi katse tiukasti leaderissa. ”Saataisiin olla niin paljon kahdestaan kuin haluttaisiin.”

”Kuulostaa kieltämättä hyvältä”, Chanyeol hymyili. ”Täytyy pistää korvan taakse.”

”Oikeastaan se olisi aika kivaa”, mustatukkainen tuumi ja irrottautui miehen selästä alkaen haaveilla pienestä kaksiosta, joka olisi kuitenkin samassa rakennuksessa muiden jäsenten kanssa.

”No enpä tiedä, mitä se tekee meidän tiimityöskentelylle”, Suho tuumi ääneen ja ojensi Chanyeolille leikkaamansa vihannekset.

”Jos olisimme tyyliin käytävän toisella puolella, olisiko se niin paha?” Chanyeol ehdotti ja nakkasi juliennet pannulle.

”No, ei kai”, Suho mietti ja pesi veitsen juoksevan veden alla. Baekhyun oli uppoutunut puhelimensa maailmaan ja selasi Soulissa olevia asuntoja.

”Ehkä yhtiö haluaa pitää meidät vielä yhdessä”, Suho tuumi ja kurkisti, minkälaista tarjontaa Baek oikein etsi.

”Niin. Tulee ainakin hiljaisempaa, kun M lähtee Kiinaan”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja harmitteli, miten ikävä hänellä tulisi heitä kaikkia.

”No en nyt niin siitä hiljaisemmasta tiedä”, Chanyeol naurahti ja vinkkasi silmää miehelle, joka virnisteli puhelimensa äärellä.

”No, niin, lopettakaapa tuollaiset höpötykset”, Suho naurahti ja siirtyi seuraavan sivuannoksen valmistamiseen. Baekhyun hyppäsi kulmapöydälle ja alkoi ehdotella vapaita asuntoja ihan tosissaan.

”Ihan hyvähän teillä täälläkin on olla”, leader parahti. Chanyeol käänsi huvittuneet kasvonsa mieheen.

”Tulisiko sulla ikävä meitä?” hän kysyi. Suho näytti hämmentyneeltä.

”Kysytkin vielä. Tottakai! Olette kuin lapsiani”, blondi leader sanoi tosissaan ja sai Chanyeolin tirskahtamaan.

”Ei ihme, että sua sanotaan papaksi”, hän nauroi ja sai Baekhyuninkin repeämään nauruun. Suho katsoi Chanyeolia erittäin epäreilulla ilmeellä.

”Kohtuutonta”, hän mutristi huuliaan. ”No, voittehan te ehdottaa managerille, että haluatte asua kahdestaan…”

”Oikeastiko?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmentyneenä. Suho nyökkäsi.

”Eri asia tuleeko se ikinä onnistumaan.”

”Ilonpilaaja”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja keskittyi huutelemaan lähellä Cheodamdongia olevia vapaita kaksioita.

”Mikäs huutokauppa täällä on menossa?” Kris kysyi saapuessaan keittiöön ja nappasi Suhon leikkulaudalta palan kinkka.

”Tuo kaksikko haluaa muuttaa pois”, Suho parahti ylidramaattisesti. Kris näytti siltä, kuin häntä olisi lyöty puulla päähän.

”Pois? Miksi? Oletko pakottanut heidät taas siivoamaan?” kanadalaismies älähti hämmentyneenä. Suho facepalmasi miehen tilannetajulle.

”He haluavat leikkiä onnellista pariskuntaa”, Suho selvensi ja elehti käsillään. Baekhyun nosti murhaavan katseen mieheen.

”Leikkiä? Mehän olemme onnellinen pariskunta!” hän karjaisi ja sulki puhelimensa. Häntä ei huvittanut enää katsella asuntoja.

”Nyt mä varsinkin haluan jäädä tänne sun silmien alle, että näet, että olen aivan tosissani”, Baek sanoi ja hyppäsi alas pöydältä. Hän kiskaisi Chanyeolin puoleensa ja veti tämän kiihkeään suudelmaan aiheuttaen leaderikaksikolle vuoden traumat.

”Hankkikaa huone”, Kris huokaisi ylidramaattisesti ja peitti silmänsä, vaikka hän oli kaikista ymmärtävin heidän suhteensa. Baekhyun nauroi ilkeästi ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen, missä maknaelinja otti matsia toisiaan vasten Super Mario kartissa.

”Hyung”, Sehun aloitti vakavana ja ilmeili meinatessaan ajaa prinsessa Peachin päälle.

”No?” mustatukka kysyi seuraten Kain ja Hunnien matsia silmä kovana.

”Kiitos, että sä et uhrannut itseäsi aikaisemmin”, maknae sanoi ja paussasi pelin saaden Jonginin parkaisemaan hätääntyneenä.

”Mistä sä oikein puhut?” comebackilla mielensä täyttänyt Baek ihmetteli.

”Kuu-epidemiasta”, Sehun sanoi ja kiitti vielä uudestaan. ”Mutta kiitos, että sä sait Yixing hyungin palauttamaan hänen voimansa ja meidät kaikki terveiksi.”

Baekhyun punastui ja tirskui nolona.

”Hyung, sä pelastit meidät”, Sehun sanoi ja osoitti kiitollisuutensa. Baekhyun halasi tummatukkaista maknaeta rutistamalla häntä lujasti itseään vasten.

”Mähän sanoin, etten anna tilanteen jäädä levälleen”, hän hymyili ja päästi Sehunin jatkamaan peliä. Mustatukka nousi sohvalta ja sanoi ruoan olevan kohta valmista. Mies käveli olohuoneesta isolle puolelle ja koputti makuuhuoneeseen, jonka ovessa oli edelleen lappu, jossa luki _karanteeni_.

”Kohta olisi ruokaa”, Baekhyun ilmoitti huoneessa matkalaukkujaan pakkaaville miehille. Jongdae kääntyi ympäri ja nauroi miehelle.

”Oletpa sä hyvätuulinen”, hän totesi ja sai Baekhyunin hymyilemään edellistä leveämmin.

”Pitää välissä olla sitäkin”, hän sanoi ja kertoi ruoan olevan kymmenen minuutin päästä täysin bueno. Hän jatkoi matkaansa seuraavaan makuuhuoneesen, jossa Minseok ja Luhan pelasivat korttia.

”Hyungit! 10 minuuttia ja sitten räjähtää”, Baek ilmoitti ja jätti 90-linjan edustajat sopimaan tasapelistä. Baekhyun asettautui käytävän päässä olevan ikkunan ääreen ja katsoi ylös taivaalle.

Viikon päästä olisi taas täysikuu. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei se tällä kertaa toisi mukanaan mitään yllätyksiä, vaikka hän tiesi, että heidän oli jossain vaiheessa alettava taistelemaan jotain outoa ja tuntematonta vastaan. Ei heitä muuten olisi kerätty yhteen. Hänen mielestään kaikella oli tarkoituksensa, mutta tarkoitusperät täytyi selvittää, ennen kuin niistä pystyi tekemään minkäänlaista päätelmää.

Baekhyun hymyili nähdessään tähdenlennon. _Mä toivon, että joku suojelisi mua._

”Mä suojelen sua aina”, Chanyeol lausui ja asettui halaamaan miestä takaapäin. Baekhyun säikähti yhtäkkistä lausahdusta hänen selkänsä takaa ja alkoi röykyttää miestä kovin sanoin. Tämän sanat kuitenkin jäivät lyhyiksi Chanyeolin laskiessa nälkäiset huulensa miehen omille ja suudelen tätä intohimoisesti kuun katsellessa heitä ylhäältä.

”Sitten, kun me muutetaan yhteen, niin mä haluan oman huoneen”, Chanyeol ilmoitti irrottautuessaan suudelmasta. Baek ei ollut uskoa korviaan.

”Miksi ihmeessä? Etkö sä halua nukkua mun kanssa?”

”Sä kuorsaat niin kovaa”, Yeol virnisti ja oli saada nyrkistä poskeen. Baekhyun tuhahti ja käveli pois ikkunan edestä.

”No, itsepähän tiedät, mistä jäät paitsi”, mustatukka virnisti ja taputti täydellistä lantioluutaan. Chanyeol vingahti ja perui sanansa välittömästi.

”Mä en ikinä jättäisi sua; mähän lupasin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui miestä hupparin hupusta. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili onnellisena.

”Mä taidan rakastaa sua joka päivä enemmän”, Baek virkkoi.

”No niin, syömään sieltä!” Leader parkaisi kuuluvasti ja rikkoi kaksikon hetken juuri täydellisimmällä hetkellä. Chanyeol naurahti ja lähti kävelemään mustatukkaisen rinnalla kohti keittiötä.

”Meidän todellakin tarvitsee hommata oma asunto.”

”No äläpä muuta virka”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui miestä kädestä kiinni.

* * *

Baekhyun kuljetti kättään huoneensa ovella. Siinä roikkui lappu _”the love nest”_ mitä kieroimmalla käsialalla. Lisäksi kylttiin oli piirretty joku alieenia muistuttava teos, joka oli ihan selkeästi Krisin sharpiesta kotoisin.

”Kop, kop”, Baekhyun hihkaisi ja astui sisään huoneeseen. Chanyeol pakkasi matkalaukkuaan seuraavan iltapäivän Japanin lentoa varten.

”Miten olisi, jos kävisimme hieman ulkona?” mustatukkainen kysyi laukkunsa sängylleen nostavalta Yeolilta, jonka kasvot kääntyivät hymyyn. ”Tai kellarissa…?”

”Sä haluat mua, etkö vain?” Chanyeol kysyi suoraan. Baekhyun istui sängylle ja risti jalkansa.

”Aamusta asti”, hän sanoi suoraan ja nosti paitansa helmaa paljastaakseen vatsansa, joka tosin pömpötti ramenin syömisestä.

”Kiitos, mutta ei kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi ja jatkoi laukkunsa pakkaamista. Hän oli varma, että hän oli nähnyt laturinsa huoneessa vielä edellisenä päivänä.

Baekhyun tuijotti laukkuaan pakkaavaa miestä vihaisena. ”Ei kiitos?” hän kysyi särkyneellä ääneensävyllä. ”No, löydän mä parempaakin seuraa.”

”No älä nyt leikistä suutu!” Chanyeol naurahti ja potkaisi matkalaukkuaan. Hän kääntyi viereisellä sängyllä istuvan miehen puoleen ja pukkasi tämän sänkyä vasten.

”En mä suutukaan”, Baek tirskui ja kiskaisi Chanyeolin päälleen. Hänen ajatuksensa koko päivän oli ollut Yeolissa ja viimein hänellä oli mahdollisuus viettää hänen kanssaan laatuaikaa ennen Japanin pyöritystä.

”Mennään jonnekin”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja veti miehen suudelmaan. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja suoristi selkänsä.

”Täytyy pakata ensin”, hän totesi ja kurkisti sänkynsä alle. Hän nappasi laturinsa pitkällä kädelään kurkottaen sängyn alle ja nousi ähisten ylös. Hän katsoi taakseen ja huomasi Baekhyunin olevan poissa. Mies kohotti olkiaan beaglelinen aktiivisimmalle ja jatkoi rauhassa pakkaamistaan.

”Mä tiedän, että sä tulet kohta takaisin”, mies sanoi mielessään. ”Nähdään vartin päästä kellarissa.”


End file.
